


Fast Times at Scarborough High

by cosima-the-geek-monkey (transgressivelesbiangeekspiral), transgressivelesbiangeekspiral



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Crushes, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Slow Burn, The Doodles, Underage Drinking, cophine - Freeform, propunk - Freeform, soccercop - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2018-12-15 18:18:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 109,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transgressivelesbiangeekspiral/pseuds/cosima-the-geek-monkey, https://archiveofourown.org/users/transgressivelesbiangeekspiral/pseuds/transgressivelesbiangeekspiral
Summary: M.K. (Veera Suominen) starts a new life in a new home at a new school under the wing of her closest friend, Beth Childs, at Scarborough High. Here, MK and her friendship group learn more about themselves, grow up (well, kind of..) find love, cause chaos, and start their own rock band, The Doodles. Join clone club and friends in their adventures at high school!





	1. Dazed and most definitely confused

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is my first OB fanfic. I'm new to this really so please bear with me if the story is slow to start or there is mistakes. I know i'm a bit late to the party but after reading so many fics on here I couldn't help but start one of my own. I was inspired to write this after the other High School/Rock Band fanfics I have read on here along with all the ships, especially an MK/Krystal ship which I wish I had caught onto earlier. Anyways, give me a comment and let me know what you think. I do have quite a few plotlines in mind which should start to become evident as the story continues, but I don't necessarily have a plan in motion. This chapter is quite long, as I wanted to go into detail in conversations and set the scene properly. Hope you like it :) PS. I'd like to thank the fic writers who started a MK/Krystal ship! Such a good pairing and needs a bit more love/appreciation. I hope I do the characters justice in this fic. :)

It's a lazy Friday at Scarborough High school, and the heavy rain is so loud that it taps against the window. In IT class, many of the class are not listening to the teacher’s words and look out of the window at the rain, and even the teacher is tempted to close the blinds. However, the rain is not loud enough to wake one student, who subtly fell asleep with her head on the desk, while the boy next to her poked her occasionally to wake her up whilst giggling to himself. 

"Veera!" MK jumped as she woke up from her slumber by her IT teacher, Mr Hill. Her face instantly went red as people started to laugh and she looked down whilst the teacher walked over. "I know that you're an A* student and you probably already know all of this, but please try to stay awake during lessons." Mr Hill said sympathetically, feeling a bit bad about his student being laughed at by the others. 

"Sorry Mr Hall." MK almost whispered. Not only was MK embarrassed about being called out for falling asleep, she disliked people calling her by her real name. MK's closest friends called her MK, or, in Beth and Sarah's case, and most recently Helena's, Mika. MK smiled as she thought of the bunch of the delinquents she calls her friends. Beth Childs was the first she met of the group, who she discovered having a close confrontation with one of the drug dealers who used to live nearby her old trailer. MK told him to back off and ever since Beth and MK have been close friends, with Beth looking out for MK at any given opportunity, especially since MK has only recently joined their high school, Scarborough High. After their first encounter, Beth visited MK in her trailer after MK's initial reluctance to let anyone into her personal space, but began to learn she could trust Beth even if she could not trust anyone else, not even her own family. Realising MK had little to no family, Beth asked MK if she wanted to move in with her and her dad. MK being the shy girl she is initially declined but later changed her mind when Beth was about to leave. 

MK has been living at Beth's for about just over a month now, and has only been at her new school for 2 weeks. Beth's father Mike had legally adopted MK and treated her like his own. He knew how hard it was for Beth having to come to terms with losing her mother at a young age and couldn't understand how horrible it must have been for MK to live alone, disconnected from family and friends. Mike accepted MK under his wing as one of his own, and MK was now officially Mika Childs. After moving in, Mike pushed to get MK enrolled into the same school as Beth, as she did not go to school beforehand. MK joined Beth at Scarborough High, home of the Scarborough Seals, the mascot for the SH's sports teams. Beth introduced MK to her small group of friends, Sarah, the 'punk-rock ho' who likes loud engines, loud guitars and even louder music, Cosima, the 'geek-monkey' who's mad about science, girls, and fantasy RPGs and MMORPG games like Dungeons and Dragons and WoW, and Helena, who seems to have a never-ending stomach as she allegedly made the school cafeteria close early due to a lack of fresh food.

"Yo MK, do you mind helping me out with this?" Tony nudged MK, who was his partner in IT. MK was introduced to Tony by Sarah and her foster brother, Felix. Despite Tony's boisterous and loud personality, the two became good friends and now Tony sits next to MK in IT, getting help from the 'computer-whiz' whilst Tony gives MK advice about the ins and outs around the school. 

"Yeah." MK replied and helped Tony convert his files to PDF documents for his coursework. This was a piece of cake for MK, she knew how to do this since she was 6. From a young age, computers were her only friend. Now, if she wanted, she could deconstruct a computer monitor and put it back together or even better, create her own custom computer with a high-end graphics card perfect for playing games like World of Warcraft, Runescape and Minecraft. MK's custom gaming setup makes Cosima and her lab partners Scott and even a boy who goes by the name 'Hellwizard' envious. 

"Hey, would you mind coming to my pad and helping me out with all this computer coursework? I'm so far behind man." Tony sighed, running his hand through his long, messy hair. 

"Sure." She could do all of it with her eyes shut. 

"Great man, I'll text you the deets." Tony smiled. The teacher began to speak up again about coursework deadlines and out of the corner of her eye MK spotted a girl with bright blonde hair sat at a computer terminal near to the group of jocks who play for the Scarborough Seals football team, including Paul Dierden, or as Sarah calls him 'Big Dick Paul'.  
MK had only seen the blonde's side profile but could see that she was absolutely beautiful. The girl was laughing animatedly about something one of the jock boys said, her smile totally sending MK to a whole new universe. 

"What ya lookin' at?" Tony questioned loudly, and MK begins to blush and look away. "Ohh. Now I get it." MK could hear the smirk in Tony's voice as he now looked over to where she was once looking, checking out the blonde bombshell in front. 

"I thought you might've been into girls Meeks, but no way did I think the high school 'it girl' would be in your orbit." Tony laughed.

"I was only looking!" MK whispered. 

"Veera and Tony, please can you continue your conversation once the lesson has ended, thank you." The teacher announces yet again, making MK blush for what seemed like the millionth time in just one lesson. The blonde girl MK had been not so subtly staring at previously looked behind at MK for a few seconds, before smiling softly.  
Holy shit, MK thought to herself. She actually noticed me, and probably for all the wrong reasons. MK heard Tony squirm and wriggle next to her. Looks like he also seen the interaction between the pair. Luckily for Tony, the bell signaling for lunch break rang and all the students began to get up as quickly as possible, some already scrambling out of the door of the computer labs. This is what it is like in almost every lesson on a Friday at Scarborough High. 

"Okay class, don't forget to finish the rest of the coursework and send it to me by next Friday to let me moderate it." Mr Hill shouted over the noise even though he probably knew no one cared anyway. Tony waited for MK to collect her things and stood by his chair, whilst MK alternates between stuffing her folders in her bag and staring at the blonde who was about to leave the room with her jock friends. 

"Tony, Veera, Paul, can I see you quickly please." The teacher said and Tony sighed as they all made their way to the teacher. The blonde girl stood near the door and waited around for Paul, presumably. 

"Tony, Paul, you're both falling behind with your coursework. This can't happen boys, I want you to get decent grades. This is why I am hoping you'd be willing to accept extra tuition." Mr Hill asked the pair and MK stood awkwardly waiting, wondering why she was even needed.

"Sorry Mr Hall, but I have other activities to be focussing on." Paul stated, as a matter of fact, pointing to his generic jock boy jacket with the school mascot and white sleeves. 

"We get it, you play football, jackass." Tony mumbles and MK begins to snicker.  
Paul turned to look at MK, discontent evident in his face. 

"And why is this nerd here?" Paul joked, even though nobody laughed and the girl by the door looked at the floor. 

"This nerd is the student that is going to help you pick up your failing grades." Mr Hill smiled in Paul's face. "So you better treat her with respect." 

"I certainly will, Mr Hill." Tony smirked and winked at MK. MK wished the floor would swallow her up whole. 

"All three of you come to this room on Tuesday lunchtime for the tuition session." Mr Hill said. "And no Paul, it is not optional."  
Paul was about to protest but quickly shut his mouth. 

"I don't need or want your help dork, but looks like I'm being made to have it." Paul snarled at MK, and instead of looking away, MK stared directly into his eyes, trying to make herself feel as tall as him. 

"I wouldn't say that Paul. If you're going to be so difficult, I could always hack into the school database and lower your grade for you." MK replied back and Paul took a step away, feeling the burn from her reply. "But it looks like you're doing a pretty good job of that anyway."  
Paul stood in astonishment, whilst Tony winked and laughed. MK looked to the door and saw the blonde stood there watching on, smiling and even looking like she was trying hard not to laugh. MK smiled to herself whilst blushing furiously. She adjusted her hair so it hid the side of her face, self-conscious of her blushing and her appearance. 

"And she's not lying Paul." Mr Hill smiled, looking to MK. "She has exceptional hacking skills, I believe."  
Paul grunted and grabbed his bag before making his way out of the room, not before he mumbled 'She should be punished' before leaving with the blonde girl, who did a double take before leaving. 

Woah, MK thought to herself. She made the girl laugh and stare. But is that a good thing or a bad thing? 

"I'm totally down with the tuition thing Mr Hill, I'm gonna bounce to the cafeteria Meeks, come sit with us when you're done." Tony smiled and waved before leaving the room. MK turned to get her things from her desk and approached the door before Mr Hill stopped her, saying that the tuition is 'extra credit' and would look good on her college application. MK nodded, not really listening to what he was saying and just wanting to get out of the classroom to get air so she could breathe. She's probably almost missed nearly half of her lunch break. MK walked out of the door and was not expecting to see the blonde girl stood directly outside the classroom, leaning against the lockers with a smile on her face like she was waiting for her to come out of the classroom. MK questioned whether she was waiting for someone else and looked both ways of the hallway to see anyone she could be waiting for. No jock boys in sight. The blonde girl finally spoke up, whilst playing with her necklace. 

"That was really good of you to stand up to him like that." The girl said quietly and smiled, and MK could not believe this was happening to her and how a girl so gorgeous was actually talking to her and potentially even WAITED for her to leave the classroom. 

"Thank you." MK smiled nervously and the other girl smiled at her for a few moments. MK thought she looked like something out of a movie, or a magazine. Not a trashy magazine, but a really cool magazine, as pretty as the girls her, Cosima and Scott geeked over, as pretty as the girls she often draws cartoons and pictures of; but this girl was real and not an image, or computer generated or a random off the internet. She was stood right in front of her, actually interested in holding a normal conversation. MK has a good friendship group, but this encounter was different from all the others. It's probably the way she could feel her heart beating out of her chest, and how her cheeks feel so warm she could probably be taken to the nurse’s office and diagnosed as having a fever. 

"It's no problem." The girl replied. "I was just wonder-" 

"Krystal! What are you doing here?" A group of popular girls MK had seen before in the halls shouted from down the hallway. "Come on!" 

"I'm sorry, I'm gonna have to go. I'll see you later." Krystal smiled an apologetic smile whilst MK stood there in a trance. MK blinked rapidly and was even tempted to pinch herself to ask if she was dreaming. All she knew was that, if today was a mission out of the game Sarah and Beth were playing the other night, she would've set a world record high score, or gotten 10 gold stars. Or get a 1up. 

////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Where's MK at?" Sarah asked Tony whilst she took a handful of fries and put them in her mouth. Alison pulled a face at Sarah's foul eating habits and drew a link between Sarah and Helena's lacking table manners. 

"Probably still in the computer lab man." 

"Swimming in computer monitors then." Sarah continued chewing. "Do you think she'll be able to hack into the school network again and change my grades?"

"No Sarah, and also please don't talk with your mouth full." Alison stated, whilst holding a knife and fork in her hands. 

"Alright mum." Sarah groaned whilst she looked over to Alison. "What you using knife and fork for anyway Alison?" 

"Because unlike others, I don't want messy hands." Alison retorted and Beth couldn't help but snigger at the banter between the two. 

"That's what napkins are for you silly tit. We're at Scarborough High, not The Ritz Alison." 

"Sarah please! Get off my back, I've had a pretty stressful day." Alison whispered angrily, nearly throwing her eating utensils on the table.

"What was it? Couldn't decide what to wear?" Sarah asked like it was a not an insult. 

"Sarah, stop it." Beth replied instantly and Sarah leaned back in shock. No one fucks with Beth, or the people she cares about.  
"She's got an important math test after lunch, and theatre tryouts are coming up soon." 

"Well you wouldn't be in this mess if you...wait, you're in my maths class aren't you Alison?" Sarah asked Alison, becoming worried. 

"Yes, if you haven't noticed already." 

"Oh shit." Sarah put her head in her hands. "I might as well skip then, probably get a higher grade if I didn't turn up than if I sat it." 

"See Ali? Nothing to worry about. At least you're not Sarah." Beth comforted Alison and rubbed her shoulder. 

"Thanks, Beth, you're awesome." Alison smirked whilst looking towards Sarah, whose head was still in her hands. 

"Hello everyone." MK said as she sat down with her lunch tray.  
Everyone greeted MK on arrival, apart from Sarah who was still sulking.  
"What's up with..." MK whispered and pointed to Sarah. 

"Big maths test." Beth grinned, her arm still wrapped around Alison. "Nothing to worry about eh Sar?"

"Fuck off Beth." The whole table erupted in laughter, even Helena began to laugh and flick jello at Sarah. "You too Helena."

"Hey guys, look who it is over there!" Tony almost shouted. The table looked over to see who Tony was pointing out. 

"Yeah, that's Krystal Goderitch, so what?" Alison said and began to smooth out her hair. Sarah smirked at Alison. 

"She's only like, one of the hottest lasses at this school." Sarah grinned and Alison rolled her eyes. Beth turned around to take a look and Alison slapped her on the arm.  
"Got her on a leash?" Sarah laughed. 

"MK was having a good ogle at her today in IT." Tony smirked. "And Krystal even checked her out too!" 

"Tony," MK said to get Tony to quieten down, getting the urge to hide her face like Sarah did before. 

"And she checked her out even more at the door and laughed when MK totally roasted Paul."

"Wait, you totally roasted Paul?!" Sarah jumped at the mention of Paul and looked to MK. "What did you say?" 

"I'm being forced to tutor him and Tony, and he was being difficult with me, so I told him I could hack into the school and lower his grades if he was going to still be a goon." MK replied, and the light and admiration that shined from Sarah's eyes was evident.  
"I then said I won't even need to hack anyway, as he's already lowering his grades by doing jack all." Beth's eyebrows raised and the whole table became even more surprised at MK's tactics with dealing with goons.

"She totally went for that dipshit." Tony said.

"You're damn right." Beth flashed her signature smirk along with her signature catchphrase whilst tilting her head. Alison looked at Beth with a smile on her face for a few seconds before looking away, nearly being caught by Sarah. 

"You had some balls standing up to him MK." Sarah got a napkin to clean up mess on Helena's face whilst she was eating. "If anything else happens, let me know."  
"I will Sarah, don't worry." 

"That goes for me too, Mika." Beth looked at MK seriously, having dropped the 'you're damn right'/cool Beth Childs look to the overprotective Beth, and Alison looked on, not knowing which persona was more admirable. 

MK nodded at Beth after Beth refused to avert her eyes without a reply. Beth would protect her friends with her life, especially MK, who is more like a sister to her, and Alison, who is....well, Beth doesn't know. Alison is a friend, but not just a friend.....Beth doesn't know her feelings about Alison, but all she knows is they're different from everyone else. Whenever she sees Ali, her body feels warm, especially when she receives one of them smiles from her. When other people call Beth Elizabeth, she would become irritated by it and protest they call her just Beth, but with Ali, it feels different, almost like a term of endearment. Beth noticed that her eyes flick to Alison the most when they're sat at the lunch table or at movie night at Sarah's. She doesn't really know what she feels about Alison, but what she does know is that Alison makes her happy, and when Alison is sad, Beth becomes sad too.  
Beth is interrupted by her thoughts by Sarah and Cosima talking about the upcoming math test. 

"What the fuck am I gonna do Cos, I've done fuck all revision, shite all. I'm already on a warning from the teacher, if I fail again I'm gonna be booted." 

"I doubt you'll be booted, Sarah. Just go and try your best, if you don't do well, you've got all of us. We can help, right Beth?" Cosima turns to Beth. 

"Uhh...yeah. Just so you know though, I'm not amazing at maths." Beth laughs. 

"You're better than me though." Sarah sighed. "Mika, are you good with numbers?" 

"I suppose." MK replied, not really wanting to brag. 

"Dude, she's been solving equations and coding since she was 5. Of course she'll be decent at maths." Cosima smiled. 

"I'm more of a physics nerd though." MK smiled at Cosima while Cosima stuck her tongue out.

"Biology is better." Cosima smirked. 

"Ok nerds, we get it you're good at this school shite." Felix spoke up, looking over to where the jocks are sat.  
"I get it though, MK. Blondie is pretty hot, and I'm gay." Felix almost shouted. 

"Felix, I don't have a crush." MK hides her face. 

"Mika, just accept it you do. And hey, from the sounds of it, she could like you too." Beth smiled at Mika, who was still hiding her face behind her hair. 

"I'd stay away from her if I were you." Sarah said, staring at the girl.  
"She hangs around with Paul, and she's in the popular girls clique. Don't mess with them types unless you want your heart broken." 

"Sarah, stop being such a boner killer please." Cosima groaned, rubbing her forehead. 

"She'll just use you and play around with you until she's had enough. I know what they're like, so does Cos." Sarah looked to Cosima and Cosima rolled her eyes.  
"Listen Mika, if you want, go for it. If you really like her, you should." 

"Can we stop talking about it please?" MK asked politely and the whole table turned to silence. 

"She is very pretty though." Helena admitted whilst taking a big bite out of a chicken leg. 

"Yeah meathead, but they're way higher up the social scale than us lot." 

"Still, you were noticed right?" Beth smiled and MK nodded. Beth winked at MK. Maybe MK did have a chance. MK was not sure at all though. She understood what Sarah said about social ladders and how she and her group were not very high, but she didn't care. Krystal still talked to her, even though MK had never really seen her before and looked like a dorky loner. Maybe Sarah is just misunderstood and social ladders or cliques don't exist. At least that's what MK is hoping for. She wanted to see the bright, bubbly Krystal again, even if she may potentially ruin her. MK can deal with this. She has Beth on her side after all, and with Beth, she believed anything was possible.

...

After lunch, the group split and went to their registration in their form groups. MK, Beth, Sarah and Helena are in one form group, whilst Alison, Tony, Cosima and Felix are in the other. In one room, paper airplanes were flying and hitting people's heads, courtesy of Sarah Manning, and in the other, Cosima nerded out over the upcoming chemistry lesson she was to have next week with the new teacher that had joined, Mrs Duncan. Felix informed Cosima he had heard rumours she was connected to one of the biggest bitches in school but Cosima didn't care. After registration, they all made their way to different lessons. MK, Sarah and Alison headed to sit the dreaded math test. 

"Okay folks, here's the test. You get one hour, no more time. Do try your best." Mrs Bowles said and sat at her desk. 

Sarah stared at the test paper in front of her and picked up the pen. She wrote her name on the front and turned the page. Met with a load of different algebraic equations, weird looking angles, and questions demanding she used the sin, cos and tan buttons on her calculator, Sarah felt the irresistible urge to throw herself out of the window right by her desk, or knock herself out and get sent to the school nurse. What on earth is sin, cos and tan anyway? Sarah couldn't help but think of Cosima and how she'd be laughing at her right now. Sarah didn't know herself whether to laugh or cry, I mean, how is cos a mathematic term? It's a bloody name! 

Sarah sighed, and looked over to where MK was sat. Her hair hid her face, and she saw that MK was just staring at the paper, doing little writing. At least that's a bit more reassuring. She couldn't see Alison as she was sat right at the front. What a kiss-arse.  
Sarah attempted the first few questions, knowing she 'effed it all up', she reluctantly moved onto the sin, cos and tan question. She sat there for about 10 minutes, staring and pressing the buttons on her calculator and getting nowhere, so in the end she just added an 'ima' to the cos written in the question and put 69 as the answer because why the fuck not. Sarah tried the next few questions but already failed one of them without even attempting it as she didn't have a compass on her. Sarah gave up on the question and looked out of the window next to her desk. It was sunny outside now and some of the people in her year were doing physical ed, she could see Beth running laps with a smile on her face while Art Bell struggled to keep up with her. Where the heck she got her energy from, she didn't know. To the side of the field, Angela Deangelis watched Beth and Art before showing off and running up to throw her javelin but stumbling when she jumped to throw. Sarah sniggered to herself. What a dickhead. Speaking of dickheads, her eyes moved over to Big Dick Paul, who was stood with his football on his shoulder actually doing nothing. What the hell? Why would you be a jock just to stand and do fuck all in p.e? She didn't understand it at all. Mrs Bowles coughed loudly and Sarah turned around, her eagle eyes were on Sarah. 

Sarah embarrassingly put her head down and tried to get on with her work but couldn't help the feeling she was being stared at. 15 minutes later, Sarah really needed to pee, like badly. She cursed herself for drinking that full bottle of Dr Pepper at lunch. Sighing, she tried to hold it in before accepting she was going to piss the chair if she didn't excuse herself. She got up and slowly walked over to Mrs Bowles, who was looking at her laptop. 

"Erm miss, please can I be excused for the bathroom." Sarah asked politely. Mrs Bowles eyed Sarah suspiciously. 

"You're not going to eat soap and throw it all up again, are you?" Mrs Bowles said, a few decibels louder and a few people sniggered.

"No miss." Sarah groaned. "I think I learned my lesson after that." Sarah was made to scrub science lab desks for a month in detention and scrape gum from underneath the said desks. It was the worst thing ever. 

"Ok then. You have 2 minutes." Mrs Bowles smirked, getting out her stopwatch. What the?  
"Go." 

Sarah nearly ran out of the classroom to get to the girls bathroom. She knew Mrs Bowles didn't piss around and if she took longer than 2 minutes her arse would be sent straight to the principal’s office. She legged it through the door and almost knocked over a girl with a blonde bob stood at the sinks and quickly locked the door and did her business. She had the fastest pee ever and flushed before going to the sinks and quickly washing her hands. The girl with the blonde bob stared at her inquisitively, her head tilted to one side as if she was thinking something. 

"Wha' you lookin' at?" Sarah asked the girl before wiping her hands on her ripped jeans and running the hell out of there. The girl smiled and laughed standing in the bathroom whilst Sarah nearly fell into the math classroom. 

"In time." Mrs Bowles said.

Sarah smirked and walked back to her desk. Sarah thought she was probably hoping she would be late so she has an excuse to bust her. Well, not on my watch, old lady, Sarah smiled. Just as she was about to get to work on the last few questions, the school bell rang. 

"That's it, everyone, I'm going to collect your papers now."  
Sarah avoided eye contact at all costs when the teacher came to collect her paper. She had doodled on the back of the paper and on some of the pages. Once all the papers were collected, Sarah shoved everything in her bag as fast as she could and ran out of there, taking a breather near the lockers before putting her hood up and bracing herself for the onslaught of pubescent teenagers all fighting to get out of the school down the stairs. The silly tits didn't know there was a fire escape door, which you weren't technically meant to go through, but Sarah did. She ran through the fire escape and went to meet her brother, sister and her group of friends near the school flag. 

"How was your maths test?" Beth instantly asked the second Sarah walked up to them, out of breath from running down the fire escape exit. 

"Fuckin' shite, should never have turned up."

"What kinda questions came up?"

"Err...maths questions? Why'd you care?" Sarah frowned at a smiling Beth. She wasn't arsed before. 

"Well, they do like to recycle tests." Beth smiled whilst tilting her head and laughing. Sarah rolled her eyes. It was hard to be mad at Beth especially when she acted like that. 

"Alison's coming up." Cosima pointed her out. She came running up to Beth and gave her a massive hug. Beth was surprised but still accepted it with open arms. 

"Oh Beth, that was horrible." Alison groaned into Beth's neck and Beth could feel chills all over. 

Sarah, Cos and Felix started to snigger, with Sarah showing off her sign language skills by making a circle and putting her finger through it and Cosima expressing her delight by making a circle with her fingers in the air. Beth rolled her eyes and let herself untangle from Alison, preventing Alison from further harassment from the goons. 

"Ali, everything will be okay. Remember all the revision you put into it, and the amount of times I've tested you." Beth flashed her fangs to Alison which made Alison begin to smile. 

"Thanks Beth." Alison blushed.

"Just remember whatever grade you get, you did your best and if you need to improve, you know where you're at, unlike Sarah who has no idea what grade she's going to get." 

"Oh I know what I'm going to get Beth, an F." Sarah folded her arms. "When they're asking a load of impossible shite like find the tangent of this tangent inside another tangent I've already failed before I could even use my compass, which, to no surprise, I didn't have. And don't get me started on that sin, cos and tan question." Sarah ran a hand through her hair and leaned against the wall. 

"What did you get for that question?" Alison asked Sarah. "I got 175." 

"I didn't know so I guessed 69."  
The whole group erupted in laughter, whilst Alison stood by Beth's side, slowly shaking her head. 

"Oh my god Sarah, and people complain about me being obsessed with sex. You're so unreasonable." Felix howled with laughter. 

"What the dickens Sarah! Couldn't you not have tried to take a more educated guess?" Alison complained. 

"It was the only number I could think of at the time, alrigh’?" Sarah tried to reason with the group but they just wouldn't have it. 

"You got sex on the brain, Sarah?" Cosima asked with her tongue sticking out. 

"No." Sarah blushed. "I had no idea what sin, cos and tan was. As if you appeared in my maths test Cos." 

"I get around." Cosima laughed. 

"I didn't know what to do with that either so just added an 'ima' at the end." 

"I'm glad to have been on your mind in your math test, Sarah." Cosima winked. 

"Coincidence she wrote 69 for the answer? I think not. The punky monkey ship is sailing." Tony nearly yelled at the top of his voice, making people turn around.  
"What the fuck Tone?!" Sarah yelled.  
The gang laughed, even MK was in hysterics. At least it diverted the attention away from her. 

"Anyways, Beth, I won't be able to come to movie night tonight." Alison turned to Beth, whose smile begin to fall.  
"Oh right, is everything okay?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine. I've got an audition for the school play and Sarah Stubbs asked if I could go for a coffee with her afterwards." 

"Shit that's today? Ok, don't worry Alison." Beth began to smile. "I'm sure you'll smash it." 

"Sarah won't mind will she?" Alison asks. 

"No, it'll be fine." Felix spoke up. "I probably won't be there either, I was thinking of doing the audition too." 

"Wha, that's today?" Sarah shouted. "Ah. You'll be fine Fee, know how much we practiced them lines?" 

"When's the audition for sounds/effects?" Tony asked Alison. 

"Next Friday I think." 

"Sweet, I might show my face. You gonna try MK?" Tony asked MK, who looked surprised.  
"Beth told me you liked to play around with synths." 

"I don't know." MK began to fiddle with her hoodie. Sarah looked at MK, thinking something but then dropped it. 

"You don't have to if you don't want, Mika." Sarah smiled at MK who shyly smiled back. 

"Listen Beth, I've got to go now." Alison said, pulling Beth to one side by her arm. 

"Ok Ali. You'll do great. I know it." Beth rubbed Alison's shoulder and Alison blushed before touching and then holding Beth's hand.

"You're a good friend, Beth." Alison looked into Beth's eyes and Beth felt like she was walking on air. Beth just nodded breathlessly before Alison stopped holding her hand and she and Felix said their goodbyes before walking to the drama theatre. 

"Shit Beth, you're in deep." Tony remarked. "Can't tell whether you got friend-zoned or not."

"I don't think you got friend-zoned man." Cosima smiled. 

"Shut up guys. Let's go home." 

"Let’s bounce guys." Sarah announced. 

All the way home, Beth thought about Alison and the words the others said, replaying in her head being called 'a good friend' over and over again, while MK looks to Beth after she nearly trips up for the 3rd time since setting off from the school gates. Beth looked at MK and smiled, in which MK returned, and Beth tried to push Alison to the back of her mind all the way home, but she can only go so long without wondering if she's okay or what shes doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started writing this last Friday and found it amusing how it features Sarah and maths in the finale! Total coincidence, but did make me laugh. As the fic continues, more characters will be included and there will be more depth/detail about them, as I feel this chapter was mostly the friendship groups dynamics and also about MK's interaction with Krystal and Beth. Either way, I hope you enjoyed reading this :)


	2. It's Friday, I'm in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang get ready for movie night at Mrs S', Krystal gets her nails done for a change, Rachel has another daily meltdown and we learn more about MK's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, a quick update (I reckoned it was appropriate to post it today ;) ) and another big chapter. I hope you don't mind that I got a bit carried away with this, I love writing the conversations in the clone club and MK and Beth in big detail. I want to say a big thanks to all the lovely comments on the first chapter, they're very encouraging after I was initially reluctant to post this online. Ships-wise, I apologise for the lack of cophine in these first chapters but they will DEFINITELY feature in the next chapter. I hope you enjoy reading :)
> 
> I listened to Friday, I'm in Love by The Cure and There She Goes by The La's and I Wanna Know What Love Is by Foreigner whilst writing this, so if there is any music to accompany this chapter/fic so far, these are worth a listen while having a read :)

A sleek black Mercedes Benz parked up outside a big house in the middle of Bailey Downs. Susan Duncan looked out of her car window with a smile on her face as she saw her, Rachel and Ethan's new home. She hoped that they'd be able to stay here permanently instead of always moving around. Susan got out of her car and into the house.  
"Rachel, are you back?" Susan looked into the big lounge for her daughter but couldn't see her.

"Yes mother." Rachel replied with a sharp tone in her voice, as Susan walked through to the dining room. Rachel was sat at the end of the long dining room table, staring devoid of any emotion at Susan.

"How was your first day at your new school? Fun?" Susan has tried to put a smile on Rachel's face for the past few months and knows she's unhappy about the change of locations.

"Insufferable, mother." Rachel began to look down at her hands. What did she do to deserve _this_? Rachel had just got used to her home in Cambridge before her parents laughable decision to move to the suburbs of Bailey Downs in Canada of all places. Since moving here, pretty much all the neighbours on the block have visited, including the persistent Hendrix's, offering plenty of freshly-baked goods and encouraging Rachel to introduce herself to Alison. Rachel didn't like to judge, but from the way this suburban circus is like, she can tell she would be _exhausting_ to be around.

Rachel's mind drifted to other things, like the scruffy looking girl who practically ran into the bathrooms today, nearly knocking Rachel off her high heels and almost face-palming her into the sink. While initially disgusted, Rachel couldn't help but become intrigued by this mystery girl. She also remembered how fast she did her business....no, Rachel doesn't purposely listen to people peeing, she just heard it. However, she did stay, just to see what the girl’s reaction would be afterwards. The girl had character, she'd give her that. Even after what might've been the most embarrassing moment ever, she still walked out of the stall, cockily confronting Rachel about staring her down. After the random girl left, that was the first time Rachel had smiled in months, or maybe even a year, where it wasn't fake and actually genuine. The girl was scruffy, cocky, wore old clothes and her hair looked like it didn't have a comb through it for probably over a year, but....Rachel couldn't help but feel interested in this person. She needed to find out more.

"Rachel, were you even listening to a word I was saying?" Susan almost shouted, but calmed herself down. She knew Rachel didn't like it here but she's been reluctant to have a conversation or show any emotion for the past few months with herself or her father.

"No." Rachel answered, not even looking at her mother and staring behind her mother's head.

"I told you to let Delphine know I've got her timetable." As soon as Susan said that, Delphine walked through the dining room after being upstairs.

"Bonjour Susan and Rachel." Delphine smiled awkwardly as she leaned against the arch, her long blonde curly hair resting lightly on her shoulders.

"Hello Delphine! How was your day?" Susan was enthusiastic about Delphine staying over at the Duncan's as part of a foreign exchange programme. Rachel had stayed for a few months in Paris at Delphine's home whilst Delphine comes over to live with the Duncan's.

"It was great merci, I went to the local library and got a library card and took out a lot of books." Delphine giggled and put her hands in her pockets. "There was a lot of interesting books in there on immunology and host-parasite relationships."

"That's amazing Delphine. I never knew you were interested in that area specifically, I'll talk about it with you later. What I was saying to Rachel is that your timetable has arrived for you to start on Monday."

"Merci beaucoup." Delphine accepted her timetable from Susan and sat near to Rachel at the dining room table, who was still sat zoning out.

"You've been placed in German with Rachel first lesson, and I'll be teaching you chemistry."

"I'm looking to forward to your lessons, Susan." Delphine smiled.

"That's nice to hear Delphine, I just hope I have a good class. Looking at the class roll, there are a few students that have been flagged...."

"Whom does that include?" Rachel asked nonchalantly, getting a wine glass and opening a bottle like it was nothing, and Delphine looked surprised but said nothing. Susan raised her eyebrows at Rachel and sighed before she looked at her class roll. Susan did not like Rachel drinking more and more frequently and drinking large amounts. She just hoped Rachel would not move onto her usual martinis and watch old home videos in her bedroom pensively like she did when they were preparing to move away.

"Hmm let me see.... Tony Sawicki, Felix Dawkins, Sarah Manning..."

"Sarah Manning." Rachel tried the name out loud as it rolled off her tongue. What a basic name, she thought to herself. She loved it.

"Yes, this Sarah Manning. Oh goodness, she has horrible grades."

"Hopefully you'll be able to turn that around, Susan." Delphine said enthusiastically.

"I hope so Delphine but I can only try so much...reports of vandalism, violence, graffiti, foul language, and inappropriate behaviour."

"Hmm, we've got a rebel then." Rachel's face turned upwards into somewhere between a smirk and a smile, but more a smirk. Sounds like a low-life fugitive. Just what Rachel Duncan needs in her life; someone who is not afraid to show their emotions instead of hiding behind them and crumbling, like she does. Someone who is strong and relentless, who is self-expressive. Almost like herself, except with confidence and bravery, like a lion. Rachel found herself intrigued of this other character just by her description. She wondered whether she was anything like the girl she had seen in the bathroom earlier that day.

"I hope the class will be okay..." Delphine began to worry about what the school will be like. Will it be chaotic? Will she be able to concentrate and earn her scholarship in biological sciences?

"It'll be fine Delphine I'll have it all under control. It's a mixed ability class, so there will be some people at your high level of intelligence Miss Cormier."

"Merci Susan." Delphine blushed.

"In fact, from what I've heard from other members of staff, there is supposed to be a biological genius in the class, who has glowing grades across the board, and an expert with computers."

"That's great." Delphine smiled, wondering if the smart people in her class will be willing to work with her and tell her all they know. "Speaking of biology, who will be my biology teacher?"

"I wish I was your biology teacher but with the way the timetable has worked out your biology teacher will be Mr Leekie."

"What an odd name." Delphine commented.

"It is a bit, but he is very smart. He's had some of his work published."

"That doesn't necessarily mean he's smart mother, just that he knows the right things to say....his theories may be pointless." Rachel justified with an air of coldness before drinking the large glass of red wine. She glared at her mother before taking the glass and bottle with her and getting up to walk out of the room.

"I'm going to my room, Delphine. Come up if you want, or not. I don't really care either way." Rachel said before walking off and Delphine couldn't help but feel bad for Rachel. She knew Rachel was going through a bit of a difficult time at the moment with moving house but she didn't expect her relationship with her parents to be that bad after she commented about it back in France. She hoped one day Rachel would patch things up with her mother and that everyone could live without feeling like they're walking on eggshells.

"I apologise for Rachel's behaviour Delphine, I think she's struggling to come to terms with everything." Susan looked defeated and Delphine couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for her.

"It's okay Susan, I understand. I might go and check on Rachel in a bit, but it's probably best to let her have some space too."

"I suppose you're right, Delphine. Now let's have a look at these books you've got."

Meanwhile, upstairs Rachel slammed her bedroom door and set down the glasses on her end table. She slowly walked over to the floor to ceiling windows and placed her hand on the glass, staring out at the sky, which was nearly turning black again, and watched as the rain fell. Inside, Rachel longed for a deep connection with someone who understands her, who could melt away this layer of ice and stop her from acting so cold and irrational and unforgiving, somebody who could keep her in check, in more ways than one. Rachel smiled to herself. She loved having control over others but found it exciting when others stood up to her, or tried to control her. It's a love/hate relationship, but that's all Rachel has ever known. One minute she loves her family, her life and home, and then the next is filled with dread. Rachel moved to sit on her bed and took a large drink out of her bottle of wine, not even bothering to pour it into the glass, and thrown the bottle on the floor when she was finished and smiled to herself as some drops of the wine had stained the carpet. Funny, it's like something Sarah Manning would do.

////////////////

Beth unlocked the door to her house and her and MK dumped their stuff downstairs in the kitchen before rushing upstairs to pack their bags and get ready for movie night at S'. Beth enjoyed movie night at Sarah's, which happened almost every Friday unless Sarah had other commitments. Each week, they would suggest films and take a vote on what to watch. Last week, they watched Cosima's favourite film, Jurassic Park, which Sarah actually liked. Sarah wishes she was a dinosaur sometimes to get people to go away and mind their own business. Then they watched West Side Story, Alison's favourite, and Sarah looked annoyed throughout the whole thing. Beth thought that Sarah might have pretended that she didn't like it just to preserve her punk-rock persona. Occasionally Mrs S and Kira join in, but then they have to watch family-friendly films, like Inside Out, or the new Beauty and the Beast, which Sarah didn't mind much, because it had Emma Watson in it. The last time they joined in, Kira wanted to watch Frozen, much to the discontent of Sarah. Alison smiled all the way though, singing Let It Go and Do You Want To Be A Snowman with Kira on her lap and Mrs S, along with Beth, couldn't hide the smiles on the faces whilst Sarah continually rolled her eyes and threatened to mute the TV. Beth smiled to herself. Sarah acted like such a hard-ass but behind her facade, she spotted Sarah smiling at Kira, who was bouncing with excitement whenever Olaf showed his face, when she thought no one was watching. Inside, Sarah had a warm personality, but wears many of layers to protect her ego, and keeps her guard up.

  
Sarah and Beth had been friends for a while now and occasionally, Beth would see this warm side of Sarah come out with her. Despite their daily banter and occasional roasting sessions, Sarah looked out for Beth, even going as far as beating up Vic the Dick, who was constantly on Beth's case about paying up for her old pills. Beth had a massive problem and was once addicted to prescription pills for 3 years, as she hurt over her mother’s absence. The scars still feel raw from her mother's successful suicide attempt when Beth was 11 years old. Sarah helped Beth, going with her to awareness meetings and solving her problems with the dealers. MK helped Beth by being a stranger, but also by allowing Beth to vent and going to the trailer as an escape to hide from her overprotective father who was constantly on her case or hide from the drug dealers and get away from the world for a while. For this, Beth was thankful and the two became to believe that they couldn't live without each other. Without MK, Beth would still probably be addicted to the pills and may had been trying the harder stuff, and possibly even under a train if MK didn't talk her out of it on the fateful anniversary of her mother’s death. Beth knew the next day that she couldn't leave MK on her own anymore; she wanted her to be part of her life, and she knew that she couldn't live without her. MK knew that if it wasn't for Beth, she would still be living lonely in her trailer, still talking to randoms online who have lives of their own and friends and family. Without Beth, MK wouldn't have been able to get a good try at a decent education, or even college, and not known the great friendship circle she knows now. Without Beth, she wouldn't have come out of her shell to meet new people, and maybe even find love one day. MK concluded that if she hadn't met Beth, she wouldn't have been living life to its full, or not really living at all; just surviving. This is why Beth and MK are now pretty much inseparable, living in the same house, and sleeping in the same bedroom.

The two walked into their shared bedroom, walking through the door covered in cartoon drawings courtesy of MK and police tape covered all over the door. MK has already made herself at home, Beth thought to herself with a smile. In their room was 2 desks, one with all of MK's computer stuff along with numerous screens, monitors and electronic equipment, and the next desk had Beth's laptop with a sheriff badge sticker on the laptop lid. Along with her computer stuff, MK had a small mixing board, keys/synths and some speakers, which were tucked up in the shelf underneath the desk to avoid it getting soldered and broken. There was lava lamps scattered around the room, a purple one on MK's desk and a green one on Beth's and a few beanbags with a TV and some game consoles. There was shelves full of some of Beth's favourite DVDs including Reservoir Dogs, American Pie, Back to the Future trilogy, Wayne's World, the Mad Max films, and various cop films along with some of MK's favourites, including Scott Pilgrim, Castle in the Sky, The Matrix, Blade Runner, Star Wars and Adventureland, along with MK's comic book collection. Both Beth and MK are big movie buffs and often watch movies together most nights, with Beth going into detail on her favourite directors and cinematography. Beth's dad often gets free cinema tickets through his job as detective and Beth and MK sometimes take time out to watch the new releases at the cinemas. Mike was happy that Beth has someone to go to the movies with, as Alison is always busy especially during weekdays with piano practice, drama clubs or babysitting and he does a lot of extra hours at the station and sometimes has to work overtime to solve cases.

Near the TV was a sound system with a dock for charging phones and iPods, along with a stack of CDs arranged in alphabetical order. Beth partly has Alison to blame for that, once being late back from athletics and walking in her room to see Alison with a feather duster, complaining about the state of her room and the amount of discs out of boxes. After a hard day of athletics, Beth liked to chill on her beanbag or her bed listening to bands like Blink-182, Muse and Foo Fighters whilst MK solders electronics at her desk or does her homework and the two would sit comfortably in silence for a while, with MK getting up to make Beth an iced tea after finishing what she was doing. Due to MK's love for iced tea, and Beth's love for Lucozade and other drinks that fizzed and most likely had sugar in them, Beth decided to get a mini fridge in the room, despite Alison's complaints. This was greatly appreciated by MK; making iced tea after coming home from school has become almost a daily tradition. Sarah thought Alison was being a killjoy and told Beth to 'get some beers stacked in' whilst Alison didn't want Beth's and MK's teeth to 'fall out one by one.' Felix argued they could get veneers if it gets that bad and everyone soon shut up.

Near to the mini fridge was Beth's bass amp and guitar stand. Beth had been playing guitar since she was 10 years old but found a love for the bass guitar when she was 13 and has now became pretty proficient in the instrument, taking inspiration from influences such as Flea, Sting, Geddy Lee from Rush, her dad's favourite band and Mark Hoppus from Blink-182, and funk music she had discovered thanks to Cosima. Beth dabbled in a few other instruments like the drums, keyboard and even tried trumpet but didn't think it was for her. Beth likes things beginning with a B so it only makes sense her favourite instrument is her trusty dark blue bass, with a police siren sticker on the white pick guard. Beth hasn't been playing it that much recently due to starting a new year at school and being busy with athletics and homework.

"You looking at the skating pictures?" Beth asked MK who was stood looking at the wall with gratitude of being included in trips to the skate park.

"Yes." Beth walked up to MK and placed her hand on her shoulder. "Them drawings are amazing Mika, you should start doing self-portraits."

"I've never thought about that before." MK pondered the idea. She mainly drew cartoons, often based off anime and manga comics. She occasionally drew characters from films but only recently did she start to draw people at the skate park. MK likes to draw things that give her inspiration or make her feel a certain way.

"Some people might really like it. I know I would." Beth walked over to sit down on the beanbag. "Maybe you could even charge people for it."

"That's a good idea."

"Then that way we have enough funds for getting more iced tea or a guitar of your own, not that I mind you playing mine. I just thought you might want one of your own."  
MK had also started to play Beth's beat-up acoustic guitar. MK used to play when she was young; her father taught her the basics before everything turned to dust and MK was left alone. MK shook her head to not think of them thoughts.

"Thank you for letting me use your guitar."

"It's no problem MK." Beth leaned over to look at MK who was now sat on the bottom bunk, Beth's bunk. "You're good at guitar."

"Not as good as you." MK replied instantly.

"Whatever. Let's have an iced tea and pack some stuff for later." Beth didn't like to blow her own trumpet, figuratively and literally, as MK found out, and dodged or played off most compliments. Beth even did this with her athletics gold medals, in which she earned her 9th gold medal last month.  
MK got some readymade iced tea from the stash in the mini fridge whilst Beth got MK's old, torn backpack out and her camo backpack and started to pack PJs and other stuff. Beth packed a few of her own movies in the bag as she figured they hadn't watched one of her own films in a while and she hoped Sarah would be a bit more forgiving tonight considering Alison wasn't getting on her case. Beth wished Alison (and Felix) would be present at the movie night but knew they'd be working their butts off at the audition and she knew how much the audition meant to Alison. Beth thought about Alison for a while until she was about to zip the bag and realised she was packing her underwear into MK's bag. MK laughed at Beth's confusion, likely knowing the reason as to why she was all mixed up.

"Your mind fuzzy?" MK asked Beth, a playful smile on her face.

"Yeah, just a little." Beth started packing her own bag now after removing her stuff from MKs letting MK pack her Gameboy advance and her iPods.

"Don't worry about Alison, she'll be fine." MK said as she packed her oversized purple bear shirt into her bag and her purple pyjamas. Beth smiled at MK packing her favourite colour.

"Thanks Mika. It's like you can read my mind." Beth was still amazed by how in sync she and MK had become; they could read each other's thoughts and feelings.

"Do you know what I'm thinking about?" MK spoke after a few minutes silence. Beth really didn't have to think but still doubted her answer.

"The blonde in your IT class, Krystal?" Beth asked and watched as MK purposely hid behind her hair to hide her red face.

"I take that as a yes then." Beth smirked. MK was pretty embarrassed about the whole thing. If she saw Krystal around school a lot, she is sure she will be prone to being grilled by the gang. She hated to be the object of attention and preferred to hide in the shadows, often using Beth as a safety blanket.

"You know, I don't blame you for liking what you see, she is a pretty girl." Beth admitted out loud. She was pretty, but Beth didn't have a crush on her, especially when the only girl she has eyes for is her best friend....wait what? Alison doesn't like her in that way though.

"She spoke to you, Mika. She was the one who made the move, so I'm pretty sure she wants to get to know you just as much as you want to get to know her." Beth said, trying to distract herself from thinking of Alison.

"Before she was called away by her friends, she said that it was good of me to stand up to Paul."

"She must like your bravery. Nice."

"She also was in the middle of asking me something, she said she was wondering if....well, I don't actually know." Beth's smile grew on her face. Mika was so oblivious and it was really cute. Krystal was probably trying to get MK's phone number or something.

"Aww Mika, that's a good sign."

"Is it though?" Mika doubted it was. MK didn't have the best history of relationships, given they were so brief. She only had one friend in her life, before the ones she had now, and that was Niki. Niki was special to MK, and as she moved away MK realised her feelings for her but it was too late then to even say anything. Niki was out of her life for good and she couldn't see her again. MK bit her lip thinking of Niki and whether the same thing would happen with Krystal.

"Of course Mika, she probably wanted to get your phone number or address." Beth looked to MK and saw she was biting her lip, looking worried.

"What if it was something else? What if she was wondering.....um, something like Sarah's phone number?"

"Like she'd want to know Sarah's phone number." Beth laughed. "Sarah is so not Krystal's type, she's got too much mouth and attitude for her."

"How am I meant to know though?" MK sighed and zipped her bag, finishing packing. Beth looked to MK and tapped her shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry 'bout it Mika. From what you've told me, she wants to know you better. Girls don't just wait outside your classroom for nothing. She must've really wanted to talk to you."

"Alison waits for you.....outside your classroom."  
Beth paused before she spoke, not before a silly smile appeared on her face.

"I know...........she's good like that." Beth blushed and MK looked at her knowingly.

"Anyways, Mika, I know you told me about Niki, and I know you're probably worried it'll happen again. It won't Mika, if you like Krystal, get to know her better and become her friend, then see what happens. Ignore Sarah, she's been hurt in the past and has all these stereotypes locked in her head. She's already made conversation with you, so I'm sure she'll be happy to talk to you again. Go for it M, what's the worst that can happen?" Beth gave her motivational speech to MK and MK's face brightened up. Mika looked at Beth for a few moments before giving her an unexpected yet sweet hug.

"Thank you Beth, next time I see her I'll definitely talk to her."

"It's ok MK, I know you'd do the same for me. And yes, definitely do that, I know I would." Beth smiled, but felt like she was being a bit of a hypocrite telling Mika to try with Krystal while she was too shy to tell Alison her feelings. Beth was unsure of her feelings though. Some of the stuff Alison does can bug her, like her need for everything to be organised and clean, and her bitchy comments towards Sarah, but they're also the things she loves about Alison too. She loves how bossy Alison can get, even when she's a total bitch (which she is at times), or when she nags at her to finish her homework instead of playing on grand theft auto all night with Sarah, or forces Beth to eat her veggies and always fasten her seatbelt, even if it's like a 10 second drive; but Beth has finally realised that Alison only does these things because....because she cares about Beth and her health and is genuinely looking out for her. Unfortunately for Beth, part of her already feels like she's too deep in the, as cliché and teenage-boy as it is, 'friend-zone' with Ali and has little luck. However, Beth feels like she isn't a fuckboy or a creeper with a neckbeard and a fedora so she's taking her chances that she could still be seen as a potential suitor. For Beth the lines are more blurred, whereas for MK the exchange may feel more awkward but Beth could tell there was definitely chemistry there. Not only was there the talk, but there was the staring in the lesson and the giggling at MK's burns, and from what Beth had seen of and heard of Krystal from around school, she didn't seem that shy. Krystal was on the cheerleader and netball team and had a big friendship circle, not being shy at all with her taste in fashion, especially at parties. There had been times at school where even Beth had to take another look at Krystal, especially when she wore that tight pink dress. Sarah and Tony like the idiots they are often publicly expressed their admiration of Krystal and her tight and 'mildly inappropriate for school but great for a night out' dress sense (as once said by Sarah) but Beth preferred to be more subtle. Beth was already on good terms with Krystal, sometimes talking in the halls with Krystal, who'd often congratulate Beth on her success on the track and wish her luck for try-outs. Beth thought if MK didn't keep her word, she could bring MK to Krystal.

"Let's get our stuff packed." MK broke the hug between her and Beth and smiled at Beth for a few moments before getting back to packing her things. Beth watched on as MK packed her rucksack. She was pretty sure MK has a good chance with Krystal and did not need to worry about anything. If MK's first moment meeting Krystal was anything like Beth's meeting Alison, she'd be on cloud nine. Beth noted to keep a good eye on MK at the movie night and prevent Sarah or the others teasing her about Krystal.

////////

Sarah ran around the lounge cleaning up any crisps and snacks Helena had left after she scourged the cupboards as a result of Mrs S' food shop. She didn't want it to be messy like last time, with Alison getting jello in her hair and the sound of Doritos crackling every time Beth rolled in her sleep whist they slept over last weekend. Sarah jumped on the sofa to hoover up any crumbs, and Helena sat cross-legged on the armchair watching.

"Clean sestra, no longer a pigsty."

"We all know who's reasonable for that though." Sarah mumbled and Helena oinked in response. Soon after Cosima turned up, laughing at Helena's non-stop oinking noises.

"Can I try some of your brownies, Cosima?" Sarah's eyes went wide and she shook her head

"Uhm....I've ran out of the mix, sorry sestra." Cosima looked at Sarah and Sarah nodded. The last thing they needed was a high Helena. Soon after Tony appeared at the door.

"What's up fans? Make way for the handsome Tony Sawicki." Tony walked in in his ragged jeans and old plaid shirt, stroking his beard.

"Yeah right Tony....look in the mirror mate. You're hardly at the Emmys." Sarah retorted and Cosima stuck her tongue out while laughing at Sarah's comment.

"I might be one day." Tony ran his hand through his hair. Wow, he really does love himself, Sarah thought.

"In your dreams mate."

"Do we have any mangoes, sestra?"

"No meathead, Mrs S didn't get any. Now wait for Beth and MK to turn up." Sarah got some drinks and snacks ready and Tony answered the door.

"Well look who it is, Bill Gates and....the local cop? Wow...Bill, you could totally hack into my servers anytime and, cop? Those handcuffs would look good on me."

"Move out the way Tony, save it for Felix." Beth barged in whilst MK shyly smiled at Tony as she edged in just after Beth, Beth acting like her personal bodyguard.

"Ouch, that really crushed all of my hopes and dreams." Tony pretended to wince in pain whilst walking through to the lounge.

"Get to that kitchen and make me a sandwich, bitch." Beth smirked whilst looking at Tony.

"Oh how the tables have turned." Cosima perks up, pushing up her glasses. "This is getting interesting."

"Yes it would be for you, won't it?"

"You know how much I love women, Sarah." Cosima winked playfully at Sarah and Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Boy do I know it."

"Can I have a sandwich too sestra?" Helena asked whilst rubbing her tummy.

"No. Fancy a beer Beth? MK?" Sarah asked the pair. Beth looked at the beer bottles. One couldn't hurt.

"Yeah, I'll have one. Do you want one Mika?"

"Err, I'll try one." MK hesitated and Tony's face lit up. MK didn’t really understand teenager’s obsessions with underage drinking and getting so wasted that you can’t stand up, but desperately wanted to fit in with her friend group. It can’t be that bad to have one if Beth is.

"Yes! Let's get MK drunk!" Tony jumped with excitement, fist bumping the air, not knowing Mrs S was about to walk in.

"Hello everyone, Beth, MK." Mrs S smiled with Kira at her side. "I trust you will all be on your good behaviour?" Mrs S looked to Sarah then her eyes flicked to Tony.

"Of course Siobhan." Tony looked up at Mrs S with glimmering eyes and a child-like smile.

"Thanks Tony, but please, just call me Mrs S." Mrs S looked at Tony, raising one eyebrow, then looking to Sarah, who rolled her eyes at Tony’s lacking attempt to charm Mrs S. "I'm going to be taking Kira to Charlotte Bowles house then seeing Grandma Kendall for a bit, so I don't want this place too trashed when we get back."

"Ugh. Okay." Sarah moaned. Having Kira being best friends with Mrs Bowles daughter could only happen to Sarah Manning. Mrs S ended up finding out about the soap incident before she got home and told her.

"I know you sat a shite test love, but try not to think about that. It can't be as bad as last time." Mrs S smirking whilst she reasoned with Sarah, who just had her head down in disgust. "Let me know if Felix and Alison found the audition okay if I don't hear anything. There's some food in the fridge if you want anything, although it looks like Sarah's got it covered."

"Yeah about that, Helena's already helped herself." Helena looked at Mrs S with a guilty smile, whilst rubbing her belly.

"Oh well chickens, looks like I'll just have to forage some homemade cake from Grandma Kendall. Sarah, keep a good eye on Helena. Bye everyone." Mrs S said with a wave and Kira waved.

"Bye Mrs S and Kira!" Everyone shouted.

"Goodbye S and little Kira monkey-bum face!" Helena shouted whilst Mrs S and Kira were already out of sight and everyone began to laugh.

"So, what movie is first?" Sarah asked eagerly.

"Can we watch Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs?" Helena asked and Beth began to snigger.

"Helena you've been going on about that since we got back, we haven't got that on DVD."

"What about Basic Instinct?" Tony suggested and MK and Cosima laughed whilst Sarah rolled her eyes.

"The film where Sharon Stone crosses then uncrosses her legs?" MK laughed as she took a sip of beer and tried to hide the sour look on her face. She'd rather drink her iced tea, but most people don't really drink alcohol for the taste of it, just the outcome. MK felt like a sheep even more now than ever, following the herd so that she doesn't stand out. Most of MK didn't care - these new friends seemed cool and very accepting, but she worried if they were to frown or think she is strange for refusing. MK has always been this way though, even with Niki.

"I don't know about you but I'm definitely up for it." Cosima smiled like a kid in a candy shop and Sarah really wasn't surprised. Any opportunity to see a hottie acting very inappropriately and Cosima was there faster than Helena at an all-you-can-eat buffet, or faster than Mika when she realised there was special offer on iced tea at Walmart

"What is it about?" Beth asked, completely clueless.

"As if you haven't seen Basic Instinct Beth, it's a detective film, and one of the most controversial movies ever." Sarah rolled her eyes. Beth really needs to live up to her wannabe-cop name. How on earth has she never heard of Basic Instinct?

"Even I've watched it Beth, and I used to live in a trailer." MK giggled which resulted in a room full of laughs.

"Sounds very interesting." Beth made a weird, creepy face at Sarah and wiggled her eyebrows.

"Still, no. Any decent suggestions?" Sarah asked.

"What about Weird Science?" Cosima suggested.

"I don't want to watch it Cosima, I've had the worst day at school and I don't think another brain cell can cope with anything to do with science or maths."

"Fair point." MK nodded. She too found the test harder than expected.

"What about.... Mean Girls?" Tony saw the opportunity and he took it, glancing towards Mika and Beth.

"What on earth Tony that is the stupidest thing I've heard all day." Sarah said, wondering why as this was totally out of character for Tony. "Like seriously why you would even think of suggesting that of all films." Sarah loathed chick flicks.

"I don't know, it's good and it's funny." Tony reasoned.

"It's one of Ali's favourites." Beth smiled.

"Exactly, so let's not watch it." Sarah groaned and Beth shot a glare at Sarah.

"Who are these mean girls exactly and what do they look like?" Helena asked.

"Like Krystal Goderitch, Alison Hendrix and Angela Deangelis in one film." Sarah folded her arms and MK bolted upwards at the mere mention of Krystal, and Beth and Cosima shared a knowing look.

"Sestra Alison in a movie? We must watch this." Helena demanded.

"Dude Ali is nothing like the girls in that film." Beth protested and Sarah laughed.

"What about...." MK began to say something.

"Krystal? You can say her name you know, you're not gonna get arrested for saying it." MK blushed as red as a tomato.

"Although Beth might arrest you. You know, for work experience and all that." Tony winked.

"She isn't a mean girl, she's just a piece of work." Sarah put her hands on her hips as she stood up.

"And so are you, you're the cockiest person I've ever known." MK admitted and Beth made the loudest sound she had made ever other than when she cheered on Alison at cheerleading and in the school play. Tony and Cosima began to clap.

"Meeks, I don't know what's gotten into you today, but I'm kinda liking it." Tony continued to clap.

"You getting all defensive about her is so cute Mika, if Krystal knew she would be very flattered." Cosima smiled and MK took a pillow and hid her face behind it.

"MK you are very brave to stand up to Big Sick Paul and sestra Sarah. You deserve a Helena blessing." Helena moved over to MK.

"Why don't I like the sound of that?" Beth suggested and Sarah bit her nails whilst Helena sat next to MK on the sofa and instead of doing what Sarah dreaded she cuddled up to MK's side.

"Aww, so cute." Cosima giggled whilst Beth was still laughing over Helena saying 'Big Sick Paul.'

"Alrigh' I’ll put this fuckin' film on." Sarah finally gave in after 10 minutes of Helena cuddling MK and MK's eyes awkwardly darting around the room whilst the others laughed about Helena's sudden nurturing side.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

On the other side of town, bubblegum pop blasted from the speakers.  
"Aw Krystal they look so cute!" Brie examined Krystal's new pink sparkling nail polish.

"Thank you so much Brie." Krystal smiled whilst looking at her nails. She loved doing her own nails but it was refreshing to have them done by one of her best friends.

"Here, let me do your other hand." Krystal put her hand on top of the table for Brie and watched as her other friends jumped on her bed and danced to the music.

"Girls, your dance moves are like, out of this world!" Krystal exclaimed, pouting her lips whilst bopping her head to the music.

"Thanks Krystal!" Her friends all replied at the same time. The scene was like out of a classic teen girl movie, the bedroom covered in pink, all the girls dressed in 'slumber-party attire', jumping on the bed and hitting each other with pillows.

"It's because they're cheerleaders, Krist. They know how to shake that booty!" Brie shouted with a smile.

"Hell yes!" The cheerleaders shouted all at once. The song on Krystal's playlist switched to Single Ladies and all the girls started to scream. They all sang along enthusiastically doing the dance out of the music video and Krystal couldn't hide her beaming smile. Her friends always knew how to party.

"Hey Krystal, who was the girl you were talking to in the hallway today?" Brie asked Krystal whilst she moved onto painting another nail.

"Oh....uh," Krystal didn't really know what to say and she began to blush slightly. Brie looked at Krystal expecting an answer.

"Yeah Krystal, who was that?" One of her fellow cheerleaders, Marci Coates asked.

"This girl in my IT class....Veera." Krystal looked away to the wall. She knew her name, but felt really embarrassed and shy talking about it. Her girlfriends had harassed her all day about the girl and what she wanted, more like what Krystal wanted, Krystal thought to herself.

"What were you talking about?" Brie dug deeper.

"Um......about......computers?" Krystal replied.

"You sound unsure Kris, are you okay?" One of the other cheerleaders asked and Krystal began to zone out. She shook her head to stop her absent-mindedness.

"Yeah, I'm tired. It's just been an exciting day." Krystal tried to smile.

"I heard that Veera girl can hack into the school and change people's grades. How cool is that? She's a smart cookie." Brie smiled whilst painting Krystal's nails and sighed.

"She sure is." Krystal replied, her mind jumping to Veera's face when she saw her coming out of her classroom, how it made Krystal feel when the corners of her lips turned up into a shy smile.......she can't stop thinking about her lips.

"I wish she would change my grades. Especially for maths."

"Yeah......me too." Krystal wondered what it felt like to talk to Veera on a daily basis, what it would be like to have an intelligible conversation with her, or discuss conspiracy theories or aliens or the inner evils of the cosmetics industry. She's what Krystal would call a 'smol bean' or 'a sweet little cinnamon roll' which Krystal just wanted to cuddle and never let go, but there was something else about the hacker which totally has Krystal. She has such a smart mind, and when she looks at Krystal it makes her feel like she could fight a WWE champion and come out winning. Krystal loved how Veera didn't back down from Paul, and stood up to look him directly in his eyes, subtly threatening him in the smartest way. Krystal bit her lip. Wow, when she did that to Paul, it really made her feel something.

"Krystal! Your lip is bleeding!" Brie noticed and quickly got some tissues to clean it all up.

"Shit," Krystal removed her teeth from her bottom lip and feel the sting.

"It's okay. But damn girl, you must have something on your mind." Brie kindly cleaned up the bleeding lip and Krystal kept the tissue held against her lip. That had never happened to her before.

"Come on Krystal, dance with us!" One of the cheerleaders grabbed Krystal's hand and Krystal tried to focus on dancing and having a good time with her friends. Her mind kept drifting back to Veera, replaying the conversation in her head and wishing that she was dancing with her and no one else, despite how much she loves her cheerleader girlfriends.

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Hey Cos it’s you!" Sarah pointed at the TV screen whenever Janis Ian was in the scene.

"Dude shut up, that was funny for like the first 10 seconds." Cosima rolled her eyes and kicked Sarah's leg. Sarah smirked at Cosima and looked back to the TV screen. MK got out her tamagotchi as she remember that it needed feeding. She was into the movie, but didn't want her tamagotchis, Mouse and Keyboard to die, as she's owned them since she was 9 years old.

"Hey Meeks, you not watching the movie?" Tony asked MK.

"Oh I am, I just need to do something." MK tapped the buttons on her tamagotchis fast, so she can put them away and avoid attracting any more attention.

"The girls not working for you? That's funny, cause you couldn't take your eyes off one of them types today." Tony remarked with a wink and MK shook her head as she played with her tamagotchis.

"Tony, give it a rest." Beth looked to Tony and he soon shut up. MK looked over to Beth and gave a small smile before turning off her tamagotchis. In that moment, MK realised she forgot to bring her Nintendo DS to feed/play with her Nintendogs, and felt like a terrible person.

"This film is just like school." Helena said rather randomly, still by MK's side.

"Well done meathead, only just noticed?" Sarah looked over and Helena stuck her tongue out.

"Sarah I knew the whole time." Helena replied, shifting around. MK realised Helena had just farted for which must've been the 10th time since the film started and it only started 15 minutes ago, so she's farted 1.5 times every minute. MK, reluctant to cause a scene, tried hard not to breathe through her nose. The worst thing was, whenever Helena did fart, she always made sure to turn directly in Mika's face and beam at her with a big smile while the invisible cloud comes sweeping over MK (and most likely diffusing to the other end of the room) like a ton of bricks.

"Are you breathing, sestra?" Helena was right up in MK's face, and MK's eyes went wider by the second, not wanting to say anything to distract the others from the movie or smell Helena's deadly farts.

"You alright MK?" Cosima was genuinely concerned about MK and her face looked between a mix of red and purple. MK finally let out the breath she had been holding in, gasping for oxygen but her senses were overcome by Helena.

"What took your breath away now? And don't say it's Krystal cause she's not here." Tony winked and Beth threatened to perform a police manoeuvre on him.

"I am sorry sestra sheep, for my many farts." Helena admits and Sarah had her head in her hand but looked like she could burst out laughing.

"She has a serious problem, I'm not joking." Sarah looked around the room at everyone, especially at Helena who waved at her sestra. "Be lucky you don't have to share a room with her, it's that bad you need a gas mask." Cosima pulled a face and shook her head.

"And you guys complain about me blazin'. I think I'd much rather smell that than this." Cosima was the next victim of Helena's weapon of mass destruction, followed soon by Beth and Tony, who was almost on the verge of throwing up, then Sarah, who looked the least disgusted out of all them but was probably desensitised to it.

"Can someone remind me when S comes back to tell her to book Helena a doctors appointment, because this is not healthy." Sarah said in her serious voice, whilst Beth began to crack up.

"No, no, not evil doctor. I hate doctors, Sarah."

"Tough shit meathead. I can't cope with this anymore. It's bad enough at school in the cafeteria but at least it's massive in there, here we're all cramped and it's absolutely minging." Sarah rubbed her forehead and sighed. "An' it's well embarrassing for us. You know we've had to change the plug in air freshener 5 times this week."  
MK looked to Beth, who looked to Cosima, who looked to Tony. They all darted eyes between one another, avoiding looking at Sarah and Helena. They too have smelt some weird smells but didn't really want to say anything. All Beth knew was that she was thankful Alison wasn't sat here; she wouldn't know whether she would actually be running around the room spraying air freshener at everyone or laying into Sarah about Helena's diet and eating habits.

"What the heck have you been eatin'?" Their eyes darted from Sarah to Helena whenever they talked, almost as if they were watching the women's singles final at Wimbledon.

"Mangoes sestra."

"That's it then, mangoes are banned from this household."  
Helena began to sulk and hissed at Sarah, but knew it wouldn’t actually do anything. The rest of the gang watched the film mostly in silence, save from Cosima and Tony making audible noises when the mean girls did the jingle bell rock and laughing whenever Tina Fey made a funny joke.

"So Sarah.....are you finished with my DVDs yet?" Cosima wiggled her eyebrows at Sarah.

"What DVDs?"

"Blowies?"  
Beth frowned at Sarah with curiosity. Sarah couldn't believe Cosima had the audacity to mention their exchange of the 'Big Boob Blowies' trilogy out loud, especially in front of Beth and MK, with MK probably not even knowing what a porno is.

"Oh THEM....uhm, yeah."

"You guys aren't very obvious at all.....she borrowed your pornos?" Beth questioned Sarah like she was on an episode of Law and Order.

"Pornos?" Helena bolted up and MK became visibly uncomfortable. Tony began to stroke his beard with a playful glint in his eyes, looking between Sarah and Cosima.

"Now look at what you've done. Thought cops were meant to be discrete, Beth."

"Well Sarah, I'm a cop in training." Beth smirked while cocking her head to one side. Sarah wanted to give her a slap when she did that but really couldn't bring herself to do it. Smug Beth.

"Where's your donuts at then Beth?"

"My wife's making them, Sarah." Beth replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No she isn't, shes belting out musicals at the Glendale Community Theatre." Sarah cackled and Beth sat there with a defeated look on her face.

"Just remember the girl you call mum all the time? Well that makes me your dad." Beth winked at Sarah whilst Sarah sat there looking like an entire wind had just blown her away.

"Oh shite."

"Sarah Manning.......Beth Childs......is your father!" Tony mimicked Darth Vader's voice and MK knocked into Helena laughing.

"So that means Alison and Beth did it.....and they're married....." Cosima acted like she just realised. Beth laughed and shook her head. When she thought about it, she wouldn't mind being married to Alison. They already practically acted like a married couple anyway.

"What are these pornos?" Helena would not stop asking and MK coughed awkwardly.

"They're a kind of fruit Helena, but they're poisonous here, so don't mention them cause no one likes them." Sarah dashed to make the situation right, and stop Helena bringing it up in the future.

"Ok sestra, I will not mention these dangerous pornos." Helena nodded and watched the movie. Sarah released a breath she didn't know she was holding. The movie soon ended and the credits came up on the TV.

"So....what's next?" Cosima was the first one to speak up.

"Dunno Cos, what about Fast and Furious?"

"Dude no, I don't wanna get war flashbacks to my car crash man." Cosima shook her head. "How long is the car going to take to finish Tony?"

"I and Sarah are working on it but it's pretty fucked Cos.....it's an old banger, needs scrapping."

"You can't scrap the Niehaus-mobile man." Beth shook her head.

"Hey Mika, do you want a film on?" Sarah asked MK. MK wouldn't mind watching one of her own favourites, but was worried about what everyone else would say about her suggestion. Beth probably would understand, as she gets movies and watches a lot, but she wasn't so sure on Sarah and Tony's viewpoint. She was probably best keeping her Japanese films to herself and Beth only.

"Uhh.....what about Scott Pilgrim vs The World?" MK reckoned it would be the least embarrassing film to suggest. A grin immediately started to form on Beth's face. She'd seen it before and really liked it and the music in it.

"I'm down for that." Beth looked over to MK.

"Yeah, me too." Cosima nodded.

"Why not." Tony also agreed and Sarah nodded and put the movie on. MK smiled and blushed when she realised that the others wanted to watch her favourite film and didn't insult it as they did with the suggestions made before. The gang watched the film, laughing animatedly at most scenes and Sarah seemed to really enjoy the film, nodding her head to the soundtrack. Helena tried to sing along to the music too.

"Man, wouldn't it be awesome to be in a band." Sarah sighed and thought to herself. "All the cool jams you could play."

"Would be hella rad man." Cosima admitted.

"Why don't we?"

"Sarah are you being serious?" Beth leaned up from her position on the couch.

"Of course I'm being serious, I wouldn't be asking if I wasn't."

"What would you do in the band?" Beth asked Sarah.

"I dunno, maybe sing and play guitar."

"You haven't played your guitar in like 4 years dude." Tony cast a glance over to Sarah.

"So what, I can just get it out again and put some new strings on it. It'll be good as new."

"What would everyone play?" Beth wondered.

"You could play bass, Cos can be on lead guitar, I'll go on rhythm and do a bit of singin', and....I dunno who'll play drums."

"You know how bad I was at drums Sarah." Tony took drum lessons a year ago at the school but couldn't hold a consistent steady beat no matter how hard he tried.

"Fuck.....Mika, can you play drums?" Sarah looked to MK and MK suddenly felt like she was in the line of fire.

"Uh.....I don't play them. I've used them before, though, when using synths." MK looked at the floor.

"Well that's better than nothin'."

"Sarah, do we really all have the time for this? The new school year has just started, there's no way a band would work." Beth tried to look at things realistically. She didn't want MK to feel pressurised that she had to be in the band (Beth didn't even think the band was going to be a thing anyway). She knows MK likes her usual routine and didn't want to disrupt that very much. MK on the other-hand was surprised by Sarah's offer. She always had a deep obsession with various types of music, whether it be 80's songs from her childhood or drum and bass. It helps her to block out the stresses of the real world, as she found it to be too loud and overwhelming at times. MK even puts her earphones in just walking to lessons in the school hallways because it can be so loud and anxiety-inducing, the thought of being close to many other people at the same time and most likely being judged having a negative effect on MK's state of mind. She often finds herself getting nervous when people talk to her, stuttering or frowning, and gets very self-conscious when people stare at her. MK thought that being in a band would be drawing attention to herself, but at the same time, she thought if she was on drums she could hide behind the drum kit wearing a sheep mask or something, and the music would likely block any other thoughts out. She very much lacked self-confidence though.

"Yeah she does have a point Sarah. I've got a lot of science stuff to focus on right now." Cosima admitted and looked a bit bummed as she really would've like to jam altogether.

"Fine, forget I even mentioned it then."

The group watched the rest of the film and as soon as it was finished, they prepared to go to sleep. As Beth was about to fall asleep, she thought about MK and worried about her feelings on being confronted by Sarah's proposal. She didn't want MK to feel stressed or insecure, she knows how bad she gets. Beth's mind soon unsurprisingly flicked to Alison. She hadn't received a message from her after she asked her how it went, so she was a bit worried about that too. Soon Beth fell asleep after tossing and turning, trying to think of how she could protect the two people that meant the world to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scott Pilgrim vs. The World is an amazing movie and I totally recommend anyone to watch it. Again thanks for reading, I hope I did the characters some justice. Felix and Alison will feature bigger in the next chapter, and we may also meet some more characters.


	3. Monday, Bloody Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krystal gets jealous, sparks fly in chemistry and Cosima gets blown away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up everyone, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Some song suggestions for this chapter if anyone is interested:
> 
> It's Still Rock and Roll To Me - Billy Joel  
> Sugar Sugar - The Archies  
> One Way or Another - Blondie  
> Teenagers - My Chemical Romance

Light attempted to shine through the windows of Sarah and Helena's shared room, but was blocked by the tattered black curtains chosen especially by Sarah. Sarah hated mornings, like _really_ hated them. She could never justify waking up at silly o' clock just to go to school and learn nothing useful. They liked to teach about the most pointless things - Shakespeare in English, trigonometry in maths, chemical compounds and atomic numbers in chemistry.....when is she even going to need to know any of this? Maths.....well, that's why calculators were invented. As for Shakespeare, who even reads his stuff anyway? Shakespeare doesn't pay the bills and probably wouldn't help you look for a job. Sarah reckoned you only need chemistry if you're a total Cosima Niehaus and want to nerd out at a prestigious college/university to get in a shit ton of debt. All Sarah wanted to do was play in a band - that was her dream. Her and Helena's bedroom walls were filled with posters of The Clash, Buzzcocks, Sex Pistols and The Rolling Stones. These were Sarah's heroes - not Marie Curie, Alan Turing, a generic 1950's housewife or the old lady that makes the cake mixes (Betty Crocker or whatever she was called) with the latter two she thought were probably Alison's inspirations. No, Sarah's heroes were the ones who rebelled against society - the teens who failed school and spoke out about their feelings of society and basically mocked everyone, the anarchists. The guys who would defy social norms and travel all around the world with the band members they love and see some weird things, getting with some nice girls along the way. That was Sarah's dream - becoming a rockstar, being the front-woman of her own rock band, and she couldn't stop thinking about it ever since movie night.

Helena's farmyard animals’ alarm clock began to ring, notifying it was 6:30am. The cows started to moo, then the chickens began to cluck and so on. Sarah rolled over and blocked out the alarm in ignorance. Her bed felt extremely comfy right now, and she couldn't be arsed with the hassles of school. What was it about beds that make them 1000 times comfier in the morning than at night? It wasn't until the sheep began to baa that Helena suddenly bolted upright.

"MK!" Helena shouted, making Sarah jump and look over at Helena.

"What the fuck Helena!" Sarah almost screamed in shock. Helena just stared at Sarah in response and let her alarm clock continue to sing before she slowly turned it off with a smile.

"Good morning sestra. Are you ready for another school day?" The way Helena spoke made Sarah feel like even Helena was being sarcastic. Sarah was still spooked as to why Helena shouted MK's name.

"Not really, Helena. I've actually been dreading this moment since I left school on the Friday." Sarah rubbed her forehead and closed her eyes. The weekend always goes too quickly.

"It will be all over soon Sarah. We can eat a lot of breakfast that should make you feel better."

"Whatever you say, Helena." Sarah groaned as she got up from her bed and stretched, feeling like she's a skeleton rising from her coffin. She walked across the messy bedroom, the floor filled with scattered clothes and discs and made her way to the bathroom connected to their room. Sarah got herself ready whilst Helena began to stretch and practice her fighting moves. They had to wake up extremely early today as Mrs S made the wise decision of enrolling Sarah, Helena and Felix into the school's breakfast club, so that they could regulate Helena's obsessive eating and save a bit of money. After Sarah voiced her concerns about Helena, Mrs S organised a doctor’s appointment that week for Helena to really get down to the bottom of her unusual eating habits. Sarah and Mrs S tried to control it this weekend by moving any sugary snacks into the shed and putting padlocks on the cupboards which did not go accordingly to plan. Helena ended up smashing the shed doors to get her daily fix and found a blowtorch to melt the padlocks. Felix did not know whether to be really weirded out or laugh at the whole situation. Sarah was shocked to find out Mrs S had a blowtorch for some strange reason, and believed it was worse than she originally thought - Helena was a sugar addict. Sarah had a suspicion Helena might've had diabetes, but she doesn't show any other symptoms as far as she's aware. They'll only really find out what's wrong until they see the doctor. It's not only just sugar that Helena can feast out on, it's anything, from mangoes to chicken legs, to bread, anything. Although Sarah hasn't seen Helena feast out on salad (not everyone's a bore like Alison is)

The thing that really made Sarah gag was Helena's attitude at small cafes. She would often open small packets of sugar, open her mouth and down them all in one. Mrs S always has to ask for extra sugar and the waitresses always looked at them as if they had a real problem for wanting _that much_ sugar. Also, whenever she ate jello from cafes, she often sprinkled a lot of salt on top. That was what really made Sarah gag and feel the need to vomit excessively, without the need for reaching for the soap dispenser. The worst thing that happened recently was when Felix and Sarah coerced Mrs S to take them to McDonald's that Saturday and Helena stood at the counter demanding they put jam on her burger. The spotty pubescent teenage boy behind the counter had no idea what to do with himself or her bizarre request and ran away into the back, near the fryers. Helena soon gave up in the end and gave the restaurant a measly 2 stars. She wished they had gone to Beth's favourites instead, Fung's diner or Subway. Sarah was glad they only went to McDonald's and not somewhere more expensive, even if Helena did eat 10 cheeseburgers in one sitting. It didn't really bother Mrs S that much, she was quite resourceful with her coupons and liked to save money. Sarah had no idea how they could afford to keep the house with all the shite they waste their money on, and assumed Mrs S was up to something dodgy, yet she has the audacity to get annoyed with Sarah for her track record of stealing and failing classes.

"Sarah, Helena, Felix! Get up loves!" Mrs S shouted from the bottom of the stairs. Sarah walked out of the bathroom to Helena stood at her wardrobe deciding what coat to wear.

"I think I'll choose this one." She mumbled to herself and picked the same ragged green parka she practically lived in, and gave her sestra a small smile as she pulled the coat on. Sarah thought back to how far she and Helena have come. Helena only joined the family when she was 10 years old, after Mrs S suspiciously tracked Helena's whereabouts to the other side of the world, in a convent in Ukraine. How Mrs S found Helena she didn't know; Mrs S knows more than she lets on. Helena soon joined the family after flying to Canada and as soon as they met the twin sestras formed a connection. Sarah and Helena were inseparable, playing outside together, eating together, and sitting in lower school together, much to the teacher’s annoyance that they change partners. Sarah introduced Helena to her best friend Beth and they all played cops and robbers on the streets together, with Helena very effective at shooting her fake gun and pretending to steal money bags, ganging up on Beth the cop with her sestra Sarah, the robber. How ironic, Sarah thought to herself. Helena began to learn more of the English language but still spoke in her thick Ukrainian accent, and the friendship group, along with Cosima, who Beth met at her first rock concert, all drew their doodles on the height chart on the stairs at Mrs S' house. One distinct doodle included the group of friends holding hands in stick-figure form. Since then, Helena had added MK to the doodle, along with Alison, Felix and Tony. The doodle had become a work of art and Mrs S along with Sarah often stopped to look and smile at it sometimes before walking into the kitchen or out of the house. Today was one of those days for Sarah, who stood looking at the doodles with a smile on her face, thinking something. She loves these nerds she calls her friends, even if Alison can be bitchy sometimes, or when Helena becomes a handful, or when Tony gets loud and gobby, or even when Beth becomes all smug, smarmy and sarcastic, they're all gigantic idiots she can't help to love.

"Sarah, can you drive Helena and Felix with ya today? I need to get Kira ready for school." Mrs S stood behind Sarah and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I will." Sarah continued to look at the doodle which had become a massive part of her life. She knew it would always mean something to her, even if it's just a few scribbles. Sarah often found herself absentmindedly doodling on everything, like maths tests, her bedroom wall, and even old newspaper clippings. She does it without even thinking.

"It's great that, isn't it." Mrs S commented on the doodles right next to the height chart, with Sarah's, Felix's and Helena's heights marked on there when they were growing up, and now Kira's, aged 6. Sarah nodded and smiled at Mrs S.

"You've got a good set of friends there, chicken. Stay with them." Mrs S patted Sarah's shoulder and smiled, turning to look at her.

"I will mum. Always." Sarah took one last look at the doodles before walking to the front door and waiting for Helena and Felix to get their slow arses downstairs. She watched as Felix walked out of his bedroom, his hair looking like it just had a whole bottle of gel put on it, and he started posing and pouting at the top of the stairs.

"Do that for any longer and you'll have morphed into Krystal Goderitch." Sarah looked up and shook her head at Felix with folded arms.

"Shut up Sarah, you're only jealous because she can actually be arsed to make an effort." Felix pointed at Sarah and her rather lacking choice of outfit and grooming. Sarah frowned and looked down at her outfit; she was wearing her black leather jacket, a clash t shirt, ripped jeans and combat boots, her usual. What's not to like; she looks like a rebel, about to break a few hearts and rules, at least that's what Sarah thought.

"I've just washed my hair Fee, you can't do me for that." Sarah ran a hand through her hair and cringed. Her hair was still wet and would probably fuzz later.

"Well you don't do a great job at it then." Felix flicked his hair to the side, his long legs leaning against the wall. Sarah didn't understand his need for scarves and makeup, he was hardly going to London fashion show.

"Get downstairs you wanker." Sarah shouted, playing with the car keys in her hand. Felix began to walk downstairs until Helena came charging like a cannon-ball from her bedroom and raced Felix down the stairs, knocking him into the wall.

"You need to keep control of your guard dog, Sarah." Felix groaned audibly as his body slammed against the wall and Helena ran down the last few steps, slowly turning to face Felix with a smile on her face.

"I won. I win my sestra." Helena smirked and grabbed Sarah's arm tightly.

"No you don't." No one owns Sarah Manning, she won't stand for being anyone else's property. "Move it or lose it tools."

"And to think you were being nice earlier." Mrs S walked over with a small smirk. Typical Sarah, going back to her old ways in less than 10 minutes.

"Whatever. Come along goons." Sarah commanded Felix and Helena to follow her out of the door.

"Have a good day at school, chickens." Mrs S smiled as she watched the trio walk like zombies to Sarah's beat up red 1971 Audi 100 LS sedan which had rusted all over and was lucky to still be on the road.

"We won't!" Felix shouted as he got into the back. Helena got really pissed off if she didn't ride shotgun, next to her sestra. Helena loved going on road trips with her sestra, listening to music and getting lost in the wilderness. Sarah slammed her door and waved at Mrs S as she tried to start the engine 3 times before it finally got going. Sarah pulled out of the parking spot whilst Helena wound her window down and waved enthusiastically at Mrs S and Kira, who was now stood next to her to wave them off.

"Goodbye little Kira monkey-bum face!" Helena shouted as she always does and Sarah zoomed down the street.

"What lessons have you got today?" Felix looked at his timetable in the back and Sarah looked at him in the centre mirror.

"Dunno and don't care." Sarah replied and turned on the car stereo. The car is that old it doesn't accept aux, let alone CDs, so Sarah keeps a stash of old tapes in the passenger door. Her, Helena and Felix often go to yard sales and thrift stores to get some tapes for the car. Felix always insisted on playing David Bowie or Prince, whilst Helena for some weird reason liked The Monkees and The Mamas and Papas.

"Helena, put that clash tape into the player." Sarah looked at Helena, who was sat waving at random people walking up and down the streets.

"No Helena, put Ziggy Stardust by David Bowie on." Felix argued.

"Oi, I'm driving you both to school, so you better put The Clash on or I'll actually pull up on the sidewalk and push yous out." Sarah demanded, making sure to send Felix daggers in the mirror, who sat there laughing.

"Ok then sestra." Helena nonchalantly put a tape in the player whilst Sarah took a left turn at the traffic lights and pressed play. Helena turned around and smirked at Felix, who sat there confused. Suddenly, the first opening chords of Sugar Sugar started to play.

"Oh for ffffff." Sarah groaned but couldn't do anything as Helena bounced in her seat to the song as was Felix who was in hysterics. Sarah was itching to listen to Rock The Casbah to make her feel a little bit better about the shitty day she would have at school but couldn't change the tape herself; the last thing she wanted was to crash her car just like Cosima did a week ago, totalling her pickup truck into the railings after alternating between switching the song to Play That Funky Music by Wild Cherry and steering the car with one hand and rolling a spliff in the other. What a silly tit, Sarah thought to herself; at least she was a responsible driver. Sarah turned into another street, unknowingly cutting the corner and nearly hitting Rachel Duncan and Delphine Cormier, who were on their way to the cafe to get some croissants for breakfast before getting to school early to be briefed by their head of year and to get enrolled on the school database.

"What the!" Rachel shouted as she jumped back onto the sidewalk when a grubby car blasting weird 60's music zoomed past, her high heel nearly breaking on her, causing Delphine to jump and grab Rachel on instinct. They were definitely going over the speed limit. Sarah laughed when she zoomed past the girl falling backwards and the other one rushing to her rescue as she drove down the road.

"Sugar, oh honey sugar." Helena sang along to the song, very out of tune and singing the wrong lyrics. Sarah felt like sticking pins in her ears. This was certainly going to be a long day.

On the other block, MK pedalled to school on her purple BMX. Beth had set off on her morning run earlier, and MK thought she'd meet with Sarah and the others at school at the new breakfast club starting up. She just hoped they had sweet tea or coffee and bananas. She didn't really eat much for breakfast or at any time really. She wished she had stayed longer in bed as her eyes were beginning to flicker shut after another sleepless night. MK was initially looking forward to school; she didn't mind the lessons and even enjoyed a few, like physics and IT, and was looking forward to see her friendship group and someone else in particular - the beautiful blonde who stole her heart from the first glance in her computer class. She couldn't stop thinking about her over the weekend, her mind thinking about hitting the Rabbit Hole Comics shop to pick up the new issue of Batman one moment before the image of soft pink lips, chocolate brown eyes and blonde hair drifted into her mind, the girl with the smile that could melt a million suns. Everything about Krystal just radiated optimism and positivity, and whilst something about Krystal made MK feel nervous and speechless, another part of MK felt....happy around her, even if she had no idea what to say. MK felt comforted by Krystal's presence that day and _ached_ to see her again, _longing_ to talk to the bubbly girl and find out more about her, like her favourite bands and whether she plays any video games, even though she felt if she was to be approached by her again she wouldn't have any idea of what to say, continuing to stare at her until Krystal got so weirded out she'd run away screaming.

MK almost knocked down two girls walking down the pavement before she quickly swerved to the right and pedalled as fast as she could. All she could hear while zooming past was 'that's the second time that's happened today!' MK blushed under her black bike helmet in embarrassment; she was never usually as bad as this. She blamed it on the lack of sleep, but knew it was also because of other reasons too. MK continued to pedal rapidly and eventually soon reached the school parking lot. She cycled in and locked her bike in the bike racks, leaving her helmet on as it was cold and stood awkwardly outside school before finally deciding to pretend to look at her phone when other people walked by. MK looked up when a loud car came crawling into the parking lot, the exhausts spluttering as it came to an eventual stop whilst the speakers blared a song MK believed was Sugar Sugar. MK saw Helena go wild in the front seat whilst Sarah banged her head against the steering wheel in annoyance. Felix quickly jumped out of the car, slamming the back door. He didn't want to hear Sugar Sugar again as they listened to it 5 times in the car.

"Well hello there MK, fancy seeing you here." Felix smiled, walking over in his new winter coat.

"Hi Felix." MK smiled back at Felix, who stood next to her, watching as Helena continued to sing whilst Sarah still sat there at the wheel, looking 100% done.

"How was your weekend? Do anything fun?"

"Me and Beth went to the comic book shop."

"Wow...that's interesting." Felix smiled at MK. Comic books and general nerdy stuff really wasn't his thing. "We went to the thrift shop. Like my jacket?" Felix twirled around in his new jacket, pouting his lips and batting his lashes.

"Yes, it's very nice." MK said, with a smile but felt she was acting a bit awkward. MK didn't really know what was or wasn't in fashion, and usually only wore her geeky t shirts and layers of zip up hoodies as she gets cold pretty quickly.

"Aww thanks Mika." Felix patted MK's helmet hard so that her helmet nearly covered her eyes and she flinched.

"You're welcome." MK adjusted her hair and helmet, blushing. The car doors slammed yet again and MK looked to see Helena charging towards her.

"Hello my precious little sheep." Helena charged into MK, nearly winding her. MK stood in surprise, frozen up.

"Watch out Helena! You could've knocked her over then!" Sarah shouted from the car before walking over. "Sorry Mika, she's been a handful all morning."

"It's ok." MK smiled a small smile at Sarah, with Helena's arms still awkwardly wrapped around her small frame.

"Let's get some breakfast then. I think that's what Helena's needing." The mere mention made Helena quickly unwrap her arms from MK and go running into the main doors of the school. MK let out a big breath once Helena ran off, her eyes still blinking at a rapid rate. She needed coffee, she thought to herself as she wiped sleep from her eye.  
"Hey, you ok?" Sarah stayed back to approach MK as Felix walked after Helena, looking at MK who seemed a bit taken aback and who was shivering.

"Yeah, I'm good." MK nodded fast, her helmet straps flying as she did. Sarah thought she was so cute when she acted dorky.

"Come on then." Sarah smiled with her arm on MK's back and they walked into the school. Little did MK know that she was being watched from across the parking lot, by a girl stood next to her pink Mini Cooper. Krystal stood there, watching on with a small smile on her face, before looking in her handheld mirror and applying her pink lip-gloss. Krystal wondered to herself as she thought about the exchange between the pair. Veera looked so cute, especially with that little bike helmet on, she thought as she couldn't hide her smile, but she frowned when she saw the girl with her arm around her. What was Sarah Manning, the punk-rock ho doing hanging around with Veera? Were they friends? Krystal found herself becoming jealous and, as she carried on applying lipstick, found herself accidentally drawing more on than was necessary. She jerked her hand angrily, her breathing starting to become heavy.

"Fuck." She moaned as she saw a pink lipstick mark extend from her mouth to above her lip. She rolled her eyes and tried to clean it up the best she could, not before feeling herself begin to growl when she thought about Veera and the girl with her getting too close for comfort. Krystal noted to keep an eye on this emo-bitch and how close she was planning to be with her girl. What Krystal? She's not even yours. Krystal grunted before hurriedly getting out her cell phone from her big handbag and calling up all of her contacts. Looks like she'll need to do a bit of espionage work.  
"Hey babes, do you know a girl called Sarah Manning? You know, scruffy hair, old clothes, smudged eyeliner? What do you know about her?" Krystal showed her bottom row of teeth as she stood looking at the main doors of the school whilst on the phone to her friend.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

Sarah, Felix, MK and Helena were all sat at their usual cafeteria table for breakfast club. Sarah scoffed her toast wildly, albeit not as animalistic as Helena, who was slurping the milk from her bowl of cheerios.

"Anyone can tell they're twins." Felix smirked as he watched the two pigs gorge on the pretty average cafeteria breakfast.

"We may as well eat as much as possible Fee, it's cheaper than lunch." Sarah glared at Felix before turning to watch Helena as milk spilled from her cereal bowl. MK watched in astonishment, with her black coffee and singular banana, surprised by how some people can eat so much.

"Can I get another tray?" Helena asked Sarah.

"Fine then meathead, but last one, okay?" Sarah patted Helena's shoulder and Helena jumped up, bouncing over to the dinner ladies stood behind the window who were not at all surprised to see Helena swanning over again. Felix frowned at Sarah who shrugged as they watched Helena get another tray.

"She's on her fourths, Sarah."

"I know Fee but what can I do?" Sarah was at her wits end. If she prevented Helena from getting what she wanted, shit would indeed hit the fan. "If she has a lot now, maybe she'll settle down in her lessons and not be disrupting them as often." Sarah turned to MK, who was sat opposite her, silently nibbling her banana like a mouse, her eyes looking around the cafeteria to see whether they were attracting much attention.

"Anyways, how's you and Beth Mika?"

"We've been good, she's on her morning run at the moment." MK focused her eyes on Sarah, who smiled in response. Sarah thought MK was a really sweet and intelligent person. She sometimes wished she wouldn't be as timid and spoke up a bit more, but understood why she didn't always, you can barely get a word in edgewise here.

"Where the heck she gets the energy from I don't know." Felix mumbled, folding his arms whilst sat at the cafeteria table. "She's like a Duracell bunny that one."

"And she's swimming tonight too." MK added.

"With Jennifer Fitzsimmons?" Sarah asked and MK nodded. "Good luck to her then, she'll need it." Everyone knew Jennifer Fitzsimmons was the best swimmer in the school, getting gold medals consistently in not only swimming lengths but also diving.

"What kind of stuff did you do at the musical, Felix?" MK asked as Helena came trotting back.

"All sorts. They still don't know what musical to do this year so we had to act a bunch of things. The drama committee are thinking of giving people the option to vote between Rock of Ages, Shrek the Musical, RENT or Cats." Sarah burst out laughing imagining Alison auditioning for Shrek the Musical. She already looked and acted like an angry ogre, Sarah thought.  
"What?!" Felix shouted at Sarah, who was laughing so much she was crying.

"Felix you made her cry." Helena said flatly whilst patting Sarah.

"What is it Sarah?" MK asked in confusion, her banana not even half eaten.

"I'm imagining Alison auditioning for Princess Fiona." Sarah wiped the tears of laughter from her face. "All of us should've watched so Beth could audition for the role of Shrek."  
MK herself began to laugh, along with Helena and Felix eventually gave in.

"Felix could be Donkey and I could be Dragon." Helena giggled.

"No way, I'm not having little dragon-babies with you." Felix pulled a disgusted face.

"What musical do you want it to be Felix?"

"Oh my god, not Cats. Please don't let it be Cats, anything but Cats." Felix sighed.

"Don't worry Fee." Sarah smiled sympathetically at Felix and Felix smiled. "I'll make sure to vote for Cats."

"Fuck off Sarah." Felix groaned and Sarah stuck her tongue out while laughing, showing him two fingers.

"Rock of Ages would be interesting." MK commented, thinking about what kind of songs would be in it. Sarah's eyebrows raised and she looked towards MK who shyly sipped her coffee. Who knew MK was a secret rocker? We could really get along.

"It's better than Shrek and Cats, I'd personally rather have RENT." Felix replied whilst opening a carton of milk and smelling it to check if it was sour.

"What musical was it last year?"

"The Wizard of Oz. Helena here was the Lion." Felix thought about last years school musical and told MK about it in great detail. He couldn't believe Helena actually got a part in the play; it was probably because she did a good job of roaring and looking like a lion. Alison got the lead part as Dorothy whilst Felix got the role as Tinman, and unsurprisingly Angela Deangelis was cast as the Wicked Witch of The West. Hellwizard, one of Cosima and MK's weird nerdy hacker friends aptly got the role of the Wizard. Krystal Goderitch's pet Chihuahua got cast as Toto and the audience, especially Sarah and Beth cracked up when he would run off stage and on stage again, with Krystal heard in the background saying 'come on boy' and 'shoo' repeatedly over the large speakers by accident because she was too close to the mic systems. The show was a big success and was hilarious, even if Helena most often forgot the majority of her lines and had to get cues from Alison or Sarah Stubbs, who sat animatedly at the piano, or when Helena forgot to stay in character and waved at Sarah, her friends and Mrs S in the audience.

"I wish I was there to see it." MK laughed and then her face fell. She wished she had found these guys sooner.

"Don't worry Mika, you're gonna be stuck with us forever." Felix couldn't hide his smile as he looked at the petite hacker who had a big grin on her face. MK didn't mind that at all.

"Yeah, he's right." Sarah said studying her timetable. "Ugh, today looks shite."

"You say that everyday though Sarah." Felix scoffed.

"English, then chemistry, then break and design and technology, music then biology."

"I don't think I'm in your English this year."

"Ah shite. Are you MK?"

"Yeah I think so."

"That's good. Which one is chemistry? Is that the one with the shapes and shit?" Sarah looked around the table.

"Fuck. Sarah how dumb are you?" Felix looked at Sarah with confusion on his face.

"I dunno Felix, pretty dumb considering I just said that out loud." MK began to giggle at Sarah who couldn't help but flash a silly smile back at MK. Suddenly Sarah remembered something.

"Hey Mika, do you have any plans for lunch?"

"No, why?" Actually, MK did plan to look for Krystal. She didn't know why, but she just felt like she should talk to her after spending the whole weekend thinking about it and imagining their next conversation.

"I was wonderin' if you'd like to come with me to the music practice room and we could jam."

"Sure." MK said nervously. She had no idea what Sarah expected of her, but she had also been thinking about the band over the weekend. Whenever she would bring it up to Beth, she would quickly change the conversation to something else.

"Cool, we'll get lunch here quick then go there then." Sarah smiled. She was looking forward to having a jam with MK. She just hoped Beth wouldn't mind too much.

"We best get to classes soon guys, it's starting to get late." Felix looked at his watch and the group left the lunch table. Sarah sighed just thinking about her timetable, but was looking forward to music class with Beth and getting the little whiz-kid on drums.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Rachel Duncan did really not like the way her day was starting out. On her way to school, she was nearly ran over twice - once by a car that looked like it belonged on an episode of scrapheap challenge, and the second time by a crazed lunatic on a dark purple BMX. Additionally, her mother was being a cold-hearted bitch who wouldn't drop her and Delphine off at The Croissant Cafe and wanted them to 'stretch their legs.' Rachel preferred to be chauffeured, like she was back in Cambridge. She found walking in her high heels extremely tiresome and already felt ready to end the school day as soon as she got to the school parking lot. She saw the scrappy old banger that tried to mow her down before and huffed in fury. The slob must obviously go here. Rachel looked around the rest of the parking lot and saw a bright pink Mini Cooper parked on the other side. She honestly didn't know what car was worse and she'd rather walk 500 miles in her high heels than spend 10 minutes in either of them monstrosities with 4 wheels.  
As the pair walked past the rusted car, Rachel looked through the windows and noted how much junk and rubbish like empty soda cans and sweet packets were lying around in the car. Rachel pulled a disgusted face. How could someone live in those conditions. _A cockroach, most likely_. Rachel and Delphine walked into the school and Rachel looked around at the walls, lockers and the people walking past. This place is like a jungle - with the students gathering at the watering hole, taking it in turns to fill their water bottles or unhygienically sip from the source, or sat inside the cafeteria, feasting on grubs and other disgusting things. She couldn't believe she'd gone from a private preparatory school in Cambridge to an sickly, chaotic, common public school in Scarborough, Toronto. After a lengthy process of getting logged onto the school database and getting their name tags and locker combination the two made their way to their form room, with Delphine attempting to make conversation with Rachel about the various science clubs on around school. Rachel tried to listen but really could not be less interested and just listened to Delphine whilst walking through the halls, not really processing anything and looking for an escape route. The two sat down in their registration room next to each other and their form tutor pointed them out and introduced them. Luckily they didn't make them stand up and say a word about themselves like they did in the generic teen movies. That would have been _tiresome_.

MK, along with Sarah, Beth and Helena sat at the back. "Who the fuck are they?" Beth asked out loud, looking at the back of the two new girls heads.

"I dunno, but the one with the dodgy hair looks like she has a stick firmly lodged up her arse."

"Ew, Sarah, how can you even tell? You haven't even seen her face yet?"

"I can just tell Beth. I think it's the haircut."  
Registration was soon over and everyone rushed to their first lessons. Alison walked along to her German class, a bit annoyed that Cosima was a no-show in registration and was hoping she would be there. She walked through the door into German and saw Cosima sat there, waiting for her to walk in.

"Cosima, where were you in registration?! You need to stop being late all the time, it really lets you down." Alison walked over to Cosima and sat down in her seat.

"You know me Alison, always kinda late, always kinda sorry." Cosima smiled, but Alison still stared at Cosima, not accepting her excuse.

"I'm sorry mom, it won't happen again."

"Fine Cosima." Alison didn't believe her. "Please stop calling me mom, it is extremely weird and gross."

"Dude chill it's just a joke." Cosima laughed as high as a kite.

"It's not a very funny one. Beth told me what you all said at movie night."

"What, that you two were married and all of us are your love-children?" Other people began to walk in and Alison kicked Cosima under the table. Cosima moaned in protest.

"Yes Cosima. It's really embarrassing for myself and for Beth." Alison's face turned red and she began to touch her neck.

"More like you secretly love it." Cosima smirked, watching Alison become redder by the second. "You're already practically married anyway."

"Still, I don't like people joking about us. Beth is sensitive."

"Bullshit Alison, Beth is not sensitive. I think she'd love for you to be her wife."

"Whatever." Alison rolled her eyes and turned away to look at the wall, hiding her massive blush and thinking how Beth might've responded at the movie night. She secretly hoped Beth wouldn't mind too much about the constant harassment and actually revelled in it, like Alison did, even though it was embarrassing. Other people thought Alison and Beth were perfect for each other; and to be honest, so did Alison herself. Alison listened into Katja Obinger's and Jennifer Fitzsimmons conversation about swimming.

"Yeah, me and Beth are planning to swim tonight." Jennifer smiled, her hand running through her curly hair. What, her Beth?

"You and Beth are swimming tonight?" Alison asked, her voice a bit higher pitched than it usually is. Beth didn't tell her she was going swimming.

"Yeah. You can join or come and watch if you want." Jennifer smiled at Alison. It's not as if Alison saw Jennifer as a threat, but she wished that it was her that was swimming with Beth, or at least that Beth had told her. They were interrupted by the teacher walking in.

"Guten morgen class." Mrs Matthews said and the class replied good morning in response. "Today we're going to be learning how to describe other people in detail."

The teacher began the class, writing various words on the whiteboard and getting the class to repeat with her. The door knocked and the class was interrupted by two girls walking in. That was when Cosima had a top gun moment - her breath was quite literally taken away. No, not by the girl with the oddly shaped bob who led the way, but the tall girl with long, curly blonde hair stood behind her. In that moment, if it was a cheesy 80's movie, a power ballad would automatically start playing in the background while Cosima stared at the curly haired blonde. Love hearts sprung from all around her and Cosima didn't know whether it was her mind playing tricks on her, her imagination or the strong stuff she was smoking earlier. Her eyes expanded as she watched the tall blonde stood in all of her glory at the front of the classroom, her hair falling perfectly just past her shoulders, her long legs an added bonus. As soon as the girl spoke though, Cosima knew she was putty in her hands.

"Allo, I am Delphine Cormier and I'm from Paris, France." Delphine smiled and Cosima smiled at the tall blonde, the girl who'd just politely opened the gate to her heart. Girls did not usually have this effect on Cosima, who saw girls as a game and didn't really tie herself down to a committed relationship as she knew it would all just turn to shit anyway, but something about the Frenchwoman made Cosima want to be in love all over again. The teacher spoke about an ongoing foreign exchange programme, and mentioned how another girl called Camila would be joining the class soon from Columbia but Cosima wasn't really listening.  
As she looked at the French girl, Cosima felt like grabbing one of those massive boom boxes from the sappy 80's movies and blasting some silly love songs to her whilst singing along.

"Cosima, your lady boner is showing." Alison whispered and Cosima turned to Alison, initially shocked.

"Shh man you're killing the mood." Cosima said and turned to look at Delphine again, who had now walked to sit down in her chair next to the other girl, imagining Delphine in tight black leather pants on a black motorcycle, asking if she wants to ride with her. Cosima was brought out of her day dream by her teacher's voice.

"Cosima, what is the German word for enchanting?" The teacher randomly asked. Cosima, who was staring at Delphine, was now caught by Delphine and everyone in the class. Delphine smiled at Cosima, watching to see her reply.

"Uh....zauberhaft." Cosima replied as she quickly darted her eyes from Delphine to the teacher. A smile began to grow on Alison's face.

"Excellent Cosima, correct."

Cosima went back to staring at Delphine for nearly the whole lesson, zoning in and zoning out again. Alison turned to look at Cosima staring at Delphine. She thought it was really rude but then again she often stared at Beth a lot when she wasn't looking so she couldn't judge really.

"Cosima, your eyes are the size of saucers." Alison whispered to Cosima as her pupils began to dilate even more. "Are you high?"

"I'm high on life, Alison." Cosima smiled and went back to staring at Delphine in a dream like state for the rest of the lesson.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Sarah, MK, Beth and Helena sat absentmindedly in the back row of their English class, with Helena chewing the end of her pencil in deep thought, Beth sat there smiling thinking about getting some donuts with Art at break, MK writing some stuff in Morse code on the top of her paper and Sarah was leaning back in her chair, looking up at the ceiling fan and thinking who'd get hit if it was to fall down.

"Ok class, we're getting up to the good bit soon. Next lesson we will starting Act 2, also known as the balcony scene. Today we're going to be on Act 1 scene 5 and we'll be analysing what it means." Their English teacher, Mr Yobbs said. Sarah groaned. Why did they have to learn the corniest Shakespeare work of all - Romeo and Juliet. It's so cheesy and unneeded; no one talks like Shakespeare did now, what will analysing it do to help her in later life.

"Bet you love this don't you Beth, you corny little shit." Sarah whispered to Beth, who began to laugh in response and shake her head.

"Bitch please, it's more like you who has wet dreams about it as you secretly long for something on that level." Beth replied back, turning to MK who shyly grinned at Beth.

"This should just be renamed Beth and Alison." Sarah scoffed, folding her arms.

"Sarah, please would you stop talking?" Mr Yobbs demanded and Sarah looked to see Krystal Goderitch giving her some serious side-eye before glancing to MK and turning around. What the fuck? Everyone hates me. Beth began to snigger at Sarah's punishment.

"You won't be laughing when I go medieval on your arse on Elder Scrolls later Beth."

"Shh Sarah." Helena told Sarah to shut up. Sarah was quite surprised Helena was actually into the lesson. She tended not to disrupt English lessons as much as others.

The teacher began to read out some of the lines from the scene and getting some students to read some out, with Beth speaking one large section after rolling her eyes. Sarah laughed as Beth pulled the short straw, and how serious Beth's voice sounded when she read it out loud to the class, like she was asking Alison to marry her or something. The teacher soon asked MK to read a few short lines, who was really reluctant to and blushed like a tomato all the way through, but Sarah noticed how Krystal had her head on her hand as she gazed at MK, a smile tugging at her lips. Woah, Krystal has it bad for her. Sarah watched Krystal until Krystal saw Sarah looking at her and began to frown and pout, staring her out for a few seconds and looking away dismissively. Ok, something doesn't sit right here.

"Good Veera. Okay, Krystal, can you read the lines of Juliet please?" Mr Yobbs asked and Krystal began to read the lines, in her voice that didn't sound exactly right to be reading Shakespeare, but she still tried her hardest, which charmed MK. Sarah watched as MK stared at Krystal, enthralled in her words and laughed to herself when Krystal mispronounced the text. MK turned to Sarah, with red cheeks and kicked her under the table.

"The fuck!" Sarah whispered.

"Shut up." MK mumbled under her breath and Helena began to growl at Sarah's shit-stirring, backing up someone else other than Sarah for once. Wow, Helena must really like MK.  
Krystal finished speaking, her cheeks going hot red and looking to the back of the room. She thought she probably sounded like a total idiot.

"Well done Krystal. What we've just read is a sonnet. It is a 14 line poem with the rhyme scheme ABAB, CDCD, EFEF and GG. It is made up of three quatrains, the first 3 bits such as ABAB and one couplet, the GG." Sarah could feel herself falling asleep because she was so bored. The teacher began to explain and ask about the imagery behind the scene. Beth raised her hand and answered questions like the try-hard she was. She needed decent grades to get into police academy, so really needed to focus, though she began to regret sitting on the back row with Sarah. The class seemed to last forever, and Sarah began to draw musical notes all over her paper and stick figures. MK watched as Sarah began to doodle, completely oblivious that Krystal had just looked her way. Beth had seen it though and really felt like smacking MK's head to get her to pay more attention. Beth couldn't help but notice Krystal's sour expression when she eyed Sarah and reckoned they may have had some beef between each other.

"Ok everyone, your homework is to write a sonnet of your own for next lesson." The teacher said before the bell rang.

"That goes for you too Sarah." Mr Yobbs commented and pointed at Sarah. "Don't use the excuse that the dog ate it again."

Sarah rolled her eyes. She'll just say Helena ate it. The friends all walked to their next class, the dreaded chemistry lesson. They walked into the labs and were told they could sit wherever they wanted as long as they behaved by Mrs Duncan. Sarah sat next to Helena and was joined by Cosima whilst Beth sat on a desk on the other side of the room next to MK. As Alison walked in, she saw the seat next to Beth was taken and instead sat with Sarah Stubbs. She wished she could sit next to Beth but was glad she sat next to her adoptive sister who actually did her work rather than Sarah the troublemaker and Cosima who talks for most of the lesson because she knows it all already. Alison and Sarah Stubbs chatted animatedly whilst waiting for the class to start, with Alison occasionally looking towards where Beth was and smiling to herself whenever Beth shown her fangs.

"I saw Krystal looking at you in English." Beth smiled. MK looked towards Beth in surprise.

"Really?" She said in disbelief.

"Yeah. You should pay more attention." Beth rubbed MK's head, messing up her hair whilst Alison giggled to herself and Sarah Stubbs frowned; how could talking about her recent leg injury at the skating rink be funny?

Near to Alison, Cosima couldn't stop talking to Sarah about the blonde beauty in her German class.

"Dude you should've seen her, she's the dopest girl I've ever seen." Cosima admitted, still not coming down from her high.

"She does sound pretty tidy." Sarah smirked. Cosima usually has pretty decent taste, so doesn't doubt any of her words.

"She def is. Long legs, long blonde curly hair, French accent. Oh man." Cosima sighed whilst resting her head on her hand, and Sarah could see the big 'heart eyes' behind Cosima's rimmed specs. The door opened and in walked Delphine and the girl she was sat next to in German, Rachel Something. Cosima didn't catch her last name as she wasn't really listening and all she could focus on was Delphine.

"Fuck, that's not her is it?!" Sarah not so subtly pointed out Rachel, who came strutting into the classroom.

"What the hell dude no, she has blonde curly hair." Cosima rolled her eyes. Was Sarah not listening to her? Rachel walked up to Mrs Duncan, whispering a few things before walking to take a seat at the front desk with a sour expression whilst Delphine followed her.

"Oh. Her." Sarah said, her eyes finding Delphine. "Yeah, she's pretty fit Cos."

"Hey, I claimed her first." Cosima playfully punched Sarah's shoulder.

"I know geek monkey. I'm only teasing." Sarah watched the pair for a few minutes before more people walked in. Krystal and her friend came walking in and took a desk not too far away from Sarah and Cosima.

"Oh fuck, not her again." Sarah groaned as Krystal came walking in.

"What?" Cosima looked around and saw Krystal.

"She was proper giving me some real side-eye in English mate. I think she hates me."

"Well to be honest, she probably thinks you need a shower or something." Cosima answered honestly. She seemed to be more honest when she was high.

"Wait ya wha'?!"

"But then again, you two have never spoken before." Cosima tried to defuse the situation but luckily the teacher began to speak.

"Hello everyone, I'm Mrs Duncan and I'm going to be your chemistry teacher this year." Mrs Duncan smiled and while Sarah thought this teacher seemed nice she still didn't trust her. The class began with a refresher of the periodic table and the elements before moving onto acids and bases and how to make salts.  
"We are going to be doing a class experiment. Please behave accordingly." Mrs Duncan announced. Cosima smiled with delight whilst Sarah frowned. What kind of muppet will let the class she's never taught before do an experiment in their first lesson? She's asking for trouble. MK and Beth looked at the instructions closely, whilst Sarah stared at Krystal who was pouting at her instructions and periodically glancing at MK. What on earth is up with her stalking Mika? Sarah couldn't get over it. There was showing a like for someone and then being too over the top - just like Krystal was being. Cosima stared at the back of Delphine's head, with a smile on her face, already knowing the experiment off by heart anyway. The most frustrating thing was that whenever Krystal stopped looking at MK, MK would start to look over at Krystal and this rally will begin where they keep exchanging glances with the other. Sarah frowned and cringed. God, these two need their heads bashing together. They're so unsubtle towards each other but Sarah and probably the rest of the room even the teacher could tell they have raging girl-boners for each other. Sarah thought the same for Cosima, although it's pretty one-sided at the moment from what she's seen.

"You do know she can't see you, right?" Sarah whispered to Cosima whilst the teacher was going on about the unnecessary health and safety rules in the lab.

"Dude, not everything has to be cause and effect. And I'm admiring her. Why do you keep looking at that girl’s weird haircut?"

"I thought you liked cause and effect Cos, you're a scientist. And I'm looking at it because it's a bloody stupid haircut. I'm trying to justify the reasons for its existence and who even invented it but I'm coming up with none."

"Excuse me, can you stop talking please. May I ask what your name is?" Mrs Duncan asked.

"Sarah Manning miss." Rachel turned around at the sound of the girls name and took a good look at the rebel. Sarah looked at Rachel and recognised her as that perv who was stood around in the bathroom on Friday in maths. She frowned at the girl, who just smirked back at her. What on earth....

"Well Sarah, you better concentrate as this experiment is not easy." Delphine turned around to look at Sarah and noticed Cosima sat right next to her, and gave her a smile and a little wave. Cosima began to blush and pretended to be reading the instructions.

The class started the experiment and the students rushed to get their equipment. Sarah didn't have any idea of what she was doing but went to get a Bunsen burner as she reckoned they always used them in chemistry. She purposely knocked into Beth on the way, who mumbled 'bitch' whilst tapping MK's shoulder and watched MK looking around at who touched her shoulder. Sarah got a Bunsen burner and tried to decide between a small or a large beaker.

"Uhh excuse me? You're like, in my way right now?" Krystal spoke up in her usual does give a shit but doesn't really give a shit voice which initially scared Sarah.

"Yeah well, wait your turn." Sarah mumbled and Krystal sighed, shaking her head and tapping her foot impatiently. _Fuck off, stalker,_ Sarah thought to herself. She got her stuff not before glaring at Krystal as she walked off. There really needed to be a dress code for school, or at least in the labs, as Sarah got quite an eyeful of cleavage as she walked past Krystal. How was that safe in the chemistry labs? She wondered whether she was dressed for MK and walked back to her work bench and let Cosima set up the equipment as she didn't really know what she was doing. Sarah looked to see where Helena went and saw Helena harassing Alison and Sarah Stubbs with her hair dangerously close to the Bunsen burners flame. Sarah felt like dragging Helena away but couldn't be bothered with Alison's digs about how Sarah needs to have a closer eye on Helena. Sarah realised she forgot the thermometer so went off to look for it whilst Cosima saw Delphine near the desk full of acids and walked over to her, feeling confident.

"Hey." Cosima introduced herself properly.

"Allo." Delphine smiled and felt a bit shy.

"I'm Cosima."

"I know, I saw you in German class." Delphine smiled.

"Ah right." Cosima blushed and face palmed. Delphine began to giggle, finding her behaviour amusing.

"I’m Delphine." Cosima blushed as she pushed her glasses up. "Enchantée."

"Enchantée." Cosima tilted her head with a grin, not even attempting to say it back to Delphine in a French accent. "Yeah." Cosima smiled and then realised she had to give Delphine her timetable which she forgot in German. "You left this in German. You have killer grades by the way." Cosima saw she gets A's and A*'s consistently in all the sciences and maths.

"Ah, merci beaucoup. I really love science, especially biology." Cosima and Delphine began to talk deeply about biology, whilst Sarah looked around for the thermometers. Where the heck could they be?

No one noticed Rachel Duncan stood suspiciously near Sarah's workstation, placing a solution to next to the Bunsen burner and changing the labels before smirking and walking off. Sarah returned to her workstation after finally finding a thermometer and thought she'd start the experiment herself, as she saw Cosima most likely chatting up Delphine across the classroom and knew they'd be little chance of her finishing any time soon. Sarah added the solution next to her, assuming Cosima was going to add it anyway, but noted how it began to bubble loudly and fizz, making a very loud noise. What the fuck?

Sarah took a few steps back and so did others working near her desk, looking in confusion. Suddenly a flame appeared in the beaker and then bang. The chemicals were all over the floor, with Sarah even getting some on her jeans.

"Oh my god." Sarah mumbled.

"Everyone evacuate the science room now!" Mrs Duncan yelled and everyone rushed for the door, except Sarah, who stood in shock, Rachel, who was laughing, and MK, who dropped a beaker of water in shock before quickly fleeing.

 

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

It turned out that potassium, one of the most reactive elements was added to Sarah's mixture after a long grilling in the principal’s office by Mrs Duncan and the principal. Sarah repeatedly said she had nothing to do with it, and that the solution had a different name on it other than potassium. Mrs Duncan didn't believe her but remembered she saw Rachel smiling when the beaker exploded and how she hovered near to Sarah's desk a lot. Rachel confessed to causing the explosion, much to Susan's surprise, but Susan decided to place both of the girls in detention as she felt they had been arguing and needed to resolve whatever issues they had. Susan couldn't be more wrong - Sarah had no idea who Rachel was, and wasn't aware of having any resolving conflicts with Rachel Duncan. Rachel smirked when she found out both her and Sarah were to be in detention together, her and the rebel, alone. Now she'd finally have the chance to get her where she wanted her and make her a proposition she cannot refuse. Rachel studied Sarah as she sat in the principal’s office, looking annoyed to be told off again. Rachel was very much looking forward to working with Sarah, in more than one way, if things go to plan. She knew that if Sarah didn't cooperate she could drag her and her friends through the mud. Thanks to Rachel, Sarah missed her morning break time and Helena would've been in meltdown if Alison didn't physically restrain her whilst Beth went with Mika to the nurse’s office. Beth knew she was pretty shook up from the fire/explosion. She had a big fear of both and it is the reason she has a scar on one side of her face, which is always covered by hair. Shortly after the explosion, MK saw Beth outside the classroom who got out before her and they both ran to see the nurse, with Beth holding onto MK as they ran down the corridor, running into Krystal as they went, who looked on with a worried look on her face.

In short, the start of Monday was not going well for anyone, except from Rachel Duncan and Cosima Niehaus, who both had their sights locked onto two different people for very different reasons. Even Susan Duncan was considering handing in her notice with immediate effect and quickly jumping on a plane back to Cambridge.


	4. She Bangs The Drums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krystal and MK share a tender moment, Sarah gets roasted by literally everyone, Delphine reveals the secret behind her amazing hair and Beth makes a splash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, another chapter. Again it's quite a big read with a lot of dialogue, I've kind of just accepted the fact my chapters are going to be big, its just how I work. Either way, hope you like the read. Plus, we really need an MK/Krystal ship name. If anyone has any suggestions or knows any, leave a comment. If you don't, leave a comment anyway ;) Also, I do not play the drums, so I hope I did a good job of writing that bit. I am in a band though, so I can relate a lot.
> 
> Song suggestions that accompany this chapter:  
> Everything Has Changed - Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran  
> The songs covered in the band scene  
> She Bangs The Drums - The Stone Roses  
> Glamorous Indie Rock and Roll - The Killers  
> Smells Like Teen Spirit - Nirvana  
> Blue Monday - New Order

MK was still sat in the nurse’s office, twiddling her thumbs as she waited for the nurse to let her go back to lessons. She felt better now after Beth's comfort, but the nurse still made sure she was holding a brown paper bag in case she was going to hyperventilate again (although she was pretty sure she got over it now).

She quickly changed her mind when she saw Krystal begin to walk past the office in her high heels and tight dark blue dress, looking around the corridors before stopping and taking a look in the nurse’s office. Krystal looked at MK through the open door and MK squeezed the paper bag she was holding onto, getting nervously excited. Krystal blushed and began to smile shyly, making her way to the open door of the room MK was sitting in.

"Hi." Krystal smiled at MK. MK quickly looked up, the butterflies instantly being released into her stomach.

"Hello."

"How are you feeling?" Krystal asked with worry etched on her face. She saw MK and Beth in the corridors before and instantly feared something bad had happened.

"Better now I've seen you." MK blushed and gripped even tighter onto the paper bag, her knuckles becoming big and her shoulders tense as she looked towards Krystal. Krystal covered her massive blushing face with her hand and blinked fast. "I'm still a bit shook up."

"Me too." Krystal said, and leaned against the doorway.

MK looked up at Krystal and tried to smile. Krystal felt like she could melt right there and then, and wished she could stay in the nurse's office with the girl or be her nurse; she would take such good care of Veera.

"Krystal, how are you doing?" The school nurse noticed her and walked over.

"Oh I'm good thanks, just checking in." Krystal gripped at the handbag on her shoulder awkwardly as she smiled down at Veera sat in her seat.

"Do you need anything? Are you hurt?"

"No no, I'm good." Krystal watched Veera flinch as the nurse touched her forehead to check if she was burning up. _My poor baby._

"You seem to be doing a bit better now Veera. Are you ready to go back to less-"

"Yes, I'm ready." MK quickly stood up, tired of sitting around and being bored and desperately wanting to stay around Krystal.

"I don't want you to leave on your own."

"I'll walk her there. I'll stay with her." Krystal cut in, grabbing MK's arm and the nurse looked between the two suspiciously whilst MK looked down at the floor, her face as hot as the overworked engine in Sarah's old banger.

"Well, if you insist." The nurse smiled. "If there's any problems you know where to find me."

"Of course. But I don't think there'll be any need for that." Krystal pouted shaking her head before leading MK away from the school nurse while the nurse folded her arms, shaking her head in confusion. The girls were opposites but looked really good together. 

Krystal thought that she can look after Veera if anything happens, her mother is a nurse after all and she does know basic first aid. _If not then she could always do her nails_. The pair walked down the hallway in silence, with Krystal's hand still on MK's arm and the paper bag still in MK's hand.

"Thanks for getting me out of there." MK smiled breathlessly as she looked at Krystal. She couldn't believe her luck, she was getting escorted to class by the most beautiful girl in school. Maybe she needs to end up in the nurses office more often.

"You did look pleased to see me." Krystal smirked, seeing Veera stare at her out of the corner of her eye. MK giggled and Krystal felt like she could walk on air in that moment. "I can't believe that bitch Sarah Manning set the lab on fire and hurt you." Krystal breathed heavily, her grip on MK's arm tightening. She could feel herself launch into bitch mode.

"I think it was just an accident." MK reassured Krystal and felt warm inside over how Krystal was being so protective of her even though they've barely spoken a word. They continued to walk down the hallway in silence, with Krystal licking her lips trying to think of what to say or talk about next. She was never usually lost for words like this.

"Uhm, where are we going?" MK frowned, asking Krystal where they were as they walked aimlessly down empty corridors.

"I.....I actually don't know." Krystal began to laugh and so did MK and they stood in the hallway, laughing whilst looking at each other. _This is totally it Krystal - you could ask her for her number or make up an excuse to see her again right now._

"Well, I have design and technology, what do you have?" MK asked Krystal, who did have a speech planned to MK but who now stood with her bottom row of teeth protruding in thought. She actually had no idea what lesson she has now.

"Uhhh, I think I have chemistry. Oh shit no, I just had that. Wait." Krystal put her hand up whilst she looked in her massive handbag. MK stood waiting patiently, hiding her smile behind her hand as Krystal rummaged through her bag for her timetable. "Ah. I have....maths."

"Cool, I'll walk you there."

"No, you're the injured one. I'm the one who should be escorting you."

"Well you've done a pretty good job of that." MK said sarcastically, looking around and noticing they were in the languages department, halfway across the school from the design and technology room.

"Oh, my apologies." Krystal giggled and blushed, feeling like a faulty traffic light constantly stuck on red. MK was tempted to say that they could skip lessons and just runaway somewhere together, hanging out on the school field or they could go to the cafe Beth always takes her, Fungs, but didn't want to get herself or Krystal in trouble.

"Come on, I'll walk you there." MK smiled at Krystal and they walked around the school to the maths classrooms, with their arms by their sides, their hands occasionally brushing together and the pair pretending not to notice. Unfortunately for Krystal, the maths department wasn't too far from languages and Krystal sighed as she saw her classroom in sight, something that didn't go unnoticed by MK.

"Well, this is my stop." Krystal said as they stood outside her classroom. "I should go in now."

"You should." MK nodded with a smile.

"I don't want to." Krystal smiled back, her high heels giving her a bit of height over MK, who stood almost looking up to her. Krystal found the height difference really cute and would had loved to bend down and give her a kiss on the cheek but figured it was insanely inappropriate, despite Veera courteously walking her to her lesson. All the other people she liked before never went out of their way to make Krystal happy.

"Thank you very much Veera, it was very....charming of you to walk me back here."

"You helped me get out before. And please, call me MK, or Mika." MK blushed wildly in response. She'd never been called charming before and was likely to google it later on and gush over the compliment.

"Okay, Mika." Krystal tried the name and smiled. It sounded so right and it was such a cute name. She wanted to say it over and over again to keep the feeling relayed in her brain.

"Yeah, I don't really like my real name."

"I'm not found of mine either." Krystal said with a sigh. She felt as though her name reinforced the 'trashy dumb blonde stereotype.' MK definitely thought otherwise.

"Krystal is named after a diamond though. It's a beautiful name." Krystal couldn't believe how shy was getting around Mika and giggled once again.

"Thank you again." She whispered.

"You should go to your class now." MK smiled, holding her classroom door open for her.

"Okay then. I'll definitely see you around, Mika." Krystal locked eyes with MK whilst she held the door for her and grinned before walking into the lesson, whilst MK walked down the hallway, hands stuffed inside her pockets blushing behind her hair. She had her brown paper bag in her hoody pocket and figured she could never throw it out now - she wanted to keep it to remember this day. She eventually got to her D+T class and walked through the door, seeing Sarah groaning whilst trying to saw through a hard bit of wood.

"Mika, you ok?" Sarah called out to MK who walked over.

"I'm more than okay, Sarah." MK grinned from ear to ear whilst walking to her workstation whilst Sarah looked on, frowning.

 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

Krystal was getting a million questions ever since she walked into her maths class, ignoring the comments she was getting about her tardiness by Mrs Bowles as she blushed all the way to her desk.

Brie kept sending text messages from the other side of the room and looking over at Krystal, but Krystal couldn't be bothered explaining. Instead, she looked out of the window into the hallway, chewing on her pencil, thinking about how gooey inside Mika made her feel and wished she'd show up again outside her classroom, riding a beautiful black horse, telling Krystal to get on whilst they rode off in the sunset. Instead, she's stuck in the maths classroom, her grade as low as her self-control when she's near MK, making her teacher hate her and living up to her 'dumb-blonde' trademark.

She knew she'd bust out of here one day, and that MK would be the one to grab her hand and lead her away from all this.... _crap_. She desperately needed to improve her terrible grades to get out of these lessons with the jocks that if they could would marry their own reflection. None of them was good enough for her, Mika was, but she's leagues away. She was so smart and so noble but Krystal felt like she was not smart but not that dumb either, also she already has a reputation around school.

Krystal began to draw hearts on her desk, writing the initials M.K, a plus sign, and her own initials inside a heart with an arrow going through it. Krystal sat there, looking at the ceiling as she thought about the girl and smiled as the image of all of their interactions flashed in her mind, Mika's giggle playing in her brain like a CD player left on in another room, her eyes and her freckles perfectly memorised, her face when she saw Krystal.

"I didn't know algebraic equations were so pleasing Miss Goderitch." Mrs Bowles commented as Krystal sat twirling her hair smiling before immediately being brought out of her daydream.

"What?" Krystal looked around and continued to pout as everyone turned to laugh at her.

 

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

Beth walked into the music room, immediately seeing Cosima plugging into the biggest amp in the band room.

"Dammit Cosima. You always get the best one." Beth sighed rolling her eyes and Cosima smiled.

"You know it babe. I'm lead guitarist. I need to be loud." Cosima winked whilst fiddling with the volume switch. More people began to trickle in, including Sarah Stubbs, Seth and a few other people.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Seth shouted excitedly.

"Shut up and fuck off Seth, no ones listening." Sarah said as she walked in and Beth and Cosima laughed.

"Well you just did." Seth pointed out and gave up when he realised he wasn't going to get a response.

"What's up lads." Sarah smiled as she approached Beth, who was stood with her bass around her whilst Cosima began to tune her guitar.

"Not a lot. Hey, is MK out the nurses office?" Beth asked and Sarah smiled, knowing it was a matter of time before Beth asked that.

"Yeah, she came back halfway through technology. Looked pretty shifty though."

"In what way?"

"She was just smiling to herself and not saying a lot."

"Who bets that she saw Krystal along the way?" Cosima suggested whilst Sarah shook her head.

"Bullshit, she would've had a lesson, surely." Sarah didn't like the idea of MK being alone with Krystal. _This Krystal seemed like a genuine stalker, and quite dangerous._

"Who knows. I hope they did speak though." Beth smiled and began to hook up her bass to another amp.

"I don't. Beth she's a right weirdo. Did you see her face when she was staring at MK in English and chemistry? That's not right that. Plus she totally side-eyed me for no reason."

"Yeah, I saw her staring in English alright." Beth nodded as she fiddled with her tuning pegs. "She really digs MK man. I don't know why she doesn't like you, but then again I don't see a reason why she would either."

"What the fff." Sarah put her hand through her hair as Beth and Cosima looked to each other and laughed.

"Maybe she sees you as a barrier to talking to MK and she's jealous or something?" Cosima waved her arms like she did when she went on about weird science stuff, whilst she sat on one of the amplifiers.

"Shut up with your half-baked ideas Cos. Like she'd be jealous of me and Mika." Sarah laughed at how wrong Cosima was. _And to think this geek monkey had a GPA of 4.0?_ _What a tosser._

The teacher soon walked in and let them continue to practice their band pieces for their upcoming assessment assessing their musical abilities, and the students began to disband to practice in the practice rooms.

"What the heck? They got all the best equipment!" Seth pointed out to the teacher whilst Cosima waved sticking her tongue out.

"You snooze you lose, jackass." Beth said through the microphone whilst Sarah stuck up two fingers on both hands with a big smile on her face. Seth ran off to be a freak elsewhere while the girls got to practicing. Because they didn't have a drummer and didn't want to let Seth in their school band, the trio practised songs without drums, with Road Trippin' by the Chili Peppers their main piece for the assessment, along with More Than Words and Never Going Back Again by Fleetwood Mac. They got all their gear plugged in and Cosima filled in Sarah and Beth what happened at morning break whilst Sarah was sat in the principals office and Beth was with MK.

"So Alison had to physically restrain Helena in the hallway because she nearly jumped at Rachel."

"Holy shite. She isn't in trouble is she?"

"No thank god, but you should've seen Rachel's face. She was so weirded out and cried 'no one lays hands on me' whilst running down the corridor." Sarah couldn't stop laughing and Beth began to laugh but soon stopped.

"We shouldn't be laughing Sarah, you're in detention because of her."

"Also, Helena couldn't stop calling her dirty. She kept shouting dirty cow down the corridors."

"She is a dirty fuckin' cow. She sabotaged our science experiment Cos, now the teacher hates me and I'm gonna fail all the sciences."

"This probably won't help but I think Rachel and the teacher are related, they both have the same surname." Cosima pointed out and Beth's eyebrows raised, whilst she practised her bass warm-up routine.

"Oh great, two spawns of Satan already after me." Sarah's day couldn't get any worse. She was only smiling and laughing now because she was in music with Beth and Cosima. If she was sat in another lesson she'd be tempted to have a soap overdose and have Mrs S pick her up from school early. At least then she'll get a few days off, getting out of detention and be able to chill on the couch playing on Grand Theft Auto or watching Jerry Springer or something.

"Don't you think Rachel is like some sort of non-playable character like in Grand Theft Auto that can just spawn from anywhere? Like she stalked me in the school toilets-"

"Hey chill out Sarah." Cosima's response to everything was to take a chill pill.

"I love GTA but come on Sarah, you're being paranoid." Beth folded her arms and Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Did anything happen with that hon hon baguette you were talking to earlier?" Sarah changed the conversation.

"You mean Delphine." Cosima shot a glare towards Sarah. "No. She vanished straight after the explosion in chemistry and I haven't seen her since, which I'm a bit pissed about."

"You'll see her again Cosima." Beth reassured her but Cosima frowned.

"I can't see them cancelling the foreign exchange programme because of an explosion in chemistry."

"Wait, who's she staying with then?" Sarah asked Cosima.

"Rachel I think. They walked in together in German and chemistry."

"Dude you need to befriend her, as soon as possible." Sarah cut in.

"What Sarah why?" Cosima frowned. Why is Sarah so obsessed with Rachel?

"Cause I need to get inside Rachel's house and find out what else she's scheming. And also to see if she respawns or some shite like that."

"Come on Sarah it's her first day here, I hardly imagine she has a personal vendetta against you." Beth tried to reason with Sarah but Sarah wasn't having it.

"No. She did that on purpose, if it wasn't, why didn't she throw potassium in Alison's experiment?"

"Or anyone else's?" Beth jumped up at the mention of Alison's name. "It was probably just random Sarah, you're being paranoid for no reason."

"No I am not-"

"Can you please practice instead of bitching all the time?" The teacher said and Sarah rolled her eyes.

"We're the only ones with talent here sir. Go and harass Seth." Sarah shouted and the teacher walked off. The music teacher Mr Turner was fairly laid-back and didn't really care about Sarah's attitude.

"Let's start to practice." Beth said and they started with Road Trippin'. Beth and Cosima began to play the opening riff with no errors and Sarah soon joined in after 2 bars. Everything was going alright until halfway through the chorus where Sarah got her words mixed up and forgot the next verse. They tried again after reminding Sarah but she didn't feel as into it as she usually did. Beth picked up on this and said they'd practice it some other time.

"Don't let it bother you, Sarah."

"It's not bothering me Beth."

"Oh it is, and you can't lie. You're not on top of your game today Sarah. You need to stop letting little things bothering you."

"I'd hardly call an explosion in the science room and near-exclusion a little thing would you?" Sarah almost yelled back at Beth.

"Holy shit Sarah. I didn't think it was that bad." Cosima frowned whilst Beth stood in silence, looking at the floor with her hands in her jacket pockets.

"Yeah. If Rachel didn't step up and admit it was her, my arse would've been out of here."

"Are you getting punishment?" 

"Yeah, detention today. I'll probably get detention later on in the week too." Sarah sighed as she sat on one of the amplifiers. "I'm lucky she actually took the blame, but she kind of contradicts herself basically. Why would you do that and then take the blame for it anyway? Does she want to be expelled on her first day?"

"I don't know man, but when I've seen her today she's looked pretty annoyed with everything." Cosima commented. "Maybe she wants a get out of jail card."

"You mean a get into jail card? She'll be lucky if this isn't followed up by the police." Beth stated, knowing the ins and outs of the justice system. "She could be arrested for damage to public property and sent to juvenile."

"Who cares. Not my problem, I didn't do it." Sarah said, obviously caring.

"Hmm.....maybe she did it because she wants to get with you." Beth stroked her chin in thought.

"Oh come on Beth, like she'd go to _that_ extreme."

"You don't know her though Sarah. She might be a criminal mastermind, she might have ulterior motives. Watch yourself around her."

"Fuck off Beth, you're just talking shite as per usual. You've been watching too much Criminal Minds. Chances are she was just being a div wanting to rebel against her mum. I highly doubt she'll want anything to do with me."

"That's a reasonable point Sarah." Cosima nodded and Beth rolled her eyes.

The trio began to play their instruments again and moved onto the second song in their list, with Sarah putting all of her energy into the bass line and it really showed, nodding her head as she got in the groove. Beth easily hit the high notes in the chorus and seemed to be enjoying herself, almost dancing to Sarah's bass.

They got back to the chorus again and Beth extended her last note, creating a vibrato which Sarah and Cosima both smiled at, before finishing the song.

"Was that a vibrato Beth?"

"You're damn right." Beth gave them the thumbs up.

"Shit Beth, you're really good at singing." Cosima said.

"You only just noticed?"

"It'd be wasted if we didn't form the band." Sarah commented and Cosima shyly nodded her head whilst looking at Beth, who stood looking at the two with her arms folded.

"I care about MK. If she isn't doing it, then neither am I." Beth gave a blunt answer whilst adjusting the mic stand. "I don't want her schedule to be disrupted and for her to-"

"Let MK decide Beth. Take a step back. Stop being the overprotective sister." Sarah looked over to Beth, trying to say her piece calmly.

"I agree Sarah." Cosima nodded and looked towards Sarah.

"You guys doing anything at lunch?"

"I'm meant to be going to the library with Ali, she wants to get some books out."

"Of course. What about you Cos?"

"Well, me and Felix are going to be looking for Delphine."

"Why is Felix coming with ya?"

"He said he saw the back of her in chemistry and wanted to meet my future wife properly. He also wants to know what styling products she uses because her hair looks gorgeous."

"Typical Felix there."

"What are you doing at lunch Sarah?"

"Bringing MK here and letting her practice on the drums." As Sarah said that, Beth shot her a glance.

"And MK wanted to come, she said yes."

"As long as you didn't force her into anything, then that's fine."

"Come on Beth, Mika is fine."

"She's been shit on in the past Sarah. I don't want her to get overwhelmed, you know how bad she gets with her anxiety." Beth began to fumble around with the amp, fiddling with the switches to make it look like she was doing something but Sarah saw through it.

"It was her choice, Beth."

"When she worries I worry. If she's anxious, I feel it too. I know all the things she's feeling about Krystal, I'm there, I mean, I've been there too." Beth leaned against the amp and Sarah and Cosima looked at each other, thinking exactly the same thing.

"You can talk about her....it if you want Beth."

"Not in the middle of music class Cosima." Beth coolly shook her head with a smile. "What I'm saying is....don't make things difficult for her with Krystal, Sarah. I don't care if you have beef with her personally but leave her out of it. Mika deserves someone there for her in that way."

"I understand Beth." Sarah began to nod, understanding the sincerity of Beth's words and how serious the conversation was.

"Me too." Cosima pushed her glasses up. "Let's practice the last song." Cosima hated awkward silences, or tense situations. She'd rather have everything loud, just like she liked her music.

"Yeah. Let's." Beth smiled and Sarah was glad that some things were cleared up a bit more, she knew she shouldn't be so bitchy towards Krystal. However she couldn't help but feel that Beth had unresolved conflicts of her own, especially regarding her and Alison's very strong and close friendship.

Sarah and Cosima took a note of keeping a close eye on Beth and proposed to talk with Beth about her feelings later on.

Cosima felt that the problem with Beth was that she focuses on other people's problems as a distraction from her own, looking out for Mika and guiding her to Krystal whilst struggling to deal with being around Alison and not showing how she feels. Cosima proposed Beth is like the night and Alison is like the day, or the moon and the sun, they are totally different people that desperately want to meet together and discuss their feelings but when Beth is ready, Alison is not and vice versa as it keeps going on and on. Once Beth feels ready to confess all, Alison may have bigger problems to deal with, and the same happened when Alison desperately wanted to tell Beth how much she meant to her and how she loved her when she was falling down her downward spiral due to the prescription pills, but it wasn't the right time. For them two, it is never the right time, so they each thought.

 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

"Felix, we've been looking around for her everywhere, she's nowhere." Cosima put her hand on her head as they moped around the corridors in lunch break, trying to catch a glimpse of Delphine.

"Come on Cos, she'll be somewhere. Have you tried the girls bathrooms?"

"I've checked there 3 times Felix. This sucks ass."

"Hey Cosima." Scott waved from near the science labs.

"Hey Scott, what's up man?"

"Are you coming to our lunch club? We're playing agricola again." Scott asked, his hands in his pockets. Felix cast a sideways glance at Cosima and answered for her.

"Sorry Scott, me and Cosima are on a mission to find a beautiful blonde."

"Oh, did you mean Krystal Goderitch? Cause she doesn't usually hang around here." Scott laughed, his face turning red at the mention of the schools cheerleader.

"No not her. A French girl. Tall, blonde, gorgeous hair and high cheekbones. She looks like something out of a Hollywood movie but looks like a puppy at the same time." Cosima blinked slowly and Felix began to smirk.

"Bonjour Cosima." Delphine appeared behind Cosima and she jumped and held onto Felix, who just stood there, looking her up and down.

"Oh. Now I get it." Felix looked her up and down in a serious way. Delphine frowned but continued to smile at Cosima anyway.

"Ignore him." Cosima cut in. 

"I'm Felix, gay friend." Felix shook hands with an amused Delphine.

"I'm Delphine, hi." Delphine shyly smiled at the two boys.

"And this is Scott, nerdy lab partner. He's a virgin in case you can't already tell." Cosima gestured to Scott, who stood behind the pair, blushing behind his glasses and giggling, causing Felix to roll his eyes. Cosima wondered if Delphine heard her little monologue and began to blush in embarrassment. "I just wanted to say your hair looks fabulous." Cosima didn't know what to say and blushed profusely.

"Thank you." Delphine smiled, her hand running through her hair.

"I'm desperate to know what kind of products you use to style it." Felix launched into Delphine.

"Oh erm, I think it's called kinky curly."

Cosima's eyebrows raised whilst Scott stood folding his arms and still giggling, sounding really creepy. As much as Cosima loved him, she wished he would just go and play board games with Hellwizard.

"That's a pretty cool name." Cosima smirked.

"Is it mousse or is it a spray?" Felix asked.

"A spray."

"Oh right." Cosima said. She had no idea about hair products because she doesn't use any on her dreadlocks anyway.

"Yes. Now I get to ask something." Delphine began to smirk and Cosima worriedly looked towards Felix. "Cosima, what type of puppy am I?"

"What kind of puppy?"

"Oui, a petit chiot."

"Uhh....." Cosima stood there really awkwardly. She looked at her curls and tried to remember the breed of dog but couldn't for the life of her remember.

"The one with the ears." Cosima gestured to her ears. Felix put his hand in his head.

"But don't all dogs have ears?"

"I think she means the cocker spaniel." Scott smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

"What the fuck Scott I thought you didn't like dogs." Cosima turned around to face Scott.

"Just because I have a cat doesn't mean I hate dogs. I love all animals."

"How is Denise doing by the way?" Felix asked, making the situation even more messed up and awkward.

"She's doing fine. She had a few furballs last week but she's eating normally again now."

"That's good."

Delphine began to giggle at the antics of Cosima, Scott and Felix. She never thought she'd be called a dog before, well, a cocker spaniel to be precise.

"I didn't mean it in a nasty way, I meant it in a cute way." Cosima reassured Delphine, worrying she might've got the wrong idea.

"Non non I know. I heard....the rest of your conversation." Delphine leaned closer towards Cosima and spoke in a deep voice, making Cosima feel like a bass drum and entire funk band was playing inside her body, making her all jumpy and nervous but totally cool too.

"Shit, you heard all of that?" Cosima blushed behind her specs.

"Oui. I was hoping to see you  earlier but after the chemistry incident I got sidetracked......so how's about we go somewhere."

Felix's eyes almost popped out of his sockets. He wasn't expecting Delphine to be that forward, but then again, none of the girls could resist Cosima's charm.

"Of course." Cosima blushed and her and Delphine began to walk off, totally forgetting about leaving Scott and Felix behind.

"Now what do I do?" Felix shouted after Cosima.

"Just play some board games with Scott or something." Cosima shouted back as her and Delphine walked off together and laughed. Scott turned to Felix with raised eyebrows.

"Want to see my card collection?" He asked.

"Fine then, not like I have anywhere else to go is it." Cosima and Delphine walked outside near to the school field where they sat on a bench together.

"So, other than the chemistry explosion, how's your first day going?" Cosima asked Delphine and Delphine looked to Cosima with a smile, the afternoon sun shining on her curls, making Cosima think she looked like a sun goddess or something. Whatever she was, she looked like a princess, or the really beautiful girl out of a cliche teen movie that the total nerd-hero protagonist gets with at the very end, something that is definitely not realistic, so Cosima originally thought, but now she is having her reservations.

"Hmm, very amusing. I have met some....very interesting people." Delphine grinned and giggled.

"Mhm." Cosima blushed and pushed up her glasses. She hoped she wasn't talking about Scotty.

"I uh, don't mean to be nosy, but who's the girl you were sat next to in chemistry?" Cosima questioned Delphine, as she too like Sarah was interested to know what this Rachel girl really was like.

"Ah, that's Rachel Duncan, I'm staying with her and Mrs Duncan as part of the foreign-exchange programme." Delphine nodded and Cosima couldn't get over how cute she was even talking about the most basic things.

"Oh cool." Cosima smiled, looking at Delphine in the hazy sunlight.

"Did you notice her in german?" Delphine asked her with a smile. They did walk in with each other.

"Not very much, if I'm honest." Cosima admitted. "I was a bit distracted by something else." Cosima blushed. She was very tempted to say she couldn't keep her eyes off Delphine but she really didn't want to weird Delphine out (especially on her first day) and she'd rather get to know her a bit better first before launching into things.

"Oh right." Delphine giggled with a blush. She could feel Cosima's eyes on her all lesson. It was quite cute really, Cosima was like a cute little petit chiot that just wanted to play and Delphine was totally up for playing.

"What's Rachel been like?" Cosima asked. She didn't want Sarah to go off at her later, saying she's about as useful as a one-legged man in an arse-kicking competition or a similar line.

"I don't know really.....she's been acting very weirdly ever since I've come to stay with her family." Delphine frowned, looking at the floor. "I don't know why she would've done that in chemistry. It's very unlike her."

"It is a bit random." Cosima looked at Delphine with a warm smile. "It hasn't happened much here. One thing I can't get over though is why there was potassium lying around in plain sight." Cosima added and laughed, with Delphine looking to her and laughing too.

"It's the one of the most reactive elements." The girls said at the same time and began to laugh.

"It reacts with water to make potassium hydroxide and hydrogen gas, if it had splashed it can cause serious skin burns." Delphine told Cosima, who already knew all of it anyway, but continued to beam at Delphine.

"You're like, really smart."

"Merci beaucoup Cosima, although I have heard you are very smart too."

"I do have an IQ of 147." Cosima blushed behind her black glasses. "I'd much rather show than tell."

"You should show me sometime what you can do." Delphine winked and Cosima felt like jumping in the school's swimming pool to cool herself down.

"I actually do kinda struggle with some things, like French for instance...." Cosima was fairly decent at German, although her pronunciation could sometimes be a bit bad, but Cosima often struggled with French, and saw a golden opportunity with Delphine.

"Oui, would you need some help?" Cosima blinked rapidly. _Delphine was offering to help her with French already?_

"I um, if it's not too much trouble." Cosima smiled and Delphine had a massive grin on her face.

"Non non not at all. It's nice to make some friends in this new world." Delphine beamed. She really wanted to get to know Cosima better and this would be a great opportunity. She could also use Cosima's expertise especially in the sciences, which could help her earn her scholarship.

"Are you tutoring Rachel?" Cosima asked and Delphine sighed.

"She already speaks fluently in 7 languages, including German, Chinese and Mandarin. I have been attempting to tutor her but she just closes herself away at the moment.

"Oh." Cosima thought. "Is she okay?"

"I really don't know Cosima." Delphine answered honestly, looking a bit worried. "If she keeps doing things like this she could seriously harm someone."

"I'm here for you, Delphine." Cosima reached out to Delphine, touching her hand and a million sparks went off in Delphine's body. _Mon dieu._

"Thank you Cosima. I am a bit nervous about seeing her again." Delphine blushed and fiddled with her fingers whilst Cosima looked at her longingly before remembering Alison's words from before.

_'Your lady boner is showing, Cosima.'_

"Don't be nervous, if there's anyone who should be nervous it's Susan or Sarah."

"I am very sorry about Rachel's behaviour. I have no idea why she would choose yours and Sarah's lab station."

"Hmm, me neither. Maybe just a coincidence." Cosima smiled but the thought lingered at the back of her mind that told her it wasn't. Cosima and Delphine continued to sit on the bench, looking out at the field. Cosima looked at the field and saw the jock guys stood in their group, and close to them she saw Art Bell walking off and Angela Deangelis walking after him, trying to talk to him but he just wasn't listening. Cosima's eyes almost popped out of her head when she saw Shay Davydov, her latest squeeze at the other end of the field, looking for someone. Shit, she's looking for me. Cosima watched as she got out her phone and started to call someone, and Cosima's phone began to go off in her pocket.

_Fuck._

"Are you going to answer that?" Delphine asked.

"It's just Sarah. She can wait." Cosima felt bad about lying but she didn't want to screw it up with Delphine.

"Ah, your friend in chemistry?"

"The one that almost got blown up? Yeah." Cosima laughed and Delphine giggled. Cosima kept looking towards the field at Shay, who angrily paced up and down the field. Cosima didn't understand why she was so annoyed - all they are is friends with benefits, no strings, no commitment. Cosima began to get uneasy when she saw Shay moving a bit closer to where she was.

"Hey Delphine, I don't know about you but I could totally murder some Eskimo pies right now." Cosima grinned, changing the conversation. "They're doing them at the cafeteria."

"Eskimo pies?" Delphine laughed. _Cosima was so random._

"Yeah."

"Don't think I've heard of them before."

"Well, prepare yourself Delphine, because you're going to become a craven addict." _I think I already am,_ Delphine smiled to herself while Cosima and her walked happily back into the school, not noticing Cosima cautiously look over her shoulder back towards the field.

 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

On the other side of the school, Beth and Alison walked down the hallways on the way to the library, with Alison talking excitedly to Beth about the school musical.

"So you're hoping it's Cats?" Beth looked at Alison, her pupils beginning to get bigger.

"Yes, but please don't tell Felix. He's totally against that." Alison blushed and looked at Beth, who was already looking at her with a small smile on her face, not before laughing and showing them adorable little fangs Alison loved.

"I won't tell him, don't worry."

"Thank you Beth." Alison loved how discrete Beth could be about some things. She could trust Beth with almost all of her secrets, knowing she wouldn't laugh at them like Sarah did or try to find a scientific explanation for them like Cosima did. Beth just took Alison as she was; and Alison couldn't think of anything more charming.

It's also worth mentioning Beth is a local treasure of the school - she's popular but she doesn't act like she is, instead hanging around with her small group of friends whilst she could be living it up with the jocks and cheerleaders. She goes out of her way to help people, whether they had tripped up, or got picked on by one of the bullies, Beth knew how to keep people in check. Quite a few people knew not to fuck with Beth Childs, many were even intimidated around her.

Alison always felt safe with Beth and loved to be the one around her, as people turned their heads when they walked down the corridor, Beth not even noticing or just not mentioning it. All Beth wanted to do was keep her friends (and most importantly Ali) safe. Beth liked to walk the full perimeter of the school at break and lunch time to check and look out for her friends to make sure they're okay. Alison didn't mind at all when she walked alongside Beth who decided to take the long way around school. She could spend forever with her.

She wished she could tell her other secret - how much she loved Beth and the amazing person she is. Alison wasn't sure what kind of love it was though - was she really in love with her or was it just platonic? As soon as she thought that, Beth put her hand on Alison's back, causing her to shiver and get goosebumps all over. _Ok, so it might be on a physical level after all._

"For fucks sake." Beth mumbled to herself as she held on closely to Alison as she saw cheerleader Aynsley Norris and her jock boyfriend Chad walk over, big pretentious smiles on their faces.

"Hello Alison!" Aynsley almost shouted smiling at Alison. "Oh and, hello there, Beth." Aynsley spoke in a voice a bit lower in her usual voice and began to bat her lashes, causing Beth to look the other way towards Alison, who frowned.

"Hi Aynsley." Alison said with a tight smile. "What's up?" Alison almost moaned when Beth pushed Alison closer into her and began to rub circles on her back. She wished Beth didn't make her feel so turned on at the most inconvenient of times.

"Nothing much Alison. Are you going to be at cheerleader try-outs this year?" Aynsley asked while picking up on Beth and Alison's closeness, and cuddled up to Chad, who began to get embarrassed as a few of the jocks began to walk his way.

"I don't know yet, I've got a pretty hectic schedule." She did think about trying it out, so that she'd be able to watch Beth in her sports and cheer her on, but didn't know whether she could deal with the cheerleader girls.

"Ok. I'm sure Beth would enjoy being cheered on though." Aynsley gave Beth a wink and Beth felt like just dragging Alison away from the snakes, or just pinning Alison up against the wall and passionately making out with her so Aynsley would finally get the message.

"I don't need Ali to become a cheerleader to know how much she cares about me." Beth spoke in a defensive voice, but soothed out when she took another look at Alison, who was smiling at Aynsley.

"Oh......that's sweet, isn't it Chad?" Aynsley began to get uncomfortable, tapping Chad's shoulder whilst he was checking out some girls walking past.

"Uhh, yeah." He replied, not really listening. Beth frowned, that's another reason to hate him.

"Yo Beth, I heard Paul Dierden's really mad at you for beating his record on the 400m race."

"You're damn right." Beth smirked and a glint appeared in Alison's eye. "He can't handle being beaten by a girl."

"He says he wants a rematch."

"Tell him to say that to my fucking face then." Beth smiled at Chad, who began to take a step back and Alison's eyes darted from him to Beth, her hand holding onto Beth.

"Come on Beth, don't."

"Anyways, we should be going now. Nice seeing you Alison, Beth." Aynsley blushed smiling awkwardly and walked off with Chad trailing behind like a kicked puppy. Beth took Alison's hand in hers and they walked up to the library.

"I can't believe you said that Beth." Alison's face turned a scarlet red and Beth smiled to herself. _Did it like a boss._

"I can. Paul knows better. The coward should just face me head on instead of cowering behind his goons." Alison felt really turned on by Beth asserting her dominance, but another part of her feared she was being a bit too big for her own boots. She knew Beth could beat Paul down anytime she liked, whether it be on the track or in the ring, but she didn't want it to backfire on her and her career ambitions. The last thing she wanted was for Beth to become like Sarah. "Hey Ali, everything's ok. Paul can't get away with being a total ass to everyone just cause his family's rich. He deserves to be humiliated."

"I just don't want it to look bad on you Beth. His family has a reputation in this town."

"It won't Ali. I'm smarter than you think." Beth winked. _Alison sure hoped so._

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Meanwhile in the music room, MK was sat behind the drums whilst Sarah looked at her. She looked good behind a drum kit, a natural. MK was sat looking expectantly at Sarah, a small smile on her face.

"Ok, so this thing here is the ride cymbal and this is the bass drum."

"Yes." MK nodded.

"And this is the hi-hats and-"

"Sarah, I know all of this already. I'm not dumb." MK looked away from Sarah as she said that, preferring to look up at the ceiling.

"Woah, okay then." Sarah folded her arms with a smirk. At least they're not stuck on square one.

"I do a bit of work with drums whilst making mixes."

"Is that on the computer?"

"Yeah, with a midi keyboard and virtual music software."

"Okay then smartarse, give us a basic rock beat." MK nodded, starting to hit the snare for 4 beats before introducing the bass drum and then the snare. Sarah nodded her head in appreciation. MK continued to keep the beat and Sarah continued to watch.

"Make it a bit faster." MK changed speed quickly, smiling at Sarah.

"Faster." MK began to drum even faster, surprising Sarah even more. From outside the room, at the most convenient time, Krystal and her posse walked past and Krystal heard the rocking drum beat as she walked past. Krystal _loves_ a good drum beat.

"You go ahead!" Krystal shouted and looked through the big window into the room. She couldn't believe it when she saw Sarah Manning smiling and dancing rather badly to the fast thumping drum beat played by her beloved Mika. Oh my god, Mika is a secret musician? Krystal covered her mouth as she listened to the rocker. _Is there anything that she can't do?!_

"As fast as you can Mika!!" Sarah shouted over the noise and MK's face became red as she pounded the drums at an alarmingly fast rate, not even needing a metronome to keep in time. Sarah felt she was about to pee herself with excitement as she heard MK's surprise drum fill.

 _Holy shit, this girl has talent_ , both Sarah and Krystal thought to themselves. Krystal had never been attracted to anyone as much as this before. She had a _real thing_ for drummers - their steady beat and their great hand-eye co-ordination making Krystal feel shock waves rippling her body. Sure, any musician was really hot, but drummers were hottest and in her opinion led the band. Drummers could _hit it well_.

"Fuckin' hell MK!" Sarah shouted, beaming at MK. She couldn't believe she was hearing something so surprising and pleasing to the ears, it made her feel like she was having a musical orgasm. On the outside, Krystal beamed with delight as she heard Mika playing the drums. Part of her did feel quite annoyed that Sarah was looking at her like that, but all she could focus on was MK.

"Am I doing good?!" MK shouted back as she added yet another fill, alternating between the toms and the snare.

"Does the pope shit in the woods?!"

"I don't know."

"Fine, does Beth Childs have a _massive_ hardon for Alison Hendrix?!"

"Sure, why not!" MK giggled as Sarah continued to lamely dance to her beat.

"There's your answer then!" MK brought her drumming to an end after the last 4 beats and hit the cymbals, blushing whilst staring at the pedal of the bass drum.

"Mika, that was incredible, where the heck did you learn that?" Sarah was in awe. How can she not have been behind a drum kit before?

"I play a lot with beats on my computer and create them."

"But you've never been behind a drum kit before?"

"I like to drum on random objects, like pots and pans and tables. I don't know, no, I've never been behind a real drum kit."

"Holy shit. Mika, you are born to do this."

"What? Really?"

"Yes Mika!" Sarah smiled. "You're like a bloody drum machine! You never miss a beat, Mika. You're probably the best drummer I know."

"I don't know about that." MK blushed wildly.

"Prove me wrong. Give me some other beats you know." MK began to hit the the snares and the toms, creating a fill before leading into a swing-like beat.

"Nice. See, you are great." Sarah smiled.

"My only problem is I don't know much theory or read music."

"That doesn't matter Mika. Just 'cause smart arse Beth can doesn't mean you have to. Me and Cos just learn by ear. But here's a challenge for you....try to recreate this." Sarah got her phone out of her jean pocket and got Smells Like Teen Spirit to play. MK nodded her head as she listened, she knew the song pretty well and knew how the beat would sound like. They listened to the intro and first verse and chorus before MK motioned her to stop. Sarah put her phone back in surprise. MK counted herself in and crashed the open hi-hats with force, recreating the introduction, nodding her head as she played to the 110 BPM tempo, crashing the cymbals as the song launched into the verse. Sarah quickly ran to plug a guitar into the nearby amp and began to play the verse whilst MK kept a steady beat and MK crashed into the bridge and Sarah plucked the strings, before MK hammered out a mini-fill, snaring her way into the chorus and Sarah jumped in the air, playing the bar chords to MK's beat, moving her head in appreciation, hair covering her face. MK smiled a toothy smile at Sarah, her sticks bouncing off the kit in the best way.

Krystal couldn't believe what she was seeing and hearing - Sarah Manning wildly jumping in the air with a beetroot red Mika. Sarah sure lived up to her punk-rock ho name, and the shy, quiet, knowledgeable computer hacker also seemed to lose her inhibitions, her mouth opened in delight at Sarah's manic stage moves. Krystal heard footsteps behind her and turned around to see Tony Sawicki and the strange and very intimidating Helena stood behind him.

"Well, _hello there_ Krystal." Tony smirked and pushed his hair back. "What brings you here on this _fine_ lunchtime."

"Oh nothing, I was just, um, listening to the killer beat." Krystal pointed to the music room and Tony had a good luck inside, instantly spotting Sarah stage-sliding with an axe in her hands and MK with her eyes closed, sticking her tongue out.

"I bet you were." Tony smirked and Helena began to giggle.

"Look, my sestra!" Helena pointed and banged on the window, with neither of the rockers paying much attention. "Sestra Sarah I am your biggest fan!"

 _Oh shit_ , Krystal thought. She looked around awkwardly and grew uncomfortable when Tony kept looking at her with a suspicious grin and when Helena kept staring at her with a straight face. Helena quickly turned around and banged on the window like a zombie hungering for blood. Sarah stopped doing her stupid moves and began to look over, frowning when she saw Krystal, Tony and Helena through the window.

"What the?!"

"Sestra I want to buy your album!" Helena shouted and MK and Sarah could hear through the glass.

"What the fuck are you doing here meathead! Same goes for Marina and the Diamonds over there." Sarah shouted at Helena and pointed at Krystal, who began to look around and pout.

"Who's Marina and the Diamonds?" MK asked in a hushed voice.

"I am missing you so much Sarah. I missed you since morning break." Helena pushed her face against the glass, her eyes piercing at Sarah. No wonder she couldn't get laid, she always had Helena following her around.

"Tony why are you here?!"

"We trained for a bit but she got bored!"

"Well let her train again then, this is important!" Sarah began to get angry and MK sat awkwardly behind the drums, taking sneak peeks of Krystal through the window. She must've heard everything then.

"No my sestra I need to see you."

"You can already see me meathead! Through the fuckin' window!"

"Sestra do not call me this or I will get angry." They continued to scream at each other and MK just wanted the floor to turn into a massive vortex, sucking herself and her drum kit down it, and also Krystal, who, when the others were shouting, smiled at MK through the glass and gave a little wave. At least Krystal was there, MK thought to herself. _That was an added bonus._

 //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Meanwhile in the library, Beth is stood waiting for Alison to take her books out. She spent ages looking around the library, and Beth soon began to get bored. She liked to read, but ached to get on her video games when she got home from a long day of school and play Call Of Duty online with Sarah on the headsets whilst Mika spectates or the two sisters play Mario Kart and MK's other favourite old Nintendo games. Right now though Beth was wishing she could be stealing helicopters and getting six star wanted levels.

"Beth, I'm done." Alison walked over smiling, her hands filled with books.

"What did you get?" Beth asked.

"I got some books on arts and crafts and knitting, Mrs S wants me to knit Kira some gloves for when winter comes. I got some other books out on yoga and meditation, I got you this out." Alison handed a book which had 'mind, body, spirit' in big letters.

"Oh Ali that's......awesome."

"I thought once you've read it you could lend it to Sarah. Both of you are swearing all the time, threatening to beat people, insulting each other on greeting..."

"But Ali that's just how me and Sarah work. We've got a love/hate relationship." Beth tried hard not to roll her eyes at Alison. Neither of them really meant it when they called each other things like 'tithead', 'butt-trumpet' and 'fuckface' . _Alison really needed to learn to take a joke sometimes._

"And verbally abusing each other on them video game monstrosities." Alison shook her head whilst Beth smiled at her and began to laugh.

Alison hated video games. She didn't mind the family friendly ones like paint, or online chess, but despised games like grand theft auto and call of duty where people become aggressive in real life because of them, and that's what she feared would happen to Sarah, Beth and MK, even Cosima, who enjoyed a play on World of Warcraft and Nazi Zombies every now and again.

Whom Alison really feared most for was Helena, who'd often sit and watch Sarah play Call Of Duty and clap whenever Sarah blows another character up. Sarah even has the limited mental capacity to let her play on Street Fighter and Tekken. That was the _last thing_ Helena needs.

"But dude, everyone uses headsets online and spouts shit. It's all part of the experience Ali, you should try it sometime." Beth said as they begun to walk out of the library and down the stairs.

"I wouldn't call shouting 'your mum' to Sarah on the receiving end 'an experience' Elizabeth."

"What I'm saying is don't knock it 'til you try it." The girls walked down the corridor and saw Helena reaching for the fire extinguisher on the wall nearby and Tony and Krystal physically restraining her.

"My sestra lock the doors, I will bash my way in." Helena groaned as she tried to grab the fire extinguisher.

"What the fuck?!" Beth shouted, her hand running through her hair.

"Hey dudes, what's up?" Cosima stuck her tongue out with Delphine walking closely next to her.

"Cosima this is not funny. If you're just going to stand there and smile like a clown then you can go." Alison pointed at her and Cosima felt offended.

"Clowns? Where?" Krystal looked around whilst she had hold of Helena. _Krystal was very scared of clowns._

"Right that's it, I'm breaking in." Beth bravely walked to the door and demanded Sarah open up or she will perform her police takedown on her. Alison just stood there in shock whilst Tony and Krystal still held onto Helena, with Tony often moving his head to check out Krystal's booty in her dress.

"Dude, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Cosima spoke in a serious manner.

"Krystal you are a pretty girl with very nice hairs but I am not interested. MK will not like this."

"Huh what?" Krystal began to pout but blushed at the mention of MK.

After Beth's countless begging Sarah soon got her head out of her arse and opened the door, dragging herself out and MK following closely behind.

"What the heck Sarah! You're so stubborn it actually hurts." Beth folded her arms.

"If them titheads didn't turn up we wouldn't be in this situation Beth."

"I'm a tithead?" Krystal became offended, flicking her hair before she said she couldn't deal and walked off in her heels, MK's eyes following her the whole way.

"Well done Sarah, you just made Krystal walk away."

"All she does is stand there and pout anyway, she's bloody useless."

"I don't like you talking about her like that." MK growled. The gang all began to row with Alison even poking Sarah at one stage and telling her how she was being pathetic. Felix and Scott walked around the corner, seeing the action, with Alison shouting her mouth off (no surprise there), Cosima waving her hands around like a person drowning in the swimming pool on the sims, MK stood with her hands in her pockets wishing she could evaporate, Sarah blocking her ears and going 'la la la' whenever Alison spoke, and Beth stood shaking her head, folding her arms like a cop on Traffic Wars. Tony and Helena were stood looking on, laughing at everything and probably making bets on who was going to get a slap first, and Delphine was stood there in all of her curly haired glory, unsure whether to laugh at the situation or hide behind Cosima (she'd easily get spotted anyway.)

Felix and Scott frowned in confusion, before Scott finally spoke. Felix had spent nearly his whole lunchtime not wanting to play board games but now he was itching to.

"Agricola again?" Scott suggested.

"Yes definitely." Felix said without thinking and the two walked off.

 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

Sarah, Beth  and Helena were sat in their biology class together, right on the back row yet again. The group managed to patch things up just before registration but Sarah still felt like Alison wouldn't forget, and it'd take her a long time to come around. Beth felt really tired, this day has been pretty exhausting, with the explosion in chemistry to dealing with Aynsley Norris and then the confrontation at lunch, Beth was zonked and didn't feel she had the energy to swim a few laps with Jennifer Fitzsimmons. She hoped the class would go really quickly. It also seemed Mr Leekie had a stressful day, and due to the problem of dealing with the chemistry explosion earlier he set the class a mundane task in writing up health and safety rules in their exercise books. Sarah found it mind-numbingly boring.

"Hey Beth, did I tell you how good MK was on drums-"

"Yes Sarah, you couldn't stop talking about it in registration." Beth huffed, not having the energy to piss about with Sarah. Krystal was sat at the desk in front of them and smiled when she heard MK's name. Now she can listen to their conversations and find out what she's up to.

"Really didn't like the audience watching it though." Sarah projected her voice a bit louder so Krystal could hear, and she felt like it was being directed towards her.

"Well, maybe Mika did." Krystal turned around, glaring at Sarah with a grimace. Beth looked up from her book. This was getting interesting.

"How do you know her name?" Sarah asked, glaring back at Krystal. "You're a total stalker."

"No I'm not. God Sarah you really need to get your facts straight sweetie." Sarah's eyebrows nearly extended to her hairline and Beth covered her mouth, eager for Sarah to get dragged.

"First of all, my tits are like _way bigger_ than yours." Sarah frowned and looked at Beth who was trying hard not to laugh. "And second, if you could get a comb through that messy hair you'd be a 7 on a good day and I've been told I'm a 10." Krystal pointed out, her finger pointing at Sarah as she spilled the truth tea.

"What's all this in aid of?" Sarah began to laugh.

"Sarah Manning, if you don't shut up you will be getting double detention." Mr Leekie glared at her and Krystal smirked at her before getting back to her work.

"What the heck Beth?" Sarah whispered. Krystal has _really_ lost the plot. "That right there is telltale signs of a psycho-stalker."

"Right Sarah that's it you're getting out of the lesson." Mr Leekie shouted and Sarah frowned.

"But I didn't do anything!" Sarah replied.

"You are distracting people from doing their work, Beth wants to get into police academy and she can't do that if you keep hassling her."

_Oh for gods sake we all know Beth wants to get into police academy you frog._

"And your body language is terrible! Where are your manners?"

"Yeah well I'm not in psychology aren't I so I don't have to worry." A few people began to laugh in the class including Beth and Sarah had a small smile on her face.

"And don't think acting like a class clown is good either. Get out." Sarah sighed and grabbed her stuff not before sticking her fingers up at the whole class before walking out. She went to sit in the empty detention room and she'd have to stay there for 2 hours now. She ended up falling asleep on her desk, waking up when the bell rang.

"Shit!" Sarah groaned.

At that moment, Rachel Duncan came sauntering into the classroom like butter wouldn't melt in her mouth, looking quite pleased to be stuck in detention in a rotting classroom. She smirked as she wafted past Sarah and sat a few desks away so she could get some good staring-action in.Sarah could smell her perfume as she glided past her, and although it smelled _bloody fantastic_ , it didn't make Sarah like her.

Sarah closed her eyes trying to smell the smell and looked to where Rachel was now sat, with a smirk on her face.

"Stop goggling at me please." Sarah sighed.

"What does goggling mean?" Rachel asked in her CEO voice.

"It means you're being a weird alien who's trying to perv on someone."

"Hmm, what a funny explanation." Rachel purred and Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Not really when you're the victim."

"I have tissues in my bag if you want some Sarah." Rachel purred again, and Sarah looked visibly uncomfortable.

"I'm alright thanks Rach, you'll probably need them for later when your arse gets wiped for you at the school toilets." Mrs Duncan walked in, her eyes darting between Sarah and Rachel, with Rachel staring at Sarah with a smirk whilst Sarah was face planting the desk.

"Girls, please get some homework out please." Mrs Duncan commanded and got to work with dealing with angry emails from the principal over the fiasco in chemistry. Sarah reluctantly got her book out but began to doodle on it instead, drawing MK on the drums. Rachel continued to smirk at Sarah, trying to see what she was drawing.

"Rachel, please do some work." Mrs Duncan sent Rachel a glare. Rachel eventually pulled out a diary, scribbling a few things whilst occasionally peering over at Sarah.

After a boring 20 minutes passed, the door began to knock. Outside was the principal and Angela Deangelis, who wanted to speak about the chemistry incident and how it affected her psychologically. Sarah rolled her eyes. _What a twit, any excuse for attention._

Mrs Duncan sighed, saying she'd be back soon and made sure to lock the door, leaving Rachel and Sarah locked in the detention room, all alone. Rachel smirked.

"Well, it looks like we're all alone now."

"Yippee, yay, hang on, let me get the party poppers out."

"Sarah although your sarcasm is vaguely interesting it is also very tiresome."

"Why do you always have to speak like you're on google translate or something?" Sarah turned to get a good look at Rachel. Ok, maybe if she saw her in other circumstances she'd think she was a pretty hot chick, but now, Sarah would rather try her chances with Krystal Goderitch of all people. Rachel stared bluntly back at Sarah, not really knowing what to say, but not showing it in her face. The two sexually-confused teenagers had a good ogle at each other for over two minutes, not breaking away. Sarah did not want to look away in defeat and Rachel wanted to assert her dominance.

"We are going to come to terms, Sarah Manning." Rachel continued to stare at Sarah. The staring was border-line eye-fucking and the sexual tension began to build in the room.

"You sound so much like a robot you know."

"Guess what? I'm not a robot, Sarah Manning." _Great, another Marina and the Diamonds wannabe here._ Sarah began to laugh at Rachel, and Rachel was still sat unamused at Sarah. Sarah reckoned Rachel Duncan was one of them fem-bots like on Austin Powers and bullets were going to start spraying any minute from her melons. _She felt like she wanted to slap herself for even imagining that._ "But I am a great public-speaker." Rachel got up from her desk, walking over to Sarah and standing near her, Sarah getting a good view of her rear whilst she stood in her black pencil skirt.

"As strange as this may sound Sarah Manning, I can't help but be intrigued by you."

"Well, _that's a bit gay_ isn't it." Sarah joked, her cheeks becoming red whilst Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I want to give you a proposition."

"I don't shag on first dates by the way, and I don't want chlamydia." Sarah looked up at Rachel.

"Not in that way, Sarah." _She did jump to conclusions very quickly_.

"I want you to get us in trouble more often."

"Why? You look like the kind that'd rather stay away."

"I hate it here and I want to leave at **top speed**."

"Okay.....why not just run and leave?"

"My mother will bring me back. If I disappoint her enough, maybe she won't want to know me."

"No offence Rachel but that is pretty fuckin' sad, like just sack up and run away what's she gonna do. And I don't want to get in more trouble, I'm already up to the eyeballs in shite and I need to pass high school." She knew she was on her last few warnings.

"I will not take no for an answer, Sarah Manning."

"I will not stand for being someone else's property, Rachel Duncan." Sarah growled and stood up from her chair, backing Rachel into the wall, and placing her hands on the wall, so Rachel had nowhere to move. Rachel began to smirk at Sarah, her breathing getting more rapid. "I mean it Rachel." Sarah took her hands and pinned Rachel against the wall, staring her down. Rachel did not know what to do with herself. _She couldn't do anything with herself._

"Fair enough, Sarah Manning. If you do change your mind, read this 30 page document and ring the number." Sarah began to soften and pulled herself away whilst Rachel slammed the document on Sarah's desk and walked away dismissively, not feeling very satisfied with Sarah's answer.

_She does not lay hands on me and get away with it._

Sarah shuddered when she heard the slam, and actually felt really intimidated by the weird-haired blonde. _Two psycho blondes after her in one day_. Sarah looked through the document, noting words along the way such as 'legal', 'lawyers' and 'signature', all words that really scared Sarah. She quickly shoved the document into her satchel bag as Mrs Duncan walked in, who cast a glance at Sarah and Rachel before sitting down. Sarah couldn't wait for detention to be over, she thought as she could feel Rachel's robotic eyes zapping lasers on the side of her face, putting her hood up in defeat.

 

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

**SPLASH!!**

Beth cannon-balled into the water, fooling around with Jennifer Fitzsimmons as Alison looked on in jealousy. For some weird reason, not only did Alison spectate at the bleachers but so did the rest of the gang and Aynsley Norris. They had been there for just over half an hour and Beth was already tired of swimming.

"Jen, I might get out now and go home. It's been a stressful day." Beth swam up to Jennifer Fitzsimmons who beamed at Beth.

"Aww okay then Beth. It was really nice swimming some laps with you." Jennifer smiled.

"I bet it was, you beat me in all of them." Beth joked but knew Jennifer wasn't competitive even if she's in swimming tournaments.

"You are getting better Beth. And besides, you could beat me on the track any day." Jennifer winked at Beth in a playful manner and Alison looked on, her face becoming red and her breathing heavy.

"Someone's flustered, what she done this time, looked at her for a mini-second longer?" Felix joked with Alison.

"Shut up Felix, you must be seeing things."

"All I can see is your face become redder by the second."

Beth waved to Jennifer before she got out of the pool, and walked over to where her friends were. Alison looked away, not wanting to be caught blushing at Beth's good figure. Aynsley began to smirk as Alison looked away as Beth was stood right in front, smiling.

"What are all you guys doing here? Is this the Beth Childs fan club or something?" Beth frowned with a laugh, looking at everyone and smiling at MK who was sat on her gameboy advance.

"Yes it is actually." Felix smiled. "We'll make sure to bring the foam fingers next time Beth."

"Save them for the track, at least I won't get my ass beat there." Beth looked down embarrassedly before looking to Alison who was looking down. "You okay Ali?" Beth looks at Alison and Alison looked up, fiddling with her necklace and smiling.

"We need a slogan for you Beth." Felix looked to Alison and turned the attention away from her as Beth grinned, slightly confused but still going along with what Felix was saying.

"She's wet, she's wild, it's Beth Childs!" Felix exclaims whilst Beth laughs, her face going red.

"Don't Felix." Beth beamed.

"What about she's hot, never mild, it's Beth Childs?" Aynsley suggested and Jennifer Fitzsimmons cringed before diving in the pool, the only audible sound being a big splash.

"Yeah.......right." Beth's eyes darted around nervously, lingering on Alison.

"Do us all a favour Aynsley and stop talking. Thanks." Felix smiled at Aynsley before looking at Alison, who looked visibly uncomfortable.

"Well uh, I need to get changed now. You can all go, except you Mika." Beth smiled at MK who looked up from her game-boy with a blush. "And Ali." Beth added and Alison looked up with a smile.

"Come on Aynsley." Tony said as he and led Felix and Helena out, Cosima trailing along giving a small wave. Aynsley huffed and reluctantly got up and left, barging into Beth on the way out. 

"I'll go and get changed and then we'll go okay?" Beth said and Alison and MK nodded.

Everyone could not believe the day they had had. Cosima could not believe her luck - she met a hot French girl and got her to tutor her in one day? _Score._ Sarah on the other hand was very paranoid that she was being stalked by the robotic Rachel Duncan and was even tempted to ask Beth to borrow her spy kit. Alison (and pretty much everyone else) has had enough of Aynsley's shit and Alison aimed to show Aynsley up sometime in the near future, whilst Krystal and MK could not stop thinking of the other and MK seriously thought about how realistic the prospect of being in a band is looking now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you don't mind the multiple references to video games, i'm a massive nerd. Anyways, let me know what you think and thanks very much for reading !!!


	5. The Doodles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The school musical is announced, Cosima gets a surprise, Krystal gets swept off her feet and the band is officially formed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers, hope you like reading this one. I am really enjoying writing this and other stuff, it really means a lot that people are enjoying this, so thanks :) 
> 
> Song suggestions that accompany the chapter:
> 
> The Good, The Bad and The Ugly theme - Ennio Morricone  
> True - Spandau Ballet  
> Take On Me - A-ha  
> Wasting Time - Blink-182
> 
> If you're into this, I've done another music AU featuring cophine and will feature propunk so if you like this that might be worth a read.

The next day at school, Sarah couldn't stop thinking about Rachel Duncan, of all people. Rachel Duncan who, quite literally, exploded into her life. She had stayed up all night trying to figure out what game Rachel was playing, why would she purposely want to get herself in trouble? Just to rebel against her mother? Sarah couldn't really understand it at all. She had told Beth and Cosima, who had just told her to rip up the document and avoid her, but Sarah couldn't get her off her mind. She _should_ really hate her, but she doesn't. Rachel Duncan _should be_ the bane of her own existence, but surprisingly she isn't. Sarah had no idea what Rachel was - she was a mystery, eager to be solved, and that's what Sarah wanted to do. She couldn't tell when she was bitching about Rachel to the group whether she pretended to hate her this much or whether she really did hate her. Sarah ended up saving Rachel's phone number anyway.

Maybe she might need it in the future, not so that she could call her, but just to see whether Rachel will suspiciously find her phone number, enabling her to go to the police and get Rachel done for harassment, possibly getting a restraining order against Rachel. _That would really piss her mother off,_ so Sarah thought, but before Sarah goes to them lengths, she'd rather have a bit of fun with this Rachel. Fair enough, she nearly got blown up in chemistry because of her, but Sarah was secretly proud of Rachel's scene, she wished she had thought of blowing up the science labs sooner or at least when she was younger. She could've really given Mr Westmoreland, her least-favourite teacher who taught her physics a run for his money. Sarah walked down the corridors in her black hoodie alongside MK, walking to their dreaded physics lesson. At least she had MK to help her out with the tough questions.

The pair walked into the classroom and took their seats at the back.

"Are you still tutoring Tony and Paul at lunch?" Sarah asked MK.

"Yeah, I'm not looking forward to it." MK sighed. 

"Do you want me to come along?" Sarah asked and whilst MK would've liked her to, she really needed to learn to deal with Paul on her own.

"I'll manage Sarah." MK nodded and Sarah didn't fully believe that, but decided she'd watch over her outside the classrooms or something. At least Tony is with her, even if he is a little gobshite.

"Okay Mika." Sarah smirked as Mr Westmoreland walked in, his hand holding onto his hair as he walked in. Sarah was almost certain he was wearing a wig, he was so old she was surprised he wasn't in a retirement home.

"Hello class." Mr Westmoreland said in an I-really-don’t-want-to-be-here-right-now voice before standing there and coughing on the spot for what Sarah seemed felt like a lifetime.

"Just retire already." Sarah mumbled under her breath. At least she could get away with talking more in his lessons, his ears so old he is not able to pick up on her talking as well as other teachers, like Mr Leekie and Mr Yobbs.

"Let's start learning about electricity then." Mr Westmoreland hobbled over to the whiteboard, slowly leaning up to write the words on the board. Just as he said that someone walked through the door.

"Ah, Miss Duncan is it?" Mr Westmoreland spoke to Rachel nicely at first but then turned bitter in less than a second. "You're 10 minutes late. Sit down somewhere fast." Rachel rolled her eyes and smirked before glancing towards Sarah and making sure to sit on the other side of the room, her eagle-eye vision keeping Sarah in her sight.

MK looked to Sarah awkwardly, about to point out Rachel was obviously staring at her and not hiding it at all, but when she saw Sarah sat with her head down and her hood up she got the impression she already knew she was being watched. Mr Westmorland kept talking at a very slow pace for the next 20 minutes before he looked at Sarah and frowned.

"Sarah Manning, do you really think you will learn anything with your hood covering your eyes?!" Mr Westmoreland shouted exasperatedly, his eyes glaring at Sarah.

"Well it's not like I'm learning anything at the moment anyway." Sarah growled back, pushing her feet against the desk.

Mr Westmorland rolled his eyes and turned back to the board to continue writing. He did not notice Sarah sticking two fingers up at his back. Rachel began to laugh at Sarah's bad girl attitude, but made sure she wore her biggest poker face when Sarah glanced over. The two entered themselves into yet another staring contest, and MK began to notice Sarah, who was as still as a statue, her eyes never leaving Rachel. MK couldn't tell whether it was something out of a scene of The Good, The Bad and The Ugly or whether True by Spandau Ballet would start playing in the background. She couldn't tell whether the staring was bordering between the hate line or the sex line.

MK had an instinct it was a mixture of both.

"Sarah Manning what is so interesting about Rachel Duncan that you can't keep your eyes off her?" Mr Westmoreland said with a sly grin and Sarah began to blush, and tried to cover her cheeks.

"Dunno sir, probably her freaky haircut."

"Take a look at your own hair Sarah." Rachel shouted back with the same shit-eating grin that's been on her face ever since she walked through the door.

"No, cause unlike you I don't stand and stare at myself in the mirror in the girls toilets perving on-"

"Would you please shut up!" Mr Westmoreland shouted, spitting at the people on the front row. MK shook her head in disgust and cringed. Sarah and Rachel continued to shoot daggers at each other for a few more seconds before finally turning away. Rachel couldn't believe how easy Sarah was playing into her hands - and this is without having no interest in her proposition whatsoever. Rachel's eyebrows raised.

_She's a natural troublemaker, it appears. Now what I need to do is learn more about this dirty grifter scum._

"Now, you will need to take apart this plug and put it all back together again." Mr Westmoreland grinned and gave each of the students a plug. Sarah frowned at the plug socket as she twirled it in her hand whilst MK got stuck in, instantly taking it to bits and examining the wires. "Good job Veera. Now re-wire it again." Mr Westmoreland walked over and MK re-wired it in seconds. Sarah sat there after taking her plug apart, staring at Westmoreland and wondering what his deal was. _This was a piece of piss,_ she had learned this years ago by Mrs S after Helena nearly put the toaster in the bath and Mrs S wanted the family to be more safe with electrics. Sarah reckoned MK would've known how to do this since filling her nappies and they use a lot of electronics in design and technology. "Sarah, you're done already?" Mr Westmoreland said with a hint of surprise. _Bet you weren't expecting that?_

"Yeah. You'd have to be a bit of a retard to not understand this." Sarah spoke as a matter of fact, glaring at Mr Westmoreland with a smirk.

"That's rude Sarah." Westmoreland shook his head before walking away as Sarah laughed at him. He knew how rude she was. Last summer, just as school was about to break for the holidays, Sarah told him to 'fuck off and die' and often made jokes about his age, sending Westmoreland on a wild rage, where he would throw things around the classroom as the students ducked under the lab desks. Mr Westmoreland was seriously unhinged, and Sarah was surprised he was still here if she was honest. Rachel sat on the other side of the room, watching Sarah smile cockily whilst MK began to doodle on the desk.

"Excuse me Rachel, can you not do the task I asked you to do?"

"No, it is very pointless for me."

"And why is that?" Mr Westmoreland asked.

"I do not want to be a low-life electrician. None of this is in importance to me and frankly it is not mentally-challenging enough to interest me." Rachel spoke in her calm voice with undercurrents of sharpness and shade. Sarah began to snicker at Rachel. "But _you_ would like to be a low-life electrician, won't you Sarah Manning?" Rachel grinned, aggravating Sarah. Why she needed to call her by her full name Sarah didn't understand.

"No I won't you daft cow, I'll be making my money either from being in an international rock band or by robbing from silly cows like you."

"An international rock band?" Rachel snickered. "I'd pay good money to see that."

"You'll be barred from ever getting into any of my concerts Rach-"

" **SHUT UP THE PAIR OF YOU!** Bickering like husband and wife!" Mr Westmoreland bellowed and MK swore she felt the room shake. 

"Looks like we're married now, Sarah." Rachel smirked.

"I'd rather chuck myself on the tracks at Huxley Station than have you as my missus Rachel." Sarah retorted and MK bowed her head down, memories flooding back to her about Beth. Sarah on the other hand was adamant to stand up to Rachel.

"Sarah, stop it-" MK began to speak but Sarah cut her off.

"I think I'd rather marry Krystal Goderitch and that's definitely saying something." MK clenched her fists and her cheeks became red, and Sarah glanced to her with shock. "Sorry Mika-"

" **SARAH MANNING.** I am tired of your trouble-causing in this class. Same goes for you too Rachel. I will call the Hall Monitors to transport you to separate time out rooms." It wasn't long before Beth and Art showed up.

"Hi Beth, long time no see." Sarah smiled with a wave.

"Sarah, you saw me less than an hour ago."

"Oh well."

"I'll take Rachel." Beth stated and Rachel got up and walked over to Beth, stood glaring at Sarah who was stuck with Art.

"What the fuck Beth? You traitor!"

"Come along Sarah, you're wasting everyone else's time." Art scoffed. Sarah scowled as she walked out and gave a sympathetic glance to MK whilst Beth looked over with a quick smile and a wave before dragging Rachel Duncan to a time-out room.

"Hello Elizabeth Childs." Rachel said in her monotone voice.

"Uh, hi Rachel." Beth frowned.

"How are you today?"

"I am fine, thanks."

"Good." Rachel thought Beth was much more polite than Sarah. This Beth was kind of cute and might be good to make Sarah jealous in the future, but she lacked attitude. Plus she was a goody-two-shoes.

"Here's the time out room."

"What do I do in here?"

"You sit and have time out...." Beth said like it was pretty obvious anyway. "Stay here for the end of the lesson and then you'll be free to go."

"Okay then." Rachel smirked, standing very close to Beth and staring in her eyes.

"Rachel, what are you doing? Go in." Beth frowned but tried to stay diplomatic.

"Hmm. You and Sarah seem to be close." Rachel purred into Beth's ear, and slowly stroked her cheek.

"Mine and Sarah's relationship is nothing to do with you." Beth said, trying to keep her cool and hoping Alison wasn't around.

"Do you care about Sarah?"

"'Not really." Beth lied. She did, a lot, but not as much as Mika or Alison.

"What about Alison Hendrix?" Beth remained silent, her lips sealed. Rachel began to laugh in Beth's face. "I have a proposition with Sarah. If she disobeys my trust," Rachel put a finger on Beth's lips. "Your relationship with Alison will suffer. Do I make myself clear?"

"I don't know who the fuck you are." Beth breathed nasally, the veins in her neck tightening and her jaw muscles clenching. "But if you _EVER_ lay a finger on Alison, not only will I set Helena on you, I will make your life a living hell." Beth breathed hard down Rachel's face which surprised Rachel, causing her to move away. "Now, do I make myself clear?" Beth shouted. "Get your ass in that time out room or there will be trouble."

Rachel hurried into the time out room and Beth sighed, huffing and walking away. She was sure Rachel was just lying, like she'd have that much power, but Rachel mentioning Ali pushed Beth right over the edge. How she knew of their very close friendship was beyond Beth, but she couldn't stand for Alison to be threatened. _She can hurt me all she wants, but she'll never touch Ali._

On the other side of school, Art walked Sarah to the other time out room.

"Come on Art, how's about we sack this off an' I'll treat you to a donut and a coffee at the cafeteria."

"Stop lying Sarah, I know you don't bring any money, Beth told me." Art sighed as he walked her to the time out door. "I'll be sure to buy one right now though and eat it in your face." Art said whilst he shut the door, keeping Sarah inside. Sarah stuck two fingers up at the window in the door, in which Art looked through and laughed and walked away. And to think Art was a friend. The time in the time out room went slowly but as soon as the bell rang, Sarah dashed out of there and ran to the physics labs and spotted MK look around and was about to put her earphones in when she saw Sarah.

"Mika!" Sarah ran up to MK out of breath and MK stashed her earphones in her pockets.

"Sarah." MK replied.

"I'm sorry for being such a tit, I really am. I know how much you like Kr-"

"I know, Sarah." MK blushed and looked around, hoping no one heard. "I just don't like you talking about her the way you do."

"I'm sorry Mika. She seems to really like you and be good for you."

"And I don't like you mentioning trains and Huxley Station after what happened with," MK stood with her hands in her pockets and looked at the floor and hit Sarah like a ton of bricks.

"I'm sorry Mika." The penny dropped and Sarah felt really bad about it. It was still raw for MK, and herself too if she was honest. More so for MK, as she was the one to originally talk Beth out of it. Sarah wished she wasn't such an arsehole at times.

"Just don't say it again like that okay? Or mention it." MK stared deep into Sarah's eyes, which was quite out of character for her. Sarah nodded, feeling annoyed with herself and speechless and the two walked around school to the computer labs. "Krystal she's...... she is very beautiful, Sarah." MK smiled to herself as they walked around the school side by side after a silence. "She has a very beautiful personality, she is funny and smart-"

"Smart?" Sarah began to laugh and MK sighed. "Sorry again Mika. I need to stop being such a twat, don't I?"

"Yes, Sarah." MK said as they reached the computer labs and spotted Tony jumping up and down waving.

"How's my favourite little hacker!" Tony smiled and held up his hand for a high five which MK politely accepted. "And Sarah Manning, the hurricane on legs." Tony grabbed Sarah and gave her a noogie whilst MK giggled.

"Tone, you're fucking up my hair." Sarah cringed as her hair resembled a birds nest more and more by the second.

"Sarah it was already fucked up to begin with." Tony grinned as he released Sarah, who began to rub her head.

"Let's get this tutoring over with." MK spoke with gritted teeth.

"Hey, Mika." Sarah touched MK's shoulder which didn't go unnoticed by Paul Dierden and his goons standing nearby. "Any problems and they have me and Beth to deal with, alright?"

"Loud and clear Sez." Tony smiled whilst putting his arm around MK. "Come on Mika, those computers aren't gonna hack themselves. Later Sez." They all said their goodbyes whilst Krystal peered from the corner nearby, with her big brown sunglasses on, giving Sarah a death glare as she strolled away unknowingly.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses inside, Krystal?" Paul laughed and smoothed out his jock jacket.

"Uhh, cause I want to?" Krystal replied and the gang of goons laughed.

"That's a bit dumb." Paul laughed and Krystal began to grimace at him. Paul had no respect for her, often laughing at her with his friends, calling her 'dumb' and other offensive words like 'cocktease' but while they're on their own, he tries to come onto her. Krystal has so far rejected his advances and feels even more repulsed by him now than ever before. "Come on, let's go and see this little nerd." Paul laughed and so did his gang like the bunch of idiots they are.

"I don't get why you're all laughing. Just because she's much smarter than you and is talented at something other than sports you're all jealous." Paul began to get nervous, looking at his friends before he glared at Krystal.

"What do you know, Krystal. You're failing all of your classes. Maybe you need to look in the mirror." Paul laughed and so did his friendship group and he walked into the computer lab. Krystal huffed and followed him into the lab, seeing MK stood looking at Tony's computer screen, giggling.

"How do I get off this screen?" Tony said, his computer background still on the basic green field (bliss) windows XP background, whilst MK covered her face, laughing. _How cute,_ Krystal smiled.

"What's up, nerds." Paul shouted and clapped, ruining the really cute moment. Tony turned around and scoffed at Paul who came strutting in and MK rolled her eyes until she noticed Krystal following him. She tilted her head up and squinted at the girl to see if she was really there or whether she was just imagining her there.

"Hello Paul." MK said calmly. "Hello, Krystal."

"Hi......" Krystal looked to MK who looked to her, unsure what name to call her by and they stared at each other. "Mika." Krystal whispered and a massive grin grew on MK's face whilst Krystal blushed and looked down, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear. The exchange was missed by Paul but picked up on by Tony, who smirked and stroked his beard.

"So what do I do now?" Paul stood around, puffing his chest out.

"Sit down and shut up, gorilla." Tony commanded and Paul rolled his eyes.

"I suggest that you both take a seat at a computer, close to Tony, and then get logged on." MK said whilst Krystal smiled at her. Paul sighed refusing to sit near Tony but ended up sitting down anyway. "Ok, so log on." MK said and watched as they attempted to log on.

"What's my password?" Paul asked while Tony laughed at him.

"Like I'll know that." MK rolled her eyes and Krystal began to giggle. "Seriously Paul, just log in."

"Yeah, you heard her, just log in, bitch." Tony snorted.

"Fuck off Tony." Paul mumbled.

"What's your password? I love playing with balls? Feeling up my friends in the gym showers?"

"Shut up." Paul blushed in embarrassment and MK and Krystal began to giggle. "I don't know what you're laughing at nerd, when you're gaying away with Sarah Manning." Paul giggled and no one laughed. Krystal frowned, secretly seething and looked to MK, who frowned in confusion.

"What? Me and Sarah are not together." MK looked around whilst Tony was in hysterics. Krystal let out a breath she didn't think she was holding.

"Oh it's just that K-"

" _Ah crap it_!" Krystal shouted.

"What's up?" MK walked over to Krystal and leaned over, looking at her computer screen. "It's freezing."

"It's loading, let it load for a bit." MK smiled at Krystal who felt really embarrassed. _That was close Krystal. Now she's single and you can get closer without her guard-dog near her._

"I gotta say Meeks, you and Sarah would make a pretty hot couple." Tony winked. "The loud one and the quiet one. I wonder who would be on top?" Krystal's nostrils began to flare and her cheeks went red. She did **not** want the mental image of the pair together.

"Neither of us Tony, we don't like each other like that."

"I think Sarah would be on top. She's rough and wild." Tony smiled at the thought.

"Tony." MK shot a glare at Tony who waved and pointed at Krystal's poker face.

"She does have a soft spot for you Mika." Tony smiled, actually being true.

"Uhh, yeah?" MK began to blush and Krystal started to feel paranoid.

"Yeah, like a really big one."

"Can we stop talking about Sarah Manning please and get onto the the IT stuff?" Krystal asked whilst pouting and blinking excessively, her fingers angrily twirling in her hair.

"Yes, that would be good. Tony, shh." MK motioned to Tony like a school librarian and Krystal couldn't stop the grin that appeared on her cheeks. "Okay, so now you're all logged on, open your presentations and your spreadsheets." MK told them all to do it whilst walking to check on Tony and Paul's screens. Krystal sighed, looking over towards MK. "Have you done it?"

"Yeah, I can point and click man." Tony replied.

"That's good, you're still with us then."

MK pointed the other three in the right direction with finishing their presentations and spreadsheets, and Krystal couldn't stop looking at the intelligent, beautiful hacker with a small smile on her face, and often pretended to be stuck and clueless just to get MK's help and attention.

Krystal was really attracted to Mika's intelligence, and often gazed while watching her help out clueless Paul with formatting and helping Tony create formulas on excel with a grin on her face. Krystal slowly batted her eyelashes whilst watching MK.

"Krystal? Do you need some help?" MK asked with a small smile, oblivious she was just appearing in a dream-sequence and almost mentally undressed.

"Uhh, I'm okay." Krystal blushed and turned around, feeling a weird feeling rush over her.

"Really? Cause you're still stuck on the screen you were on 10 minutes ago." MK smiled as she leaned into Krystal's line of sight, their faces dangerously close.

"Uhhh....." Krystal began to tremble, unsure what to do with herself. Unfortunately for her, she was really turned on right now, and she had nowhere else to turn away as MK was right in her face. MK giggled and took a seat next to Krystal, watching Krystal with her mouth open in delight and rested her head on one hand.

"You still there Krystal?" MK asked, looking at her face closely.

"Yeah, just about." Krystal blinked fast after zoning out and flicked her hair whilst MK hid her emerging grin with the palm of her hand and Krystal could tell she was smiling because of her eyes and she could tell it was a cheeky grin because the way Mika was looking at her right now made her feel something very different in her stomach and made her feel sparks everywhere, especially in _that_ area.

"You have really nice eyes Krystal." Mika smiled, her head tilted to the side as she observed her. Krystal was about to respond and tell MK that she was so smart and wise and knew all the right words to say and that it was actually beginning to get sexually-frustrating and she wished she could have her way with her alone, but Paul, being the big dick he is opened his mouth.

"Veera, it’s nearly the end of lunch and I'm starving." Paul stated, looking at the clock. "Plus, they're announcing the school musical over the speakers soon. Not that I'm interested, but maybe your nerdy friends need the emotional support."

"Okay guys, we'll continue this some other time." MK got up from her chair and Krystal felt really sad it had to end so soon, so when MK was about to leave, she grabbed her arm.

"Mika, I."

MK turned to face Krystal. "Yes?"

"I found your tutoring really useful. I was hoping you could help me with some other stuff?" _Like maybe love lessons or something,_ Krystal thought to herself.

"Oh, uh yeah sure." MK blushed. Her dreams were coming true. She couldn't believe it. _I thought the cheerleader going with the nerd only happened in the movies?_

"Here's my phone number. Do you have Facebook? Twitter? Instagram?"

"Uh, I think I've heard of Facebook." MK did not really use much social media other than soundcloud and tumblr.

"Make a Facebook account and add me on it." Krystal grinned, feeling a rush all over. "And here's my phone number."

"Oh, thanks." MK blushed and really couldn't believe she was getting her phone number.

"Thank you for putting up with Paul. I really feel like he took something in, and so did I." Krystal grinned, touching Mika's shoulder and having to hold herself back from edging her body against hers. "You have a really intelligent mind, Mika. It's very charming." Krystal grinned on the way out. "I hope I'll see you soon."

"Me too." MK whispered shyly and Krystal regretfully walked away, really wishing she could stay with Mika, and hold her hand around school, being the girl she shows off to her friendship group.

_It will happen, someday._

 

 

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

 

 "Can we have a **DRUM ROLL** please!" The obnoxious announcer called over the speakers and the whole cafeteria began to drum on the tables, eagerly awaiting the title of the next musical.

Beth rolled her eyes at everyone's antics, wondering what all the fuss was about until Alison nudged into her and grilled her on why she wasn't joining in.

Sarah laughed at the pair and was probably the only person not to be joining in on the drum roll.

They cast their votes that morning for what they wanted the next school musical to be. MK voted Rock Of Ages, along with Sarah and Cosima, Alison voted Cats, Felix voted RENT, and Tony and Helena voted for Shrek the Musical for some weird reason. Beth was close to putting the X next to Shrek the Musical as she was secretly a big Shrek fan, with vintage memorabilia in her dad's garage, but knew her hopes of striking it lucky with Alison would be dashed if she went against her wishes and found out she defied her. Alison _always_ found out. So she reluctantly put Cats and smiled in Alison's face at the lunch table.

Sarah on the other hand wondered why it took Mrs Bowles sometimes weeks at a time to mark their math tests and how the drama committee counted everyone's votes in a couple of hours. She came to the conclusion Mrs Bowles was a _bloody lazy cow._

"And the Musical is........."

*drum roll*

"They've been doing this for the past 5 minutes." Beth moaned.

"Shhh!!!" Alison shushed Beth, getting a good feeling it'd be Cats.

"Stop tittin' around and say it!" Sarah stood up at the speaker and yelled, and some people started laughing.

"Sarah, the speaker can't see you you know." Felix rolled his eyes.

On the other side of the caf, Delphine was hoping it would be Rock of Ages whilst Rachel Duncan really wished it was Shrek The Musical.

"Rock of Ages!!!!"

"Yesssssss!!!!" Sarah jumped up holding MK's hand in delight.

"Noooooooooo!" Alison moaned and looked like she was about to cry, and Beth let Alison rest her head on her shoulder.

"Hahaha!!!!" Sarah shouted in Alison's face.

"Well, it beats Cats." Felix smiled.

"Aww man, I wanted Shrek the Musical." Tony groaned, his head in his hands whilst Helena, also quite saddened and ready to shiv anyone who voted Rock of Ages, sympathetically patted Tony's back.

"Dude the sounds and music in Rock of Ages are much better than Shrek. You'll like mixing the sounds for that Tone." Cosima reassured him.

"I'll still give it a go, but I was really looking forward to seeing my main man as Shrek." Tony looked to Felix.

"Fuck off Tony! Are you calling me fat?"

"No he's the main character you moron, you'll definitely get the lead."

"Well, I'll see if I get it for this one." Felix grinned.

"Like you're fat Fee, my clothes fit you better than you fit me." Sarah folded her arms. "You've got legs like pipe cleaners."

"I'm not very happy about this." Alison stated after spending a good 5 minutes on Beth's shoulder. "I'll still try for a lead role-"

"No surprise there." Sarah cut in and laughed.

"....But I'm not very confident."

"It's okay Ali, I'm sure you'll get a good role." Beth always said the words Alison liked to hear.

Elsewhere, Krystal grinned at the thought of Rock of Ages as she saw MK's smiling face from a few tables away, and Delphine was smiling, her curls bouncing like the ears of a cocker spaniel, ignoring Rachel who had subtly face-planted the table and had been repeatedly banging her head against it.

 

 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

 

"Hey honey, I'm home!" Cosima opened her front door and shouted as she walked in, grinning when she was met with silence and chucked her bag on the couch about to slide to the fridge to get some chocolate milk.

"Hello, Cosima."

"Shay, what the heck are you doing in my house?!" Cosima looked over to where Shay emerged from near the stairs.

"I was waiting for you to come home."

"Yeah but...you could've waited outside you know." Cosima cringed.

"There was a key under the mat and I thought I should just let myself in." Shay folded her arms. "Why are you home late?"

"Well me and-"

"Don't bother, you obviously care more about your friends than me." Shay replied coldly and Cosima looked back at her piercing eyes.

"What, am I not allowed friends now?"

"You spend quite a lot of time with them Cosima."

"Shay, I don't understand." Cosima frowned whilst she walked towards Shay but Shay walked away dismissively to the door. "We're friends with benefits, you don't need to know my every move."

"You can't just want me one minute then not the next!" Shay shouted and opened Cosima's front door and walked out whilst Cosima regrettably chased after her.

"Shay, wait-"

"No Cosima-"

"You knew what you were getting into from the start." Shay stopped dead in her tracks on the pavement.

"Oh really?" Shay frowned, and folded her arms again. How could she not know?

"Yes really. No strings, no commitments."

"And for how long?" Shay replied.

"I don't know." Cosima replied honestly. "Shay, it's been great fun with you-"

"Save it for someone who cares Cosima, because right now I don't."

"That's funny, because you cared like, 2 minutes ago."

"Cosima I really wish you wouldn't act so childish." Shay tutted. "Maybe then you'd be in a real relationship."

"I really wish you would _hop off_ my dick!" Cosima shouted after a long pause. She was starting to get really annoyed with Shay. Shay was fine 2 weeks ago, in fact she was all over Cosima, but now she just demands more and more of her time and Cosima isn't willing to give anymore up. She wished it didn't have to be like that cause she did like Shay but her friendship group has always been the one constant in her life who wouldn't break up with her all of a sudden or be working all the time, so she needed them more than anyone.

"I just hopped off your dick, Cosima." Shay glared at Cosima, before turning and walking away. "And I won't be hopping on again!" Cosima shook her head and rolled her eyes as she walked back into her house. _Girls, who needs them?_

The only girl she certainly had time for was Delphine, but she always seems chained to Rachel Duncan, whom Cosima was shying away from crossing due to Beth's mention of her and Alison's relationship before and how she just seemed spooky. Cosima wanted that French tuition - _and a piece of that fine French ass,_ but jokes aside she was really interested in Delphine and actually began to have a little crush on her. She wondered she could fill up her old 'Shay slots' with new Delphine ones, although she hoped Delphine would one day not just be a slot, but a permanent fixture.

"Heyyyy Scotty." Cosima grinned as she logged onto World of Warcraft onto her level 70 human mage character, acting like she didn't just get dumped less than ten minutes ago.

"What's up geekmonkey420?" Scott replied.

"Not much man, I think I just got broken up with."

"Really?!"

"Well, not broken up with, we weren't together to begin with. Shay is angry with me and doesn't want to have sex with me anymore for some lame reason."

"That's bad Cosima, she's a nice girl."

"I know Scott but she's not the one for me." Cosima's phone began to vibrate and it was Sarah. "Hang on Scott."

Cosima answered her phone. "Hello?"

"What's up Cos! How you doing?"

"I'm fine thanks, you need something?"

"Just ringin' to tell you Shay's changed her relationship status to single on Facebook. What's been going on?"  _That was quick._

"She put we're together on Facebook?" Cosima laughed. 

"You're just friends with benefits right?"

"Yeah, well, that's what I thought we were." Cosima frowned. _Did Shay get the wrong idea? How?_

"Anyways, since Shay is single now, would you mind if I had a go?"

"Yeah sure, if you don't mind her breaking into your house when you're out and constantly asking where you are that is."

"What the fuck Cosima?! Good for you for getting rid."

"Well, she let herself in with a spare key, but she did technically let herself in."

"That's well out of order. Anyways, I gotta go now, call me if you need anything ok?" Sarah was worried for her friend.

"I'm fine Sarah don't worry." They said their goodbyes and Cosima smiled she reconnected with Scott. "Come on Scott, let's blast some trolls." Cosima grinned, sticking her tongue out as she geared up to smash some enemies.

 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

Beth and MK walked into the house and were surprised to see Beth's dad already home, jumping out at them with jazz hands and smiling. That's where Beth got her sarcasm and giddiness from.

"Hey girls!"

"Dad, why are you not at work? By the way you look really stupid."

"I know Beth, and I took the afternoon off. Follow me into the garage, I have a surprise for you." The girls followed him into the garage and MK jumped when she saw the big black drum kit sat near the back. "Ta da!" Mike jumped out with a smile. MK had a big grin on her face and immediately ran up to it, sitting on the stool and picking up the sticks next to it.

"Dad, why did you-"

"Sarah called me last night." _Of course_ , Beth thought to herself. "She told me Mika had a real talent for drums, so I got some off one of my old partners."

"And you believed Sarah just like that?" Beth questioned her dad. She of all people would've thought her dad would know better than to believe Sarah, given the amount of times she had lied in the interview room.

MK began to hit the toms and started a drum solo of her own taken from one of her mixes, rapidly alternating between the toms and the hi-hats at an incredible speed. Beth's eyebrows raised. She thought Sarah may had been over-exaggerating when she said MK was really good on drums.

"See look! She's a natural." Mike began to smile at his adoptive daughter who was getting into the groove. Beth began to beam at her sister, who had noticed she was being watched, and blushed behind the kit. "We may as well have a use for this garage now Beth, instead of old junk." Beth looked around the garage and noted the box labelled 'Shrek stuff' on one of the shelves. She'd have to move that soon. "I didn't get this garage sound-proofed for nothing." Mike winked. "And it's not to bring Alison in when I'm at work."

"What, Dad-"

"I'm only teasing Beth." Her dad knew she had a massive crush on Alison, he could tell whenever she came over for dinner and when she helped Beth with her homework. He was sure Alison liked her back too. "She's a good girl though. Get her snapped up while you can."

"Yeah." Beth thought, but wasn't confident. "I will soon."

"Well done Mika!" Mike clapped when MK crashed the cymbals, finishing her performance. Beth clapped too. "You should start a band, Beth."

"Sarah keeps going on at me about that." Beth blushed and there was a small silence. MK walked back over to Beth and smiled.

"Remember when we'd listen to rock music in the car on road trips and you'd sing along in the back?" Mike said, looking towards Beth. "Don't you want something like that?"

"Of course I would Dad."

"And when you two go for a drive and listen to your music for hours. I can tell you both have a big connection with music, girls." Mike smiled. "So grab it by the balls and go for it." MK tapped Beth's shoulder and they smiled at each other. "Plus the chicks love it." They all began to laugh, and MK thought whether Krystal would be impressed if she was in a band.

"Well girls, I'll let you two get ready for Tuesday Movies, I'll see you later." Mike waved and they said thanks for the drums.

The girls got ready for going to the movie theatre, and soon were stood near the popcorn counter.

"What do you want to see?" MK asked Beth who had just returned with some drinks and popcorn.

"Not The Emoji Movie, god no." Beth cringed and passed MK her iced tea.

"Thanks." MK sipped her drink like a mouse.

"What do you want to see?"

They had seen the new Spider-Man last week which the two really enjoyed, IT the clown movie was on and another one about a scary doll but MK didn't feel like watching either of them.

"What about Baby Driver?" Beth suggested. "The guy who directed Scott Pilgrim did this and it's meant to have got high ratings on Rotten Tomatoes."

"Yes, that sounds really good." They got their tickets and got their seats in the theatre, which was mostly empty except for a few other people.

"I forgot to ask, how was tutoring today?"

"It went well. Krystal showed up." MK blushed and Beth began to smirk. MK filled her in on what happened with the School Nurse the other day and Beth was happy Krystal had become MK's friend, calling her by her true name and making MK feel like she could walk on air. "She gave me her phone number."

"And here's me thinking I'd have to intervene." Beth beamed. "Well done, you smooth operator." MK blushed hard, and got the piece of paper with the number written on it out of her pocket. Since she received it, MK would get it out nearly every half hour and look at it with a smile, a 'xxx' next to her name written in loopy handwriting in pink gel pen.

"Have you sent her anything yet?"

"No, I don't know what to say. She told me to add her on Facebook too."

"I'll set you up a Facebook account when we get back." Beth smiled. "Then you can add Felix and Sarah, and everyone else."

"That seems cool."

"And just send her something like, hi Krystal, it's Mika, how are you, or, hope you are having a good day. But do it after the movie, you're not supposed to have mobile phones out."

"Okay, thanks Beth." MK was still unsure whether to say anything or not. She felt even more awkward talking through text than she did in real life, she found it hard to express her emotions like other people did.

"What else did she say?"

"She laughed at some of the things I said, she asked for help with tutoring."

"She's desperate to spend time with you Mika." Beth grinned.

"Tony kept going on about me and Sarah being a thing and she didn't look happy."

"She wouldn't do, Tony filled me in on what she was being like." She knew Krystal pretended to be struggling to get MK's attention, that's an old trick in the book. She remembered doing that herself to get Alison to help her with maths. Not to mention the staring, the hair twirling and the zoning-out Tony picked up on Krystal doing. "Krystal seems to be jealous of Sarah." Beth laughed. "Like anyone would be jealous of Sarah."

"Sarah is nice though." Mika giggled.

"Hey, do you think she's hot?" Beth whispered.

"Who wouldn't." MK replied and Beth's eyebrows raised.

"To be fair, I agree." Beth winked.

"Not as hot as Krystal though."

"So you finally admit you're crushing on her?"

"I do like her, yes." MK admitted it to herself in her head but it felt more real out loud. She felt like she was in too deep already and she didn't want to fall in love as that would have disastrous consequences. "I'm scared she'll leave me like Niki did."

"Mika, Krystal is different, she won't be leaving. Niki didn't leave on purpose."

"I begged her to stay, Beth."

"She might not have been able to. You were young, things were different."

"She left me on my own, Beth. That's why I'm scared of liking Krystal or getting in too deep with her." MK fiddled with her hands.

"Don't be scared of her or love Mika. Love is.....amazing." Beth thought, her mind drifting to Alison.

"I don't want to let her close enough to hurt me."

"I truly don't think she'll hurt you, Mika." Beth thought Krystal really digged her. When she heard what Tony had to say and the vibes in Biology the other day, she got the impression Krystal might possibly be in deeper than MK, and may be the one to do the chasing. She seems totally taken by the quiet hacker. "But if she does, she'll have me, Sarah and Helena to deal with. Don't forget Mrs S and Alison. She'll have all of us to deal with, so don't be scared okay? Live for the moment."

The screen began to expand and the movie finally begun, and MK thought about what Beth had said all the way through the movie and when she had got home, too. She had saved her number on her phone and was looking at the text message screen in the middle of the night, the light shining in her face.

"Ouch." MK dropped her phone onto her face and worried if she had sent something by accident.

"You okay Mika?" Beth asked from the bottom bunk.

"Yeah." MK rubbed her face and looked at her phone. Thank god, she didn't send anything. MK sighed in relief and began to stare at the ceiling.

"That movie was good, I really liked the soundtrack." MK said randomly.

"I know, the cinematography was amazing." Beth replied enthusiastically. "I'd definitely watch it again."

"Yeah." MK stared at the ceiling, tired, but unable to sleep, thinking about the day she had had and Krystal. She just couldn't get her off her head.

"Night Mika. If you can't sleep, just let me know and we can talk." Beth said.

"Okay Beth, thank you. Night." MK smiled and thought how good a friend and a sister Beth was to her. In fact, the whole group felt like all of her sisters (except Tony and Felix, they're her brothers.) Mrs S felt like the mother she never had, along with Kendall being her grandma. She continued to smile to herself. They didn't have to let her in, but they did.

_Maybe Krystal would let her in?_

MK felt her eyes begin to get heavy and soon fell asleep, with her phone in her hand.

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

The next day, Krystal was saddened to see that she hadn't received a text message from Mika but a smile appeared on her face when she opened a Facebook message from Beth Childs.

 

_Hi Krystal, sorry for the random message, just letting you know that Mika is really happy she got your number and would love to tutor you, but she's really really shy over text and in real life as you have already seen. Please don't give up on her, just give her some time. Thanks Krystal, for being a friend. - Beth_

 

Krystal couldn't stop grinning and typed a message back.

 

_Hi Beth! Thank u for letting me know. I will never give up on her. Send me her phone number and I'll text her. I have all the time in the world to wait for her. - Krystal x_

 

 

Krystal got ready with a smile on her face and a spring in her step, about to get in her car until she got a phone call from an unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Krystal Goderitch. I hear that you have information on Sarah Manning."

"Uh, yeah. Who's this?" Krystal flicked her hair, her eyes squinting as she pouted her lips.

There was a pause on the phone. "Meet me in the school parking lot on Friday morning and we'll talk."

The person with the heavily distorted voice hung up on her and Krystal frowned in confusion, her teeth sticking out. _What. The. Fuck._

 

 

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

 

Sarah walked on her way to the school cafeteria for lunch, and walked past a poster which she actually took the time to look at. She didn't usually stop and look at posters but this one with the bright, clashing colours, badly edited-photoshop images of musical instruments and comic sans font caught her eye instantly.

 

**'BAND AUDITIONS FOR MUSICAL ON FRIDAY AFTER SCHOOL IN THE AUDITORIUM. PLEASE PLAY 2 PIECES TO SHOW YOUR MUSICAL TALENT.'**

 

Sarah saw an opportunity. _What if the band could be in the musical?_ This would give a lot of exposure, plus the opportunity to get noticed and bag a few hotties along the way. Now all she needed was a band. She took a quick picture and ran to the cafeteria.

"Hi guys!" Sarah took a seat at the table with a big smile on her face whilst everyone frowned at her.

"Sarah, why are you smiling? You never smile at school." Cosima tilted her head.

"You never smile at anything." Alison commented, quickly getting back to eating her salad.

"I have a great idea." Sarah beamed.

"Whenever she says that, it means it's a bad idea." Felix scoffed.

"No it's not, look." Sarah showed the group the picture of the poster.

"Sarah, we need to book you a doctors appointment too." Felix laughed.

"Sestra get a doctors appointment with me?" Helena asked.

"Sarah I thought you said the school musical was only for nerds." Tony quipped. Alison shot Tony and Sarah daggers.

"That's really rude, Sarah." Alison shook her head in disappointment.

"Yeah but Rock of Ages isn't nerdy, it's cool. We should form a band and get right in there. Imagine the exposure we'd get! And the women!"

Cosima began to smile, thinking what Delphine would think if she found out she was a rock god, and MK thought the same thing about Krystal. Alison looked worried, thinking about the attention Beth would receive if she was in a band.

"Really?" MK asked.

"Of course." Sarah smiled. "Chicks really dig bands and musicians. Krystal would really like it." Sarah winked and MK blushed, and started to wonder about it. _Maybe if I was in a band, she'd think I'm cute and tough and want to hold my hand._

"She's true man." Cosima nudged MK who was sitting next to her and Alison sat with a grimace, playing with her necklace nervously.

"I'm up for it." Beth smiled, looking at her friends and seeing the grin on MK's face.

"Beth, are you sure?" Alison looked to Beth, worried that she'd become really popular and find someone else or get with groupies.

"Of course. I want this just as much as the rest of us."

"I want us all to be involved." Sarah geared up for her motivational speech. "I love all of you idiots, I wouldn't be the person I am without you."

"What, a bitch?" Cosima stuck her tongue out.

"Quiet tithead! You're ruining my vibes. But yes, I really love you guys so this needs to be agreed on. I want everyone to have a role in this band so no one is left out." Sarah smiled and everyone nodded. "Okay, so Mika will be our drummer, Cos, you okay being lead guitarist?"

"Yeah totally."

"Awesome. Beth, would you like to play bass?"

"Of course Sarah, although I think we should share vocals on some songs."

"I agree, you have a good voice and you have a higher voice than me. You and Cos can do some backing too."

"Can we share the songwriting?" MK added.

"Yes of course." Sarah smiled. She didn't know Mika wrote her own stuff too. "Is everyone good so far?" Sarah asked and everyone nodded. "I'll be singer and rhythm guitarist." Sarah smiled, she was the leader of the band. "Tony, will you do the honour of being our sound engineer and roadie?"

"I would love to Sarah, and band." Tony smiled and everyone began to bang on the tables.

"Sarah, you will probably need a band manager, and you know I have very good communication skills." Felix brushed the dust off his jacket.

"Can't think of anyone better Fee."

"What can I do?" Alison asked, looking around.

"You can help us with the band logo, design, t shirts, stuff like that, and bring some refreshments to rehearsals."

"I think she should play her Korg and synthesiser on a few tracks." Beth suggested, looking at Sarah and not really taking no for an answer.

"Well, I would like a bigger role in the band." Alison blushed, patting her hair.

"Okay then, you can play keyboard." Sarah sighed, she was slightly worried Alison would hurt their image as a rock band but did see the point of having a keyboardist.

"I get it won't be on every single track, but it's still worth doing." Alison smiled.

"You can be Felix's deputy and also be a diplomat/head of promotions." Sarah spoke like she knew all about it. She wished she was this enthusiastic about school.

"Sestra, what can I do?" Helena asked. Sarah stared at her twin sister, not really having any ideas but suddenly got a lightbulb moment.

"This might sound stupid, but we could do with a dancer on stage."

"A dancer?" Cosima laughed at the thought of Helena dancing.

"She can be Dancing Helena, like Dancing Tony who used to tour with Nirvana who danced at the side of the stage." Sarah laughed and the whole table began to laugh, even Helena.

"That's not a bad idea actually." Beth laughed and even Alison cracked a smile.

"Ok sestra I accept your deal. I will dance for you and enjoy the refreshments."

"Great, now all there is is the band name."

"Holy doodle, here we go." Alison said nervously but with a smile and Beth held her hand under the table, causing both of them to blush.

Sarah looked around. "Any suggestions?"

"What about The Elements?" Cosima suggested.

"We're not a metal band Cosima."

"Not all the elements are metal Sarah, some are gases."

"What about The Farts?" Helena piped up.

"Helena, no just no. We want girls to like us, not think we're gross."

"What about You're Damn Right? That'll have girls liking us." Beth winked.

"Beth, please, stop talking." Alison joked and everyone laughed.

"It can be a name of a song but no way will it be the name of our band." Cosima joked.

"What about The Brixton Beats?" Sarah suggested one of her own.

"As cool as that sounds Sarah, it's a bit corny." Tony said and the table agreed. "What about Slippery When Wet?" Tony suggested and everyone laughed.

"Can you hear yourself when you talk Tone?" Sarah cringed as she layed into Tony.  _And he says my suggestion was corny._

"Isn't that the name of a Bon Jovi album?" Mika laughed.

"That sounds pretty disgusting Tony." Alison scoffed and everyone laughed at her.

"Fucks sake, nothing sounds right." Sarah sighed. She tried to think of something personal, or a personal connection. She looked at each one of the figures around her - Alison with her bangs, Cosima with her dreads, Beth....just being Beth. Figures.......stick figures. Sarah had a lightbulb moment, like a serious lightbulb moment. It could go one of two ways though, ridiculously amazing or just plain ridiculous. She needed another word though.

"Alison, what did you say before?"

"That sounds pretty disgusting Tony."

"No, before that."

Alison just stared blankly at Sarah. "What are you doing Sarah?"

Sarah tried to visualise the drawings on the wall near the height chart at home. _Bingo._

"Okay, I've got a name. I thought about the height chart and the drawings next to that, how all of us are there, holding hands, connected. Just like we're all in this. And, partly because it's one of Alison's favourite sayings." Sarah smiled and Alison frowned. Everyone looked at Sarah expectantly, waiting to hear her suggestion. "What about The Doodles?" Sarah looked around with a smile.

Everyone slowly began to nod, looking at each other and their smiles began to grow.

"You named your band after me Sarah?" Alison smiled and felt like she could cry happy tears.

"Well, it was partly inspired by you Alison." Beth looked to Alison with a big smile on her face, and held her hand again. "I think it's a great name."

"Plus it makes perfect sense." Felix beamed. "The logo could be the doodle of all of us on S' wall."

"We're just Doodles, small drawings that only get bigger as we grow up." Cosima smiled.

"I love the name sestra. It is very meaningful and imaginative." Helena nodded.

"I agree Sarah. It's got a meaning to all of us." Tony smiled.

"Do you like it Mika?" Sarah asked MK.

"Yes." MK nodded. "I have never felt a part of something until I met all of you." Everyone around the table looked to each other with big smiles on their faces. "It's been a big honour to have my doodle drawn with you guys on S' wall. I have never been part of a family, never felt I belonged, and now I belong, to this friendship group and our band, The Doodles." MK smiled. "I cannot imagine not holding hands through life with you guys, so thank you. You are like sisters to me, you are my sisters, and my brothers." Mika began to cry and Helena pushed her into her shoulder.

"Do not cry baby ox. I will hurt whoever made you cry."

"They're happy tears Helena." MK sniffled and everyone else began to smile and feel the need to cry.

"So its settled then?" Sarah asked with a tear in her eye. "The Doodles?"

"We've drawn ourselves together,and  we're drawn towards each other." Cosima looked at Sarah with admiration.

"So, everyone join hands with the doodle sat next to them." Beth said as she blinked back tears and everyone joined hands, Felix reaching for Alison and Sarah, and Tony leaning to Helena and joining hands with Sarah.

"On the count of 3." Beth joined hands with Alison and Cosima.

"Three." Mika grinned as she held Helena's and Cosima's hand.

"Two." Cosima smiled, holding onto Mika's and Beth's hands.

"One." Sarah grinned, holding onto Felix and Tony's hands.

"DOODLES!" The table shouted with big grins on their face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *crashes through walls* KRYSTAL AND MK! KRYSTAL AND MK! I actually can't with these little cuties. They are so good for each other oh my days. (Ignore this!)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the read!


	6. Pour Your Sugar On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The band discuss song choices, Cosima reaches out to Delphine, Alison confides in Felix and MK is introduced to Facebook...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter. This is really fun to write :). In terms of facebook messages, Cosima's messages are in bold and Delphine's are in italics, and MK's in bold and Krystal's in italics.
> 
> Song suggestions that flow well with/accompany the chapter:  
> Make It With You - Bread  
> Are You Gonna Go My Way? - Lenny Kravitz  
> Hearts Don't Break Around Here - Ed Sheeran (Beth/Alison feels)  
> Hooked On A Feeling - Blue Swede
> 
> Recommend listening to Town Called Malice by The Jam and Pour Some Sugar On Me by Def Leppard too, they'll feature in the next chapter.

The group all sat in Beth's sound-proofed garage after school, either sat on cardboard boxes or lawn chairs. Tony sat on a lawn chair and looked around at everyone, smiling and stroking his beard, whilst Sarah sat on a cardboard box, her hands clasped together as she looked at her band mates with a smile. _They made a good team._

MK was sat on another cardboard box, tapping against it, whilst Beth and Alison sat on lawn chairs next to each other, smiling like a happily retired couple. Felix sat next to Tony, smiling at him when he wasn't looking, and Cosima was sat smiling at Helena who was playing with her dreadlocks.

"So it’s settled then, we'll practice here on Sundays and Fridays after school." Sarah looked around and everyone nodded.

"I have to go to church on Sunday morning but I shouldn't be longer than an hour."

"Good, that's settled then." Sarah smiled and took a glance at the drum kit behind her. "Nice kit you got there Mika."

"Yes, it plays well." MK smiled.

"Because the drum skin is white, we should be able to put the band name and logo on it." Beth smiled and everyone began to nod.

"Tone, have you still got your creepy arse white van?" Sarah looked to Tony who sat with a grin on his face, his legs jiggling in his chair. Sarah liked to tease Tony and make jokes about him being a 'white van man.'

"Of course I do Sarah."

"We can use that to transport the gear to any gigs and stuff."

"So you like my van now?" Tony laughed.

"It finally has a purpose." Sarah smirked and winked. A purpose, to transport equipment and groupies. Tony caught on to what Sarah was saying and gave her a cheeky grin, and Felix rolled his eyes, pretending not to care but secretly caring.

"So you want to gig?" Beth asked Sarah.

"Of course Beth. I hope everyone else doesn't mind, I don't want a half-arsed attempt at a band. I want a REAL band. I could try getting us some gigs at Bobby's, after we've all practiced and chosen some good songs for a bit first." Everyone began to nod their heads, MK felt a bit nervous about it but was happy they were all in it together. "Right now, I think we should take it one step at a time."

"I agree, we need to focus on the here and now." Cosima nodded and the whole band agreed.

"On that note, we should think about the audition." Alison said. "I won't be able to be in the band for the musical, as I hopefully will be cast as one of the main roles."

"That's alright Ali." Beth smiled. "Don't worry about it."

"I know keyboard doesn't fit in every song, and it's not like I can play on each song either, because of other commitments."

"I'll still be able to do sound engineer, so I'll make sure for the audition you guys sound killer." Tony grinned and Cosima gave him a thumbs up.

"Is it too late to audition in the play?" Helena asked.

"I doubt it." Alison smiled. "You did a good job in Wizard of Oz last year Helena, so why not try on Friday."

"I think I might." Helena grinned.

"Okay guys, the audition is Friday." Beth reminded everyone. "We need an action plan. We need to play 2 full songs, ones that sound good and that we can all play. Let's write some ideas on paper and see what everyone would think would sound good."

The paper was passed around each member, with even Alison, Felix, Tony and Helena suggesting songs for the audition. Once passed around, Sarah looked at the list of songs and tried to decipher everyone's recommendations from their hand-writing.  
"Helena, I don't think Sugar Sugar is the kind of sound we're aiming for." Sarah frowned. "Neither is Wherever by Shakira." Helena grunted and folded her arms in annoyance.

"And Alison, we are not doing anything from the Pretty Woman soundtrack." The group began to giggle and Alison began to pout.

"But there's some really good ones on there! What about It Must've Been Love?"

"Alison, Sarah's right. It is a bit corny for an audition. Maybe some other time." Beth calmed Alison down whilst Sarah mouthed a 'what?' and Beth just shook her head and shrugged.

"What about Holding Out For A Hero?" Alison looked around the band and everyone tried very hard not to laugh.

"I'm not gonna sing a song about _myself_ now am I?" Sarah smirked with her legs spread, her arms folded.

"Uh, I think you'll find you'll be singing about me actually." Beth smirked. "Remember who the Hall Monitor is?"

"What, the Hall Monitor who wipes Rachel Duncan's arse? Walks people to the time-out room? Just stop talking Beth." Beth laughed and so did the rest of the group, but Alison just sat there frowning, not picking up on the joke.

"You wiped Rachel's _ass_?!" Alison whispered angrily.

"No Ali! She was just kidding." Alison side-eyed Beth, not really knowing what to think.

"Okay, moving on." Sarah read further down the list, trying to decipher Tony's messy handwriting.

"Hey-Ya by Outkast? Really Tony?" Sarah began to giggle.

"Of course? Have you heard it? It's one of my favourite songs!"

"Fair enough it's catchy, but it'll make us look a bit daft." Sarah laughed.

"Have you seen the music video? You see all the girls go gaga for that shit?" Tony retorted and the group laughed. MK wondered whether girls really were like that about bands in real life or whether it was all just a myth or whether it was assumed to be like that. _She couldn't really ever imagine someone liking her in that way let alone throwing themselves at her._

"Of all the songs you could engineer Tony you choose this one?" Sarah asked honestly and Tony just stared back at her.

"Yeah. Check out the one underneath it!"

"Oh this just gets better." Sarah shakes her head. "I'm Sexy And I Know It?!"

"Yes you are Sarah." Tony winked and Alison rolled her eyes.

"Hey! Someone wrote a song about me!" Cosima giggled and stuck her tongue out.

"You're damn right." Beth winked and Alison slapped her arm.

"I think you'll find the song is about Mika." Felix winked at MK, who looked down blushing. "She can even charm the hottest girl in school."

"As good-looking as Mika is, we are NOT EVER doing this song." MK looked at Sarah as she admitted she thinks she was good-looking and felt the need to crawl into a cardboard box and be mistaken for a delivery box and be loaded onto a FedEx van to be taken away.

"Aww man." Tony sighed, actually quite disappointed they weren't agreeing with his choices.

"Let's see. She Blinded Me With Science? I should've known." Sarah rolled her eyes as she read Cosima's suggestions.

"Why not? Not like it's, relatable or anything." Cosima absentmindedly stared off into the distance and Sarah knew it was cause of that frenchie she was hanging around with.

"You're a shite lier Cos." She shook her head whilst Cosima blushed, looking around.

"What?" Sarah winked and continued to read the list but stopped and frowned.

" _Pass The Dutchie On The Left Hand Side_?!" Sarah shouted and looked at Cosima. Tony began to snort and laugh loudly, so did Beth, Cosima and MK and Alison breathed heavily, looking quite frustrated. "That'll make us look great won't it?"

"It's a cool song Sarah."

"It's alright, but we're not doing that, not in front of the drama committee." Sarah sighed.

"For once I actually agree with you there." Alison nodded.

"Thanks for your support Alison, it means so much." Sarah pushed her hair back as Alison began to shoot daggers at her, who just smiled back at her.  
"What else have you put...... Girls by The 1975."

"It's very relatable Sarah." Cosima nodded, instantly thinking of Shay.

"It's a decent song, what does everyone else think?"

"I don't know it." MK said.

"Yeah, we're probably best doing that when we all know it a bit better." Sarah continued to look at the paper. "But your other suggestions aren't half bad, Cos." Sarah noted some decent ones such as Give It Away by RHCP, Could You Be Loved by Bob Marley and Naive by The Kooks.

"What about Get Lucky?" Cosima waggled her eyebrows.

"I'm not singing that." Sarah laid her cards on the table. "Decent song, but it's not what I should sing." Sarah's eyes darted to Beth initially but returned to Cosima.

"Well I'm not gonna sing, 'cause Nile Rodgers is on lead and you know he's my hero Sarah." Cosima laughed and played with her dreadlocks.

"I don't mind singing it." Beth smiled after a long silence and Alison frowned.

"You want to sing Get Lucky?" Alison said, getting a bit annoyed.

"Yes, it's a decent tune."

"I don't really like it." Alison huffed, imagining the attention Beth would receive if she were to sing that in a seedy bar on a Saturday Night.

"Ignore her Beth, we don't have to have keys on that song." Alison shot Sarah some daggers and Beth sat looking really awkward. Sarah read through some other suggestions and looked at Beth's big list. "Christ Beth, you've got a lot of ideas." Beth began to blush and play with her hands. She was quietly really enthusiastic about the band thing.  
"Some good suggestions here Beth." Sarah read out some of her suggestions, including You Oughta Know (Alanis Morrisette) Bitch (Meredith Brooks), I Think I'm Paranoid (Garbage) at which MK lifted her head up at and smiled at Beth, and other suggestions such as Roxanne by The Police (Sarah wondered how long it would be before there was a cop reference) and various Blink-182 songs including All The Small Things.  
"All The Small Things." Sarah smiled. "Like Paul's dick." The whole group laughed whilst Helena shouted dirty Paul over and over again.

"But I thought we all called him Big Dick Paul?" Alison asked.

"Yeah, dude you need to recognise sarcasm." Cosima joked and Alison cringed internally at being called 'dude' "He acts like a big dick because he's compensating for something else." Cosima winked and Alison looked disgusted.

"Can we _stop_ talking about dicks please?" She shouted.

"Awe I'm quite enjoying this actually." Felix smiled.

"Me too." Tony winked at Felix and he hid his red cheeks, not wanting anyone to see, especially Sarah.

Sarah began to cough loudly, and Beth and MK along with Cosima looked awkwardly at each other, knowing they're all hella gay and not into that kind of thing. Sarah felt like she wanted to sterilise the garage and light some holy candles whilst Helena just sat there smiling, occasionally making mooing noises. It would've been a lot different if they were talking about boobs, Sarah thought.

"Ahem, anyways, Beth, no offence but U2 are terrible." Sarah looked over Beth's suggestion of With Or Without You. "I know you can't live with or without Alison but let's try not to mix business with pleasure yeah?"

The group began to laugh and Beth blushed awkwardly whilst Alison shyly giggled to herself.

"Sarah U2 are awesome."

"They're well annoying Beth." Sarah, along with Helena and Felix often were made to listen to U2 a lot growing up and now because Mrs S really likes them (no surprise there) because she's Irish and really likes Bono (she has a crush on him) Kendall really liked U2 as well and forced them to listen to The Joshua Tree album whenever she was around or on trips in the car, so playing a U2 song in the band too would be a bit soul-destroying for Sarah.

"Didn't know you liked No Doubt Beth." Sarah looked over Beth's suggestions of Spiderwebs and Just A Girl.

"Yeah, uhh, Gwen Stefani is cool." Beth smiled awkwardly.

"Yeah, cool in quite a few ways." Sarah winked and felt like she was due a slap when she noticed Alison looking at her like she was going to whack her with a golf club. "Spiderwebs is a cool song but I wouldn't sing, but it's a bit of a reggae song for an audition. I think we should keep it simple and show we can rock Rock of Ages. However Pour Some Sugar On Me is probably the best suggestion so far." It was another one of Beth's suggestions.

"That song is in the musical." Alison piped up in her high-pitched voice. "If you did that it might impress the committee."

"Hmm, interesting. Mika, do you know the song?"

"Yeah, I can't imagine the song being that hard." Sarah didn't even need to ask if Cosima knew it, as she probably played it on repeat for Shay anyway.

"Cool, that's one song sorted." Sarah smiled. "Let's see what Mika's suggested."

MK blushed and looked down at the floor, feeling quite embarrassed.

"There's a few Gorillaz songs here." Sarah smiled.

"Yes, they're a cool band." MK liked the different sounds in their music, especially electronic, and digged the virtual, cartoon band.

"Feel Good Inc has rapping in it though and I'm not too confident with that in time for the audition though."

"That's okay." MK smiled. She wasn't expecting anyone to like her music.

"But they're all good songs." Sarah noted, looking at Dare, Stylo and Clint Eastwood. "I like the 80's music too, Mika." Sarah smiled as she read bands like The Cure, Joy Division, Talking Heads, The Cars and Erasure. "99 Luftballoons?" Sarah said with a grin.

"Yeah, a bit embarrassing." MK blushed.

"No, it's really cool. A bit high-pitched for me, but maybe Beth would be able to sing."

"Only problem is that it relies a lot on synths." Beth tried to smile. "We can do it as a band altogether though." Everyone began to nod, even Helena, who really liked the song.  
"That's great." MK smiled, not expecting everyone to be accepting or agree with her taste in music. She didn't feel like she was such an outsider anymore.

"Make It With You is a nice song too, Mika." Sarah grinned at the messy handwriting knowing full well who inspired MK to suggest that song. MK picked up on Sarah's recognition and blushed hard, with Beth and Cosima exchanging knowing glances and thinking MK was so cute for how deep she felt for Krystal. When Sarah read another one of MK's suggestions, Hooked On A Feeling, that increased their smiles and MK couldn't help but revel in her happiness over her honesty how music influences her feelings. MK was indeed high on believing, thinking Krystal was in love with her (even though she knew it sounded stupid, but honestly after the time she spent with her the past few days she still felt like she could walk on air.)

"I like the soundtrack of Guardians Of The Galaxy too Mika." Tony smiled and Cosima grinned. MK really liked to read the comics too.

"Ok, I'll read my suggestions." Sarah smiled and everyone knew what she was about to say, so suggested things to shut her up.

"Is it Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepsen?" Beth suggested. "You know, singing to Rachel and all that."

"No you silly tit-"

"Or is it Toxic by Britney Spears?" Felix grinned.

"Shut u-"

"Bang Bang?" Alison suggested.

"No you bloody-"

"TNT by AC/DC?" Cosima laughed.

"For ffff-"

"Blow It Up by The Vaccines?" Tony suggested.

"Good suggestion Tone, but no." Sarah sighed and everyone laughed at her. "Okay, you probably already know, but, here goes." The group was not at all surprised when Sarah suggested the entire London Calling album.

"You could've just pointed to your t shirt Sarah." Beth rolled her eyes and pointed.

"Oh yeah." Sarah looked down at her shirt and everyone snickered.

"Anything else?" Beth asked.

"Yeah, Rock The Casbah, Should I Stay Or Should-"

"Yeah, we get it." Cosima smirked. "Isn't that still The Clash though?"

"It's not on London Calling, it's on Combat Rock."

"Ahh right." Beth said, already knowing what her answer was going to be.

"An' I've got Sex Pistols, Teenage Kicks by The Undertones-"

"Obvs about Rachel."

"Shut up Cos." Sarah tried to stay away from that topic, even if she did think about her more than seems necessary. "Pixies, Pearl Jam-"

"Have you seen my suggestions yet Sarah?" Felix leaned up in his chair.

"Hang on." Sarah looked and read. "The Jam?"

"Yeah." Felix smiled.

"I thought you weren't into them." Felix often moaned when Sarah put her music on, which sometimes was The Jam.

"They've grown on me, if I'm honest, same with The Clash." Felix couldn't really believe he was giving his sister the satisfaction she finally 'converted' him to her music.

"That's awesome!" Sarah smiled.

"Yeah well, although you can be loud and annoying with your music and your music tastes, the bands you listen to aren't that bad." Felix smiled and Helena smiled.

"I like jam sestra. You should do that one." Helena pointed to the sheet of paper.

"Town Called Malice?" Sarah looked at the paper and Helena nodded. "Mika, you know that?"

"Yes, I know a lot of 80's music."

"Cos, Beth, is that alright with you?"

"Fine by me, it's a groovy tune." Cosima smiled.

"Beth?"

"You're damn right. The bass line in that song gives me life." Beth smirked and Alison began to smile, taking Beth's word for it.

"Settled then. That's what we're gonna do on Friday. Shit, that's in two days!"

"Don't worry Sarah, we're not starting from square one. We're all pretty sound musically, it's just timing and playing as a band, and learning it. The songs aren't hard." Beth smiled.

"I'll play the keyboard parts on guitar as there's not much rhythm other than the chords which you'll do anyway." Cosima looked towards Sarah and she nodded.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road!" Sarah smiled and they all joined hands and shouted their band name proudly.

"DOODLES!"

 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

Meanwhile in Bailey Downs, Delphine took a deep breath once she was stood outside Rachel's door and knocked.  
"Rachel? Can I come in?"

"Yes." Rachel replied and Delphine walked in to see Rachel laying down on her bed reading a book, like everything was normal. Delphine took a look around the room. Most things were still in boxes, but she had her wardrobe, desk and a TV. There wasn't anything out of the ordinary, just textbooks on her desk. Delphine began to frown.

"Can I help you with something?" Rachel looked up from her book.

"I uh, I was just wondering if you were okay." Delphine stopped looking around and smiled.

"Of course I am Delphine." Rachel looked up and smiled and Delphine thought she looked a bit weird. "Come and sit." Delphine hesitantly sat on the edge of the bed and Rachel closed her book.

"You like to read?" Delphine pointed to her book and Rachel quickly hid it away.

"Yes." Rachel blushed. Delphine didn't know Rachel was a secret bookworm. Rachel just didn't want Delphine to know she had started the Fifty Shades Trilogy.

"Maybe we should go to the school library sometime. They have some good science books in there." Delphine smiled and thought of Cosima.

"That would be good." Rachel thought. The library seemed like a good place to earwig on conversations and keep up with rumours.

"That's great." Delphine smiled, pleased Rachel wasn't blocking her out.

"Can we do some homework together?" Rachel asked and Delphine nodded and they got their textbooks out while settling on the floor.

"So what's it like being timed-out?" Delphine asked hesitantly whilst Rachel was frowning at a physics question.

"It wasn't enjoyable." Rachel looked up. "Just sat in an empty room and staring at the walls."

"Oh." Delphine said and looked down. "How come you keep getting timed-out?"  
Rachel began to blush and began to fiddle with her fingers.

"That girl, Sarah Manning." Rachel sighed which Delphine probably would've thought was in annoyance but it was far from it. Fair enough Sarah Manning irked her in some way, and something about her rubbed her up the wrong way but Rachel wished she was rubbing her up the _right_ way.

Rachel could get anyone she wanted. She could even get goons like Paul Dierden to do her dirty work for her. She usually had everyone falling at their feet and kneeling before her, but not Sarah. Sarah was.....an outsider. She was fierce and reckless and couldn't care less whether Rachel wanted her or not, and that's what made Rachel so fascinated by her. Rachel could've gone up to any random criminal to get her in trouble and she'd be on the plane to Cambridge in the next few days but with Sarah there was the thrill of the chase. Rachel loved playing with her and she had a big instinct Sarah liked it too. She loved to see her angry, as it excited her to many levels, and to constantly provoke her. Rachel didn't know why on earth she felt like this, but ever since she saw the little grifter running to the bathroom stalls that day she knew she'd have a lasting impression on her. And when she heard her name, she knew that was going to be one she wouldn't quite forget.

"Sarah Manning seems quite the troublemaker." Delphine said, trying to get a reaction out of Rachel and was only met with Rachel staring out of the window.

"Yes." Rachel replied, her voice slightly higher than it normally was. Rachel began to cough for a few moments before looking at her textbook again and Delphine frowned.

_Hmm. Rachel is not wanting to disclose anything, and she doesn't seem to be doing anything out of the ordinary. What are you thinking Rachel?_

 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

The band all sat on the couches now at Sarah's house, deciding to hang around there after a long jamming session. MK seemed to have got the hang of playing with other people and soon began to throw in mini-fills that didn't go unnoticed by the band. Sarah's voice sounded great on the two tracks, her huskiness really working well especially on Pour Some Sugar On Me. All they needed to work on now was the solos and more practice time and they'd be ready to rock on Friday for the audition.

"Hey Mika, I've got something to tell you." Beth whispered whilst the others drifted to the kitchen.

"What is it?"

"Ok, don't get mad, but expect to hear something from Krystal soon."

"What?!" Mika whispered loudly.

"I kind of spoke to her myself. I think she really does like you Mika." Beth smiled and she really knew it was for real.

"What? Why?"

"She's very determined to talk to you, Mika." Beth didn't really want to tell Mika everything. She wanted the two to talk themselves instead of her playing Cupid all the time.

"Oh." Mika began to blush hot red.

"Come on, I think Sarah won't mind us borrowing her laptop to set up a Facebook for you." Beth smiled and went to approach Sarah.

"You okay Ali?" Beth asked Alison who was stood looking pensively out of the window.

"Yeah, of course." Alison smiled and Beth didn't know whether she was telling the truth but Alison had a short fuse and she didn't feel like pushing. "Felix, do you want to stand outside for a bit?"

"Of course darling." Felix smiled as his eyes flicked between Alison and Beth before Alison dragged him outside. Beth frowned and went to see Sarah.

"Felix, I need to vent." Alison sighed as soon as Felix shut the door.

"I could tell." Felix smiled and patted her shoulder and they went to sit on the grass. "What's up? It's about the band, isn't it?"

"How could you tell?" Alison frowned with a confused look on her face.

"It's pretty bloody obvious Alison." Felix smirked. "You being yourself at the dinner table today asking Beth 'are you sure'"

"Felix I just-"

"And then there's the whole 'get lucky' thing you looked really annoyed about."

"Felix _please_ let me-"

"And then there was Jennifer Fitsimmons, ooh and Aynsley Norris at the pool."

"Okay Felix, wow." Alison blushed, feeling very embarrassed.

"I don't miss a trick Alison." Felix winked. "I know this all has to do with one hot chick in particular."

Alison sighed and put her head in her hands. "I'm just worried about her being in the band."

"Are you jealous of all the attention she'd get?"

"No." Alison lied.

"Are you sure?"

"No. I mean, _yes_!" Alison shouted and Felix smirked.

"It's okay to feel insecure Alison but Beth's a decent girl. She could get anyone she wanted."

"You think I don't know that."

"But.....she chooses to spend all of her time with you. Why do you think that is?"

"I don't know." Alison looked at the orange sunset, part of her hoping it was because she liked her as much she liked Beth, but another part telling her no.

"Our Beth doesn't have a wandering eye." Felix smiled. "She's incredibly loyal and she's been through a lot."

"I'm worried about that too Felix. What if this band makes her spiral again?"

"Alison she's got all of us."

"But there's that whole 'sex, drugs and rock and roll' thing and you know what Sarah and Cosima are like." Alison rolled her eyes as she thought of the pair.

"Beth is not stupid Alison. She's got you to keep her in check."

"True." Alison blushed.

"You really care about her Alison." Felix smiled. "I wish Tony cared about me in the same way."

Alison looked to Felix and watched his smile fade. "And Beth really cares about you too Alison. I don't know if you see it, but you should see the way she looks at you when you're not watching."

Alison looked down and Felix paused. "She looks at you likes there's nothing else in the world that comes close." Alison began to smile in disbelief. "And you should see how big her smile is when she sees you."

"Beth is, wonderful, Felix." Alison bit her lip.

"You need to remind her of that then." Felix patted Alison's shoulder.

"Hey dudes, you coming inside?" Tony shouted from the back door.

"I mean it Alison, you need to talk to Beth and remind her how much you.....well."

"Yes, I will." Alison nodded. She felt better about venting to Felix but couldn't help but think the band would distance them from each other. But she knew it made Beth happy, after seeing Beth play her bass and look to MK who was sat tapping the cymbals, both with smiles on their faces. Maybe the band would be a welcome distraction from real life. Alison hoped it would be anyway.  
"Is Beth there?" Alison asked Tony and Beth walked over.

"Yeah, I'm here Ali." Alison turned around to see Beth's smiling face. _Is this what Felix meant when he was talking before?_

She noted how big her grin was and how there was crinkles near her eyes. She looked really happy, she looked.....just like Beth should look. _She looked beautiful._ Alison began to blush to herself.

"I'm really looking forward to being in this band." Beth beamed and Alison couldn't stop the grin from appearing on her face.

"Me too Beth." Beth shot Alison a wink and Alison blushed even harder. "I've got to go home soon, I've got piano practice and-"

"It's okay Alison." Beth smiled. "I just want to say thanks for, well, standing by me and being in the band. It really means a lot."

"I'll always stand by you, Beth." Alison touched Beth's arm, trying to avoid her eyes because she felt really embarrassed right now. Beth felt the goosebumps from her touch.

"You're amazing Ali." Beth couldn't help her smile and was about to pull her into a hug until Tony walked up.

"I'm gonna need to bounce too, my mom's making lasagna and I can't miss it." Tony winked and Alison removed her hand from Beth's arm.  
"I could give you a ride home if you want Alison."

"That'd be great thanks Tony." Alison nodded.

"I can take you home if you want?" Beth asked and Alison bit her lip. She loved it when Beth would offer to take her home.

"I think you've got other tasks to deal with Beth." Alison eyed Sarah, MK, Helena and Cosima sat at a laptop, presumably creating a Facebook account. "Go and be a good sister."

"Okay, Ali. But I'm taking you home tomorrow. And we're getting donuts on the way."

"Okay then, you idiot." Alison smiled and patted Beth's shoulder.

"I'll be looking forward to that donut Beth." Alison smiled and Alison and Tony said their goodbyes.

"What you stood there for you silly tit, get over here!" Sarah shouted at Beth who just stood with a big smile on her face and she soon walked over.

"Your gigantic boner for Alison is showing dude." Cosima winked.

"I can't help it Cosima." Beth sighed. "She's just really beautiful to me."

"Damn all these beautiful girls." Cosima began to sing and Sarah gave her a small slap on the head.

"Shut up. Our main mission is to get MK locked and loaded on the ol' Facey Book."  
They created MK's Facebook account with Beth taking the lead mostly.

"What name do you want to have?" Beth asked MK and MK sat there, not really knowing what to say.

"Uhh...."

"What about Mika Childs?" Beth suggested.

"Do you think?"

"Yes, why not." Beth smiled and MK couldn't hide her emerging grin. "If that's cool with you."

"Yes, it really is." MK smiled and Helena rested her head on her shoulder whilst Sarah and Cosima looked between Beth and MK and nodded.

"Yay! You're up and running now Mika." Cosima giggled.

"You're gonna have to add all of us lot now." Sarah smiled. "Maybe give Helena a miss though, them FarmVille requests are annoying."

"No sestra I love my farm." Helena hissed and everyone began to laugh.

"We'll add a picture and more details when we get home later." Beth smiled.

"Let's search something first." Sarah said and typed Krystal Goderitch in the search bar. "Bingo."

"Sarah, please don't do anything."

"I won't Mika, I just want to see what her profile looks like. She blocked me." The screen loaded and it showed Krystal's account, her profile picture a picture of her in a cheerleader dress with her pom-poms in the air, a big smile on her face. "She's a bit of an idiot but she's pretty fit like." Sarah laughed. "Check out her cover photo!" Sarah pointed at her cover photo.

"If life gives you lemons, make some lemonade." Cosima read out.

"She likes her inspirational quotes doesn't she." Sarah laughed as she flicked through her cover photos and MK began to growl.

"Okay, lets do this later." Beth smiled, not wanting MK to get wound up.

"Na." Sarah replied and typed out a fake message.

"Sarah don't-"

"Hi love, can I have a go on your tits please-"

"Sarah if you send that I'll never talk to you again and my life will be ruined." Mika sighed.

"Calm down I was only joking." Sarah joked and deleted the message.

Cosima got an idea and pulled out her phone, going onto the Facebook app.  
"Nope, don't want to see that." Cosima said as she saw explicit pictures of girls with very little clothes on in which Sarah tagged her in a few hours ago. Of course she would.

Cosima checked her notification that Sarah had poked her and then typed in Delphine Cormier and to her luck found her profile. She then text out a quick message and sent a friend request, her heart racing. Once she sent it, Cosima slipped her phone back in her pocket and let out a big breath.

"What's up Cos? You look like you just did 10 rounds with Mayweather."

"More like 10 rounds with Childs." Beth winked.

"No that'd be Alison." Sarah smirked and Beth shook her head.

"Nothing is up."

"Hey, you seen them girls on Facebook?" Sarah winked. "Is that what got you red?"

"Yeah." Cosima lied.

"Thought so. You like blondes don't you."

"So do you though Sarah. Look at Rachel."

"Let's put some of The Clash on." Sarah got up and put on the CD player whilst Cosima, Beth, MK and Helena shared glances at each other with smiles on their faces.

_Someone's in denial._

Cosima's phone buzzed after a few songs and it indicated Delphine had accepted her friend request and that she got a message.

 

 **6:24 pm**  
**Hey Delphine, how are you doing? I thought I'd reach you on here because I don't have your phone number and I haven't seen you around school recently. I hope I'm not bothering you or anything, I just wanted to check if the offer for tuition is still on :~) if not then that's rad. Well, not really, but if you don't want to its totes okay.**

 _6:34pm_  
_Allo Cosima! I have been meaning to speak to you, but I have been side tracked by Rachel :/ I still want to tutor you so don't worry ;) here's my phone number. I'm sorry about not speaking to you sooner, it's been hard to tear myself away_

 **6:34pm**  
**Hey Delphine. Thanks for your reply :-) maybe we could meet somewhere at school and talk?**

 

"What you smiling at your phone for Cos. Someone you need to be telling me about?" Sarah folded her arms.  
"No, just saw a funny meme." Cosima replied and felt really awkward. Her phone buzzed again.

 

 _6:35pm_  
_Yes, is the library okay? Rachel likes it in there_

 **6:36pm**  
**Yes of course. Will tomorrow lunch time be okay?**

 

"Give me it here." Sarah leaned for Cosima who held her phone up in the air.

"Sarah, don't!" Sarah climbed on top of her to try to get her phone but Beth nabbed it from Cosima's hand.

"Oh." Beth winked in her suggestive voice. "You're meeting Delphine Cormier."

"What do you want to do with her?!" Sarah shouted. "She's on Rachel's side."

"She offered to tutor me Sarah." Cosima smiled. "And she seems really nice."

"Fine, I'm coming with you then," Sarah folded her arms.

"Why?"

"For backup. Icicle tits will probably be with her and I don't want you being zapped by her robotic eyes."  
Cosima sighed and put her head in her hand.

"Please just don't interrupt me and and Del okay?"

"You and Del." Beth smirked. "Sure. I'm not gonna come, I'll probably hang around with Ali for a bit."

"Of course you will." Sarah scoffed. "Mika what about you?"

"I'll join." Mika said, thinking Beth and Alison could do with the time on their own.

"I'll come with Mika." Helena grabbed MK's arm.

"Okay but stay out of Rachel's way. Got it?"

"We will. I'll probably be around the computers anyway." MK smiled. She liked to hack into the school library and change details so she wouldn't be charged for overdue books.

"Okay cool." Sarah said, and felt like putting her game face on. _I'll back Rachel into a corner and she'll have no where to run._

Cosima on the other hand was thrilled at the prospect of seeing Delphine but was apprehensive about Sarah tagging along. Beth was just glad she could get some alone time with Ali.

 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

Sarah, Cosima, MK and Helena stood just outside the entrance of the library the next day at lunchtime.  
"Barely ever been in there." Sarah smiled.

"Okay Sarah, don't linger around me and Delphine. Okay?" Cosima made it very clear.

"Yes sir." Sarah smirked and the group went in.

MK and Helena dashed to the far corner near where all the computers were and Cosima stood near the science section of the library, pretending to look at the bookshelf. Sarah sat down at a table not too far away from MK and Helena so she could keep an eye on them but on a table with a good overall view of the library. Not long after, Sarah spotted Delphine walking in, with Rachel alongside, stood in a tight white dress with black high heels.

_What a tart._

Sarah immediately grabbed a big book to cover her face as the pair walked in, and peered over it as they chose a table on the other side of the room.  
"Good view for goggling." Sarah whispered to herself.

At the computers, MK and Helena had just logged on.  
"I want to play a game." Helena waved her mouse around angrily and banged on the keyboard.

"Shh, quiet Helena." MK shushed Helena. "We don't want to attract any attention."

Helena smiled and nodded before turning in her seat to face Sarah.

"Hello sestra, how are you doing? I had a pleasant day. I am working hard on the comp-"

"Helena! Zip it!" Sarah whispered back, not attracting any attention at all whilst Helena continued to wave at her sister.

Cosima saw the episode from the bookshelves she was lurking at and put her head in her hands.  
"Are you-"

"Aaah!" Cosima shrieked but calmed when she saw a smiling Delphine. "Oh Delphine, it's just you thank god."

Also watching Sarah was Rachel, who had now noticed her from the other side of the room and was watching her trying to shut her sister up. Sarah turned around to pretend to look at her book again and took a quick look at Rachel but nearly crapped herself when she saw she was already being stared at.

_Shit, just blown my cover._

Whilst Sarah was playing 'don't blink' with Rachel, Helena was getting frustrated.

"I would like to check my facey book." Helena spoke to her computer and got angry when the computer said the site was blocked and her username had been logged by the administrator.

"Here, let me do something." MK leaned over and managed to hack into the school network, allowing Helena to access the site.

"Thank you my wonderful friend." Helena smiled and gave MK a rough pat on the back before launching immediately into FarmVille.

"So uh, Delphine. It's great to see you." Cosima took a quick look at MK and Helena, who were on....FarmVille?

"It's great to see you too, Cosima." Delphine blushed. "I'm sorry about the past few days-"

"Don't be. It's okay." Cosima smiled, and quickly gave Rachel a quick glance, who was alternating between writing something down and looking at Sarah. Uh-oh. "How's Rachel?"  
"I went to her room last night and nothing looks out of place." Delphine whispered with a sigh, her hand running through her hair. "She's giving nothing away about her troublemaking and Sarah either."

"She's caused more trouble?" Cosima asked.

"Yes, did Sarah not tell you? They got into an argument in physics and they both got timed out."

"Ah shit." Cosima rubbed her head. This Rachel seems like trouble, and Sarah was on her final warnings here at this school. "Is Rachel doing this on purpose? What deal does she want with Sarah?"

"I don't know, and it's way too early to know yet." Delphine sighed. "But we should try not to worry about it. Let's focus on ourselves."

"Yeah." Cosima blushed. " _Totally_."

"So when should I tutor you?" Delphine asked.

"I have band practice Fridays and Sundays, but other than that I'm usually free."

"You're in a band?" Delphine asked with an amused smile.

"Yeah." Cosima smiled confidently. She knew girls digged bands. "I'm the lead guitarist."

"What's the band called?"

"Uh....The Doodles." Cosima rubbed her neck awkwardly. "It sounds kinda lame, but it has a story behind it so it really means something."

"It doesn't sound lame." Delphine smiled, whilst she pushed a curl behind her ear. "It is cute." Cosima giggled and Delphine blushed.

Sarah looked at Cosima and Delphine stood blushing like two nerds and smiled to herself before looking back towards where Rachel was sitting and she disappeared.  
_That's weird._

Sarah got up and pretended to be looking at the bookshelves, whilst she looked to see where Rachel gone. She walked down one aisle and was about to turn the corner until she came face to face with Rachel Duncan, who came out of nowhere.

_I swear to god she automatically spawns._

"Well, Sarah Manning." Rachel's lips turned up into a sinister smile. "What kind of books are you looking at there?" Rachel's pitch lifted and so did her eyebrows.

"What do you mean you silly-" Sarah looked around and saw a sign in big letters over her head that said **SEX EDUCATION.**

_Ah shite._

"I could ask you the same question Rachel." Sarah shot back. Rachel just grinned in response.

"Sharpening up on your.....intercourse skills, Sarah?"

"I don't need lessons in that." Sarah retorted. "Although you probably do, with, you know, all that 'no one lays hands on me' shite you keep repeating like a non-playable character in a video game."

"So, you _are_ a virgin." Rachel smirked.

"Uh." Sarah blushed which didn't go unnoticed. "I think you need to see the school counsellor. Want me to show you where they are?"

"Sarah." Rachel laughed arrogantly.

"Or the sexual-health clinic?"

"Everything is working in _optimal_ condition, but thanks for your concern, Sarah." Rachel's eyes lowered to Sarah's lips and her eyebrows quirked when she saw Sarah rub her neck awkwardly. In fact, my drive has been working better than ever, Rachel thought to herself.

"I don't need the details Rachel."

"That's a shame." Rachel spoke slowly as she moved closer towards Sarah so she backed into the bookshelf and a few books fell on the floor.

"Why are you here again?" Sarah began to get nervous, realising she was being backed into a corner and there was no escape.

"I was here with Delphine studying, although a copy of the Kama Sutra would come in quite useful."

"Fuck off Rachel, I know you're stalking me." A blush crept up Sarah's neck and she begun to imagine herself and Rachel in unthinkable positions.

"I think appearing at the library at the same time as you is not stalking Sarah."

"No, you teleport, because you're an alien."

"Maybe you should go to the science fiction section, Sarah." Rachel smirked. "You seem to be too....... _sexually inexperienced_ for this section."

"Well I would if you'd fucking move." Sarah said, her face really too close to Rachel's right now. Rachel's eyes stared back into Sarah's, becoming darker somehow, whilst the corner of her lips turned up. Sarah had to admit she was really turned on right now, in a library of all bloody places.

"Not until you consider my......proposition." Rachel's finger traced Sarah's jawline and Sarah felt her mind become hazy.

"What proposition?" Sarah replied, her dazed eyes slowly flicking between Rachel's darkening eyes and her red lips.

"The one where we break _all_ the rules." Rachel whispered slowly into Sarah's ear and Sarah felt Rachel's hand touching her shoulder.  
She could really use some air right now. And maybe a hand.

 

_Down her pants._

 

"Uhh, I."

"Hurry up." Rachel slowly moved away, quietly missing the closeness but she did not show it. "Don't make me wait _any_ longer." In the space of a few seconds she was gone, and Sarah couldn't believe it.

 _How could she do all that to me and then fuck off?_   Sarah knew she had to get out of there as she could feel herself becoming wetter by the second.

Unknowingly walking past an almost-sexual encounter, Krystal Goderitch strolled through the library in her high heels. She was eager to get some books out on maths and other subjects as she really needed to improve her grades, but jumped when she spotted MK and a bubbly Helena sat at the computers.

"Do you like my farm?" Helena tapped MK and pointed at her farm. There was too many random watering cans scattered to count and a bunch of some sad looking cows, along with vegetable plants that MK was certain were dying.

"Yes, it is very nice Helena." MK frowned but tried to smile. It looked more like a field of watering cans.

"Sarah does not like FarmVille. Will you play with me?"

"Of course Helena."

"Thank you my precious slice of Babka." Helena grabbed MK and messed her hair. "I will send you sheep later."

Krystal stood by a nearby bookshelf watching the exchange and giggled to herself.

"Have you spoke to your pretty girl yet?" Helena asked MK, who looked down and blushed.

Krystal's eyebrows raised. _A pretty girl?_

"No, not yet." MK sighed. They didn't really have time to get much Facebook action in last night and MK was surprisingly tired after the long day, as the band decided to do another few hours of practice. 

"Send her a FarmVille request."

"I might do." MK couldn't see Krystal liking FarmVille that much. Sarah strolled over and Krystal had to hide behind another bookshelf.

"We're leavin'."

"What? Why. Sestra I have loaded FarmVille."

"We just are okay?!" Sarah tried hard not to shout and seemed on edge, her face feeling warm and her body feeling jumpy.

"Sarah are you alright?" Mika asked with curiosity.

"Not really, but this isn't the right time to explain." Sarah just wanted to get out of there. The air still felt like Rachel Duncan and it scared Sarah to some extent in a good way and a bad way. She really needed a cold shower and wished she had a P.E lesson last. "Where's Cos?"

"I play the drums." Delphine smiled as Cosima followed her whilst they both pretended to look at books, both pretending only to be half-interested in the conversation whilst they kept looking at each other when the other wasn't.

"Really?" Cosima became excited at the thought of Delphine crashing some cymbals.

"Oui. If you want, I could maybe give your drummer a few tips?"

"That'd be awesome. It's Mika by the way, well, technically Veera." Cosima pointed her out.

"Ah yes! I recognise her." Delphine smiled. "Would next Tuesday be okay for tutoring?"

"Yes, Beth and Mika usually go and see a movie that night so the band won't be practicing."

"That's great." Delphine smiled. "Also, I am interested in the sciences as you are aware."

"Yeah." Cosima winked and Delphine blushed, fiddling with her hands.

"If you could talk with me about science and maybe bring some biology books around that would be nice."

"You wanna make _crazy science_ with me?"

"Yes, very much so." Delphine blushed hard and Cosima was unsure whether she understood the hidden innuendo but regardless seeing Delphine smile because of her made her feel like she was invincible.

"Cos, we're leavin'." Sarah stopped to look at the pair, and waited for Cosima's response.

"Okay, just wait a few seconds? I'll meet you outside."

"Fine then. Hi, I'm Sarah." Sarah said awkwardly.

"Delphine. Hi." Delphine smiled.

"We'll be waitin' then Cos." Sarah walked off with MK and Helena.

"Sorry 'bout that." Cosima giggled.

"It's okay."

"Listen, before I go, I was just wondering what you're doing on Friday night?"

"I don't know yet."

"I have band practice but afterwards we have movie night at Sarah's. Would you like to come?"

"I would love to Cosima, but I need to check it with-"

"Hello." Rachel appeared. "Rachel Duncan."

"Cosima Niehaus."

"So.....you're _gay_?" Rachel said randomly, looking between Delphine and Cosima.

"My sexuality is not the most interesting thing about me." Cosima replied, slightly curious as to why and how Rachel knew. Delphine looked down, a smile appearing on her face.

"I hear you're very smart."

"I've been smart since I was like, six."

Delphine began to giggle and stopped when Rachel looked at her. Cosima picked up on the slightly awkward feeling and didn't want to linger.  
"I'm gonna shoot now, I'll see you around Delphine. Nice to meet you Rachel." Cosima gave Delphine a small smile and a knowing look before walking off.

Rachel and Delphine watched as Cosima walked away, Delphine with a smile and a blush on her face and Rachel just staring, devoid of any emotion.

 

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

"Today's been really nice, Beth." Alison blushed as her and Beth walked down the neighbourhood of Bailey Downs after going to get donuts for a while after school. They had some much needed alone time at school and spent it sat on the field, lying on the grass under the sun and Beth thought she never seen anything as beautiful as she saw Alison before. She looked so happy, with the sun reflecting on her hair, how she'd made a little daisy chain necklace and gave Beth them when she was finished to wear, Beth feeling like she was on fire when Alison's hands touched her neck and when her fingers landed near her chest.

Beth swore she could hear her heartbeat in her ears then.

The afternoon was pure bliss, they both just laid on the grass together laughing at the jocks who'd get smashed by a football and the cheerleaders practicing their dance whilst Beth played with Alison's hair, her fingers and thumb twisting her locks of hair into circles whilst Alison blushed whilst wearing one of the daisy headbands. Alison thought wistfully of the afternoon, especially of when Beth would lean on top of her.

_"You don't mind if I do this, do you?" Beth hesitantly asked as she slowly leaned on top of Alison's body._

_"No, not at all." Alison blushed at the girl on top of her and couldn't quite believe it. She felt like she was in a dream._

_"I don't think I've ever been more comfortable than ever." Beth smiled._

_"Is that so?" Alison blushed, her heartbeat accelerating and the butterflies threatening to be released from her stomach._

_"Yeah. What about you?" Beth asked and began to play with Alison's necklace._

_"Not that comfortable with a big Beth on top of me." Alison said and Beth smirked. "I'm just kidding." Beth laughed and slowly thread her fingers through Alison's, and lifted up her hand._

_"I think you've always been the missing piece of my puzzle." Beth sighed in content as she gave Alison a dreamy look and then softly kissed her knuckles. Alison felt the heat rise to her face and felt tingly-feelings all over her body, her heartbeat sky-rocketing._

_"Really?" Alison said in disbelief._

_"Yes." Beth beamed as she slowly grazed her lips against Alison's knuckles once again before moving her hand to her cheek and Alison touched Beth's cheek softly. "You're a perfect fit."_

 

Alison felt the heat rise and the blood circulate again when she thought of that moment a few hours before.  
"I really enjoyed it Ali. We'll need to do it again soon." Beth smiled as they walked down the street. Alison nervously reached for Beth's hand and the two walked down the street together holding hands and then stopped once they reached Alison's house.

"Thanks Beth," Alison smiled and stopped and take a look at Beth, seeing how beautiful she really was, her eyes taking in Beth's blouse, a few buttons undone that Alison had been playing with whilst they were on the field, her sleeves rolled up showing off her arms. Her blouse was tucked into her black pants, along with a black belt.

_Beth always looked so smart._

She still wore the daisy chain around her neck and her head, refusing to take it off even when her psychology teacher asked her to.

"For all that you do." Alison fiddled with Beth's blouse collar before getting the courage to sweep in and give her a lingering kiss on the side of her cheek.  
Beth swore she felt her heart beat double time when she felt Alison place her lips against her cheek, but as always, time goes too fast and Alison was soon moving away.

"Do you want me to wipe it off for you?" Alison asked, referring to the lipstick mark on her cheek. Although Beth liked having Alison in close proximity, and feeling her touch, Beth didn't want to hide it. _She wanted to show and tell the world that Alison Hendrix had just kissed her cheek and that she was the chosen one._

"No." Beth smiled, her smile that big her face began to ache. The girls smiled at each other, both unknowingly giving the other butterflies in her stomach.

"I'll see you tomorrow Beth. Thanks for today." Alison waved and stood at her doorstep whilst she watched Beth walk away, with Beth often walking backwards just to get another few glimpses of Alison. Alison blushed and opened her front door, leaning against it when she was inside and smiling. Beth walked back to her car, and leaned against the car door for a while before taking a deep breath and getting inside. She inspected the lipstick mark in the mirror and smiled before starting her car and driving off, smiling all the way home.

 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

MK sat at her laptop, looking at her Facebook profile on the screen. She had now added Sarah, Helena, Cosima, Alison, Felix, Beth and Tony on Facebook along with Mrs S. She spent a while looking at everyone's profiles, especially Beth's profile, in which her profile picture was a picture of her and Mika at the skate park, with Beth's hand on top of MK's bike helmet whilst they both smiled at the camera. MK smiled and looked at Beth's cover photo, a picture of Cosima, Beth and Sarah as kids with their arms around each other with the comment 'lads on tour'

MK giggled, especially when she saw the comments section, an internet fight between Alison and Sarah shown with over 23 comments. MK soon went back to her own profile, unsure what to put as her profile picture. She was tempted to put a picture of her sheep mask but Beth told her to put a picture of herself up showing her 'beautiful face.' MK changed her profile picture to the same as Beth's and soon got a notification saying Helena had liked it. She soon got another notification from FarmVille saying 'Helena has given you a white sheep!'

Helena the keyboard warrior then left a comment on her new profile pic.  
'Very beautiful Mika. I like your hairs'

Helena then somehow sent a screen cap of her farm on FarmVille and added it to the comments section.  
'Me and you together x' All the picture had was watering cans.

MK tried to hold back laughs and was surprised as she heard a sound notifying she had got a friend request. _Who's this?_

MK hesitantly opened it and it was from Krystal Goderitch.  
_Krystal wants to be my friend?!_

MK felt her heart speed up and butterflies in her stomach, and whizzed around the room on her chair with wheels on, feeling like she could fly. She jumped up and down and ran into the en-suite bathroom for no reason, smiling at herself in the mirror and then bouncing all the way back to her laptop, checking to see it was still there.

And it was.

MK clicked 'accept' to the friend request and took a few deep breaths. It wasn't long before she heard a noise and the message box opened.

_Hey Mika :Dxxx_

Mika took a deep breath, not believing her eyes whilst Krystal bit her lip with a smile as she typed out another message.

_Welcome to Facebook ;)xxx_

MK rubbed her eyes in disbelief when she saw the kisses and the wink faces. If Sarah was seeing this, she'd probably say something like 'she wants to destroy you'. MK typed back nervously.

 **Hello Krystal :)xxx**  
**And thank you for the message ^_^xxx**

She got a reply almost instantly, like it was already typed out and sent automatically.

_Awe, cutie xxx_

Mika got another notification saying Krystal had liked her profile picture.

'How are you?' Mika typed back.

_No one asks me that like ever, so thank you XD. I'm doing great now that I'm talking to you :P xxx_

MK blushed behind her laptop.

**That's great :)x**

_What about you, honey?xxx'_ Krystal replied.  
MK blushed harder at Krystal calling her honey. Usually she'd frown if she was called that by anyone else.

**I'm doing good thank you :)xx**

_Actually, I could use a bit of help with something. You know that English homework? About the sonnet?xxx_

**Yes, what do you need help with?**

  
As she sent that, Mika had got another 10 FarmVille requests. Helena then sent a message, saying 'please come on FarmVille' and MK opened it in a new tab.

_I'm struggling with what to write about, like topics and such. Have you done yours?xxx_

  
MK thought back to her sonnets and blushed. She wrote one about.....well, the girl who was messaging her. She then wrote another one about running though as she felt that would be less embarrassing and was planning to hand that one in instead.

Mika replied. **Yeah I've done mine. And just write about something that inspires you, whether it be a person, or an object or a place.**

_Or a feeling?xxxx_

**Yes :)xxxx**

_What's yours about?xxxx_

**_It's about someone who really inspires me,  and something that I just really want to do._ **

_Aww really? That's, like, so cute. I'm in cuteness overload :P xxxx_

**Yeah, kinda weird xxxx**

_No it isn't! I wish I had a way with words like you do xxxxx_

**Do I? :)xxxxx**

_Yes, definitely ;)xxxxxxx_

MK blushed as she planted some crops whilst she saw Krystal typing out another message.

_Everyone thinks all I care about is hair and nails, but I don't. There's this one person I'm SO obsessed with...xxxxxxx_

**'Yeah?xxxxx'** MK didn't really know what to say to Krystal. She felt a bit hurt that she liked someone else but tried to shove it to one side.

_Yeah. I think about them all the time. :) they're so cute and I wish they'd tell me how they feel. Xxxxxxxx_

**Maybe you should let them know. xxxxxx**

_I'm dropping loads of hints but she doesn't notice. Xxxxxx_  
She?

**Keep trying, she'd be stupid to miss out on a girl like you :) xxxxxx**

Krystal saw the message and blushed, replying instantly with a big grin.

  
_That is the sweetest thing ever Mika. And I'll never give up, I'll keep trying until she finally notices! :)xxxxxx_

The door opened and MK turned around to see Beth with a dreamy look on her face, with a small smile and a funny daisy chain headband and necklace. MK looked closer and saw a kiss mark on her cheek.

"Hey Mika." Beth grinned and placed down a paper bag on the desk. "I got you some donuts."

"Thank you Beth." MK grinned and Beth flopped down in a beanbag. "How's Alison?"

"She's amazing." Beth sighed, touching her cheek and trying to remember how it felt to have Alison's lips against it an hour ago.

"Yeah, I can see."

Beth stared into the distance still wearing the smile.  
"I never wanna wash it off." She giggled. "Is that disgusting?"

"No." MK smiled. "If it was Krystal I wouldn't want to wash it off."

Beth got up and strolled over to MK's laptop, seeing the messages.  
"Dude, she's totally flirting with you." Beth grinned.

"She's not." Mika replied. Mika got another comment on her profile picture.

_So cute ;)xxxxxxxxx_

"Dude, how is that not flirting?!" Beth pointed to Krystal's comment on her profile picture. "That's a really nice picture by the way." Beth grinned.

"I don't know. Thanks." MK frowned, but then smiled.

"Look at the messages she sent you before." Beth pointed to the message. "She likes you! She said you're cute in the message and on your profile picture."

"It's probably someone else." MK sighed.

"I really, really doubt that Mika." Beth put her hand on MK's shoulder before flopping on the beanbag and firing up her PlayStation 4, probably to watch Sarah play Dark Souls and listen to her rage-quitting and throwing her controller at the wall.

A few hours later and after a long talk about the solar system, MK was in bed on the top bunk, playing on Minecraft.

  
_You go to sleep! :Pxxxxxxxxx_

**No, you go first :D xxxxxxxx**

 

The kisses on the messages progressively got longer the more they chatted to each other.

_Watcha doin? ;)xxxxxxxxxx_

**In bed on Minecraft, what about you?xxxxxxxxxx**

_Ahh shit, I'm still in my school clothes This is what you do to me, Mika :Pxoxoxoxoxoxox_

MK giggled as she read Krystal's message.

_I'm gonna get changed into my PJs, wait a minute xxxxxxx_

MK suddenly thought of Krystal sat in school uniform, immediately thinking of how Britney Spears looked like in the 'Hit Me Baby One More Time' music video and she instantly got chills all over her body. She imagined Krystal slowly unbuttoning her blouse whilst looking at her, just after taking off her skirt. She imagined Krystal in tube socks and tight pink underwear.

  
She wondered whether she was changing in front of the laptop, right in front of the message screen.

_Oh yikes._

MK shook her head, distracted and unknowingly getting whacked by a creeper on Minecraft, which made her jump.

 _'Heyyyy ;) I am back. Xxxxxxxx'_ As MK read the message, her breathing began to get heavier and her hands began to tremble. _You still there? Xxxxxxx_

**Yeah. Xxxxxxxx**

_Oh good. Wow, it's getting late ;) xxxxxxxx_

**Are you tired? Xxxxxxx**

_Like I'd be tired when I'm talking to you, silly :p xxxxxxxxx_

MK covered her face because she was blushing so hard but knew Krystal wouldn't be able to see her anyway. The conversation soon turned to Minecraft and Krystal soon made an account and linked up with MK. Krystal's character ran up to MK.

_Hey stranger ;)xxxxxxxxx_

**Hello Krystal ^_^ xxxxxxxx**

_That face is so cute, not as cute as u in real life tho :* xxxxxxx_

**Take a look at yourself Krystal, you're really.......you're really nice. Xxxxxxx**

_Nice? :) nice to look at?xxxxxxxx_

**Yeah, definitely. Xxxxxxxx**

_Aww thank you Mika :D xxxxxxxx_

Mika was about to type something and thought she had erased it but she unknowingly sent it.

_'You're very beautiful.'_

_Mika? Really? :D :D :D I've never been called that before <3 xxxxxxxxxx_

**I find that hard to believe. :) xxxxxx**

_Aww Mika, you're making me blush. And you're very beautiful to me too :) xxxxxxxx_

Mika introduced Krystal to Minecraft, and they began to play a game of survival mode.

_No idea where I'm going XD xxxxxxxx_

MK was about to farm some resources like wood from trees for her shed that Kira and Helena had requested her to make and saw Krystal being chased by a creeper. MK ran up to the creeper and destroyed it, giving it a big whack with her sword. Krystal's character walked up to MK, nudging into her.

 _Wow you totally saved me from that creepo!xxxxxxxxx_ Krystal said after getting creepers name wrong yet again. _Thank you my brave knight. How can I possibly repay you? ;) xxxxxxxxxx_

MK instantly thought of something but brushed it off, not wanting to sound really creepy, although a kiss would be nice.

**You're welcome Krystal, and I do not need anything in return ^_^ xxxxxxxxx**

_Are you sure?? :* xxxxxxxx_

**Yes. :) xxxxxxxxx**

_Like, sure sure?xxxxxxxxxxx_

**Yes ^_^ xxxxxxxxxx**

_I'll think of something, don't worry ;) :P xxxxxxxxxxx_

MK looked at the clock and was shocked to see it was nearly 1am. She was certain she'd need loads of energy drinks and coffees tomorrow.

**Krystal as much as I am enjoying this it's nearly 1AM and there is school in the morning. I struggle to sleep usually but I don't want you to be tired tomorrow. :) xxxxxxxxxx**

_Awe that's really sweet you care about my wellbeing ^_^ I'm flattered ;). I am tired but you're worth staying up all night for....xxxxxxxxx_

**You need your beauty sleep Krystal :) and you are worth staying up all night for too. Xxxxxxxx**

_If you insist my noble and courteous knight :P. Thank you for helping me with the English homework and for the help in IT AND walking me back to my maths lesson :D. I think you are my knight in shining armour. I hope I see you and your big black horse tomorrow ;) goodnight my Mika xxxxxxxxxx_

**Goodnight Krystal xxxxxxxx :D**

 

 _My beautiful princess._ MK smiled.

 

MK soon logged off after Krystal and stared at the ceiling with a smile on her face, unable to stop her brain from thinking about her and Krystal and what it'd be like at school tomorrow. 30 minutes later, MK finally fell asleep, cuddling her laptop.

 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

The daylight flickered through the windows and MK was roused from her sleep to the sound of a pulsating drum beat and rock guitars.

"So c'mon!" Beth jumped around the room in her underwear, a big smile on her face as she danced around the room with a hairbrush, her daisy chain hanging from her neck and the other on her head. "Take a bottle! Shake it up!" Beth pretended to be shaking a bottle in the air whilst grinning at MK who rubbed her eyes and groaned, not feeling fully awake. "Break the bubble, break it up!" Beth threw MK her underwear which landed perfectly on her head, covering her eyes.

" **Pour some sugar on me**!!!!" Beth skidded on the floor singing into her hairbrush whilst MK removed her Donkey Kong boxers from her head. "Pour **your** sugar on me!!" Beth pointed at MK who still felt half asleep and really confused.

"Beth, what are you-"

"Come on Mika! We've got a big day today! It's the day of the auditions. And I'm not gonna let Ali down." Beth moved closer to the bunk bed and smiled.

"Couldn't you not wake me up later?"

"Nope. We need a good start to the day."

Beth had rudely interrupted her dream about Krystal, in which she rescued her from the evil clutches of Rachel Duncan (for some weird reason) and they galloped on a horse into the sunset.

"Damn." MK rubbed her eyes. Beth understood how she was feeling.

"Better get your shit together Mika!" Beth said with a smile.

_Today is going to be one long ass day._


	7. The Big Audition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The band auditions for the school musical, the girls share their sonnets in English and Sarah takes the easy way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Doodles take to the stage! Love these girls.

That morning, all the girls made a big effort on their appearances. MK took extra effort in brushing her teeth, using mouthwash and then even using dental floss, as she thought wistfully of her conversation last night with Krystal. She stood with her tongue stuck out in the mirror and sprayed nice perfume everywhere.

"Woah dude, I can't breathe." Beth barged into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"I'm using this sink." MK giggled at Beth's crooked face whilst Beth nudged in next to her. 

"You're gonna have to share. I need to look _on point_ for Ali." Beth smirked and brushed her teeth whilst MK brushed her teeth for the second time, nudging into Beth as they both rapidly brushed their teeth to look attractive for their crushes. "She kissed me yesterday."

"On the cheek." 

"It still counts." Beth smiled and put her toothbrush away. "What happened with Krystal last night? You seem to be taking extra time on your appearance today." Beth winked. 

"Uh, we talked for a while and played Minecraft together." MK filled her in on what she had said, remembering every single word. 

"She's got the hots for you!" Beth tapped MK's head, fluffing up her hair before running out. 

"Beth!" MK shouted. 

Beth smiled as she went to check her phone, receiving a few messages. 

**Smelly Sarah: you up gobshite**

**Ali <3<3 :D: Good morning Beth, looking forward to seeing you :) xxx **

**Helena: henlo Betty child it is sunny and I am happpy. Tell Mika I sent many sheeeeep.**

Beth smiled especially when she saw Alison's message.   
_Good morning sunshine :D and I'm really looking forward to seeing you too xxx_

She then replied to Sarah's.  
_I've been up for nearly an hour,_ turdface _._

Beth then replied to Helena, and giggled at her spelling mistakes.   
_Morning Helena! Glad you're happy, I am too. I'll let Mika know! See you at school :)_

Beth bit her lip, trying to conceal the grin on her face as she thought of the wonderful, beautiful Alison Hendrix. Beth sighed and looked out of the window, and saw the sunlight beaming on pieces of lined paper on MK's desk, almost like it was showing Beth a new quest in a nerdy role-playing-game her and the other nerds like to play. Beth frowned as she walked over to it.   
_Hmm, is this a poem?_ Beth saw the title and began to smirk, and noticed the other one next to it. Beth bit her lip, pretending that she hadn't purposely planted one of the pieces of poetry into MK's bag and tottered off to pretend to be looking in her rucksack before MK walked back in.   
"Beth, do I look okay?" MK asked Beth which was quite out of character. 

"Mika you always look great. How come?" Beth turned to MK with a frown. 

"I just, uhh......I feel a bit self-conscious." 

"Hey, never feel like that." Beth walked up to MK and patted her cheek, a smile growing on her face. "You've got a beautiful face and you're very pretty."

"Do I wear nerdy clothes?"

"Mika, there is nothing wrong with your looks or your clothes. You look great. Is this because of Krystal?"

"Uhh...." MK put her hands in her pockets. 

"She likes you the way you are. Don't change for her or no one Mika. Just be yourself." Beth pinched Mika's cheek playfully and MK laughed whilst pushing her off. 

"Thank you, Beth, I just.....she's a 10 and I'm a 5." 

"You are not a 5. Did you not hear Sarah the other day? She said you were good-looking, and Sarah isn't one to dish out compliments." 

"I'm not sporty or athletic or strong enough." MK sighed as she zipped her rucksack and Beth hoped she didn't spot the poem she sneaked in. Luckily she didn't. 

"That's not everything." Beth patted Mika's shoulder and MK noticed how toned her arms were and saw that they had a fair bit of muscle on them. Beth was really fit, she could easily take down anyone she wanted and run rings around them on the track. MK just felt weak, almost like she lacked strength. She wanted to be strong, not just to be the _worthy knight_ Krystal needs, but to protect herself and her friends. 

"Can I come to the gym with you sometime?" MK asked and Beth initially frowned but began to smile. 

"Of course. But don't do it because you feel pressured, do it for yourself."

"I just feel really weak and unhealthy, and tired all the time."

"Well, exercise releases endorphins which make you happier and give you more energy, plus it really benefits your drive if you know what I mean," Beth winked, flashing her fanged-smile. "Now you've got _Princess Krystal_ to take care of."

"Beth, please-"

"I'm just saying," Beth winked. "We could maybe get Sarah, Cos, and Helena to join!" 

"Like you'd catch Sarah on a treadmill Beth," MK giggled. She could not imagine Sarah running for anything or anyone. 

"She'd probably have a good go on the weights. Plus now Cos has got frenchie to keep satisfied she could do with cutting back on the smokes and doing some running. It'll tire Helena out too." 

"Does sound like a good idea." MK nodded. 

"Just don't complain when I prevent you from reaching for the microwave noodles. I know they're your favorite but you, and I, need to eat healthier if we're gonna be pumping it at the gym." 

"Okay." MK sighed with a smile.

"C'mon squishy, let's go to school." Beth draped her arm around Mika before they walked out of their shared bedroom, not before grabbing her bass guitar. The girls said their goodbyes and hopped in the car, with MK getting in the back. 

"Dude why are you in the back?" Beth asked as she drove off. 

"You're picking Alison up aren't you?" MK looked up from her phone, seeing nearly 50 FarmVille notifications from Helena. 

"Yes, but what does that have to do with it?"

"I thought she'd want to sit in front with you."

"Aww thanks, Mika, you didn't have to do that."

"I'll keep a close eye on her," MK replied, a small smile on her face as she looked at the messages her and Krystal were exchanging last night. 

"Thanks, man. I would too, but I'm worried I'd crash the car." Beth smiled to herself. When she looks at Alison, she often finds it hard to look away. "I wouldn't want even more work for Tony." 

Beth drove to Cosima's house to pick up Cosima first, and they waited for what seemed like an eternity.   
"Are we picking Sarah up?" 

"No, she's just gonna meet us at school. She wanted us to pick up Cos though so that we get her guitar and so she's not late." 

They waited for 10 minutes until Cosima came strolling out of the house with her carry case, Beth holding back a gasp as Cosima nearly fallen over her feet on the way to the car, obviously high or tired or a bit of both.   
"Heyyy dudes!" Cosima laughed as she got in the car and Beth got out to put her carry case in the boot. 

"Cosima are you high?" All Beth could smell on her was weed. 

"Hmm, I’m just happy man." Cosima smiled as she sat across from MK who smiled at her. 

"Yeah, whatever you say." Beth rolled her eyes and got back in the car, getting ready to pick Alison up. "You need to lay off the weed Cos. You're addicted to it."

"I'm trying okay?" Cosima sighed, before turning to MK, who was engrossed in her phone. "What's that you're playing?"

"I'm not playing anything." MK blushed. 

"Whatcha doing then?" Cosima asked, a playful grin on her face. 

"Uhh.........."

"She's either looking at Krystal's messages or opening the FarmVille requests from Helena." Beth chirped up with a smirk.

"Krystal's messages?! Dude what!" Cosima grinned excitedly, wriggling in her seat whilst MK sank into her hooded jacket. 

"Oh yeah, she was talking to her all night almost." 

"Shit dude go get it!" Cosima shouted excitedly. "I wanna know everything. Spill."

MK told everything she told to Beth, with Cosima's smile increasing with every message she read out. " _'Noble courteous knight'?_ What the fuck dude, she's totally wanting you." Cosima laughed. "Like, how obvious can you get?" 

"It was only because of Minecraft." MK laughed. 

"Whatever Mika, she really really wants you. She's totally alluding that you're the knight who rescues her and rides off into the sunset with her."

"I actually had a dream about that." 

"So that's why you were so annoyed when I woke you up this morning," Beth smirked, nodding her head as she turned into Bailey Downs. 

"Me and Krystal were just about to run away together and we were interrupted by you singing _Pour Some Sugar On Me_ into a hairbrush in your _underwear_ , what do you expect Beth?" 

"Oh man, you should've recorded it, Mika. I would've paid good money to see that. And I know someone else who would," Cosima looked at MK not without an eyebrow wiggle and looked at Alison's house in the distance and MK giggled. 

"Shut up Cosima." 

"It's true Beth. Alison is crazy about you, for some weird reason." 

"Did she tell you she kissed her last night?" MK spoke us, a devilish grin on her face and Cosima's eyes widened. 

"Oh my god _dude!_ What did her lips feel like? What did she taste like?" 

"Woah Cosima calm down, it was a kiss on the cheek." Beth blushed as she pulled up on the pavement, doing a perfect parallel park. 

"It still counts man! How'd it feel?"

" _Amazing_ , Cosima." Beth continued to smile, looking anywhere other than a grinning Cosima and Mika. "It was amazing. Now, I'll go and fetch Alison. Please, guys, don't talk about it when Ali gets in the car, I don't want her to feel awkward or anything. AND DON'T MENTION IT TO SARAH IN FRONT OF ALI. Please just don't, you know what Sarah's like," Beth sighed, her hands running through her hair. 

"Calm down my little grasshopper, you'll be totally fine."

"Grasshopper?" Beth frowned and rolled her eyes at Cosima before getting out of the car, leaving Cosima and MK to laugh and probably gawk at her from the car. Beth adjusted her jacket, her blouse collar and smoothed out her pants before approaching Alison's door, taking a deep breath and knocking. Beth stood waiting awkwardly. She was looking at the car when the door opened and Beth bolted, leaning against the pillars outside the door. Alison opened the door, and Beth thought she looked amazing considering it was really early in the morning and people usually look pretty crappy in the morning. Beth smiled and bit her lip as she took in Alison, who had her long hair falling perfectly on her shoulders, wearing a fitting sweater and jeans. _She thought she looked perfect, she looked beautiful._

"Hi, Elizabeth," Alison spoke, wearing a blush on her face after a short silence in which Beth was just staring at her with a small smile on her face. 

"Hey Ali," Beth ran her hands through her hair and stopped leaning on the pillar for support although she felt like she needed something to lean on again because the way Alison looked today and the way she was looking at her with a sweet smile on her face made her knees feel weak and made her feel like she'd need to call an _ambulance_ or something. 

"You look _incredibly_ beautiful, Ali." Beth took a glance to the car and saw MK and Cosima making kissy faces in the car window at her. Alison was staring at Beth when she wasn't looking, Beth's toothy grin and her hair being pushed back absent-mindedly making Alison want her. 

"I, thank you, Beth." Alison smiled, looking down at the floor. "I'm just dressed normally though." Alison's hands began to play with her hair and she tried to imagine it was Beth who was playing with it like she did on the school field yesterday. Her heartstrings tugged at the memory. 

"You're just incredibly beautiful, Ali." Beth grinned, sticking her hands in the pockets again. Alison bit her lip as she saw how nervous Beth was. 

"Well, Beth, may I say that you look very smart," Alison walked over to Beth and smoothed out her collar. "And _very_ handsome."   
Beth beamed underneath the hazy morning sun and she could almost hear the _'OOOOOOO'_ noises from the car in her mind, her body feeling on fire and it was only 8 am. God, it's too early to feel like this. 

"Dude, did you see that?!" Cosima pointed at Beth from the car window. 

"Yes, did you? You're the one with the poor vision here Cosima." MK joked, smiling at how close Alison and Beth were and the way they were looking at each other. She hoped that herself and Krystal would be able to spend as much time together one day. 

"I'll walk you to the car." Beth smiled and they walked side by side to the car. 

"Shit, act natural," Cosima whispered to MK and they had to pretend they weren't laughing and pointing at them for the last few minutes. Beth quickly ran to the passenger door and opened the door for Alison, and Alison blushed as she got in. 

"Thank you, Beth." Alison smiled. Cosima and MK looked at each other with a knowing grin. 

"Hello, Cosima and Mika! Lovely morning isn't it?" 

"Oh yeah, _very_ lovely," Cosima smirked and MK kicked her foot. Beth hopped into the driver's seat, flashing a quick smile to Alison and checking on the two goons in the back, who were smirking to themselves. Beth rolled her eyes and started the car, driving off and waiting for the likely shade to be thrown. 

"Are you looking forward to today, Alison?" MK asked with a small smile. Beth checked on MK in the back and smiled to herself. 

"I'm really looking forward to watching you guys play," Alison cast a glance at Beth, whose eyes were focused on the road, and MK and Cosima picked up on it. "I know you'll all kick tush, I just hope the nerves don't get to you." 

"It's the school play Ali, not the _X Factor_." Beth joked and Alison burst out laughing, and MK and Cosima frowned at each other. 

"That wasn't _that_ funny, was it? Or were we just missing something?" Cosima whispered. 

"I don't know," MK whispered back. 

"I know Beth but still, it's a pretty big deal. I know how much this means to you," Alison blushed and looked towards Beth, who kept giving her quick glances from the driving seat. 

"Here we go," Cosima whispered. 

"....And the rest of the band of course. I hope Sarah is on top form."

"You know Sarah, she's always on top form." Beth smiled. 

"I don't know about that, what with all the trouble she's been getting into recently."

"She's very passionate about it Ali, it helps her vent her frustration about posh bitches with high heels," Beth smirked and looked at Alison who just rolled her eyes. 

"It helps Beth vent out her frustrations too." MK smiled. 

"What frustrations?" Beth frowned in the mirror. 

"The _sexual_ ones," Cosima smirked whilst Alison turned around to look at her with a frown. 

"What sexual frustrations? I'm not sexually frustrated," Beth laughed it off whilst Alison stared at her. 

"You are, Beth," Cosima smirked when she saw Alison's face. "What about Emma Stone, Jennifer Lawrence?"

"Dude, they're just my favorite actresses," Beth laughed whilst MK and Cosima sniggered at Alison's jealous and angry face staring at Beth. 

"Yeah, she doesn't like them in that way, do you, Beth?" 

"Uhh?"

 

Beth was thankful at that moment that they had reached the school parking lot, and shot a glare in the mirror at Cosima and MK who rushed to get out of the car. Beth rolled her eyes and smiled to herself. _Thought so._

"You okay Beth?" Alison looked over to Beth with a worried look on her face. 

"Yeah, of course. I've got you here." Beth smiled. 

"I don't want you to worry about this band thing-"

"Don't worry, I'm not, I'm feeling quite confident actually. I feel like you're the one who's more worried." 

Alison blushed and shook her head at Beth's suggestion, but she felt inside she was probably worried more. If Beth and the band got the part, it meant she could spend more time with Beth and maybe sneak in a few glances at her at rehearsals. She hated being separated from her last year at rehearsals and the demanding schedule distancing them apart somewhat, so she really wanted Beth and the band to get this, not just for Beth but for her friends too, they were good together.   
"I'm okay Beth, I feel good when you're around, so I want you to get in." Alison smiled and they both stared at each other for a while before Cosima began to pull faces in the window and Beth hopped out to open Alison's door. 

"Look who's coming," MK pointed and in drove in Tony's white van, with The Clash blaring.

"Uhhh the guns of Brixton!" Sarah shouted from the window she had rolled down once they drove into the parking lot and Helena was singing along, waving excitedly at MK in particular who gave a small smile and a wave back. 

"Hello sheepy," Helena shouted and Alison frowned. 

"Let me do somethin'!" Tony shouted and the white van began to move in circles. 

"Oh my goodness," Cosima burst out laughing. "You're doing _donuts_ in the school car park!"

"We should stop Tone, we'll make Beth hungry," Sarah shouted from the car and winked at Beth and the others. 

"Very funny," Beth folded her arms and rolled her eyes whilst Alison couldn't help but giggle. After doing a few donuts, Tony finally parked up. "That's not very straight, Tony." Beth pointed out his atrocious parking. 

"That's a bit rich coming from you Beth," Felix kicked open the back door, his hand rubbing his head, whilst the others laughed, with Alison smiling to herself.  "Tony, you are the worst driver ever."

"I'm sorry babe, I'll try to tone it down next time," Tony winked and Felix rolled his eyes. 

"It's not fun being in the back of there, I got banged around everywhere." 

"Maybe we should swap places then next time, I could do with some _bangin'_." Sarah joked and Beth smirked.

"Sarah that's-"

"I don't think _non-playable characters_ like Rachel Duncan spawn in the back of white vans Sarah," Beth laughed and Sarah began to look at the graveled floor, kicking a stone. 

"Shut up Beth, jus' 'cause your love life is so boring you like talkin' 'bout everyone else's." Sarah shook her head and Beth looked around awkwardly, trying not to look at Alison and MK smiled to herself. "What you smiling about Mika? You've been smilin' ever since we got here." Sarah questioned and MK had no idea what to say. 

"Uhh-"

"Because we played on FarmVille last night." Helena smiled, bouncing next to MK and linking arms with her. MK was grateful of Helena doing that as she wasn't sure whether she wanted Sarah to know about her and Krystal's conversations. "She now has 30 white sheep."

"Wow Mika, I am so happy for you!" Cosima laughed with a wink and MK blushed. 

"Hmm, okay then." Sarah was not totally convinced but gave up on it. "Speakin' of love lives, how's Shay, you heard out from her?"

"Not a word, which I was kinda expecting, but it's still kinda worrying." Cosima frowned and rubbed her neck awkwardly. "I haven't seen her around school either." 

"That's weird," Felix spoke up. "I haven't seen much of her either."   
The group turned silent until Helena finally spoke up. 

"Mika needs feeding, she is too skinny." Helena's tight grip on MK increased. "She is a baby ox that needs feeding." 

"Me and Mika have an idea actually," Beth said as the group walked into the school cafeteria and took a seat.

"Oh fuck, what's this," Sarah groaned. 

"Well, we are thinking of regularly hitting the gym sometimes after school to build some strength up," Beth smiled as she clutched a coffee, and Sarah leaned her head back and rolled her eyes. "Exercise is good for you Sarah, it releases endorphins, improves your sex drive......" Beth smirked whilst Alison blushed, trying hard not to think of Beth in her running gear. 

"My sex drive doesn't need improvin'," Sarah instantly thought about the other day in the library with the notorious Rachel Duncan. "It's already at its peak performance."

"Sarah how would you know, you're not with anyone," Cosima commented. 

"You don't need to be with anyone to know how much your fryers get revved up at the sheer thought of them," Sarah pointed out and Alison silently agreed, gazing at Beth.   
Cosima coughed awkwardly and Tony had a mischievous glint in his eye as he eyed Alison looking longingly at Beth, her teeth caught on her bottom lip as Beth flashed her fangs to Sarah. Tony looked at Felix, who sat next to Alison, and wiggled his eyebrows whilst he looked between the two girls. Felix shrugged, not giving away he knows about Alison's feelings. He didn't want to disobey Alison, not when she trusted him. 

"Sarah, have you wrote your Shakespearean sonnet yet?" Beth asked with a suspicious grin on your face. 

"Yeah, I have actually Beth." 

"Oh my goodness, Sarah's done her homework?" Tony put his hand on his heart, feeling shocked. 

"What's been your inspiration for that?" Felix asked with a smirk. 

"Err, no one. Just a film I watched last night." 

"What was it on pornhub?" 

"Beth, that is very rude," Alison felt flustered. _How did Beth know about that despicable website?_

"Sestra you were not watching film last night, you were playing on 'pew pew pew.'" Helena pretended to be holding a controller and made sound effects and Sarah banged her head against the table. 

"Sarah get your head off the table, there are germs on there," Alison commented whilst Beth laughed.  
   
"Yep, someone's inspired her," Cosima smirked. "Is it Rachel Duncan?"

"Frosty knickers?! You've got to be havin' a laugh," Sarah folded her arms and looked around at everyone, laughing, whilst they all stared back with blank faces. “What?" 

 

 

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

 

In the school parking lot, Krystal leaned against her car, waiting for the mystery person to come. She flicked her hair and sighed in annoyance. She was probably late for registration by now.   
Krystal checked her phone, seeing if she had got any more messages and smiled when she saw last nights conversation with Mika. _Mika. Her Mika._  
   
Her heart did a little flip as she quickly re-read the messages. She wondered whether Mika would act differently with her today or whether she would be shy. She hoped she'd be able to talk to her, but in person. Krystal sucked on her bottom lip as she thought of Mika, leaning further back on the car and closing her eyes. She jumped when she heard footsteps coming her way, and opened her eyes, blushing and trying to compose herself, handbag on her shoulder. 

"Shay?!" Krystal was surprised, she had no idea that Shay would be approaching her like this. Shay was a nice, quiet girl, not the kind of type to be wanting information or being using them weird voice-changers. 

"Krystal, hi." Shay awkwardly walked over to Krystal, hands smoothing out her sweater. 

"Shay I, I had no idea it was you." 

"I know, I used that voice changer thing."

"Why? You could've just spoken to me normally?" She didn't see Shay as a close friend but they occasionally spoke around school. 

"A friend advised me to do it, it's a bit weird going around asking for information normally," Shay shuffled awkwardly, an innocent smile on her face. 

"Oh right. Uhh.....you want the information?" Krystal stood with a frown, her bottom teeth protruded in confusion.

"Yes, I need to know more about Sarah Manning," Shay spoke in a hushed voice. 

"Okay.......why?" Krystal was really confused now. What would Shay Davydov of all people want to do with Sarah Manning? Or even get information on Sarah Manning?

"I've um.....I've heard some rumors about her around school." 

"What rumors?"

"That she's dating Cosima, Cosima Niehaus. Something along the lines of them being called 'punky monkey'."

"Oh," Krystal replied in surprise. "Really?"

"Apparently she's been linked to Veera, that hacker girl too but for some reason, I don't believe that."   
Krystal's head lifted as soon as she heard the name and her heartbeat increased. 

"Uh, yeah, me neither," Krystal began to blush and felt really awkward.  
   
"Can you confirm it's true?"

"What's true?"

"That Sarah is going with Cosima, or is she going with both of them?" 

"I don't know Shay," Krystal replied, fiddling with the buttons on her coat. "I just hope it's not with Mi....I mean Veera." Shay looked at Krystal suspiciously. "Uh because....Veera can do so much better than that Australian prick." 

"Well, if you say so." Shay nodded. "Do you have any dirt on Sarah Manning?" 

"I uh..." Krystal began to have her doubts. Now she knew that it was unlikely Sarah and Mika were an item, she found it pointless to hate Sarah for no real reason. Fair enough her attitude stinks, but she really didn't want to make things even more difficult for herself and Mika. To make a point, she even thought of that song - _'if you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends'._ If she showed Shay all of the receipts she has on Sarah Manning it could very well ruin her budding relationship with the delightful little hacker. "Why did you ask me anyway?"

"One of my friends told me you've been doing a bit of snooping around."   
_Better not be Brie, or else she'll be getting dragged._

"Right, well, that's totally not weird at all." 

"Do you have anything on her or not?" Shay sighed,  and Krystal did feel bad for her. If Krystal was in her shoes and wanted to drag MK's girlfriend she too would be looking for anything to bring her down. 

"All I know is that she's got a reputation around here." Krystal sighed, feeling like she was already saying too much. "She's in trouble like all the time here, she's been at the police station more times than shes washed her hair." 

"Do you know why?"

"No." Krystal lied. "But if I go by anything from her attitude, probably vandalism, violence, all that stuff."   
Shay didn't seem that all surprised, just stood in front of Krystal folding her arms.   
"That's all I know. But what I do know is that you shouldn't mess with her." Krystal stared at Shay to get the point across. "I can imagine she can be quite dangerous. She's like a feral animal, that one."

"Right, thanks for the information." Shay sighed and walked away, and Krystal couldn't tell whether she was thankful or not.

"Hey! Do I not get anything in return?" Krystal chased after her in her heels, her handbag swinging from her arm. 

"Thanks," Shay shouted back and Krystal huffed. Little whiny bitch, I should never have helped her.   
Shay walked into the school doors and went to the meetup point. 

"Shay, you're back."

"Yeah, can't say I got that much."

"Really? That's....surprising." Rachel Duncan approached Shay with a small smirk on her face. She knew Krystal knew more than she was letting on and she was hiding something. "Tell me everything you know about Sarah." 

 

 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

 

Sarah sat in her geography lesson, her eyes fixed on the clock whilst Tony crumpled pieces of paper and threw them at Felix's head, sniggering when he turned around and glared at them.   
Beth was also sat fidgeting at the desk next to Sarah, her eyes flickering between the clock and then to the back of Alison's head. Beth sighed as she rested her head on her hand, looking at Alison's long hair and wondering what products she used on it to make it smell that damn good. Tony flung another paper ball aiming for Felix but this time it hit Alison's head. 

"Ouch!" Alison groaned and picked up the paper ball. Tony and Sarah laughed at her whilst Beth still sat there in her gaze.   
"It probably has a message in it, open it," Felix whispered. Alison nodded and hesitantly opened the paper ball. 

_'Wish you were sitting on my lap'_

Alison began to frown whilst Felix began to giggle and Tony laughed at them.  
"Wish you were sitting on my lap?!" Felix repeated and Alison shook her head, turning around to see Sarah with a smirk on her face and Beth staring at her with an unreadable expression on her face. Alison's eyes widened, the blush becoming prominent on her face and Beth picked up on this, beginning to frown. 

"What's happened?" Beth whispered to Sarah, staring back at Alison who began to smile to herself before she turned back around. 

"I think she thinks you lobbed that paper ball at her head." 

"What? I didn't."

"I know you didn't you arse, you were too busy creaming over Ali Hendrix's ha-"

"Sarah, what is a landform commonly found in the middle course of a river?"

"I dunno, a lily pad or sommet."

"Wrong, an oxbow lake." The class began to laugh and Sarah just sank in her chair, not really bothered. 

"That question caught me off guard miss." Sarah tried to flash her teeth to try and charm the teacher but she wasn't having it. 

"Every question catches you off guard. Please pay more attention, Sarah." 

"How are rivers even geography anyway," Sarah mumbled to Beth. "I thought you learned about countries and shite." 

"But rivers are part of geography, Sarah. They're part of the hydrosphere."

"What the fuck is that."  
The lesson soon ended much to Sarah's delight and they finally got out and walked down the corridor. 

"By the way," Tony put his arm around Beth as they left the classroom. "That paper ball? The one that hit Alison? That was meant for Felix."

"Shit Tony, what did you write in it?"

"Come and sit on my lap," Tony giggled. 

"Tone, why just why." Sarah shook her head and Beth's eyes widened. 

"Oh great," Beth mumbled. "Do you think Alison thinks it was me?"

"Yeah, did you see the look she gave you? She was a mix of angry and sexually-frustrated."

"Whatever Tony, we have a class to get to." Sarah led Beth to the English classroom whilst Tony laughed and walked for his drama class with Felix and Alison. 

"Beth, you're quiet, you alright?" Sarah asked once they were sat inside. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." Beth tried to avoid talking about it and was grateful when MK and Helena soon walked in together. Beth made a point of watching Krystal as MK walked in and was not surprised to see her staring at her with a grin on her face, whilst Brie was talking to her about something or nothing. 

"Krystal, are you even listening?" Brie huffed. 

"What?" Krystal swung her head quickly back to Brie and felt a bit of whiplash coming on. 

"My boyfriend hasn't replied to me for 2 hours. Does that mean he's cheating on me?"

"How am I supposed to know Brie, I'm not like, telepathic or something."

"Alright Krystal," Brie sighed, taking a long look at Krystal. "You look like someone's yanked your chain. What’s up?”

“Nothing Brie, I am totally fine.” If she was honest, she’d say that she was angry, firstly because of Shay (how can she be such a bitch like that was beyond her) and she was also angry with herself for watching Mika and not even having the guts to say anything. 

“Is it boy problems?”

“No, far from it.” Krystal giggled. Girl problems? Maybe, but she doesn’t see Mika as a problem in any respect. 

“I wonder what them two are talking about,” Sarah mumbled as she stared at Krystal and Brie whilst MK shifted awkwardly. MK and Beth were thankful when their teacher walked in to start the lesson. 

“Hello, class. Everyone, please get out your Shakespearean sonnets.” Mr. Yobbs smiled. MK reached into her rucksack for her sonnet and placed it on the table face down and Beth anxiously bit her lip. 

“Can’t believe we have to learn this shite,” Sarah whispered as she jiggled her leg. 

“Let’s hear a few people’s sonnets. Sarah, considering you are so interested, would you like to go first?” 

“Oh for god's sake.” Sarah blushed and dragged herself to the front, Beth laughing at her whilst she did. She held the crumpled piece of paper in her hand, and almost frowned when she began to read her handwriting.   
_Shoulda_ thrown _it in the bin._

"You ruin my life,  
But I kinda like you..."

Sarah looked around the room, as Beth looked at her with a frown, MK looked at her with interest and Helena just smiled. 

"You're a bit of alright,   
But I kind of want to fight you"

  
Krystal rolled her eyes whilst Beth began to smirk.

"You have annoying hair   
Although I kind of like it   
At you I sometimes stare   
But now and then I call you icy tit"

  
The class began to laugh and Mr. Yobbs found it hard to keep a straight face. 

"I like your color lipstick   
You look a bear   
You're quite a crazy chick   
But you have a great pair"

  
The classes laughter increased and the teacher had to tell everyone to quieten down. 

"You look quite nice   
But you act as cold as ice"

“Well done Sarah.” Mr. Yobbs tried to smile as Helena clapped excessively. “What an.....interesting person you have written this about.”

“I saw her in a movie, sir.” Sarah sat back in her chair, avoiding looking at anyone. 

“Right. Helena, how’s about you go next?” The teacher smiled and Helena merrily jumped out of her seat and wandered to the front. She gave Sarah a big wave and Sarah tried hard not to facepalm the desk. 

“I can see ya, meathead.”

“Do not call me this,” Helena mumbled and began to smile and read her sonnet. 

"I love my sestra Sarah a lot    
We go on many of trips   
We trot and trot and trot   
One day we travel by ship"

A smile appeared on Sarah’s face as Helena read her sonnet. 

"Hello Beth   
How are you?"

Beth’s eyebrows raised and she smiled at the fact she was mentioned in Helena’s poem. 

"Go away Seth   
You smell like poo"

The whole class began to laugh. 

"Hello MK   
I like your hair"

Even though no one knew who MK was (that she was actually Veera) MK began to blush and smile, looking down at the table. Krystal turned around to look at her with a soft smile on her face. 

"I am having a pleasant day   
They are not very rare"

"Because I am surrounded by my sisters   
Do not need many misters"

Sarah, Beth and MK all clapped, large grins on their faces whilst their teacher smiled.   
“Well done Helena! What a good sonnet. although that line about Seth was a little bit out of line, it was still good. Great job.” Helena smiled all the way back to her row and plonked herself in her chair. 

“Thanks for writing a sonnet about me, Helena.” MK smiled. 

“I’d do anything for you, my little friend.” Helena nudged into MK quite hard but MK smiled regardless. 

“Yeah me too Helena.” Sarah smiled. 

“Touché.” Beth nodded. 

“Ah, Beth Childs!” The teacher smiled, looking at the excelling student. “Please share your sonnet with us.”

Beth got up from her chair and walked to the front. _Oh man._ Sarah’s _really_ gonna like this.   
Beth cleared her throat and only tried to think of one thing. 

"Why do you make me feel this way?   
You make me laugh and want to scream  
You come to see me almost every day   
I'm still trying to work out what does that mean"

A smirk grew on Sarah’s face as she realized who Beth had written her sonnet about. _Pretty bloody_ obvious, _may as well shout it from the rooftops._

"Why do you have such a hold on my heart?  
When it's my hand I want you to hold  
Did you like me from the start?   
And will you like me when I go old"

Sarah stared hard at Beth, who seemed a bit shaky. She wondered what inspired her so much to write this about Alison. 

"Do you like the clothes I wear?   
Because I really like yours   
Do you like my messy hair?   
I apologize for not doing any chores"

_That last line screams Alison, always having a go at Beth for not tidying her room, hoovering up, eating her veggies. This had Alison all over it._

"I do all the things I do   
Just to get close to you"

 _Yep. Deffo Alison._ The class began to clap and Mr. Yobbs eyebrows raised.   
“I’m very impressed Beth. I’m sure the person you wrote about will be equally as impressed, if not more.”   
Beth blushed as she walked all the way back to her seat and sat down, instantly avoiding Sarah’s gaze. 

“What was all that about?”

“Nothing Sarah, it’s just a sonnet.” Beth stared straight ahead of her, into the distance. 

“What are you not telling me?” 

“Okay, I’ll tell you now because this is probably one of the only times I can tell you without Ali here. Alright?” Beth shot back in a hushed voice which initially scared Sarah. Sarah gulped and nodded. 

“She kissed me on the way home. Whilst you guys were in the library, trolling or whatever you guys do, we were on the school field, together. She kissed me on the cheek and I’ve never felt anything like it before.” Beth took a deep breath and leans back in her chair, readying herself for the likely piss-take she was to receive. 

“Beth, that’s.....I’m happy for you. Why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

“I was worried you’d make a big deal of it and tease Ali about it. I don’t want her to go off me,” Beth began to worry. “We wore these daisy chains, and she looked so beautiful and I wish I had taken a picture of it.” Beth sighed, but then a smile appeared on her face. “We were so close. We held hands and she let me lean on top of her.”

“You lied on top of Alison?”

“Yes. And it felt amazing,” Beth sighed. “I started writing a song about her last night.” 

“Is it ready? Could we use it for the band?” Sarah felt excited. 

“Yeah, it didn’t take me long. And I suppose we could.” 

“Veera, can we hear your sonnet next?” The teacher asked and MK grabbed her piece of paper and slowly walked up to the front, hating everyone’s eyes on her. But in the wave of people, her eyes focused most on Krystal, who gazed back at MK with a smile on her face, eager to listen, unlike the jock boys who wouldn’t stop talking. MK’s heart almost stopped when she saw the sonnet that she had in her hand after she flipped the paper around. She immediately glanced at Beth, who was sat awkwardly rubbing her neck, mouthing a ‘sorry.’ MK shook her head with a sigh, realizing she’d have to read it regardless. 

"Vast galaxies and constellations   
Out there to explore   
A world so big, full of deep questions   
But I just want to know you more"

MK’s voice began to tremble as she looked at Krystal whilst she read the last line, her hands shaking the piece of paper in her hand. Krystal blushed and MK quickly looked down at her paper again. 

"Maybe me and you could see   
All of the planets together   
Venus, Mars and Mercury   
We'd flock like birds of a feather"

Krystal’s heart began to rapidly accelerate as she heard MK’s reference to the Solar System, in which she mentioned the other night. This can’t be about me, or is it? Krystal secretly hoped it was. 

"Have I told you you're sugar sweet   
As sweet as aspartame   
Without you I feel incomplete   
I'm the moth gliding to your flame"

Krystal began to bite her lip as she stared at MK, wondering whether she was really talking about her. If she was, she’d certainly be getting some of her sugar. Krystal’s lustful gaze was not missed by Sarah and Beth, and Sarah really wished it would be socially appropriate to throw a paper ball at MK’s head right now to tell her to take notice. 

“So will you travel the world with me?   
Can you see the same things I see?”

“Excellent Veera!” The teacher clapped and so did Beth, Sarah and Helena.

“Was that about your pretty girl?” Helena asked MK as she got back to her chair.  
   
“Yeah,” MK blushed and Sarah and Beth looked at each other with grins. 

“Shoulda seen the way she was looking at you.” 

“Time for one more. Krystal, let’s hear yours.”  
Krystal walked up to the front, adjusting her top as she did and took a deep breath, feeling a bit nervous. 

 

"Never used to believe in fairytales   
Never believed they'd be true   
All I cared about was hair and nails   
Until the day that I met you."

Krystal paused and looked up from her piece of paper to stare at MK, and MK’s heart stopped when she saw her staring back. 

"I built my castle walls so high   
As high as the beanstalks stem   
I used to sit on my own and cry   
Until you tried to climb them."

Krystal smiled as she read her sonnet, thinking about MK being her knight, trying to listen to her and calling her beautiful, instead of all her previous suitors who did no such thing. 

“I get given loads of shoes  
Too many to even count   
But the day that I found you   
I don't even have to doubt."

“You're the one who fits for me   
If I'm the flower you're the bee.” 

Krystal looked up from her poem and smiled at MK, who was still caught in a dream-like haze, completely shutting out everyone around her. For her, only them two were in the room and everything else was blocked out, with Krystal’s eyes making her feel more important than she’d ever felt. 

“Well done Krystal! What a beautiful sonnet. Let’s move onto more about sonnets and other Shakespearean sonnets.” 

Krystal sat back in her seat and couldn’t stop thinking of Mika, and it was the same but for Mika. They sat unknowingly thinking of each other right until the lesson ended, and they knew they had to talk.   
“Krystal, can-“

“Brie, I’ll catch up to you later, okay?” Brie was initially surprised but walked off and Krystal smiled to herself as she caught MK and Helena on the way out. 

“Hey, Mika.” Krystal smiled and blushed. 

“Hello, Krystal.” MK smiled back and Helena’s eyes darted between the two. “How are you feeling?”

“A bit tired today.” Krystal giggled, still feeling like she could walk on sunshine and felt really happy about how MK always asked her how she was. It made her really feel something, something different to what anyone else had made her feel. “What about you?”

“Even more tired.” MK giggled and put her hand through her hair and Krystal sighed. 

“It was worth it, right?” Krystal felt a bit worried MK would go off her like all the others did. 

“Definitely.” MK smiled. “I don’t regret it for the world.”   
Krystal’s heart began to thud even more and she felt she could actually melt with how cute MK was being right now. She could really do with getting her on her own, maybe down an alleyway or a park, and totally bombard her with kisses and affection, as creepy as it sounds. 

“Me too,” Krystal replied back and Helena stood there, looking at Krystal with a big grin. 

“I’m going to the cafeteria.” Helena randomly announced and walked off, leaving Krystal and MK on their own, who both silently thanked Helena for letting them be alone together. Krystal gravitated a bit closer to Mika and smiled. 

“I liked talking to you last night. Like, really liked it.”

“Me too. I liked it very much.” 

“We can do it again, right?” Krystal hoped MK wouldn’t get bored of her like everyone else seemed to. 

“Of course. I’d love to.”   
Krystal blushed. This girl was a one in a million. She noticed a band audition poster in the background after a little silence. 

“Are you going to audition? Your drumming is amazing.” Krystal swooned. 

“Yes, me and my band are.” 

“You have a band? Wow, that’s really hot.” Krystal found herself getting carried away by how attractive Mika was. 

“Yeah, we’re terrible. Please come?”  
Krystal smiled and blinked rapidly in response. 

“Yeah, of course I’ll watch you audition.” Krystal blushed as she touched MK’s shoulder. “And you guys won’t be terrible. Not if you’re there.” Krystal smiled and walked off, not without doing the trademark look over the shoulder and MK felt like her heart could stop at any minute. 

“Oi, tithead, What was that?” Sarah crept up on MK which made her jump. 

“Uh, nothing.” MK shrugged it off and Sarah smirked as they walked to meet the others. At the cafeteria, Sarah tried hard not to embarrass Beth in front of Alison at the table or blurt anything so she kept her mouth shut, smirking at Beth every now and then. She decided not to mention Beth’s poem either (she knew she’d just bring up the poem about Rachel, which it totally wasn’t.)

Sarah looked to MK and saw the cogs turn in her head as she stared over at the popular table where Krystal sat, constantly looking bored. Sarah had her money on that something had happened between those two and she was going to find out soon, she just knew it.

 

 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

 

“Sarah, have you got your guitar?” 

“Gettin’ it now Beth!”   
Sarah ran from Tony’s van with her guitar carry case and they ran to the auditorium for the audition. Sarah panted for breath as they ran into the auditorium. Beth was right, maybe I should hit the gym. They met up with MK, who was already behind the drum kit, trying to hide behind the cymbals and Cosima who stood with her guitar, giving a wave. 

“‘Sup dudes!” 

Tony was already in position by the mixing desk, and Alison and Felix were anxiously sat in the audience, watching a few other people trickle in. 

“Alison, you’re giving off some really bad energy. Are you okay?” Felix looked at Alison who was playing with her necklace. 

“No, I’m nervous.” Alison stared at Beth, who was joking around with Sarah, laughing with her bass around her body. Alison sighed. “I just want her to be happy Felix.” 

“I know you do darling. And don’t worry, Sarah doesn’t know about what happened between you two last night,” Felix smiled. “Unless Beth’s told her.”

“Do you think she would?” 

“I don’t know,” Felix replied but a part of him knew Beth would be bragging about it to everyone if she had the chance. “Maybe, maybe not. The most important thing is she didn’t refuse you.” Felix patted Alison’s shoulder. 

“Sestra am I on stage?” Helena asked stood right in front of the stage. 

“Not this time Helena, but we have a special job for you.” Beth smiled. “We need you to dance for us, just there.” Beth pointed to space right in front of Sarah. 

“Beth, is this a good idea?” Sarah was nervous as it is without Helena causing a scene. 

“Yeah, it’ll be cool.” Cosima nodded, looking to Helena but her eyes flicked to the door. “Hey, what’s she doing here?”   
In walked in Krystal Goderitch, looking around and taking a seat not too far from Alison and Felix. 

“Is that Krystal?” Sarah mumbled confusedly. MK looked over and saw Krystal in the audience, quickly reapplying her lipstick. “What the bloody hell is she doin’ here?!”   
MK smiled and blushed behind her cymbals and Beth noticed. 

“I may have asked her to come and watch.” 

“Good girl Mika!” Beth shouted which caused Krystal to look over and give a smile and a wave. 

“Yeah, she wants you alright,” Cosima smirked at MK as she watched an excited Krystal wave. 

“Hey Cos, check that out!” Beth pointed out the person who came in. 

“Oh man, it’s Delphine!” Delphine walked in and took a seat next to Alison and Felix, a small smile on her face. “Shit, now I’m nervous.” 

“Don’t Be Cos, you’re amazing on that guitar. Just be glad Rachel Duncan ain’t here.” Sarah smiled but her smile soon disappeared when she clocked the next figure to walk through the door. 

“Spoke too soon,” Beth smirked as Rachel walked in. 

“Bloody alien stalker,” Sarah mumbled. “Walkin’ around in them silly high heels.” She felt really nervous that Rachel was now there, watching her. _Why on Earth was that cow here?!?!_ Rachel took a long look at the stage at a confused Sarah before sitting down next to Delphine, an annoyed look on her face when she saw Delphine was sat next to other people. “Oh god, she’s near Fee.”

“What you worried about Sarah?” Beth smirked. Sarah bit her lip. _Please don’t say anything to Felix, just don’t._ She didn’t even know why she was worried, probably because Rachel _did_ corner her in the library the other day and left her feeling like a hot mess afterward. She could see Rachel bringing this up in front of Felix.

“Hello, please state your names and what you are auditioning for.” One of the members of the Drama Committee asked. The band all looked to Sarah, who stood awkwardly and fumbled with the mic stand.

“Sarah!” Beth whispered at Sarah, whilst Rachel Duncan smirked in the audience.

“Wha’?” Sarah was brought out of her gaze, turning away from Rachel.

“You’re the front-woman. Do something!”

Sarah cleared her throat. “Uh, hiya. We’re all auditioning for the band.” Sarah looked to Beth who mouthed the name. “The band Arsenal. But we're a band in real life."

“Right. What’s your band name?" 

“The Doodles.” Sarah replied awkwardly whilst Alison, Felix, Delphine and Krystal all smiled in the audience.

“And band members?”

“I’m Sarah Manning, on rhythm guitar and vocals,’ Sarah then pointed to Beth who smiled. “Beth Childs on bass and backing vocals,” Sarah pointed to Cosima who waved and stuck her tongue out. “Cosima Niehaus on lead guitar and backing vocals.” Delphine smiled to herself which didn’t go unmissed by Felix. “An’ we have M..Veera Childs on drums and backing.”

“Veera Suominen?” One of the committee asked.

“She prefers Veera Childs.” Beth smiled and spoke into the mic, then turned to smile at MK who blushed.

“We also have Tony Sawicki mixing the sounds for us.” Sarah pointed to Tony at the mixing booth who gave a thumbs up.

“Tony Sawicki ladies and gentlemen!” Tony shouted.

“.…Right.” Some of the audience laughed and Rachel rolled her eyes. “Okay then. What is your first piece?”

“Town Called Malice by The Jam.” Cosima smiled as a nervous Sarah stared at the audience.

“Okay, good luck.”

Sarah turned to MK who counted them in by tapping her sticks in the air. Krystal began to smile at MK who held her sticks in the air with a small smile on her face. MK nervously looked at the audience.  _Just focus on the music, nothing else._  
“1, 2, 3, DOODLES!” They all shouted.

Beth came in with the catchy bass riff whilst MK lightly tapped on the hi-hats, before Cosima came in playing the keyboard riff on the guitar, a big smile on her face as she walked to the front of the stage and MK launched into a steady beat. Sarah stood adjusting the mic stand awkwardly as everyone else played, waiting to come in with the vocals and the rhythm guitar. She looked at Helena who began to dance directly in front of her, her hair flying everywhere as she looked at Sarah with a big smile on her face.

 _‘Better stop dreaming of the quiet life, 'cause it's the one we'll never know_  
_And quit running for that runaway bus 'cause those rosy days are few’_

Cosima looked at Beth with a smile on her face as Sarah huskily sang down the mic, Helena’s dancing becoming even more erratic the longer Sarah sang, causing her to smile at Helena who jumped around in front of the band. Beth nodded her head in appreciation getting into the groove whilst Cosima stood close to Sarah, playing her guitar.

 _‘And stop apologizing for the things you've never done_  
_'Cause time is short and life is cruel but it's up to us to change_  
_This town called malice’_

MK threw in a little drum fill at the end of the verse which gave Krystal goose-bumps. Even Rachel had a little smile when she watched Sarah smiling at Helena, whilst she sang the 'ooh-yeahs.' Alison's heart did a little flip when she saw Beth looking at her, smiling at her and pretending her bass was a gun, firing it at Alison, who just shook her head with a laugh. 

Sarah fired into the next verse feeling a lot more confident, pretending Rachel Duncan wasn't in the audience and only focusing on Helena, whose dress was flying everywhere as the band played. MK smiled as she kept the steady beat, her eyes focused on the drum kit whilst Beth kept a close eye on Krystal in the audience. Cosima often improvised, bending the strings and when the next chorus came up, she jumped in the air. Sarah's smile grew. Bloody Cos, showing off for Delphine. Delphine giggled when Cosima jumped in the air and stared at her. Cosima did not know that Shay had snuck in just after the song started, and was sat with a frown on her face as Cosima jumped around on the stage. 

 _'Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba_  
_Ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba-ba'_

Beth and Cosima joined in on the backing vocals, big smiles on their faces and MK even joined in, feeling pretty confident. 

"Baa baa baaa Mika!" Helena shouted as she watched MK lean up to sing into the mic. 

 _'Struggle after struggle, year after year_  
_The atmosphere's a fine blend of ice_  
_I'm almost stone cold dead!_  
_In a town called Malice_

_Ooh yeah!'_

Sarah thrashed on the rhythm guitar whilst MK hammered in another fill and Beth constantly turned around to face her, the smile growing on her face as she plucked the bass strings whilst MK tapped on the snare. The song soon draw to a close and a small applause was received by the audience, even Rachel Duncan clapping (although quietly.) The band blushed, stood with or behind their instruments.

"LOVE YOU SESTRAS!" Helena shouted, still dancing even when there was no music playing. 

"Our next song is Pour Some Sugar On Me." Beth smirked into the mic and gave a wink to Alison. 

 _'Step inside, walk this way_  
_You and me babe, Hey, hey!!'_ Beth shouted into the mic, startling Sarah before MK kicked in with the thumping rock beat, and Cosima played the riff, Beth soon joining in. The nervousness Sarah felt in the first song didn't feel as bad now, as she looked at Helena who was nothing but encouraging.

 _'Love is like a bomb, baby, c'mon get it on_  
_Livin' like a lover with a radar phone_  
_Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp_  
_Demolition woman, can I be your man?'_

As Sarah sang the last line, her eyes flicked to Rachel Duncan, who sat with her arms folded and a grin on her face, clearly enjoying the performance. Sarah tried to ignore her and instead focused on the sound of the pulsating bass, the crashing drums and the crunchy guitar as her and her band rocked out Scarborough High. Beth and Cosima joined in on the vocals in the pre-chorus, looking at each other with big smiles as they their added perfect harmonies. MK was on fire, adding in extra drum beats and a crash on the cymbals as they moved into the chorus. 

 _'Pour some sugar on me_  
_Ooh, in the name of love!_  
_Pour some sugar on me_  
_C'mon, fire me up!_  
_Pour your sugar on me_  
_Oh, I can't get enough!_

MK closed her eyes in delight as she crashed the snare, and Beth and Cosima continued to add their voices, merging well with Sarah's.   
  
_I'm hot, sticky sweet_  
_From my head to my feet, yeah'_

Sarah ran a hand down her leather-clad body as she sang the last lines, and Alison rolled her eyes, Felix cringed and Rachel licked her lips as her hand touched her tight leather pants and jacket before she bounced off and thrashed her guitar, a stand-off between herself and Cosima emerging. The band was fully into the beat of the song, not missing a note and all enjoying themselves. Cosima hogged the spotlight, especially when she began her guitar solo, closing her eyes and losing herself in the music and Delphine couldn't hide her smile. Sarah felt like she was transported to an arena filled with adoring fans, all holding up their mobile phones and chanting. She closed her eyes with a smile as she slid on her knees across the stage, clinging to her guitar and Rachel Duncan never thought she'd seen anything as sexy and egotistical in her life. Forget Mick Jagger, _Sarah Manning_ had more sex-appeal. 

After the solo and a few more choruses, the song soon ended, Sarah ringing out the last few chords on her guitar and MK hit the cymbals as the song had drawn to a close. 

"Pour some babka on me!" Helena shouted and danced. 

The audience began to clap and Sarah suddenly remembered she was in the school auditorium, not Wembley Stadium or wherever she pretended she was when she was into the music. She blushed embarrassedly as she adjusted her guitar, the Drama committee all shocked with how good the songs sounded but also shocked by how much the band members all lost their inhibitions and came alive on stage. 

"Thanks for letting us audition." Beth smiled, out of breath. Alison looked on with a smile on her face. _These guys killed it._ Krystal stood up, clapping excessively and jumping up and down, and Tony pointed to her whilst giving a wink.

"You sounded great dudes!" Tony smiled. "That's partly thanks to me though."

"Shut up Tone, ya dick 'ed." Sarah laughed and some of the Drama commitee cringed. "Let's bounce." 

They all began to pack up their stuff and Delphine ran up to the stage, her eyes not leaving Cosima.

"Cosima, that was incroyable!"

"Thank you Delphine." Cosima blushed. "Are you okay to come to movie night?" 

"Susan is making a special dinner tonight, to celebrate my first week of high school." Delphine sighed. "But I'd love to come some other time."

"Oh, okay." Cosima smiled.

"Cosima!" Shay came running over, and Cosima sighed. "This is what you've been up to!"

"Yeah, playing in a band with my best friends," Cosima smiled and Sarah linked her arm around Cosima.

" _Best friends_?" Shay rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, why?" 

"Best friends that _sleep_ with each other?" Shay pointed to Sarah who frowned and Krystal's eyebrows raised. Oh _snap._

"Ya wha'?!"

"Don't act dumb, Sarah. The whole school knows you and Cosima are together." Shay fired back and there was a long silence until Sarah randomly broke out into fits of laughter. 

"You're bloody joking right?" Sarah looked at Cosima and then to Shay. "Me and Cos are NOT shaggin', although I bet she would like to have a go."

"Sarah please, don't be disgusting." Cosima shook her head whilst MK and Beth looked at each other with amused expressions and Felix and Alison watched from afar.

"Why is it going around all over school then?!?"

"Calm down Shay, I'm not going with Cosima. Obviously, someone is livin' a boring little life and they find it fun to spread shit around school." Sarah began to laugh again. "God Shay, you need to not listen to rumors."

"Yeah, Shay me and Sarah are not.....you know." Cosima said with a look of discontent on her face.

"I don't know what you're up to Cosima, where you go or who you're seeing, but part of me doesn't believe either of you." Shay folded her arms, her eyes flicking between the two. "I wish you'd just be honest with me." Shay stormed out and Sarah continued to laugh, not helping matters.

"Why'd ya fuckin' care anyway? You're the one who called it off! Silly tit." Sarah shouted as Shay was leaving and Cosima sighed. 

"Sorry about that Delphine. Me and Sarah aren't together, by the way." Cosima turned to Delphine.

"Don't worry Cosima, I know." Delphine smiled. "I trust you."

"Dude what the heck was that?!" Beth whispered to MK as they watched Cosima and Delphine smile at each other. "As if Sarah and Cos would-"

"I know," MK replied with a sour expression. "A bit gross."

"Hey, Mika." Krystal ran to where the drums were and looked up at MK. "Hello, Beth. Just wanted to say you guys killed it!"

"Thanks, Krystal." MK smiled and Beth smirked at MK. 

"Thanks, Krystal." Beth smirked. "Mika was just wondering whether you'd like to join us at Sarah's for movie night?" MK looked at Beth with confusion whilst Krystal began to smile and feel nervous.

"Mika I'd love to but I'm having a sleepover at Brie's tonight with some of the cheerleaders." Krystal sighed and wished she could go to movie night instead. MK nodded her head. 

"It's okay."

"I'd love to come some other time though. Plus I don't think Sarah really likes me."

"Sarah will just have to deal with it." MK smiled and Krystal giggled. 

"Guys, the next auditionees will be up soon, so clear the stage!" Alison shouted. 

"I'll see you later." MK turned around. 

"Wait!" Krystal shouted. "Talk to me later, yeah?"

"I plan to." MK smiled before she helped Beth clear the stage and Krystal ran off with a smile. 

Elsewhere, Sarah was walking off the stage, carry case in her hand, walking backstage and about to go through the fire exit until she saw someone blocking the door.

"Quite like using fire exits, don't you Sarah Manning?"

"Not now Rachel," Sarah tried to nudge past her but she wouldn't move.

"Yes, now Sarah. My proposition. Do you accept it?" Rachel moved closer to Sarah and Sarah put her case on the floor. 

"Why me Rachel?" Sarah shouted. "Of all the people at this god damn school why me?"

"You intrigue me Sarah." 

"Is that it?!" Sarah rolled her eyes. "Why not a man? A man who could protect you from all sorts of shite, instead of a girl who just tries to act tough and-"

"Because I don't need a man Sarah." Rachel huffed. "I don't want a man with his hands all over me. A man who tries to come onto me, who thinks I'm a vulnerable little girl who needs taking care of." Rachel looked into Sarah's eyes and Sarah wondered to herself whoever hurt her. "I know with you, you won't try any of that. I have some control over you, and I can put you in your place."

_Well, she's not wrong there._

"Plus you already hate me so there's little chance of anything ever happening." Woah what?! Sarah took a long look at Rachel. _This girl likes girls? This girl.......could like someone like me?!_ "Not that I like you in that way, anyway." Rachel shrugged it off but Sarah couldn't stop thinking about the idea. 

"Fine then, I'll help ya. I accept your 'proposition'." Sarah huffed. Rachel took a step back, her eyes darting to Sarah with a mixture of shock and surprise.

"You.....you accept it?" 

"Yeah, do your ears need testin'?! I don't want to say it again." Rachel gulped. She wasn't expecting Sarah to give in this easily, she wasn't expecting her to ever give in. 

"Right, okay." Rachel began to play with her fingers, but Sarah didn't notice. 

"So is this the part where 20 more of you robot bitches walk in for effect?" Sarah asked and Rachel ignored her question. 

"Now that we have come to terms, I will contact you by mobile in due course." Rachel felt her voice begin to shake and Sarah suppressed her laughter behind her hand.  _Hah,  come to terms._

"How can you contact me when I don't have a phone?" 

"Don't be stupid, Sarah. Everyone has a phone." Rachel replied and quickly made her way out of the fire exit. Sarah's eyes flicked to Rachel's rear as she walked out. _Oh, we'll be coming to terms alright._

Once outside, Rachel took a deep breath and put her hand through her hair. That went easier than expected for Rachel, but she still bit her lip as she walked out of the school to the parking lot, almost feeling like she forgot how to walk in her heels. 

 

//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////


	8. That's What Sestras Are For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's trouble in the school cafeteria, Sarah finds herself in a tight spot, Beth and MK get pumped at the Gym, and Cosima is forced to sip tea with Rachel Duncan.

After the success of the audition, the friends all celebrated at weekly movie night at Sarah’s, camping out on the couches with blankets, watching films, talking crap and all feeling pretty weightless after the amazing audition. Sarah couldn’t hide her smile as she thought of the _wicked_ performance and her mind often drifted to Rachel Duncan, another thing she couldn’t stop thinking about. Sarah didn’t even complain that much when Alison insisted they watch _High School Musical_ , feeling on cloud nine and she struggled to come off her high. Beth and Alison sat on the other couch, smiling at each other cozied underneath a blanket, occasionally looking at each other when the other wasn’t watching periodically during the films. MK was sat with Helena cuddling up alongside her, smiling as she looked under the blanket they were sharing, phone in her hand whilst she replied to Krystal’s Facebook messages. Cosima was too messaging Delphine, who much rather would be there watching lame movies instead of being sat at a very awkward family dinner with the Duncan’s. Felix and Tony laid on blankets and pillows on the floor, and Tony always gave Felix a little nudge and a wink whenever Ryan came up on the screen. Sarah sat in the armchair looking at all of her friends, sending Beth a quick wink and an eye wiggle whenever she looked over, with Beth blushing in response. Sarah's eyes also frequently landed on Tony, his eyes seeming to wander to Felix every so often, a blissful smile on his face. 

The day went very well for the friendship group, and they enjoyed their time off over the weekend, making a trip to the Skate Park, one of Sarah and Cosima's new obsessions. 

Beth could skate, but couldn't do many tricks other than an ollie, and Sarah and Cosima had asked her to teach them how to skate. Beth would take them to the skate park with the others and pretend that she wasn't expecting Cosima to skate into a lamppost or for Sarah to fall and slide all the way down the half-pipe. Beth supposed it was comedy, especially for Alison, who can't help but laugh at Sarah's misfortune, in a _maybe-bitchy maybe-not bitchy_ way. MK liked to go to the skate park too, often bringing her sketch pad to take sketches of skaters and the park and ride her dark purple BMX. Tony had suggested she get a flag for her bike but MK shyly refused. 

MK did a sketch of Sarah sliding down the half-pipe once which Beth stuck on the wall and even went as far to photocopy it and stick it all around Mrs S' house after a movie-night sleepover. Alison suggested they stick it up around school but Beth refused as Sarah had just been punished and humiliated as well as being put in detention for eating soap and throwing it all up in maths and she probably didn't want any more attention. MK also did a pretty amazing sketch of Beth in mid-air which is also up on the wall while Alison took a photo which she secretly has in a frame at her house and in her purse.

Tony sometimes brings his BMX to the skatepark and he and Sarah often raced with Sarah losing most times, blaming it on _'her shite bike'_ or saying things like _'the gears weren't oiled enough'_ or _'it's his lucky day'._ Beth thinks Sarah needs to admit she's a _sore loser_. Sarah asked MK to join the races but MK preferred to sit out for now; she saw the accidents that happened when they raced and didn't feel too confident about racing competitively. One thing everyone agreed on was letting Helena in control of any method of transportation other than her own legs was a death wish, and one of the gang was always put on 'Helena duty' at the skate park to prevent her causing harm to herself but more worryingly other skaters. 

But the weekend always ends too soon and before the friends knew it, it soon rolled to Monday morning and Sarah wondered why Mrs S didn’t enrol her in athletics or any similar extracurricular activities when she was younger so that by now she’d already have won many medals in the olympics and wouldn’t have to go to school due to constant travelling.

Monday was a dull day for everyone, Sarah thinking she would’ve been better just faking an illness so she could sit with her blanket at home all day and sit with a bottle of lucozade, watching crappy daytime TV and smiling as she thought of everyone else’s misfortune. _But no, she’s stuck here with these goons._ All was quiet so far with Rachel, and Sarah didn’t know whether to feel relieved, because it meant she could sit back and do nothing, or whether to feel worried about what Rachel was planning and what she had in store for her.

Cosima was her usual self. Sarah thought she was still acting like a _total nerd,_ not just about school, but also about Delphine. At the weekend when she wasn’t attempting to skate, she was thinking of Delphine, or, she did both at once and that was a real hazard, as she saw the mental image of her smile and inevitably lost her balance on the board and tumbled over. In the meantime, she sent Delphine nerdy science memes on Facebook and even more cringe-inducing geeky chat-up lines. Sarah thought she was the worst flirt ever, but when she saw some of Cosima’s messages, _‘are you made of copper and tellerium? Because you’re CuTe’_ she had to at least give herself _some_  credit that she was nowhere near as bad as that. 

She didn’t even know what it meant but didn’t even need to know to know that it was a _lame and shite_ pick up line. Delphine didn’t seem to mind though, typing back _‘haha :D’_ and the occasional wink face. 

At least MK didn’t flirt as bad as Cosima, but Krystal sure did. Oh boy, she _didn’t_ back down. MK was still absolutely oblivious to Krystal’s advances, even when they played on Minecraft that weekend, with Krystal claiming their characters should _‘get married’_ and that they should organize a wedding and build a church. She also made a big deal of asking MK what her arms felt like after drumming _(you know, for health and safety reasons)._ After nearly 4 hours of playing together, Krystal finally managed to take down her first creeper without dying _(although she was on the verge of death)_ and she was very proud of herself, especially when MK had congratulated her on the success. 

Sarah watched Beth and Alison closely over the weekend and noted how they still danced around each other like muppets, with Beth showing off her sub-par skating skills in front of Ali, even attempting a kickflip but obviously failing and Alison being the girl she was offering to run to the nearest supermarket to get a bag of frozen peas. Beth being the girl she was got up and pretended she was fine, trying to ignore the fact that everyone noticed when she groaned whenever she walked and how slow she was skating afterward. 

After a long night of farming (for glimmer on Destiny 2) or in Helena’s case, the virtual harvesting of eggplants, the twins finally called it a night, trying to get a full night of rest for what would be a very tiring and rubbish day the next day. 

Sarah _wasn’t_ wrong. 

 

When Sarah had the tiniest inkling that Rachel may have liked her (maybe not as a friend, but as an acquaintance) Rachel went and destroyed any last lingering idea by tampering with Sarah and Mika’s projectile launcher in Physics and it unknowingly firing right in Paul Dierden’s face (which Sarah couldn’t help but laugh about, putting her _right_ in the shit with Westmoreland), causing the whole class to laugh and for Paul to give MK a harsh glare. Sarah knew it was Rachel who did that and landed herself and MK who didn’t even do anything wrong an afternoon detention. Sarah protested, saying MK didn’t deserve it and it was all her fault, but Westmoreland wouldn’t listen and put both of them in detention, shortly adding Rachel to the detention list as she claimed she _‘wished she thought of the idea’_

How ironic _that_ is. 

 

After the hell that was Physics, there was woodwork class straight afterwards, and that didn’t exactly go to plan either as Sarah accidentally sawed off more of the chair she was making for Mrs S than she originally planned, and when she stuck one of the legs to the seat its legs didn’t even rest properly on the floor, with one of the legs _much_ shorter than the other.  
“Good job Sez!” Tony couldn’t stop laughing and Sarah whacked him with the nearest rasp file. Now it looked like she’ll be getting a fail grade in woodwork too, a subject she thought she was actually good at, good meaning she’d be able to scrape the bare minimum for a pass. Luckily Cal ‘the lumberjack’ who always hanged around in the shop rooms was there to reassure Sarah he’d be able to help her with her wonky looking chair. 

 

Naturally, when woodwork was over, Sarah legged it out of the classroom to get to the cafeteria to get food after a very terrible day and Tony made sure to get to their regular table before anyone else did. Whilst Sarah joined the lunch queue (barged in and pushed past people,) Tony went to claim the regular lunch table but was beaten to it by Alison and Felix, who looked to be having an important talk. They stopped speaking as soon as Tony approached the table.

 

 

“Whassup dudes,” Tony said with a smirk as he took a seat next to Felix, looking at his lunch and Alison’s. “Salads? What are you?” 

“It’s called a healthy diet Tony, you should try it sometime.” Felix said with an eye roll, beginning to frown as Tony grabbed his orange and banana and Alison’s orange, rearranging them on the table.

“Tony! That’s disgusting!” Alison shouted, cringing at how the oranges and banana were placed. 

“Calm down Alison it’s just a _phallus_ darling.” Felix grinned as he looked at Tony. 

“I was going to eat that!” Alison pointed to her orange. 

“Hey guys woah what’s that,” Beth said as she walked over, a smile appearing on her face as soon as she saw Alison and she made sure to sit directly opposite her to sneak in a few glances when she wasn’t looking. 

“It’s a dick Beth.”  Tony smirked.

“Dude not at the lunch table,” Beth complained. 

“And people complain about me being gay,” Felix whispered to Tony as his eyes flicked between Beth and Alison. 

“How was your free period Beth? Was it productive?” Alison asked as she took a bite of her salad, avoiding looking at Tony’s fruits. 

“Yes, I went for a long run on the field.” Beth smiled, resting her chin on her hand as she looked at Alison.

“I hope you showered afterward. It stinks enough in here with Sarah never washing her hair.” Felix snorted and Beth, along with Alison, starting to laugh.

“Hey, you’re not meant to wash your hair that often. It strips it of its natural oils.” Tony stated, backing up Sarah’s case. 

“What are you now Tony a hairdresser?” Beth said shaking her head and laughed harder.

“Ew Tony, don’t sit near me if you’re anything like Sarah.” Felix said as he wrinkled his nose.

“There are worse smells, try smelling Helena’s rank farts.” Tony replied.

“What is it with teenage boys, farts, and dicks?!” Alison sighed, putting her head in her hands. 

“Any reason why I’m gay,” Beth said with a playful smile and Alison blushed. “Guys are disgusting.”

“Sarah’s disgusting too.” Alison said for no reason. 

“I don’t have her name saved as _Smelly Sarah_ in my phone for nothing.” Beth winked and Alison could feel her heart speed up. 

 

 

Meanwhile in the line for lunch, Sarah butted past people to get to the front. 

“Thanks a lot, Sarah.”

“Bog off Ira, go cry to your mummy you loser.” Sarah continued to barge past people, nudging into Aynsley Norris.

“Hey Sarah that was rude! I expect an apology!” Aynsley Norris groaned.

“I don’t know you so tough luck girl, you’re not getting one.” 

“And to think you’re one of Alison’s friends. At least Beth is not like you."

“That’s ‘cause Beth is a pushover.” 

“No, she has manners.” Aynsley replied. Sarah rolled her eyes. _What a total gentleman._

“Bla bla bla! Not listenin’.” Sarah continued to shove her way past a load of people until she realised she was all the way at the front. She began to frown. 

“Sestra!” Helena waved, bouncing up and down nearly halfway down the line.   
_Ahh crap._

“Hurry up Sarah, it’s getting cold and you’re pissing me off.”

“Calm down fatty they’re not gonna disappear.” Sarah growled at Donnie Chubbs who was stood next to her in the line. Sarah just thought she’d get her, Tony and Beth some grub instead then catch up to Helena once she was done. _No way_ was she giving up her place in the lunch queue. She made sure to pile up Beth’s tray with fries and even thrown in a chocolate mousse and walked to their usual table, Beth and Tony’s faces lighting up at the sight. 

“Thanks Sarah!” Beth smiled as Sarah placed her tray in front of her.

“No problems Beth, just hope the dinner ladies didn’t spit in your burger. Here’s yours Tone.”

“What a _champ_ Sarah!” Tony shouted. Sarah plonked herself down in the middle of Tony and Beth and Felix looked at her with a disgusted face. 

“Ah, the mystery meat burger.” 

“I don’t care what’s in it Fee, I’m still scoffing it anyway.” Sarah said before she took a massive bite of her burger.

“Plus I need the calories.” Beth said with a smirk and reached for the tomato ketchup. 

“Me too. I’m a lean mean fighting machine.” Tony winked at Felix whilst he chewed a fry.

“God, you’re all absolute goons.” Felix replied.

“Where’s Alison?” Sarah asked.

“She’s gone to the lunch queue.” Felix said.

“Hey Alison, you need to teach your friends some manners! Sarah nudged into me before!” Aynsley kept moaning as per usual in the lunch queue. 

“Well that’s just Sarah _all over_ isn’t it,” Alison looked over at her table and saw Sarah throwing French fries at Tony and Beth. Alison’s eyes lingered on Beth of the three, who was sat laughing at Sarah and shaking her head. 

“Next please!” The lunch lady shouted.

“Sestra Alison!” Helena shouted as she jumped up, further down the lunch queue. Alison gave Helena a little wave before getting some food and taking it back to the table.

“Here you go Beth, all of your vitamins and minerals for you.” Alison placed a big bowl of salad in front of Beth’s face. Sarah had no idea how Alison got through the lunch line quicker than Helena, who was already in the line before Alison was. 

“Oh, Ali.....that’s.....great....” Beth said as she looked at the salad.

“Eat up Beth, you’re gonna need muscles big an’ strong like mine!” Sarah said with a smile as she ate messily. 

“Sarah you have no muscles, what are you on about.” Felix laughed. 

“I think I have more muscles in my fingers and they type all day.” MK said as she slid next to Beth at the table and gave a small smile. Tony waggled his eyebrows at Sarah and they smirked, both thinking of the same innuendo because they have dirty minds. 

“Hey Mika. Where’ve you been?” Beth smiled before she cautiously pushed her salad to one side. 

“Just to my locker to drop off some books,” When MK saw a hint of blonde hair her head turned, and she stared at Krystal who began to walk into the cafeteria. Beth picked up on this and smiled behind her burger. MK continued to stare until Krystal looked over, making sure to take the long route to her usual table with the cheerleaders by walking past Sarah’s table.

“Hey Mika.” Krystal whispered, a smile on her face as she passed MK, who sat gazing at her longingly with a small smile and red cheeks in response. The smell of her really-nice perfume wafted into MK's nostrils as she slowly walked past, and MK tried hard to resist the urge to check out her out as she walked past in another one of her trademark tight dresses. 

“Oh god,” MK wriggled, getting shivers down her spine as she watched Krystal walk, doing the classic over the shoulder look with a slow-motion hair-flip and MK felt there was a possibility that time _really could_ slow down. 

“That arse is _well_ peachy,” Sarah commented as she stared at Krystal’s rear. “Wouldn’t mind havin’ a _squeeze_   an’ a _slap_ of that myself.”

“She’s _so_ hot.” MK practically drooled as she looked towards Krystal’s table, staring at her whilst Krystal giggled with her girlfriends and stared back when MK wasn’t looking. 

“Calm down your raging girl-boner.” Sarah joked. 

“You can’t talk Sarah.” Alison remarked. 

“Actually no don’t, it’s not like Mika to act like this.” Beth winked. “What I’d give to get these two alone.” 

“Beth, eat your salad and stop being a clown.” Alison tutted and Beth began to laugh. Alison threw one of Tony's oranges at her head.

“I’m gonna go an’ get Helena. I’ll get ya a burger Mika.” Sarah got up from the table to go to the lunch line yet again. Alison rolled her eyes and shook her head at Sarah’s insistence on getting everyone junk food. 

“I thought we were meant to be eating healthily Beth,” MK said, watching Beth as she scoffed her burger, getting mess all over her face. She eats like a horse. 

“We can start tomorrow.” Beth smiled and Alison once again shook her head. “We’re not getting our gym memberships until tonight anyway.” 

“Beth, your eating is almost as bad as Helena’s,” Alison nagged, holding a napkin and leaning to wipe her mouth. 

“We should get her a bib.” Felix smirked. “Baby Beth.” 

“Noo man it’s Daddy Beth. Beth’s the big daddy.” Tony insisted and high-fived Beth. 

“You’re _damn_ right. _Donkey Kong_ Beth.” Beth grinned.

“I can’t even begin to tell you how wrong everything is with that sentence.” Felix replied. 

“And we have _Diddy_ Mika.” Tony smiled and MK blushed. 

“Beth, are you eating that salad? Can I have it?” MK asked and Beth’s eyes darted to Alison. 

“Yes, of course, Mika.” Beth smiled and MK took the salad. Alison looked on in disapproval. “I need our Mika to grow big and strong.”

“You should know that, Mummy Alison.” Tony quipped. 

“Right, this is weird.” Alison cringed but blushed at the same time. “And I’m glad that someone is getting their 5 a day. Good girl Mika.” Alison ruffled MK’s hair. 

“Aww, one big happy family.” Felix smirked as he looked between Alison, Beth and Mika.

“Mmm, yummy mummy Alison.” Beth winked as she licked the spoon that was in her mousse and Alison rolled her eyes initially but smiled to herself when she thought no one was looking. Tony gave Beth a wink and a knowing glance before turning to look at Felix.

“I’ll be Uncle Tony and you can be Auntie Felix.” 

“Auntie Felix?! What?-“

“Don’t forget about Auntie Cosima.” Cosima winked and took a seat next to Alison and Felix. 

“Don’t we have better things to be talking about instead of weird, creepy families?” Alison asked.

“Mika is my son though.” Beth joked and MK laughed. 

“The baby you and Alison made together.” Cosima said as she playfully stuck out her tongue at Beth and MK who giggled before looking at a seething Alison. 

“Cosima don’t you have better things to do, like trolling Sarah or getting some _French fries_ , seeing as though you’re always on about Delphine.” Alison’s cheeks went red and her voice went slightly higher in pitch. 

“No, but that’s a pretty damn good idea.” Cosima smiled as she got up and walked to the lunch line. 

“She can go and be idiotic with Sarah.”

 

Back in the lunch queue, Sarah had finally caught up to Helena.   
“Hmm sestra, I am liking the thought all of this food.”

“Choose wisely meathead.” Sarah said with a grin.

“Do _not_ call me this.”

“‘Sup dudes!” Cosima crept up behind Sarah with a grin. 

“Bloody heck Cos, nearly shat myself there!”

“Sarah is full of shit.” Helena smiled. Sarah just didn’t understand why everyone else could just randomly appear near the front of the queue out of nowhere whilst Helena had been stood there for nearly 20 minutes in nearly the same spot. The friends waited in the line as Cosima alternated between talking Sarah’s ear off about the upcoming science assignments and being nudged by an annoyed and very hungry Paul Dierden as she stood staring at Delphine’s table in a trance. 

“Sestra, what is that?” Helena pointed to a poster and Sarah wasn’t really listening, choosing to observe the sharp angles of Rachel Duncan’s bob. 

“Ooh, it’s Taco Tuesday! My favourite.” Cosima smiled. 

“Not that one, this one!” Helena pointed to the poster underneath it. 

“Mango surprise canceled.” 

“Thank fuck for that then,” Sarah released a sigh and nudged Helena to carry on down the line and they finally were able to get their food. Cosima pilled her plate high with French fries and tacos, Whilst Sarah got MK a burger and a taco, along with curly fries.

“Ahh, curly French fries, another favourite.” Cosima smirked to herself.

“Delphine fries.” Sarah commented.

“I’d eat them _all night long_.” 

“Bet you would.” 

Helena just stood in the middle of the smiling pair, holding her tray with a confused look on her face as she looked at the food. 

“Is everything alright Helena?” One of the lunch ladies asked, knowing Helena on a first-name basis and apparently quite well, seeing as though she was probably their most profitable customer.

“No, it is not.” Helena frowned as her eyes raked the trays of food. “Where are these mangoes?” 

“I’m sorry Helena, but mango surprise is canceled today.” 

“I would like to see these mangoes.” Helena stood there, staring at the lunch lady for quite a while.

“Helena, you’re holdin’ up the queue.” Sarah gave Helena a nudge.

“We have other fruits, like pineapples, and bananas-“

“Do you have the mangoes lesser known cousin?” 

Cosima began to frown, a small smile on her face and Sarah tried hard not to laugh. 

“No, what is that?”

“The porno?” 

Sarah’s eyes nearly popped out of her head as she turned to face Helena, and Cosima was doing a bad job of trying to control her laughter.  
“Helena what are you-“

“I would like to see these pornos. I would like to see _your_ pornos if that is possible.” 

Ah _shite._

“Bye guys, these fries won’t eat themselves!” Cosima rushed off, laughing so hard she snorted along the way.

“Cos don’t leave me!” 

“I think I’ll need to call the principal.” The lunch lady said with a stern look on her face whilst Paul Dierden laughed.

“You won’t be laughin’ when I’m done with ya you cheeky little dickhead!”

 

//////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

Unsurprisingly, Sarah and Helena were both dragged to the Principal’s Office by a very angry looking lunch lady as Cosima ran back to tell the others the low-down on what happened. Soon the whole cafeteria found out, and Sarah and Helena walked out with the image of peoples laughing faces burned in their memories. Sarah was just glad she gave Paul Dierden a slap when she had the chance, but also felt like giving Rachel Duncan a slap when she saw her laughing at them on the way out, although part of her didn’t want to hurt Rachel.

_Maybe she’d settle with a slap on the arse._

The last thing Sarah needed was to be thinking of nice butts though, as the principal was trying to have a serious word with her and she was just not listening at all, her hands clasping the armrests as she thought of _total babes_ , like Rachel Duncan. _Wait, Rachel Duncan. What?!_

 

“As principal of Scarborough High I take my duties seriously.”   
Sarah began to snigger at the Principal’s choice of words. “I take the feelings of my members of staff even more seriously. What happened today at the cafeteria was unacceptable. How could this happen?”

“Principal Wells I can explain-“

“She said she had no mangoes, so I asked if she had any pornos.” Helena interrupted, with the most unassuming voice possible, wearing a straight face. 

“Listen, sir, Helena doesn’t understand what the word ‘porno’ is.”  Sarah made sure to air-quote the word, almost pretending that she didn’t know what it meant either (and everybody knew that was _far_ from the case.) 

“Is this some prank Miss Manning? Because if it is, it is not funny.” Principal Wells began to get angry and Sarah began to worry. 

“No, I swear it isn’t. I told her that a porno is a fruit to shut her up.” 

“A porno is not a fruit?” Helena looked at Sarah and then to the principal with a smile on her face, not helping Sarah’s case at all. 

“This seems very orchestrated, you do know that.” Principal Wells said in his usual grumpy manner. “I wonder what Mrs. Sadler will have to say about this.”

“NO, please, _please_ don’t tell Mrs. S.” Sarah begged.

“You’re leaving me with no choice Sarah!” The principal shouted. “You’re already on your last few warnings here. Consider both of you having after-school detention today. Also, I will make you help out the lunch ladies next week as part of your punishment.”

“We can’t do after-school detention today, Helena has a doctors appointment.”

“Okay, Helena will have her detention tomorrow then.”

“No you don’t understand, I need to go with her.” 

“No, you don’t unless it’s a joint doctors appointment.” 

“She won’t go unless I come with her! Please, Principal Wells, let me go with her and I’ll stay in detention all week.” 

The principal thought to himself for a while until a smirk appeared on his face.   
“No. As far as I’m aware, Mr. Westmoreland has already filled you in for after-school detentions nearly all this week.”   
_Bastard._

After the grueling principal visit, Helena and Sarah walked out of his office with worried looks on their faces. Stood outside to greet them was their group of friends.  
“Hey guys! How was it?” Beth asked with a big smile on her face. 

“Piss off Beth, can’t be arsed with you.” Sarah just walked straight ahead, ignoring her friends.

“Sarah, what’s up?-“ 

“That bastard Principal won’t let me go with Helena to her doctor's appointment. And she needs it sortin’ Beth, like really.” 

“Don’t worry,” Beth smirked. “I have an idea.” 

 

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

 _This better bloody work,_ Sarah thought as she could really do with getting out of maths a bit earlier and try to avoid the grade she’d get on her stupid maths test. She sat at her desk an hour later in her last lesson, spinning her pencil and silently wishing it’d stick in her arm so she had the excuse to go to the school nurse if Beth didn’t keep to her word. 

 

“Hello everyone. Seeing as I’m so nice to put all of you out of your misery, I’m going to give you your tests back now.” Mrs Bowles smiled with what Sarah thought was an evil grin on her face and she began to hand back the tests. 

“Well done Alison, great as always.” She smiled as she gave Alison her test back, to no surprise Alison got an A. 

“Thank you, Mrs Bowles.” Alison smiled, thinking of Beth and her help as she saw the amazing grade. Mrs Bowles continued to hand out tests. 

“Please try harder Donald.” Mrs Bowles sighed as she gave Donnie Chubbs his D-graded paper. “Good job Veera, but I know you can do better. However, I’m willing to overlook this considering you’re new to the school.” Mrs Bowles smiled as she placed her hand on MK’s shoulder, who looked like she just wanted to disappear. Sarah felt really bad for MK in that moment as _who on Earth_ would want to be touched by _Bowlsey_. MK was just pleased she got a B, not expecting Mrs Bowles to give her any marks due to her messy handwriting and workings out, along with her doodles of skulls and crossbones she had drawn when she was bored. 

“Ah, Sarah.” Mrs Bowles smiled after she handed out everybody else’s paper, making her wait for a while to get her paper back. “Save the best for last.” Mrs Bowles put her paper purposely face down on the desk and walked off. Sarah slowly lifted up her test paper and was not at all surprised when she saw her grade.  
_‘F. At least it wasn’t un-grade able like last time (as you threw up all over it.) please see me at the end.’_

 _Fat chance of that lady. Here’s hoping Beth Childs swoops in with her extremely embarrassing and definitely cringe-worthy Hall Monitor badge and cap._ As Sarah looked up from her test paper, MK looked at her and gave her a sympathetic look and a smile. Sarah just shrugged. _What can ya_ do.

“Well, even though there have been some disappointing scores,” Mrs Bowles made sure to glance at Sarah as she said that. “There has been some pleasing grades. You have done, as a whole, better than the other class I teach.” Mrs Bowles cringed when she thought of how bad Paul Dierden‘s answers were and many others. “Which is why I think that the math department would benefit from a buddy system.” 

“What’s that?” Angela Deangelis’s hand shot up. 

“Well, you get paired up with someone who you could learn from and the two of you work on math together whilst promoting teamwork.”   
_Sounds like bloody shite._ Sarah looked around the room at prospective partners, her eyes lingering on MK rather than Alison. No way would she want to be tutored by Alison, she already gets enough of an ear-lashing from her anyway about not cleaning up, not eating good, playing video games and all that crap. Sarah thought Beth deserves a medal for putting up with her so much. “I am considering including many math classes in this year though, so that the result is a bit more random.”

“Why are we doing this?” Aynsley asked, and Sarah just wished people would stop asking stupid questions.

 _Because I’m a shite teacher,_ Sarah thought as she stared out the window.

“Because you will only listen to me rambling so much. You may listen better to someone of your own age.” 

“Fair point.” Aynsley said as no one listened to her. Sarah rolled her eyes. For the next 20 minutes, Mrs Bowles decided it would be a good idea to go over the tests and show everyone how to work out the right answers. Usually, Sarah would be partly annoyed they’d be going over their tests as she felt very embarrassed when she realised she got nearly every question wrong. This time though, Sarah leaned back in her seat with a smile, happy that _Bowlsey_ wasn’t going to try and force more _‘trig’_ down her throat, especially not when she isn’t in the right mindset to learn. 

“I hope you’re all listening,” Mrs Bowles said in her usual annoyed tone and glanced at Sarah as she shown how to do the sin, cos and tan question. “And no, cos is _not_ short for Cosima, not in mathematical terms.” The class began to laugh and MK and Alison looked back at Sarah. MK smiled whilst Alison just shook her head. After more workings out, the door finally opened and Sarah leaned up straight in her chair.

“Hello there, Mrs Bowles. Is Sarah Manning in the class?” Beth walked in with her Hall Monitor badge and cap and smiled innocently at Mrs Bowles, and Alison began to bite her lip at the sight of Beth, who stood with a smile, her sleeves rolled up to show her toned arms. Alison smiled as she looked at her trademark badge and cap anyone else would’ve thought looked stupid. Aynsley sat up in her seat, her hands smoothing out her sweater as Beth looked around the room with a smile.

“Yeah, I’m here, unfortunately.” Sarah spoke up and Beth looked at her, before tipping her cap to Alison who blushed. Sarah cringed. 

“What do you need Sarah for?” Mrs Bowles questioned. 

“She has been requested for an early after-school detention. She needs to come with me now.” Beth said whilst Mrs Bowles looked between the two with narrowed eyes. Sarah couldn’t leave for a bathroom break, as _Principal Dickhead_ made sure to ban her from there too. She couldn’t believe they were denying her of her basic human rights and even considered slurping from the water fountain so that she could threaten to piss the chair if Mrs Bowles started anything. Sarah shoved her stuff into her backpack before standing next to Beth. 

“Is that right, Sarah?” Mrs Bowles asked, feeling the whole thing was suspicious.

“Yeah.” Sarah nodded. “You know what Westmoreland is like.”   
Mrs Bowles nodded, and she began to believe Sarah, knowing how much Mr Westmoreland loathed Sarah Manning, listening to his many rants in the staff room. 

“Fair point. Go on then.” Sarah smiled as she was escorted out by Beth. “Oh and Sarah?” 

“Yeah?”

“See me after next lesson.” 

“Ugh, Fine.” Sarah hurriedly closed the door and nearly ran down the hallways. “Beth you’re a lifesaver, thanks so much.”  
   
“No problems, but what did she mean by that?”

“I got another F on my test so she probably wants to roast me or somethin’”

“Sarah, if you need extra help-“

“Beth, they're bringing in some sorta ‘buddy system’ in. Besides, I’m not an invalid. If I’ll have to I’ll get a pencil and work it out myself.” Beth and Sarah turned the corridor and were surprised to see who stood in the distance. 

 

“Ah, Sarah.” Rachel began to grin, her eyes glinting. “You made it.” 

“Uh, Rachel, we’re in the middle of a school corridor.” Sarah awkwardly rubbed her neck whilst Beth frowned at Sarah. Rachel ignored Sarah’s comment. 

“Did you not get the message I sent you?”

“I told ya already I don’t have a phone.”   
Rachel just slowly blinked in response and soon got her phone out, which Sarah probably thought was diamond-encrusted and probably had a UFO antennae hidden inside and held it to ear. Suddenly, the Nokia brick that was inside Sarah’s jean pocket began to ring. 

  
Sarah looked around awkwardly. 

“Uhh, that’s not mine.” 

To make matters worse, Beth got out her phone with a small smirk.   
“Not mine either. Ooh, a FarmVille request from Helena.” 

“Beth, why are you-“ 

“Sarah, why are you ignoring me?” Rachel asked with her same bored tone in her voice that made Sarah think why is she even bothering in the first place. 

  
“I haven’t had the chance to check it all day.” Sarah sighed, quickly checking her phone and realising she _did_ get a message from Rachel, asking her to meet her in the corridors at 2:31pm. Sarah not-so-subtly looked at Beth’s watch and saw that it was dot on time. “Rachel, whatever you want I can’t give, I have to go to a doctors appointment urgently. I don’t have time for this.” 

“Sarah, we had an agreement.” 

Beth tried hard not to laugh at what was going on between Sarah and Rachel, who just stared at each other at what Beth thought was with anger but to them, it was probably normal. She didn’t know much about Rachel, only that Sarah remained quite tight-lipped about her, just calling her a _‘crazy chick’_ every now and again and pointing out her _‘ridiculous’_ haircut. She’d rather not ask too many questions as if she did have anything going on with Sarah it mostly was going to be very complicated.  

“We can’t do this right now.” Sarah said, her voice shaking partly due to being embarrassed as she looked at Beth who stood next to her, an amused smile on her face. “I’ll come next time Rachel.”

“Oh you _will_ be coming, Sarah.” Rachel glowered at Sarah, her eyes not leaving and Beth felt like she was going to crack up laughing. Sarah felt like Rachel was almost like one of the street performers that didn’t move or show any emotion and even thought about throwing a ball at her head to see if it bounces back. 

“ _See ya later Rach!_ ” Sarah waved at Rachel who just stared back. 

“Uh Sarah, we’re gonna have to walk past her.” 

“Na, just wait until she leaves.” After they waited for what felt like a lifetime, they finally walked past, Beth not missing the small smirk on Rachel’s face as they walked. 

“You’re right, she is a crazy chick.”

“ _Crazy cow_. C’mon Beth, get me out of here.” 

When Beth led Sarah to the girls' bathroom and told her to fit through the tight window, Sarah felt like slamming her head against the wall.   
“What the fuck Beth? And here’s me thinkin’ you had good ideas.”

“This IS a good idea Sarah. We can’t get out of the main doors, it’s right next to the principal. You want to get to Helena don’t you?” 

“Yeah but what if someone sees me?”

“They won’t.” 

 

Beth was misguided though as when Sarah had half of her body stuck through the girl’s bathroom window (which was quite small and a tight fit), not only were the cheerleaders out practicing, the photography group were also outside, taking shots. 

“Sarah! This’ll be a great one for the yearbook!” Tony smiled as he clicked at his camera. 

“Bog off Tone, you dirty wanker. Why you sniffin’ around the girls' toilets?”

“And why are you hanging out of a window?” 

“Beth’s sneakin' me out!” 

“Oh is she?” Tony jumped up and waved. “Hi Beth!” 

“Hi Tony!” Beth smiled, standing up on the toilet seat as Sarah was stuck in the window and if anyone walked in and saw what it looked like they’d probably get excluded from school. 

“What are you up to?” 

“Nothing much, just pushing Sarah’s ass out of the girls' bathroom. What about you?” Beth replied and Tony laughed.

“I’m just taking some mugshots of Sarah. I might share this on Facebook. Maybe we could make it your missing photo if you ever go missing one day!"

“Shut up and fuck off Tone.” 

“That was Sarah’s _last words_ before she went missing.” Tony said in a dramatic voice. “Please help and dial the number-“

“ _0121 fucking do one!_ ” Sarah shouted in anger and Tony and Beth couldn’t stop laughing. 

“Sarah, you crack me up.” Tony shouted.

“Hurry up Beth, I don’t wanna be hanging out the back of a window forever.”

“I bet you’d like to be hanging out the back of _Rachel Duncan_ forever though.” Beth smirked as she gave Sarah’s ass a good push. Tony just laughed. 

“Beth, please.” Sarah pursed her lips, trying hard not to think of Rachel Duncan in a sexual way any more than she already did. “Shut up and push.”

“Is that what Rachel said last night on the bananaphone?” 

“Go on Beth, carry on being a shite spreader and I _will_ end you.” 

“This outta do it!” Beth suddenly roundhouse kicked Sarah’s ass out of the window and she went flying into the shrubs just outside the bathroom. 

“Ouch!” 

“Okay, maybe that was a bit too hard.” Beth admitted, waving at Tony through the window. 

“I heard that slap.” Tony laughed and then carried on taking photos. 

“What are you Tone, _Max Caulfield?_ Put down that cam before I smash it myself.” Sarah slowly got up, rubbing her head and wincing in pain as she swept off the soil from her jeans. 

“Didn’t know you were into _Life Is Strange_ Sarah.” 

“Cos recommended it. I don’t actually like it,” Sarah lied, and Tony could see through it. 

“Lemme check out the pics.” Beth said as she walked up to Tony. Sarah’s eyes widened.

“Beth what the, where’d you come from?” 

“There was a door out not too far from the girls' bathroom.” 

“You bastard.”

“I had no idea Sarah!” 

In that moment, some of the cheerleaders came jogging past. Tony made sure to wink and wave, whilst Beth just stood there not doing anything, still garnering smiles and Sarah made herself look more presentable.

“Eww, _gross!_ ” Marci Coates said as she looked at Sarah who was covered in mud. 

“Hey Sarah. Looking good!” Jennifer smiled. “Nice to see you too Beth, and Tony.” Beth and Tony waved and Jennifer ran off. Sarah huffed.

“What’s that disgusting smell?” Krystal said as she jogged up to them. “Oh, Sarah.” Sarah rolled her eyes and ignored her, whilst Tony smiled, pulling out the leaves from Sarah’s unkempt hair. 

“Nice to see you, Krystal.” Beth smiled. “How're things?”

“Good thank you, Beth. Where’s Mika?” Krystal replied and Tony began to smirk, nudging into Sarah. 

“She’s in math class, probably falling asleep as we speak.”

“Aww.” Krystal bit her lip to try to contain her smile. “Tell her I said hi.” 

“I will do.” 

“She’s deffo wanting her,” Sarah whispered to Tony. 

“Dude you’re overthinking things, she’s just being cute about her.” Tony whispered back.

“Whatever.”

“Will she be on Minecraft tonight?” Krystal asked with hope. 

“I’m not sure, she might be but we usually have Tuesday Movies so we might get back late. I’ll let her know you’re interested though.”

“Thanks, Beth. It’d be awesome if she did.” 

“Krystal! Get your lazy ass over here!” Marci Coates yelled.

“Bye!” Krystal sighed and carried on jogging. 

“Jog on!” Sarah shouted with a wave and Beth rolled her eyes. “What?”

“Here’s your backpack, although it probably has no books in. Let’s get going.” Sarah and Beth said bye to Tony after their secret handshake and walked off to the main doors.   
“Shit Sarah, duck.” Beth whispered and they ducked past the principal's office window. 

“That was close.” Sarah whispered. They ran to the main doors and saw Helena stood smiling next to Art. 

“I’m sorry, but I have no donuts.” Art sighed. 

“Do you have mangoes then?” 

“Hi Helena.” Sarah smiled and Helena hugged her. 

“Sestra I thought you would not turn up. You smell like soil and worms.” 

“I’m here, thanks to Beth bloody Childs, who thought it’d be a good idea to shove me through the window.” 

“That’s what sestras are for.” Beth smiled with a wave. 

“Thanks Art, for bringing Helena here.”

“No problem Sarah. I think the teacher was glad to see her go.” Art laughed as he remembered when he saw Helena’s computer screen when he interrupted her computer lesson, she had been drawing stick figures on paint instead of listening to the teacher. 

“I painted you a picture Sarah and of you too Beth but I do not have it with me.” Helena said as shoved her hands into her pockets. “Woolly Mika may be able to get it.” 

“Right. Thanks guys for getting her, we oughta be leaving now. Have a good time at the movies Beth.” Sarah and Helena waved at Beth and Art. 

“Thanks Sarah. See you guys later.” 

Sarah sighed as they got into the car, her hands rubbing her eyes and smudging her eyeliner even more.   
“Tired sestra?” Helena smiled. 

“Yeah, pretty tiresome.” Sarah stared straight ahead, wondering what the heck to do regarding Rachel.

“Thank you sestra.” Helena said. 

“What for?”

“For being my sestra and coming with me to scary doctor.” 

“There’s nothing to worry about Helena.” Sarah grinned and patted Helena’s shoulder. “That’s what sestras are for. Now let’s buckle your seatbelt.” 

They soon drove off from the parking lot and Sarah felt glad to have gotten out of the place.   
“So can I play Sugar Sugar?” Helena asked with a childish smile on her face. 

“Go on then, meathead.” Sarah didn’t complain about listening to Sugar Sugar once again and Helena didn’t complain about being called meathead. For now, they just felt relieved and happy that they were together, and they both felt their moods uplifting as they drove together.

“Sugar, oh honey honey.” 

 

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

Cosima stared out of the car window, trying hard to understand the appeal of living in an almost identical suburban housing estate as she got bored of seeing so many white picket fences. Alison’s slow driving didn’t help things either, and Cosima almost felt a headache coming on, not knowing whether it was due to the repetitive looking houses or the nervousness of soon being around Delphine. 

“Are you alright Cosima?” 

“Can you drive faster please?”

“No, I do not want to speed in a residential area.”

“Alison you’re probably going under the limit.” Cosima sighed, her feet tapping as she got more and more impatient. Alison picked up on this and pulled up on the right. “Alison, why have you-“

“Cosima, why are you so nervous? You’re just going for tutoring. Everything will be fine.” 

“She makes me nervous though Alison.” Cosima admitted as she pushed back her dreadlocks. “She’s so pretty and gorgeous and she could get anybody she wanted,” Alison looked at Cosima with concerned eyes. “But she chooses to spend time with me, of all people, and I don’t want to let her down.”

“Listen Cosima I know how you feel.” Alison admitted, her fingers playing with her necklace. “I really do. But this pretty girl wants to spend time with you Cosima. She chose to spend time with you, so you should cherish it as much as you can.”   
   
Cosima tried to read Alison’s facial expression, which was mixed with concern and also something else, as if Alison could relate to how Cosima felt.   
“I don’t wanna let her down like I let Shay down. I don’t wanna say the wrong things.” 

“You didn’t let Shay down Cosima, you put yourself first. And that’s what you should do.” Alison smiled and patted Cosima’s shoulder. 

“Thanks Alison, it really means a lot to me that you’re here. You’re great at taking care of people, you know?” 

“Thank you Cosima,” Alison blushed. “But all of you guys matter to me. _Even_ Sarah.” 

“I bet that was so hard for you to say.” Cosima stuck out her tongue. 

“What can I say? I’m the mother hen, other than S of course.” Alison joked and began to drive again. “What number is the house?”

“21.” 

“That’s the block next to mine!” Alison shouted. 

“Awesome. Now if I get bored watching you do your crafts I can just stroll over to Delphine’s.” Cosima laughed and Alison rolled her eyes. 

“There it is.” Alison said as they came to a stop close by to the big house. “It’s a nice house. Ooh, look at that balcony at the front!” 

“Alison, it’s pretty much identical to your house.” Cosima said whilst Alison took a good look at the house, even getting out of the car to take a closer look. “Alison, stop being so nosy.”

“What! They’re my neighbours Cosima. And besides, you don’t know who to trust around here. Beth told me to be careful.” 

“Of course, it’d be Beth’s idea to survey the house.” Cosima scoffed and Alison blushed. “Is this why you offered to give me a ride? So you can stand and stare at the house?” 

“Of course not Cosima!” Alison said irritatedly and Cosima couldn’t help but laugh at how Alison had such a short fuse. “I came here to give you a ride, and support you. Now get in there and see that girl!” Alison gave her a push and Cosima laughed. “Have you got your backpack? Your books?” 

“Yes, mom.” 

“Good. I can give you a ride back when you’re done later.” 

“Thanks Alison, I’ll see how long I spend here.” 

“Okay. See you later Cosima,” Alison gave Cosima a hug. “And try to keep it in your pants.” 

“Whatever. Later Alison.” Cosima waved as Alison got in her car just to drive around the block. Cosima laughed. _Keep it in my pants? Take a look at you and Beth._  
Cosima knocked on the door and was greeted in by Susan Duncan. 

 

“Come in Cosima!” Susan said with a smile. “It’s good to see you. Delphine’s upstairs, she’ll be coming down soon. Let’s sit at the table. Would you like some tea?” 

“If that’s okay, thanks, Mrs Duncan.”

“Please Cosima, call me Susan. We are not in school right now.” Susan smiled and returned with a pot of tea. “I apologise for Rachel’s behaviour in chemistry, tampering with your experiment. It was very dangerous and will not happen again."

“It’s chill Susan.” Cosima said as she took a sip of the tea. “I don’t mind.” Cosima and Susan spoke for a while about science, particularly biology, as Cosima discussed her interest in the subject in great detail. Susan smiled, happy to be in the presence of another person who is passionate about science as she is (other than Delphine) and got out her special copy of The Origin Of Species for Cosima to read. 

“Hello Cosima! I am sorry for not being here.” Delphine ran into the dining room, where Cosima and Susan were talking about Charles Darwin. 

“It’s no probs Delphine.” Cosima said with a smile as she looked up at Delphine. Delphine smiled back, trying to hide her blush by flicking her curls. 

“I’ll leave you girls to it.” Susan smiled and went into the kitchen. Delphine placed a load of books on the table and sat opposite Cosima. 

“I’m glad you came over, I like seeing you.” 

“I like seeing you too.” Cosima smiled back. “Those books look heavy.” 

“Oui, they were.” 

“Y’know you coulda asked me to come and help you carry them,” Cosima suggested, avoiding Delphine’s gaze. “I got pretty _big_ biceps.”   
Delphine just giggled in response and sat opposite Cosima, twirling her hair. The sound of heels clicked against the floor and Cosima turned to see who it was.   
“Yo Rachel.” Cosima said with a smirk on her face as she looked at Rachel. 

“ _Yo._ ” Rachel replied, a bored expression on her face. “I hope you don’t mind, but is it okay if I sit in? French would now be of use to me.” 

“It is fine with me.” Delphine tried to smile. “Cosima?”  Rachel sat next to Cosima, a small smirk on her face as she knew she was quietly ruining her life. 

“Uhh, yeah, sure.” Cosima said whilst rubbing her neck. “Totes cool with that.” 

Rachel, knowing full well she was third-wheeling, happily got out her notepad and pen. Cosima silently wondered how she could be so stupid to let Delphine tutor her in Rachel’s house. They should’ve gone somewhere at least with a _little_ privacy. 

“Okay, let's begin!” Delphine said with an uncomfortable smile as she eyed Rachel smirking at Cosima and Cosima avoiding looking at her. Delphine started off with the basics, such as colours and numbers, before they tackled the more complex parts, such as forming actual sentences. 

“Would you like to learn another one? What about ‘I’m from France’?” 

“But I’m not from France Delphine.” Cosima joked and Delphine laughed whilst Rachel sat there, the same unamused expression on her face shown whenever Cosima spoke.  

“Ja viens de France.” Rachel said randomly with perfect pronunciation. Cosima wondered why she was even here if she already knew French and seemed good at it anyway. 

“Yes, well done Rachel.” Delphine smiled at Rachel who smiled to herself and looked at Cosima with a snooty grin. Cosima bit her tongue. _Now you’re pissing me off, lady._ Delphine noticed the awkward tension between Rachel and Cosima but thought they might’ve been bored. 

“Should we take a break?” Delphine asked and Cosima instantly nodded. The pot of tea was refilled by Susan, who left the room as quickly as she came in, not wanting to anger Rachel. 

“So, Cosima. How is your friend, Sarah Manning?” Rachel asked whilst sipping her tea. 

“Uhh, she’s okay.” Cosima replied, confusion evident on her face. “Why are you asking?” 

“I just saw her today being escorted out of the cafeteria. She looked very annoyed.” Rachel said and Cosima ignored her. “She gets in trouble often, doesn’t she?” 

“She’s a good person Rachel. She’s trustworthy, honest-“ 

“What about Shay? How is she, by the way? She looked very distressed on Friday.” 

“Stop asking me questions, Rachel.” Cosima spat back. “If you want to ask Sarah questions, just ask her. Are you _obsessed_ or something? Jeez!"

“I am just going to get something from my room, please excuse me,” Delphine said, subtly winking at Cosima to get the message. Cosima picked up on it and watched her walk away, dying inside at the thought of being left alone with Rachel, who remained silent. 

“Is this all a ploy to put on in front of Delphine?” Cosima asked. “Are you trying to make me look bad?”

“I am only interested in Sarah, Cosima.” 

“I figured, but maybe you should stop dragging other people into it. Sarah wouldn’t like it. I’m going to the bathroom.” Cosima jumped up from her chair and left the dining room, leaving Rachel to sit and think whether all of this was really necessary. 

“Cosima!” Delphine whispered and dragged her into her room. “I am sorry for Rachel.” It was then that Cosima saw how close her and Delphine had become, as she leaned against Delphine’s bedroom door and Delphine held onto her arm. 

“I, uh, It’s okay Delphine.” Cosima felt the blood rise to her cheeks. “I’m sorry for getting annoyed.” 

“It’s okay Cosima, you have good reason to. Rachel has been very weird at the moment,” 

“How so?” 

“She came back from the shops with a leather jacket.” Delphine whispered and Cosima blinked. “She _never_ wears leather Cosima.” 

“But Sarah does.......” 

“I think Sarah’s got some hold over her, I’m not sure.” Delphine sighed and they fell into a long silence.

“Next time, can we study up here?” Cosima laughed and Delphine soon joined in.

"Oui."

"Yes?" Cosima asked.

"Yes." Delphine smiled, her hand still on Cosima's arm and they stood like that for a while, knowing they'd have to and face Rachel sometime but not wanting to leave each other either.

 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

 

“Well Mika, you’ve now officially got a gym membership.” Beth grinned as they received their members' cards from the reception. 

“Yay.” MK replied in a not-so-happy voice and Beth swung her arm around her. 

“Come on squishy. I thought you said you wanted to get fit!” 

“I do, but I also can’t be bothered.” 

“You have to be because we’re training right now.” Beth dragged MK to the changing rooms. 

“What, How-“ 

“I brought our PE kits. I’m prepared.” After they got changed, Beth showed MK all of the gym machines. 

“That’s a treadmill.” Beth pointed. 

“I know, I’m not stupid.” MK rolled her eyes. 

“Well well well, look who we have here.” Paul Dierden came strutting over in his running gear. “Speedy Beth and her _nerd_ friend.”

“Maybe we should leave,” MK whispered to Beth who shook her head. 

“No, this is the best gym in the city. And she’s my sister, actually.” Beth growled and looked Paul up and down. “Jesus Paul? You need to stop skipping leg day. I’ve had barbecue ribs with more meat on them than those,” Beth roasted Paul and MK laughed. 

“It’s true, you have legs like twigs.” MK said and giggled. Paul huffed in response.

“How’s your eye, Paul? Still hurting from Physics?” Beth quipped.

“You’re lucky I don’t beat you down right now,” Paul closed in on MK, poking her. “After the stunt you and Sarah pulled.” 

“If you wanna get to her, you have to get through me,” Beth pushed Paul away and into the nearest exercise machine. “And you know how dangerous I am.” Paul gulped as Beth stared him down.   
“You ever lay a _finger_ on my sister, and you will be eating from a _straw._ Do you hear me?” Beth growled and Paul nodded. “And your legs?” Beth paused with a laugh. “There won’t even _be_ a leg day to plan.” 

“I understand, Beth,” 

“Now _fuck off_   before I mistake you for the punchbag.” Paul darted off and Beth laughed to herself, folding her arms whilst MK stood in shock. “He should’ve run like that when I was racing him in the 400m. Might’ve actually won. Come on squish, we’ve got bigger fish to fry.” 

Beth led MK to the machines and worked out alongside her, running next to her on the treadmill.   
“Hurry up slow coach!” Beth increased the speed on her treadmill. “Imagine Krystal’s waiting at the end.” 

MK struggled and picked up the pace, increasing the speed.   
“This is hard.” 

“No pain, no gain.”   
They then moved onto boxing, with MK taking the boxing gloves and Beth taking the hook and jab pads.

“Just pretend I’m Paul Dierden.” Beth smirked and MK hit the pads faster and harder, using up all her energy. She groaned as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. 

“My arms feel like they’re about to drop off.” 

“Good, that means it’s working.”   
They took a quick break, and MK never felt so self-conscious in her life as she gulped down her water, feeling that she looked like a camel before they moved onto the cross trainer. ”This will kill.” Beth stood as she watched MK struggle on the machine. “You’ll feel this for days.” 

“Thanks.” 

“Don’t mention it.” Beth winked.

“Time for something different,” Beth said as they moved to the training mats. “Follow my lead.” Beth demonstrated how to accurately do squats. “Keep these up and your ass will look _amazing,_ just like mine in my black slacks.” 

“Ugh.” 

They soon moved onto push-ups, Beth making them look easy. 

“Just pretend Krystal is underneath you.” 

As soon as she said that, MK collapsed onto the mat. 

“Ugh.” She groaned. 

“I know how you feel. If it was Ali I’d be all over her too.” Beth smirked.   
MK couldn’t be more thankful when Beth finally called time and they went for a shower before they headed to the cinema.

 

“Beth, can you hold this? My whole body is aching.” MK gave Beth her popcorn. 

“I’m not surprised, I pushed you hard.” Beth said with a smirk. 

“Should we be eating this and other bad stuff if we just did that?”

“We earned it, we did a lot today. Do you feel better after it?”

“I feel achy and tired.” 

“That’s good, you should be.”   
They fell into a silence before MK spoke up. 

“Do you think Krystal will notice?”

“ _Oh yeah._ ” Beth smirked. “She’ll be wanting you more than she already does. She asked if you were going on Minecraft earlier.” 

“When?”

“Outside after I kicked Sarah out of the window.” 

“Oh.” MK giggled and slurped on her iced tea. “I hope I’ll be able to.” 

“I know what might get her attention,” Beth smirked. “Why don’t you train with Helena some lunchtimes? I’ll come.” 

“Really?”

“Yes. We could make a boxer or a kung-fu master out of you!” 

“Beth, I don’t know-“

“Give it a try.” Beth patted MK’s shoulder. “I’m interested in trying. Imagine how cool a black belt would look.” 

“Pretty damn cool.” MK nodded. “Would I be able to spin around in the air and kick Paul Dierden in the face?”

“Oh yeah.” 

MK could imagine it now, the _‘KROW!’_ and the _‘BANG!’_ letters flying over her head as she _KO’d_ Paul Dierden, with Helena, Beth and the others cheering in the background with foam fingers, along with Krystal climbing into the ring, MK leveling up as soon as Krystal gave her a victory kiss. 

“Mika? You still there?” Beth clicked in her face as MK stood with a smile on her face. “Come on, I’ve been waiting since 1982 to watch this.”

“You weren’t even born Beth.”

“I know but that’s when the first movie was released.” Beth said as she dragged MK into the screening of the new Blade Runner film.

As MK watched the movie, her mind drifted to the thoughts she had before. _Yes, I could be Krystal’s prizefighter. I could beat down Paul Dierden and rub it in his face that I won, and sweep Krystal right off her feet._

 

 

_Paul Dierden won’t know what’s hit him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fun chapter. I understand these chapters are quite long, I did think about splitting it into two parts but if I'm honest I don't see the point really. I'd rather give it to you all in one go.
> 
> Once again I get into writing the dialogue, so that's probably why it's quite long. Anyways, I hope you liked reading as much as I enjoyed writing. I'm really invested in this story and the relationships in this, and I hope some of you are too.


	9. Surrounded By Creepers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MK, Helena, Sarah, and Krystal spend some quality time on Minecraft and Rachel hatches a plan.

On a boring, normal Thursday night, when everyone should be in bed and asleep, Sarah’s phone buzzes on the bedside table.

“Answer that sestra,” Helena groaned as she did her evening routine of exercises the doctor had suggested she do to help her sleep better. Beth set her up to the challenge of doing 50 push-ups a night, with MK herself also joining in, although she was seriously struggling. “Answer or I will throw out of window.”

“Alrigh! Jeez.” Sarah huffed as she got up from the beanbag she was sat on and placed her controller on the floor before walking over to the nightstand. “Who’s this time waster.” Sarah knew it wouldn’t be Beth, Cos or MK as they knew that she didn’t like to have her phone beside her when she was gaming as that would be a _major pain_ in the arse. She reckoned it would be someone like Alison, probably wanting to know what her least favorite vegetable was so that she could bring some to tomorrow’s movie night or probably Grandma Kendall sending yet another blank message as she struggled to work her iPhone. Her eyebrows raised and her heart skipped a beat when she read the text message.

 

 _Hello, Sarah. Pls can u meet me tmrw in first period? We need 2 talk._  
_\- Rachel Duncan._

 

“Oh shite.”

“Yes indeed, many shits.” Helena puffed as she lifted her body up once more. “42.”

Sarah’s thumbs did a dance as she struggled to know what to reply with. _Do I say hello back? Do I tell her how weird her hair is? Should I just ignore it?_ Sarah’s phone buzzed again and she could feel her heartbeat in her ears now as she stared at the phone.

 _I kno ur reading this Sarah. Reply soon, ur silence is irksome._  
_\- Rachel Duncan._

Sarah hurriedly typed her reply.

**Alrigh robot cow, you hacked into my phone? How can u no I have read this if I don’t have iPhone? Weirdo.**

She almost instantly got a reply back.

 _Sarah I am not a robot, nor am I a cow. I just know Sarah, I know everything. Thnks 4 calling me a weirdo but I think we all know who the weirdo is here. Pls co-operate Sarah._  
_\- Rachel Duncan._

**Why do u need to sign each text message with ur name at the end? I already bloody know you’re texting, u silly tit.**

_I sign it to every 1 Sarah don’t take it personal hun._  
_\- Rachel Duncan_

**Don’t call me hun ever again Rach, you mad cow. Now wha do u want?!**

“Sarah, why are you all red-faced?” Helena asked with a red face.

“Could ask you the same question meathead.” Sarah placed her phone on the bedside table again and ignored it when it went off.

“Are you looking at the pictures again?” Helena began to smirk. “Of the girlies in underwear?”

“No.” Sarah really wished she was, as that was much easier to explain rather than all of this. She sighed and stood looking at her phone for a few moments before she walked off and sat back in the beanbag, picking up the controller again, but still kept glancing at the phone periodically.

“It buzz again Sarah,” Helena huffed as she finished her final push up. “I hate buzz.”

“Jus’ ignore it Helena,” Sarah replied as she was about to launch into GTA online. The phone continued to buzz.

“Sarah!” Helena shouted and lobbed Sarah’s Nokia at the wall.  
“Helena!!” Sarah jumped up and went to grab her phone that was still fully intact. She was more worried about whether S has heard the slam from the indestructible Nokia than whether it was still functioning (if it was broken, at least she had an excuse to not see Rachel and avoid their next confrontation.)

To Sarah’s discontent, the phone was still in grade A condition as it was in the 90’s.  
“Strong like baby ox,” Helena tapped at the phone’s screen.

“It’s not Mika,” Sarah commented as she played a game of snake rather than answer her messages.

“Nokia Mika.” Helena smiled and bounced off to her bed, probably to get Sarah’s laptop and harass MK online, whether it be on FarmVille or Minecraft.  
Sarah sighed and reluctantly checked her messages after she lost her lives on snake.

 _I want 2 C U Sarah. ASAP._  
_\- Rachel Duncan._

 _U need 2 keep up 2 the terms of our contract. I wanted 2 meet u earlier this wk but u were busy._  
_\- Rachel Duncan._

 _Sarah, answer me._  
_\- Rachel Duncan._

 _Now._  
_\- Rachel Duncan._

 _Sarah pls._  
_\- Rachel Duncan._

_Hiya love. Fancy keeping the noise down? Trying to read Kira a bedtime story. :)_  
_\- S_

 _Sarah, how do I tell someone they smell really nice without sounding creepy?_  
_\- Mika_

 _I’m helium and I’m way funnier than polonium :P ;)_  
_\- Cos_

 _Oops. Wrong person XD sorry Sarah :p....._  
_\- Cos_

Sarah frowned at a number of text messages she had. _Shite, I can’t remember being this popular._ She answered to all them at once.

**You need stronger specs Cos. U still chatting up Delphine? Lol GTFO.**

 

**Mika, u can’t tell someone they smell bangin’ without being a little creepy. Play hard to get. Tell her she smells like arse.**

Sarah instantly got a reply from MK.

_‘You give lame advice Sarah.’_

**'I know MK. Just tella u like her perfume and she smells gorge. I think she’d still fancy u regardless of what u say.’**

Sarah smiled before replying to S telling her she’d keep the noise down before reluctantly replying to Rachel’s messages.

 

**Calm ur robotic tits Rachel. Fine, I’ll see u. Happy now? Where’d u wanna meet then? My docking station or yours?**

_V funny Sarah. Ha ha ha. And ur not coming to my house._  
_\- Rachel Duncan._

**Ouch, I’m so hurt.**

_And I do not want to go to urs. Let’s keep this professional._  
_\- Rachel Duncan._

Sarah tried hard not to laugh at how serious Rachel was about.....whatever this was.

 _Meet me after registration. Ur in my register class anyway._  
_\- Rachel Duncan._

**I won’t miss u, what with that cyber-bob sat right at the front.**

Sarah sighed as she flopped onto her beanbag, placing her phone in her pocket as she played her video games again, part of her hoping that her phone would buzz again with a reply from Rachel, just because she loved to banter with her. Sarah shook her head though as soon as she heard the sound effects coming from the laptop.  
“Helena, you not tired?”

“No sestra, I train further.”

“Train what? Your virtual cows an’ pigs to do backflips?”

“No, I train on Minecraft under warrior Mika.” Helena smiled as she tried to log into Minecraft.

Meanwhile, MK was sat giggling as she watched Krystal cut down a tree.  
“What you laughing at?” Beth asked as she finished her Law homework.

“Krystal on this.” MK smiled.

‘Shit! Wrong button again!xxxxxxxxx’  
Krystal said on the Minecraft chat as she accidentally placed a stone block.

‘I’ll get rid of it for you.’

‘Thank you Mika :)xxxxxxxx’

MK blushed as she saw the message and watched Krystal swipe at the tree with a smile on her face. Once Krystal was done, she walked over to MK.  
‘Yay!!xxxxxxxxxxx’ Krystal typed after a few seconds.

‘Haha :)xxxxxxxxx’ MK typed back, Sarah’s words playing on her mind. _Should I tell her?_ MK thought about how creepy it was to be telling someone how nice they smelled on the internet on Minecraft of all things, but knew she had no chance of saying it to her in real life without running away, changing her name and changing addresses as she couldn’t stand to be rejected. MK sighed and looked down at the keyboard, typing. She did not notice that the screen had flashed up saying Helena12345678999whyiseverynametaken had joined the game.

“Ahh,” Helena smirked as she looked at the screen. “Bitch Mistress Of Cum-A-Lot is online.”

Sarah slowly turned around in her beanbag, a worried look on her face. “Uhh Helena, what website are you on?” Part of her hoped if she was on a sketchy site, she’d give her a peek. There was only so many times her and Cosima could go on chat roulette.

“Minecraft.” Helena smiled happily as she typed.

“Lemme have a look,” Sarah wandered over to look at the screen. “Oh, there’s Mika,” Sarah smiled as she saw MK’s username ‘sheepy0110110’

“Oh, Mika is so sweeet,” Helena blushed as she read the chat window.

‘ **Helena12345678999whyiseverynametaken** has joined the game’  
**[Chat] sheepy0110110:** I know this may sound a little weird and I promise I don't mean it that way, but may I just say your perfume is really lovely.

A grin appeared on Sarah’s face as read the chat window.  
“That is so nice of my darling Mika,” Helena smiled as she typed.

“Uh Helena, that might’ve not been for you,” before Sarah could stop Helena, the message had already been sent.

 **[Chat] Helena12345678999whyiseverynametaken:** very thank u my odorable sheep. u smell a very pretty lady too, like the flower in S garden. i will make sure to give u many hug when i see u.

Sarah shook her head as she saw Helena’s message. “Odorable? Really?”

“No adorable Sarah.”

 **[Chat] Bitch_Mistress_Of_Cum-A-Lot:** Hello Helena! Aww u two are sooooo cute :* xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

MK sighed and facepalmed when she saw that Helena thought the compliment was for her and Krystal hadn’t picked up on it. As the trio continued to battle creepers, farm for resources and work on the very large shed they were to build for Helena’s ‘animals’, Sarah laughed whenever Krystal obviously flirted with MK, who didn’t notice.

 **[chat] Helena12345678999whyiseverynametaken:** woo look at mr creepo go. Conratulation MikA for impressive use of tools.  
**[chat] Bitch_Mistress_Of_Cum-A-Lot:** wow Mika ;) I guess you could say she’s good with her tools.......xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“I wish I had an account on this.” Sarah grinned as she watched Krystal flirt with MK. She wondered whether Rachel Duncan plays this game. If she did, she’d probably be a creeper, but Sarah didn’t think you’d be able to play as one of those.

 **[chat] sheepy0110110:** Thank you both ^_^ xxxxx  
**[chat] Helena12345678999whyiseverynametaken:** i wish i could destroy baddies as good as u  
**[chat] Bitch_Mistress_Of_Cum-A-Lot:** Oh Mika destroys alright ;) what with her master sword and all ;)...xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarah audibly gasped as she read the message from Krystal, her eyes widening and she had to cover her excited noises so she didn’t wake up Kira in the next room. Helena giggled and rubbed her palms together.

MK sat behind her laptop screen, wide-eyed and not believing Krystal had made a reference to one of the best video-game series on the Nintendo, The Legend Of Zelda. She wondered whether it was made knowingly whilst Beth, who had now joined MK to watch the action, had the exact same expression as Sarah, only with more squirming.  
“Dude.” Beth breathed. “She totally digs you.”

“What?” MK asked innocently, a blush on her face.

“Master sword? Tools? Oh come on Mika, there are no sexual connotations there whatsoever.” Beth replied sarcastically.

“She might just like The Legend Of Zelda,” MK suggested, a smile appearing as she thought of Krystal holding a Nintendo controller in her hand. She loved video games, and she’d love to play console games with her one day.

“Can you imagine her with a Nintendo?” Beth asked and MK frowned.

“Uhh....”  
A noise indicating a new message pinged.

 **[chat] Bitch_Mistress_Of_Cum-A-Lot:** Mika are you still there? Xxxxxxxxxxx

“Shit Beth what do I say?”

“Flirt back. Tell her you need to place the sword in the stone.”

“Beth!”

MK’s phone went off and to no surprise, it was a message from Sarah.

**Tell her you’re gonna nail her ;) u kno, being good with ur tools and all.**

_NO Sarah._

**Ask her if her pipes need fixin’.**

When MK was angrily messaging back a teasing Sarah, Beth had taken control of the laptop.

 **[chat] sheepy0110110:** you’re a total babe and I really like you.

“What the?” MK whispered as she looked at the screen and instantly went to whack Beth.

“Hey!”

 

 **[chat] Helena12345678999whyiseverynametaken:** thank u very much my pretty. What is babe, is babe pig? I remember the film. Speaking of pig, Sarah is next to me.  
**[chat] Bitch_Mistress_Of_Cum-A-Lot:** Mika u just get cuter each day. :* and babe is another name for a pig? Omg, I feel bad for all the people I’ve called babe now :O xxxxxxxxxx

MK was about to type back saying something lame like ‘sorry, that was my friend’ or ‘that was Beth who said that’ but Beth held onto her arm.  
“Don’t.” She smiled.

  
**[chat] Helena12345678999whyiseverynametaken:** wtf u bumhead, babe is a pig from a movie, not name of an actual pig.  
**[chat] Bitch_Mistress_Of_Cum-A-Lot:** Okay Helena! Or is that Sarah? -_- xxxxxxxxxxx  
[ **chat] Helena12345678999whyiseverynametaken:** Yeah it’s Sarah here, pleased to see me?  
[ **chat] Bitch_Mistress_Of_Cum-A-Lot:** not really, but at least Mika is Here :)xxxxxxxxxxxxx

“MIKA!” Beth shouted, tapping at the laptop screen.

“Don’t be too loud,” MK groaned as Beth shouted in her ears.

“Say something then!” Beth poked and MK began to type again.

 **[chat] Bitch_Mistress_Of_Cum-A-Lot:** Mika? You are there right? Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

MK hurriedly typed as the message appeared on the screen.

 

 **[chat] sheepy0110110:** I’m here Krystal :) and hello Sarah. I do not like you treating Krystal rudely if you carry on you will be booted.  
**[chat] Helena12345678999whyiseverynametaken:** you’re gonna boot my arse??! oh shite, im so scared.  
**[chat] Bitch_Mistress_Of_Cum-A-Lot:** Ah Mika :P I was worried you had gone! I’m sooooo glad you’re here ^_^ xxxxxxxxxx Yeah Sarah, you heard what Mika said ;) Back off or there will be trouble...xxxxxxxxx  
**[chat] Helena12345678999whyiseverynametaken:** trouble? yea right. stop talkin out ur arse as per usual and cut to the bloody chase. i can see ur phantom boner from my computer screen.  
**[chat] Bitch_Mistress_Of_Cum-A-Lot:** That’s incredibly rude, Sarah. Also, what on Earth is a phantom boner?!????!  
**[chat] Helena12345678999whyiseverynametaken:** god u are dumb aren’t u. ur totally not creaming all over your computer omg it’s so obvious may as well be in flashing lights. Ur name is totally not a sexual name by no means whatsoever (Mika I hope ur reading this) it doesn’t take a brain surgeon to kno what ur up to.

 

Whilst Krystal replied that she had no idea whatsoever what Sarah was talking about, Helena had returned from her detour from the bathroom to the fridge.  
“Sestra Sarah what are you-“

“Just sorting something.” Sarah smiled as she typed away on the keyboard. "What a load of creepers."

“No, get off.”

Whilst Sarah and Helena were fighting over the laptop and unknowingly sending messages of random letters, numbers, and symbols, MK put her head in her hands whilst Beth sat with a small grin on her face. To no one's surprise, Helena’s character was booted from the server, and Helena let out a small sigh as Mrs S came in and removed the laptop.

“Thank god for that.” Beth sighed as she saw Helena’s character being booted.

MK looked at Beth with confusion. “I don’t understand, you did nothing.”

“I know, it was stressful just watching your reaction bub.” Beth ruffled MK’s hair. “You’ve got her on her own now. You know what to do.” Beth smiled and clambered off the top bunk before moving to the beanbag.

“Beth wait!” MK called after her, waving her arms. Beth waved back and MK sighed, a message pinging through.

 **[chat] Bitch_Mistress_Of_Cum-A-Lot:** Ahh :) *sighs* that was exhausting. Sooo we’re finally alone xxxxxxxxxxxxx  
**[chat] Bitch_Mistress_Of_Cum-A-Lot:** No offense to Helena of course, but I like it when it’s just me and you. :) xxxxxxxxxxxx

The grimace that was on MK’s face soon turned into a shy smile that increased the longer she looked at the messages.

 **[chat] Bitch_Mistress_Of_Cum-A-Lot:** I like it a lot.

MK stared at the computer in disbelief, her cheeks feeling very warm as she pressed her hands against them.

 **[chat] Bitch_Mistress_Of_Cum-A-Lot:** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _It’s now or never, MK._ MK took a deep breath, mentally collecting herself as her fingers hovered over the keyboard, doing little dances in the air as she figured how to choose her next words wisely and not to make it sound like the word vomit that’d probably happen in real life.

 **[chat] sheepy0110110:** I like it too. Krystal, I need to tell you something.

As she fumbled and squirmed, she leaned for her sheep mask that was hung on the poles of the bed, putting it on in shyness and trying to keep her rapid heartbeat under control. A message soon pinged and MK was too scared to look at it.

 **[chat] Bitch_Mistress_Of_Cum-A-Lot:** Oh, okay :) it’s funny because I have something to tell you too. xxxxxxxxx

MK’s eyes widened and she felt even more nervous, which she felt like she couldn’t possibly feel.

 **[chat] sheepy0110110:** ok, don’t freak out or anything.

_Inhale. Exhale. Breathe._

Her fingers slowly hovered over the keyboard. _I like you. You’re beautiful. I think you’re insanely gorgeous and I’m surprised you’re even spending time with me on here._

MK’s began to grimace and Beth picked up on the nervous energy from across the room.  
“What’s up?” Beth took off her PS4 headset, hanging up on Sarah’s whinging and walked over to the bunk bed, climbing up and looking at the screen. She gave her a knowing glance. “Why don’t you ask her to go out somewhere, like for ice cream? Something that’s really innocent but also could be seen as flirtatious, you know.”

“Would she want to?”

“Of course, you idiot.” Beth joked. “Sarah was only online for ten minutes and even she could pick up on the vibes.” Beth gave MK a pat on the shoulder. “Give her all you’ve got.” She smiled to MK. Beth’s phone began to ring and the sounds of Holding Out For A Hero rang out into the room.

“What the-“

“Shh, I like this song.” Beth shushed MK as she stood to listen to her ringtone. She knew Beth liked to listen to Alison’s favorite music but she didn’t think she go as far as to make it her ringtone. MK felt even more awkward as she listened to Bonnie Tyler sing about white knights on fiery steeds, wishing she would be the brave knight she needed to be right now.  
“Okay, I’ll answer now.” Beth accepted the call to be met with a shouting Sarah. “What’s up fuckface!”

Beth walked off leaving MK to feel sorry for herself, still struggling to reply. _You can do this._ MK hesitantly began to type. _I was just wanting to say that you’re really cool to be around and was wondering you’d like to get ice cream sometime. Yep, that sounds relatively normal. Wait, should I write iced tea instead?_

Before MK could send her message, a sound was heard from the laptop.

**[connection to server lost]**

“Fuck!” MK uncharacteristically shouted and slammed her fists on the laptop.

“Woah what’s up?” Beth asked, walking over. “Oh.” She said as she looked at the computer screen.

“Yeah,” MK let out a small sigh as she continued to stare at the computer screen. “Maybe its a sign.”

“Hardly,” Beth shook her head. “It’s just the WiFi being a bitch. Log back on and tell her.”

“I’m tired Beth, I’ll do it some other time,” MK gave her laptop to Beth and rolled over on her top bunk, and Beth stood with a frown.

“She really likes you, from what I can tell,” Beth said slowly, trying to get MK to cheer up. MK stared at the wall, her back facing Beth. “Don’t give up on her.” MK briefly closed her eyes when she heard Beth walking away, and reopened them to stare at the old, stained picture pinned to the wall. She pursed her lips as her fingers lightly touched the photograph, tracing the face of the smile in front of her.

“Everyone gives up on me.” She let out a whisper. “Even you.” Her index finger stopped on the smile of the photograph. She soon replaced her finger with her lips, pressing a small kiss. “I’m going to sleep.” She groaned and pressed her face into the pillow. After a few minutes had passed, she lifted her head up with a grunt, the picture still smiling at her. “Stop looking at me,” MK whispered, and stared at the photo before sighing in defeat. _I should be angry at you._

“There’s no one else like you, Niki.” Her fingers touched the photo again, and MK tried hard to remember how soft her hair felt as her fingertips trailed Niki’s hair. Not spending long thinking, she pulled the pin out of the picture. “Sorry, Beth.” She commented as she saw how many small pin marks there was on Beth’s wall, quickly shoving the pin into her small tin on the windowsill filled with spare pins. and then placed the picture next to her on the pillow.  
“There you go Niki, nice and warm now.” She pulled up the bedcover as she looked at the photograph. She swore to herself she wouldn’t do this again, but gave in nearly every time. Knowing she’d likely struggle to sleep, MK tried her method of sheep-counting, but when that wasn’t good enough, she stared at the wall and counted the number of small pin marks until her eyes felt heavy.  
“Goodnight Niki.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Wake up you lazy piece of shit, registrations over,” Beth whispered to a snoozing Sarah and watched in amusement as Helena spit balls at her face.

“Helena that’s minging. Please stop.” Sarah groaned and Helena continued to spit balls at her whilst the rest of the class began to leave. MK got out of there immediately, pushing up her hoodie and plugging in her earphones as she maneuvered in and out of the crowds whilst Beth walked after her. Sarah waited for everyone else to leave first, before checking nobody was lurking around and stepping into the corridors.

“Sarah, stop dawdling and get to class.” Mrs Coady, the brutish PE teacher groaned as she walked past. Sarah rolled her eyes and slowly walked down the corridor, looking towards the lockers to see if Rachel would just jump out of one of them, being the superhuman she is. Her eyebrows knitted when she discovered how empty the corridor was. Usually, people were slow coaches who liked to take their time getting to classes, so today was a bit unusual. Sarah sighed. _This would be perfect for Rachel._ _She liked being stuck in awkward, tense and mildly sexual situations._ Sarah slowly and hesitantly walked along the corridor, until...

“Aaaah!!!” Sarah was grabbed by an unknown hand and was dragged into the janitors closet. “Aaaaaah!!!”

“Shut up Sarah, please,” Rachel groaned as she dragged Sarah through the door, quickly shutting the door and pushing her down to sit in a chair.  
Sarah blinked rapidly as Rachel stood over her, her eyes sparkling.

“Rachel what the fu-“

“Sarah, don’t make me use the tape,” Rachel released a bored sigh as the door shut and she took a good look at Sarah. “There’s some cable ties too if you’re getting too wriggly for my liking.  
Sarah’s eyebrows widened and a smirk slowly appeared on her face.

“Cable ties?” Sarah laughed. “Didn’t know you were into that kind of sexy stuff, Rachel.”  
Rachel cocked an eyebrow but still kept her bored facial expression whilst looking at an amused Sarah. “I wonder what’s inspired you to do this?”

“Sarah, please-“

“ _Fifty Shades of Rach._ ”  
Sarah continued to grin even when Rachel had tied her to the chair. Rachel blushed when Sarah had moved her head to smell her perfume when she leaned over whilst tying her hands to the chair.

“Happy now?” Rachel finished tying and stood with folded arms.

“Hmm, depends on what kind of happy you have in mind,” Sarah trailed off, looking at the nearby wet floor sign. Rachel turned around to see where Sarah’s eyes trailed off too and smirked when she noticed it was the wet floor sign. “I mean, if you mean happy at being at school happy, it’d be a no.” Rachel turned back to face Sarah. “But if you mean happy in another way,”

“Shut up.” Rachel fired back. Sarah wriggled in surprise.  
“Wow, you’re really getting into character.” Rachel rolled her eyes as Sarah winked at her. “I don’t think there are any gags in here though-“

“Sarah, I have not invited you here for sexual role play.”

“Dammit.” Sarah tried to hide her disappointment by covering up with sarcasm.

“In case you may have forgotten, we have detention today.”

“Who with?” Sarah wasn’t at all surprised she had detention.

“Westmoreland.” Rachel replied in a cold voice.

“Ah shite. Fucks sake.”

“My thoughts exactly.” Rachel began to walk around the small room, her hands behind her back. Sarah tried hard not to look at her nice ass as she walked. _Crikey, that’s a tight dress._ “Veera is with us in detention.”

“Ahh shit. That’s probably why she’s been quiet this morning.” MK has never been in detention at the school before. This will be interesting, especially if Westmoreland is involved.

“Yes.” Rachel blinked and came to a stop. “Now, this is the time where you live up to your expectations.”

“What are they?” Sarah questioned.

“Get us out of detention.”

“What?!” Sarah shouted. “Are flippin’ mental? How the heck can I get us out of detention Rachel?”

“Drive him away,” Rachel replied. “He seems to have a very short fuse-“

“And wha’ about Mika?”

“Who’s Mika?” Rachel asked, confusion on her face. “Oh, Veera.”

“Yea. I don’t wanna get her in more trouble!”

“We need to do it right,” Rachel reasoned. “We need to get to him.”

“An’ how? Rachel I don’t have a magic bloody wand.”

“What you have is attitude,” Rachel moved closer to Sarah. “I have brains, so does Mika.”

“So what’s the plan, _Miss Cyborg?_ Gonna use your _500GB RAM_ to make Westie cry? Are you gonna perform laser eye surgery?”

“The plan is,” Rachel walked to a large, broken whiteboard. “You’re going to teach me everything you know.”

“Is this a joke?”

“No. And bring Mika here,”

 

Meanwhile, in computer class, MK was zoning out again, staring out of the window when her phone buzzed.  
“Huh?”

She rummaged to get her phone out of her pocket which caught Tony’s attention.  
“What’s that?”

“Shh,” MK unlocked her phone and saw a message from Sarah.

**‘Need 2 c u it’s important. Get to the janitors closet.’**

“What the?” Tony whispered when he read over her shoulder. “Is that Sarah? Is she wanting a booty call or something?”

“For the last time Tony, we’re not together.” MK was becoming tired of telling him, he’s been asking since the rumors had spread around school. “I’m going to meet her.” MK took a look at the class, who were sat bored listening to what the teacher had to say. “There’s nothing much going on anyway.” Her eyes landed on Krystal, who was playing with her hair, most likely out of boredom.  
“Uh, sir?” MK held her hand up. Krystal immediately looked over to MK and Tony grinned as he watched her stare.

“Yes, Veera?” Mr Hill asked.

“I need to use the bathroom. Can I have a pass?” MK awkwardly looked around the room and hid behind her hair.

“Yeah, sure.” Mr Hill smiled. “Just wait outside and I’ll speak to you then.”

MK nodded and hurriedly got her bag, signed out of the computer and left, and Tony watched Krystal’s head slowly turn as she watched MK walk out of the classroom, a pout on her face.  
Not long after, Mr Hill came out of the classroom and approached her.

“Veera, is everything okay?” The teacher questioned.

“Yes, I am fine.” MK lied, putting her hands in her pockets. She didn’t get an amazing night of sleep the other night as she dreamt of Niki once again.

“Is this for the bathroom or something else?”

“Something else,” MK whispered. “I finished all the stuff you asked for, and I found myself really bored and tired.” At least she wasn't fully lying.

“It’s okay Veera,” Mr Hill smiled. He seemed to be quite understanding and MK got on well with him. “I don’t mind if you want to take a break and finish the lesson early. You’ve worked hard.”

“Thanks, Mr Hill.”

“If there’s anything you need to talk about, tell me. I’m always here.”

“Thanks.” MK liked him but didn’t want to tell anyone else about Niki. That was her and Beth’s secret.

“See you later!”

MK nodded and walked off down the corridor, trying hard not to feel she looked sketchy as hell. The janitors closet wasn’t too far away, so she was in luck. Well, she thought she was until she heard the sound of heels clacking after her. She began to pick up her speed.

“Hey, Mika!” Krystal called after her, and MK turned around in shock.

“Hey....Krystal.” MK tried to smile, awkwardly looking at the floor.

“Are you okay? What’s going on?” Krystal moved closer, raising an eyebrow.

“I’m fine, there’s nothing.” MK tried to look anywhere but at Krystal's concerned face.

“Come on, you can tell me.” Krystal stared at her and she realized she’d have to tell her. MK thought to herself whilst she took in the worried expression on Krystal’s face. _Wait, she cares about me?_  
“I’m going to see Sarah. She wants to see me in the janitors closet.”

“Oh.” Krystal’s smile began to disappear and she looked at the floor with contemplation.

“I don’t know why she wants to see me, but I don’t think it’s anything, you know,”

“Oh,” Krystal looked up again, a smile on her face. “That’s good.”

“Yeah,” MK still stood feeling nervous, especially with Krystal just stood looking at her with a smile on her face.

“I’m sorry about last night. I think I lost connection.” Krystal let out a small sigh.

“Me too.”

“What I was going to tell you last night was that....I really enjoy spending time with you,” Krystal said, her tone of sincerity surprising MK. “Even if it’s just online. I look forward to playing Minecraft with you even if I am bad at it.”  
MK began to giggle, thinking about how many times she had died and how often she’d have to kill the creepers for her. “Each day at school, or just any day, I look forward to talking to you on there and killing creepers with you. It’s different from everything else......so thank you.”

MK blushed hard in response and began to play with the sleeves of her jumper. “It’s okay, really.”

“And what you said last night, that stuff. Was it about me?” Krystal asked, a hopeful smile on her face.

“Yeah.” MK looked down at her shoes once again. “Helena thought it was about her but....”

“You’re adorable.” Krystal showed her full set of teeth, which wasn’t very common. She soon covered her smile. “And I really like you too.”

MK smiled and closed her eyes, psyching herself up. After a short silence, she took the plunge.  
“Krystal..... wouldyouliketogeticedteawithme?” MK spluttered and Krystal stood in confusion, with an amused smile on her face.

“Sorry, can you say it again? I didn’t catch what you said.” Krystal spoke after a short pause.

“I um.....” MK put her hands in her jean pockets, looking at anywhere but Krystal. “I was just wondering if like would you, like to grab some tea.....ice.....tea iced-“

“Iced tea?” Krystal interrupted, trying to hide the blush on her face.

“Yes.....some iced tea. Would you like some?” MK asked, fidgeting with her jumper and slightly swaying. Krystal bit her lip and looked at MK with excitement.

“Of course I would.” Krystal smiled. “I’m guessing you really like iced tea.” _I sure know that I do now._

“Yeah.” MK nodded, feeling a bit nerdy.

“I do too.” Krystal smiled at MK, who returned the smile back. Their moment was rudely interrupted by the sound of a door opening.

“Mika! Come on you silly twa..” Sarah walked out of the janitors closet and stood awkwardly as she looked between MK and Krystal, who both stood with blushes on their faces. “Oh.”

“Hi,” Krystal waved and Sarah grinned.

“Hello. I’m sorry but I’m gonna have to borrow your....friend for a while.” Sarah latched onto MK’s arm.

“Okay. Mika, don’t forget about,” Krystal hinted at the iced tea and MK nodded.

“I won’t.” MK smiled.

“Come on you silly tit.” Sarah dragged MK down the corridor and MK waved at Krystal who was looking at them, slightly confused but still seeing the fun side as she waved with a smile on her face.

“What on Earth was tha’?” Sarah said as she dragged her into the janitors closet and told MK to sit down.

“What’s all this?” MK looked around the janitors closet.

 

Rachel filled MK in on the fact they had detention that afternoon.  
“How could I not forget.” MK rolled her eyes.

“Anyways, we’re going to have some fun with Westmoreland.” Rachel stood next to the blackboard, smiling to herself.

“Cool.” MK smiled.

“An’ I’m gonna teach you both how to be badarse.” Sarah piped up, putting her hands in the pockets of her leather jacket with a smug smile, standing on the other side of the blackboard.

“Okay then Sarah.” Rachel sauntered off to stand nearer to MK. “Fire away.”

“Okay, so, uh,” Sarah awkwardly looked at the pair before grabbing a piece of chalk and writing.

“Is that it?” MK asked once Sarah was stood looking at them, the words ‘ _how to be badarse’_ written in bubble writing inside a very detailed cloud.

“Spider diagram,” Sarah pointed to the measly attempt to teach. “Helps to jog the memory.”

“Sarah, you have spent a long time on that. Please, add to it.” Rachel folded her arms, fighting hard not to roll her eyes again.

“Okay.” Sarah scribbled some ideas.

“Putting your feet up on the table?” MK giggled.

“Yeah, why not?”

“Wearing a hoodie with the hood up?”

“It makes you look cool.” Sarah reasoned. Rachel shook her head.

“Hmm, I can think of one. What about ‘never washing your hair’?” Rachel suggested, and MK continued to snigger at Sarah, who blushed embarrassedly.

“Wha’?” Sarah shouted. MK continued to laugh. “Shut the fuck up Rachel, you _massive_ nerd.”

“No Sarah, you shut up. We’re getting absolutely nothing done. I propose a new plan.” Rachel moved Sarah out of the way an began to draw on the blackboard. After a long time writing ideas, she gave the chalk back to Sarah.

“Bloody hell, you want to do all this?”

“Yes.” Rachel smiled. “Mika?”

“Uh.....Okay,” MK replied, more confused about how and why she was calling her that.

“But Sarah, you can be the ringleader of all of this.” Rachel said as she looked to Sarah. “Myself and Mika are not troublemakers. If you can shed some light in any way, please do.”

Sarah looked at the two girls for a while before a smirk appeared on her lips.  
“Good girls are just bad girls that haven’t been caught.”


	10. Attack on Mr Westmoreland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Westmoreland finally gets his comeuppance as Sarah, MK and Rachel wreak havoc in detention.

At lunch, Sarah demanded the other two just act like normal whilst she gets everything in order for the detention pranks later on. Rachel made sure to act normal by remaining in the library, and MK joined Beth and Helena for boxing training in the school gym.

“Here you go,” Beth handed some boxing gloves to MK. “Ready to start training, young grasshopper?”

“Young sheepy.” Helena corrected. MK nodded and they got to practice, with MK whacking the jab pads with all of her strength whilst Helena smiled.

“Come on warrior!” Beth coached MK, shouting at her motivational quotes along the way. “Think of the gains!”

All MK would think about was Krystal and iced tea as she battled her way through, not being able to stop smiling. After a while, Helena and MK swapped places and Helena got the gloves.

“You need to learn defense,” Helena commented as she put on the gloves. MK gave Beth a worried look.

“It’s okay, I’ve told her to go easy,” Beth reassured.

If Helena was going easy, MK would’ve hated to see what she was like when she hit normally. The force of Helena’s jabs almost knocked her back, and she was surprised she didn’t go flying halfway across the hall.

“Go Helena go!” Beth shouted. “Mika, keep holding your position.”  
MK continued to hold up her jab pads but found herself distracted when a certain blonde was talking outside the school hall.

“Mika what are you looking at?!” Beth shouted, then turned her head to see what MK was staring at, or rather, who. “Oh.” Beth saw Krystal and the cheerleaders stood outside the hall, wondering why they were there as they needed to practice.

“Come on sheepy,” Helena smirked as she continued to jab fiercely. Krystal looked through the window in the door to see the training, eyes lighting up in recognition when she saw who was in there.

“Mika,” Beth warned MK who was stood smiling at Krystal. “Watch out.”

“ _3, 2, 1,_ ” Helena counted and delivered a blow to MK’s head.

“Aaah!” MK tumbled to the ground, hand on her head.

“Better concentration needed,” Helena commented but immediately rallied to MK’s side. “I’m sorry sheepy.”

“Mika, you okay?” Beth ran up to MK, who sat with a small smile on her face.

“Yeah.” MK was clearly not okay.  
The door opened and in walked the cheerleaders.

“Oh god!” Krystal shouted and ran over, kneeling down to meet her. ”Mika, are you okay?” She whispered.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” MK nodded and tried hard not to stare at Krystal’s cleavage as she took in the flattering cheerleader uniform.

“Let’s get you up,” Beth winked at MK and, along with Krystal, helped rise MK to her feet. Aynsley Norris barged in.

“What’s going on? Oh, hi Beth.” Aynsley’s tone changed from vicious to soft as she saw Beth. “We need the hall. Tryouts are today.”

“I’ll think you find they’re next Friday,” Beth pointed out. “Look at the timetable. It’s free to use today.”

“Oh crap, yeah.” Aynsley blushed, waving her pom-poms. “Silly me. Girls!” Aynsley rallied her cheerleaders and Krystal sighed as she let go of MK’s arm to join her. “Let’s go. Oh and Beth? Tell Alison she needs to come to try-outs.” Aynsley smiled before leading out the cheerleaders.

“Yeah. Will do!” Beth said sarcastically and watched as the cheerleaders left. Krystal waved at MK who stood watching her go with a small smile.

“Stop the drooling, let's get to practicing,” Helena said with a devilish grin as she got into her fighting stance.

 

Meanwhile, in the library, Cosima, Delphine, Alison, and Rachel were sat at a table.  
“Wow, I feel so much better in French now.” Cosima smiled as Delphine closed the book.

“Your pronunciation skills are beginning to get much better. Well done Cosima.” Delphine said and returned a smile.

“I agree, I’m seeing an improvement.” Alison nodded as she finished writing her homework for Drama class. “Thanks for helping her Delphine.”

“It’s no problem.” Delphine smiled and turned to Rachel. “How’s your day been, Rachel?”

“Satisfactory albeit tiresome.” Rachel said as she flicked through a book on Mandarin.

“You have detention this afternoon, yeah?” Cosima prodded, sticking her tongue out.

“Do not remind me.” Rachel briefly looked at Cosima with a sigh.

“Yeah Cosima,” Alison said in her high-pitched voice. “Don’t annoy her.” Alison’s phone suddenly buzzed and the smirk grew on Cosima’s face.

“No cell phones in the library!”

“Shut up Cosima.” Alison sighed and checked her phone.

 

_‘Hey gorgeous. Just letting you know, Aynsley was asking whether you’re going to try out for the cheerleading team. How’s third-wheeling going? I miss you.'_

 

“Who’s that? Your girlfriend?” Cosima asked Alison with a smile. Alison just rolled her eyes and sent a quick text back, telling Beth she’ll see her soon, making sure to turn away from Cosima to hide her blushing face.

“Please, zip it, Cosima,” Alison replied. Not long after, Rachel’s phone began to ping.

 

_‘Got everything sorted see u in detention ;)’_

 

“Who’s that?” Cosima asked Rachel, inquisitive to know who had actually made her genuinely smile for the first time.

“No one.” Rachel brushed her off and put her phone back in her bag, quickly getting up and speedily walking out of the library. The others sat at the table, wondering what was going on.

 

The bell soon signaled the end of lunch and everyone hurried back to registration so as to not being classed down as late. When Beth and Helena were talking about boxing, MK turned to Sarah.  
“Sarah, is everything in place?”

“Yep. Nipped out to the joke shop before to stock up on some essentials.” She grinned.

“Here’s me thinking you don’t bring any money.” MK shook her head, thinking of the many times Beth had to give lunch money to Sarah and Helena as they'd complain they left theirs at home.

They all left registration for their final lesson of the day, and Sarah was glad MK was with her in biology. However, she was not glad that due to a reorganization of her timetable, Rachel Duncan will also be present in her biology class.

“Today we’ll be learning about symbiotic relationships.” Mr Leekie announced and went through the power point presentation.

“How bloody boring,” Sarah mumbled under her breath.

“Symbiotic relationships are a special type of interaction between species. Some may be harmful, others may be beneficial. Let’s go through some of the types.” Mr Leekie smiled.

Sarah looked around the room. _How painfully boring._

“Our first type is a mutualistic relationship. This is where the relationship between the species is beneficial. An example of this is between mycorrhizae bacteria and plants. The bacteria break down nitrogen gas into nitrogen-containing compounds to help the plants grow, along with absorbing other nutrients whilst the plants allow the fungi to have some carbohydrates. This benefits both the plant and the fungi as they have essential nutrients to grow and live.” Mr Leekie explained. “Another type of mutualistic relationship is between flowers and bees,”

MK stopped listening to Leekie and instead stared at the back of Krystal’s hair. “When they land on a flower, the bees get some pollen on their bodies, and when they land in the next flower, some of the pollen from the first one rubs off, pollinating the plant.”

MK let out a long sigh. _If I’m the flower, you’re the bee._

  
“This benefits the plants. In this mutualistic relationship, the bees get to eat, and the flowering plants get to reproduce.” Mr Leekie smiled again, trying to ignore the fact barely any of the students were listening. _What do you expect on a Friday afternoon?_

MK kept her eyes on Krystal, thoughts buzzing around her head.

“In mutualistic symbiotic relationships, both partners give. It’s all about giving. In parasitism relationships, however, one takes from the other.” Mr Leekie moved onto the next slide.

MK thought hard about old memories, some including Niki. _All she ever did was take, take, take._

 

“Can someone name me an example please?”

Rachel raised her hand, staring at Sarah.

“Yes, Rachel?”

“What about between ticks and humans?” Rachel trailed off as she looked at Sarah. “Or fleas.”  
Sarah scowled back at Rachel.

“Yes, that is a great example!”

“What a bitch.” She moaned under her breath to MK, slowly shaking her head. Rachel aimed her trademark smirk at Sarah.

“Now that the topic is over, we are going to be moving onto cloning.”

A number of students sighed as Leekie smiled at the class.

“What? This is the forefront of _biotechnology!_ ”

Sarah wondered what Cosima would be doing in her advanced biology class. _I bet she’d love learning about this._

 

Leekie went through the process of cloning, mentioning Dolly the Sheep, prompting Beth to prod MK with a small grin. Most of the lesson was just Leekie talking. If it was any other time, Sarah would be quick to complain, however, there was little time for trouble-causing and disrupting and for once she was actually pretty glad about that. There was no need for detention to get extended or to earn even more detention.

Rachel, on the other hand, looked pretty pleased about the matter, a small smile on her face when Leekie dismissed the lesson, not without setting homework assignments of course. For the first time in a while, Sarah actually considered doing her homework. Fair enough the whole topic was quite hard to process, but the assignment was to write a debate for or against cloning, and she really did like a good argument every now and again.

The bell rang to signal the end of the school day, not so true for Sarah, Rachel, and MK who had detention with Mr Westmoreland to look forward to. The door soon became surrounded by students who were eager to get home and enjoy the weekend, the stampede of feet on the floor so loud and irritating it made Sarah want to cover her ears. Bastards, getting to go home.

 

“I’m gonna go find Helena and the others and go to the garage. We’ll see you when you finish yeah?” Beth turned to Sarah with a sympathetic look. At least Helena was safe with Beth and not lurking around the school windows as she sometimes did when it was detention time.

“Yeah, sure. Thanks, Beth.” Sarah had let a smile appear on her face as she gave Beth a fond look.

“Just make sure you look after Mika. Make sure you look both ways at the crossings and-“

“Don’t worry Beth. Mika’s always safe with me.”

“Don’t let her out. Also, on the busy main road outside,  hold her hand-“

“Calm down Beth!” MK stood alongside Sarah with an embarrassed blush on her face as Beth went into protective mode. She sure hoped Krystal wasn’t listening, although Rachel was hanging around, waiting for both of them and clearly earwigging as she took a few steps closer.

“I’ll take care of her alrigh'? Come and give mama Sarah some lovin’,”

“Oh no.” MK held back a groan as Sarah put her arm around her neck and pulled her into her.

“You love it really.” Krystal grinned to herself as she watched MK squirm under Sarah’s hold.

“Sarah, we have detention.” Rachel lurked in the background, feeling slightly impatient but still feeling a warmness in her heart at the sight of Sarah and MK. It was a warmness that she hadn’t felt for a long time.

“I know Rachel, thanks for reminding me.” Her arm still around MK, Sarah looked at Rachel, who stood watching a few steps away. “Best be jetting off.”

“Okay. Bye guys, I’ll see you later. Oh and Mika?”

“Yeah?” MK looked back at Beth whilst she was dragged away by Sarah.

“I love you,” Beth whispered with a grin. Sarah stood and watched the soft moment before looking to Rachel, who gave a very small smile in response.

MK gulped as she looked at a smiling Beth. No one’s ever told her that before, but she knew Beth was being sincere.  
“I love you too.” Beth received a mumble in response and MK worried whether she originally heard it. The last person she told she loved went away. A part of Mika knew Beth would never leave her, not with the connection they have.

Beth certainly did pick up on it, her eyes lighting up as she gave a toothy grin before patting her shoulder and walking out of the classroom.

Krystal’s ears also perked up as she had listened to the exchange. _How cute._

She made a point of slowly packing her things into her bag and quickly walking to the door as she saw the other three were headed. Krystal got there first and held the door open for all of them with a smile on her face. Sarah walked through with a nod, followed by Rachel and then MK.

 

“Bye Mika.” Krystal gave her a smile as she walked out. MK adjusted her hair as she walked out and watched as Krystal walked down the hallway to leave.

“Bit rude innit not saying bye to us?” Sarah stood alongside Rachel, watching MK stare at Krystal who walked away.

“We don’t talk to her though.” Rachel pointed out.

“You’re so googly-eyed for each other. Like, big, love eyes-”

“Let’s just go. We don’t want to keep him waiting.” MK had already started walking off down the hallway leaving Sarah to stand with a smirk on her face. Rachel looked plainly at Sarah smirking before rolling her eyes and following MK, heels clicking as she walked. Sarah huffed as she ran after the pair.

“Hey! Wait up!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Tick-tock.

The sound of the clock ticking away and the sound of the pencil tapping away a beat on the wooden desk slowly made Sarah feel like she was going insane.

 

“Mika we’re in detention, not playin’ at Wembley.” Sarah stared at the ceiling, almost wishing the fan would just come crashing down on the floor, so she could make a quick getaway.

“Sorry.” MK continued to tap quieter and Sarah could still hear it but kept her mouth shut. It was pretty cool that Mika was drumming even at school with pencils.

“Maybe you wouldn’t have this problem if you sat at the front,” Rachel side-eyed as she sat in the front row. She said it would make things less obvious. He’d clearly know what they were up to if Rachel had sat next to her so-called sworn enemy.

“Can you not be a _cow_ for ten minutes? Thanks.”

Rachel ignored Sarah’s insult and let out a bored sigh. _Trust Westmoreland to be late to detention, then punish his own students for being late to class. Hypocrite._

Sarah stared lamely out of the window as she usually did in class and detention, looking at the empty school grounds, almost wishing someone would be out running on the school field like Beth usually did in her free periods. Even if someone was out running, she wouldn't want to trade places. Sarah Manning never ran for anyone. It says a lot if you’d rather be stuck in detention than running laps on a field.

 

After growing bored of looking at an empty field, her eyes turned to the clock again.  
“Where you at? You old bastard!”

 

As if on cue, Westmoreland entered in a few seconds later, looking at the three girls with a sour look on his face before sitting at the front of the classroom.

“Is it just you three?” He asked not without a touch of the hair that was clearly a wig.

“Yeah. Need your eyes testin’?” Sarah kicked her feet up on the desk in front of her. MK turned around to smirk at Sarah.

Mr Westmoreland sat silent, instead choosing to stare angrily at Sarah on the back row.  
“O-Kay.....think you need a hearing test too.”

“Sarah, shut up and do some work.” Sarah reluctantly grabbed out her notebook and a pen. “I don’t want to be here as much as you do.”

“Why put us here anyway?”

“The school states you need to be punished for your bad behavior,”

“But you gave us detention instantly. Not my fault Paul _soft-lad_ Dierden was stood in the way of the projectile launcher.”

“Sarah, don’t make me come over there.” He threatened, his face hardening the more Sarah backtalked.

“Or what?”

Sarah was met with silence. Rachel pretended to be reading a book she got from the library, not really reading it though as she tried not to laugh at the bickering.

“You’re all gob no action.”

“Just do work Sarah, I have my eye on you.”

“Is it a robot eye? ‘Cause your eyes are so old?”

MK began to snigger at Sarah’s comment but put a hand to her mouth and coughed when Westmoreland looked over.

 

_Shit, this is getting us nowhere. Time for a different tactic._

 

Words were scribbled on the lined paper of Sarah’s notebook. The paper was soon ripped out and made into the shape of an airplane. _This oughta do it. Get ready for this!_

The plane was released from Sarah’s hand and it slowly fell on the floor. Mr Westmoreland did not look up from his computer and Sarah wondered whether it was even turned on, giving how old he is and his struggles of dealing with technology _(you’d think he’d be up on it, being a teacher of physics.)_

Rachel seemed to notice and cocked an eyebrow as she watched Sarah sigh defeatedly out of the corner of her eye. It was _slightly_ endearing how much she wanted to piss Westmoreland off, Rachel had thought.

Time to try again. Another plane was made and Sarah made sure it was made properly before she let it off into the air. It seemed to be successful, as it hit the back of MK’s head.  
“Ouch,” she mumbled as she moved to grab the plane.

 

_‘Wuu2? Should I aim for Rach next?’_

 

MK left her own message and threw the plane back at Sarah.  
“Ouch!” The plane hit near the eye. MK had _damn_ good aim. A message was left in response on the other wing.

 

_‘Thinking of getting out phone. Definitely aim for Rachel.’_

 

MK watched Sarah as she read the message and grinned when Sarah winked.

After MK’s approval, she got to creating another paper plane. It was prepared to lift off and fired. MK briefly looked up from her phone hidden under the desk and watched as it flew at Rachel before hitting the back of her head.  
_“Ouch!!”_ Rachel put on the ‘pain’ from the paper plane. Sarah rolled her eyes. _Bitch please, you probably love pain._ “That hit me!”

Rachel’s eyes never left Westmoreland, who showed no interest in Rachel’s pain as he stared at the laptop.  
“Do you not care that a student has been harmed by a paper plane?”

“No. It’s your own stupid faults.” Mr Westmoreland finally replied as he looked at the three girls. “I do, however, not like you communicating. So if I can dispose of this trash,” he had now risen from the chair and picked up the plane, looking at it like he’d never seen one before. His eyes widened as he read the message left on it.

“Hey sexy. What R U doing tomorrow? Wink face.” He slowly read out to the desolate classroom. MK giggled, Sarah, facepalmed the desk and Rachel hid her blush behind the Island of Doctor Moreau.

“Is this for me?”

“Yeah,” Sarah replied coolly.

“That’s it. No more notebook and pen.” Sarah twitched her eye at Rachel as Westmoreland came strolling over to take the pen and notepad.

“What do I do instead?”

“I’ll go and fetch a book for you.”

“Wait? What’s that on your shirt?”

“What?”

Rachel looked in her backpack and quickly put the plan in motion at the desk before hurrying back to her chair.

“Can’t you see it? It’s right there!”

“There is nothing there.” Mr Westmoreland huffed and walked away.

“Told ya your vision is shite!” Sarah shouted after him. Rachel turned around to smirk at the others and they all watched as he slowly walked back to his desk. He could _really_ benefit with a walking stick, Rachel thought.

Westmoreland pulled out his chair without looking.

 

_PARP!_

 

A loud noise resembling that of a fart sounded out into the room and the girls laughed as his eyes widened.  
“Which of you girls placed a whoopee cushion on my-“ he stopped complaining as he rose from his seat to be met with nothing there.

“Think you have a bad case of the farts sir. Eat too many beans at lunch?” Sarah joked, winking at MK.

“Sarah how dare you-“

_PARP!_

 

Westmoreland was stopped in his tracks again by the loud noise and he immediately turned to look at his backside.  
MK laughed with an evil grin on her face as she pressed on the whoopee cushion again with her hand. Sarah couldn’t stop laughing as MK repeatedly hit the cushion. _Bastard can’t even tell if the fart is his or not. Tell-tale signs of hearing loss._

The fun and games soon stopped however as Westmoreland had spotted the whoopee cushion in MK’s hand.  
“This is _not_ funny. I expected better of you Veera,” he commented before swiping the cushion from her hand. “You’re not getting this back.” He returned to his desk and sat back down with a smile. His smile soon faded though as he fought hard to get the sliding drawer to open on the desk.

“What on Earth?!”

“Maybe it’s jammed.” MK initially spoke hesitantly, but this changed when Sarah gave her an encouraging smirk. “Maybe it just _doesn’t_ like you.”

“You’re disappointing me Veera. So much potential wasted.” He continued to pull hard on the desk, his face becoming red as his arms strained to get the drawer open. 

“I wouldn’t waste your time. Too much negative potential energy. Give up now.” MK fired back, not backing down. “You should know that, being a physics teacher.”

“Veera, shut up.”

“Work must be done to overcome it, and sadly, you are too old to do much work.”

“Do **NOT** call me old again!” Mr Westmorland was finally giving a worthwhile reaction. His face became even redder and it was evident he was becoming pissed off.

“Let me help.” Veera kept her cool as she got up from her seat, walking over to Westmoreland with an innocent smile.

“Sit back down-“  
MK got the drawer to fly open in no time, only straining slightly to unloosen it. Westmoreland stood in surprise whilst Sarah and Rachel held back laughter.  
“How’d you-“

“Must be them young, strong muscles, am I right ladies?” MK winked and skipped back to her chair.

Sarah bit her lip in excitement as she scribbled on her hand.

_Why Westmoreland is old:_

 

 _1:_   
_Can’t detect volume of farts_

  
_2 :_   
_Old bones cannot open a lightly glued desk._

 

Rachel watched Sarah and bit her lip, stopping the recording on her phone of Westmoreland getting owned by MK and double checking to make sure the low-stick glue stick had its cap on in her bag, not without waving it in front of the camera though.

“I would say thank you Veera, but I _never_ thank my students.”

MK rolled her eyes at Westmoreland’s statement and things settled down (for a short time) before MK set their next plan in motion.  
“Hey, can you hear that buzzing noise?” She asked. Sarah and Rachel frowned. MK did the eye twitch to both of them.

“Shit yeah, I can hear it too!!” Sarah emphasized her words dramatically. “Oh god. It’s ringing my ears! It’s ringing....ahh.” She placed her head on the desk with a loud slam causing Westmoreland to look up.

“Ooh, yes.” Rachel brushed her hair behind her ear. Sarah stared on, finding it crazy how such a short and swift motion could make her even hornier for Rachel in less than 2 seconds. “Goodness gracious, it is so loud!”

She had to hand it to her, she was _pretty good_ at acting. Westmoreland was convinced, frowning as he looked at Rachel.

“What? I cannot hear anything.”

“It’s horrible sir,” MK put her hands over her ears. “It goes _buzz buzz buzz_....”

Westmoreland sat and tried to hear the ‘buzzing’ noise but couldn’t for the life of him hear anything.

“You can’t hear that?!” Rachel shouted, hands covering ears.

“No.” Westmoreland continued to sit looking very confused.

“You need your bloody ears testin’ then. Could be hearing loss or somethin’,” Sarah suggested, staring at Westmoreland with an amused expression.

“I highly doubt-“

“Y’know, ‘cause of your age n’all that-“

“Right. If any of you mention my age again, you will all be put in for double detention.”

“What’s double detention? I think you’re just making that up.” MK frowned but jumped when a buzz came from inside her jean pocket.

“I agree, that’s bullshite.” Sarah folded her arms and slowly shook her head, and MK checked her messages, feeling her heartbeat pick up when she saw who the message was from.

 

_Krystal <3 - Hey Mika! How are you doing? Just wondering when you want this iced tea date. Xxxxxxxxxxx :)_

 

MK stared at the screen in disbelief. _What? This is a date?_

Mr Westmoreland scanned the room and soon noticed.  
“Hey! What are you doing?” He pointed and shouted at MK.

“Uhh..”

“I’ll be taking this,” after having appeared out of nowhere, Westmoreland swiped the phone off her and read the message.  
“An iced tea date? _Aww_.” He said condescendingly, a sickly smile on his face as he looked back towards a seething MK. Sarah’s ears perked up and she raised her brows. _Who’s she bagged a date with?_

“Give that back!” MK shouted, fuming at Westmoreland, very annoyed she wouldn’t be able to reply.

“I’m sorry Veera, Krystal will just have to wait.” Westmoreland placed the phone in the desk drawer. Sarah stood up from her desk.

“Give her her phone back you fucking c-“

“No. Sarah, shut up and sit down.”

“No, why don’t _you_ stop being such a total arsehole to everybody. We shouldn’t even be here, Paul standing in front of the launcher wasn’t our problem, it was his. You’re only doing this ‘cause he’s one of the richest people in school.”

“I am doing this because you need to be punished, all of you.” Mr Westmoreland looked towards all of the girls angrily. “And Sarah, if you carry on swearing-“

“Fuck this motherfucker-“

“Last warning. Any more swear words and you’ll be here for two hours.”  
Sarah slumped back in her seat, staring towards Rachel who looked back at her. There was a short pause before she opened her mouth to speak.

“Hey sir, what about them big wet oily _boobs_?” MK began to laugh and turned to look at Sarah. Rachel just raised a brow and shook her head, not very surprised to hear something like that coming out of Sarah’s mouth.

“Sarah, what did I say?”

“I didn’t swear, sir. I was just expressing my admiration for those _big, wet, oily_ -“

“All of you need Jesus.” Mr Westmoreland cringed at Sarah’s words. “Homosexuality is a sin.”

“I can’t help it though sir, girls are just, so _fucking_ hot,” Sarah groaned as she leaned back in her seat and stared at Rachel. “The way they walk, when they play with their hair, the way they smell. Shit, just everything abou’ them-“

“Please stop talking.”

“I just want to hold her, scratch the sides of her stomach, kiss all the way down-“

“Sarah, stop-“

“Her body, press her into the wall, feel her shiver underneath me-“ Rachel blushed at Sarah’s words, the way Sarah spoke making her feel...... _not_ the way she should feel in the middle of detention in a stupid classroom.

“You better stop _right_ now.”

“Why? Are you getting turned on sir? Oh wait, you can’t get it up at your age can you?”

“Sarah!!”

“Mmm, girls lips are _so_ kissable. I can think of the other kind of lips on a girl that are too.”

“Sarah that is _disgusting_ , if you do not shut up you will be punished.”

“Why is going down on a woman disgusting sir? It’s just human nature.”

“The bible said Adam and Eve, not-“

“But if the bible said Adam and Eve, why is the male g-spot in the prostate gland right up the-“

“Veera that is _enough!_ I cannot believe you are acting like this.”

“It’s true though, sir.”

“Hmm, I wonder if Eve had a giant dil-"

“I thought teenage boys were bad enough but girls?!?!!” Mr Westmoreland interrupted Sarah, who stroked her chin in thought with a smirk.

“Sorry Mr Westmoreland, can’t help that my sex drive is _very_ active. Guess it comes with the age I am. Wouldn’t you love to be young again?”

“I am already young Sarah,” Mr Westmoreland pushed back his hair (wig). “I am only 45,”

“Fuck off! No way.” Sarah laughed at Westmoreland. _45? More like 85._

“I disagree, Mr Westmoreland,” Rachel sighed, a bored look on her face as she studied her nails. “You look older than 45.”

“See? Even _Lady Icicle Tits_ over there agrees.” Sarah pointed at Rachel, who blankly stared back. “An’ we don’t agree on anything, do we, Rach?”  
Rachel did not reply or show any emotion. 

“What about you Veera? You’re awfully quiet,” Westmoreland looked on in anticipation with a small smirk while MK annoyedly stared back.

“I won’t tell unless I get my phone back.”

“Looks like we’ll never know then,” Westmoreland let out a small sigh and leaned back in his chair. MK wanted nothing more than to knock him out. “Nor will Krystal be getting her reply.”

“ _You bastard._ ”

“I could just get out your phone and throw it to the floor right now, Veera,” Westmoreland grabbed the phone from the desk and waved it up. “But, I’d like to think that you’re better than the likes of Sarah Manning, and you’d be willing to start fresh, so come here.”

Veera looked briefly towards Sarah, who nodded, and she slowly rose from her seat to walk to his desk.

“I want to start fresh, I’m not a troublemaker,” Veera said as she stood at the desk, eyes on the lit phone screen.

“Are you sure? You won’t be in trouble again?” Rachel turned to look at Sarah with a nod, and they began to plan their attack.

“I’m sure.” Mr Westmoreland handed Veera her phone back.

“Veera, would you mind plugging in that fan over there? I’m quite hot at the moment,” Rachel began to fan herself and Sarah smirked.

“No, don’t plug it in,” Westmoreland rose up but it was too late, the fan was already plugged in, and Sarah and Rachel sprung from their seats, slowly knocking over desks. “What is going on?!?! **SIT DOWN!** ”

 

“Take this, arsehole!” Sarah got out a bottle and sprayed maple syrup all over him whilst Rachel threw feathers over his head.

“Aahhhh!!!” He cried, not being able to see anything because of the syrup squirted in his eyes.

“You’re pretty gullible, sir,” MK said, biting her lip in excitement as she turned the fan up to max setting and aimed it right in Westmoreland’s face. His eyes widened.

“ _Oh nooo!_ ” The force of the wind almost blown Westmoreland and his chair over, but it was enough to blow the hair, quite literally, from his head. Sarah’s prayers were answered when the sleek grey wig blew off his head into the whiteboard behind him. It would’ve been _very_ embarrassing if that didn’t happen, so Sarah thought. The wig went flying in slow motion for Sarah, who pointed and laughed whilst MK held up her phone to snap a few pictures. Sarah almost wished Tony was here with his Polaroid camera.  
“ **GAH!** ” Westmoreland’s hands went straight to his bald head, his eyes opening when he could not feel his hair. “ **WHERE IS MY-** “

“Smile for the camera, sir!” MK shouted as she snapped the unflattering photos of Westmoreland holding onto his head, covered in syrup and feathers.

“Noooo!” The chair legs buckled and he inevitably fell backward onto the floor. Rachel tried hard to ease her laughter but nothing was working, especially when Sarah still kept squirting syrup all over him. Rachel looked at Sarah admirably for a few moments before sprinkling a few feathers. No one knew that that was the first time she had genuinely laughed in _quite_ a long time.

“Tough shite Westmoreland, your time is over,” Sarah threw the bottle of syrup in the bin and walked closer to the syrup-sodden, feather-covered teacher.  “Get us out of detention, or we’ll post this picture of you on every noticeboard there is around school.”

“You wouldn't-“

“Actually, we would,” MK spoke up, putting her hands in her pockets. “If you don’t let us go now and still have the nerve to harshly punish, not only ourselves, but other students, I have good interest to mass message to everyone enrolled at the school, teachers, _and_ students, and even make the picture everyone’s log-in screen on the school database.”

The room turned silent and everyone looked at MK with shock. Even Rachel was surprised. _Yes, this is someone I can fuck with._

Sarah was stood thinking exactly the same thing, whereas Mr Westmoreland thought that he had seriously underestimated Veera Suominen, not just her abilities, but also her attitude. This young girl had guts, not like Sarah Manning had, but another kind. She was secretly strong and could hold her own, but she was smart about it. And that was what’s worrying.

Westmoreland gulped as Veera waved the phone in his face. He knew that she didn’t take any shit. If he didn’t obey, she would be very dangerous.

 

“Okay,” Westmoreland finally spoke, his heart racing as he felt everyone’s eyes digging into him. “I’ll do it.”

“Do what?” Sarah squared up, about to step on him with her foot but Rachel held her back with a worried expression.

“Not now, Sarah,” she whispered, and Sarah didn’t know whether her red face was because of Westmoreland making her angry or Rachel’s tight hold on her.

“I’ll let you leave detention,” a sigh came from his mouth, finally relaxing until his eyes found Veera’s once more. “And I won’t punish you, or other students, as harsh as I usually do again.”

“I would say thanks,” Veera still kept her phone in Westmoreland’s face, until it buzzed with a message notification. “But I don’t say thanks to teachers.”

Westmoreland’s eyebrow raised as he noticed what she was referring to. MK briefly looked at her buzzing phone with a smile before shoving it into her pocket and pretending to be really interested in the books on the shelf in front of her.

“Right, let’s get goin’ then. Rachel, pass me them keys.” Sarah pointed to the keys and Rachel hastily grabbed them, casting a look towards Westmoreland, who still stayed syrup-stuck to the floor.

“What are you-“

Sarah led Rachel and MK to the door, and they all watched as Westmoreland struggled to catch up to them before falling over.

“We’re leaving. Detention is long over,” Rachel smiled as she watched Sarah open the door.

“So long, Westmoreland. Have a shitty weekend.” Sarah smiled, about to open the door.

“Wait, can you not let me go to the bathroom to clean up a bit?” Westmoreland begged as he syrup-slid on the floor.

“Hang on,” Sarah rooted through the pockets of her worn-in leather jacket to fish out a packet of baby wipes.

“Baby wipes?” Rachel responded, quite surprised Sarah ' _hard-arse'_ Manning would be carrying baby wipes on her.

“Hey, they’re useful for mopping up _shite,_ like this one,” Sarah threw a few baby wipes onto the floor and Westmoreland crawled to them. “And they’re good for cleaning Helena’s messy face. An’ why Rach, I’m not gonna wipe your arse for you.”

Rachel huffed, and slowly blinked at a smirking Sarah. _Typical Sarah Manning, cracking jokes. Somehow I still feel attracted to you when you make fun of me._ “Can we please go now.”

“Why of course Rach,” Sarah put her arm around Rachel and led MK out.

“So long, sucker.” MK waved with a big fat grin as she walked out of the door.

“So long bellend!” Sarah shouted and waved through the glass at Westmoreland, who still struggled on the floor.

 

 

Once leaving the room, Rachel immediately untangled herself from Sarah’s grasp and straightened out her skirt. “Hey Rach, why’d you push me away? I just did you a favour. You wanted to get outta detention right?”

“Yes I did Sarah, but doing that was a bit too far,” Rachel tried to compose herself but when Sarah was staring at her with that smirk on her face and a mischievous glint in her eye she found it hard to stay calm. “No one lays hands on me.”

Sarah nodded, releasing a small chuckle before she stood up straight. “Right. One step at a time, yeah?” Rachel just closed her eyes and Sarah turned her attention to Mika, who was stood texting next to her. “Who ya textin’ Mika? Your date? Go get it. I never knew you had it in ya!”

“It’s Beth, actually,” MK frowned as Sarah pulled her in roughly and put her arm around her, not without a hard pat on the back. “She’s wondering where we all are.”

“Better get movin’ then. Fuck knows why we’re still here.”

“Because you’re too busy talking, Sarah.” Rachel scowled, her heels clicking as they walked down the desolate hallways, all three of them slightly spooked out how weird an empty school is on a Friday afternoon.

“Why are you following us anyway Rach? You’ve had your fun.”

“This is the only way to the main doors. Plus, Delphine is with Cosima at Beth’s garage, so I need to see her.”

“Ah for fuck's sake.”

The three continued to walk down the corridor, Rachel stood walking tall and proud, Sarah skulking away and MK sticking as close to Sarah as possible, silently fearing what Beth would think of her and Sarah’s latest shenanigans and whether Mr Westmoreland would break out of the classroom slipping and sliding after them.

“Hey, you,” Sarah said as she approached the school janitor who was mopping the floors nearby. “There’s a bit of a _sticky situation_ in room 21. I’d check that out if I were you.”

The janitor nodded and hastily dragged his cleaning products, hurrying to the detention room. Sarah looked on with a smirk.

“Why’d you do that?” MK whispered as they all stared at the janitor.

“Can’t have him locked in there all weekend. I’m not that much of an arsehole now am I?” Sarah replied, looking at Rachel and MK and waiting for a response. The other two just stared at Sarah, who then sighed and dragged the others along. “Come along then.”

Once getting out of school, MK let out a big breath and took in the air outside. _Finally, I can breathe._

Sarah also looked to be doing the same thing, enjoying the fact they were finally out of the hellhole that was Scarborough High. Rachel stood with a smirk on her face as she walked out the doors. _Mission accomplished.....and, Sarah doesn’t look too angry either._

Rachel’s eyes lingered on a celebrating Sarah before they scanned the school car park. It was just as empty as the halls, the only cars present a grey Mercedes Benz (which was presumably Westmoreland’s) and an old BMW which was probably the janitors.

“Where’s your car,” Rachel asked, even though it seemed more of a demand than a question.

“At home, collecting dust,” Sarah kicked the stones on the gravelly ground and took a look at Rachel. “I’m sorry I can’t chauffeur you everywhere.”

Rachel stayed silent and walked straight past Sarah, who carried on standing in the same spot, trying to get the last hints of the expensive perfume Rachel was wearing.

“Fine then. Looks like we’ll walk.” Rachel didn’t mind walking, but after a long and tiresome day of school, all she wanted was to get home quicker and take off the heels that wore her feet down each day. She wondered why she even wore them if they hurt sometimes, but as soon as she thought of being taller than the likes of Sarah Manning, she knew it was a worthy sacrifice to make.

Sarah stared on, eyes cast over Rachel’s slim build, thinking why she seems so opposed to walking. She's in _perfect_ shape anyway.

MK had quickly unchained her purple BMX from the bike sheds and came cycling over with a smile on her face and a goofy helmet on her head. Sarah smiled as she spotted her but mentally slapped herself for not getting Rachel behind the bike sheds for a worthy reward.

“You could hop on the back of this, if you want,” MK suggested, riding slowly alongside Rachel. Rachel took a look at the purple BMX. _Looks like something out of a Christmas catalog, so small it’d suit an 8-year-old._

“No, but thank you anyway.” Rachel let herself smile at MK. It wasn’t often people offered her things or were nice to her lately. Even though the BMX looked like a possible death trap and she was almost certain it was the one that nearly ran her over on the first day of school, Rachel decided to keep quiet about everything. _This could be an actual chance at making acquaintances Rachel, try not to mess it up._

“If she isn’t, then I will. No way am I stealing Westmoreland’s stupid Merc over there,” Sarah caught up to the others and jumped onto the back of the bike, feet on the stunt pegs. “Bloody old man's car.”

Rachel took in how dangerous it looked with Sarah on the back of MK’s BMX before shaking her head, but a small smile appeared on her face as she watched the two ride around the car park, MK riding in circles and Sarah often struggling to hold on at times.

“Gotta go back, gotta go fast,” MK whispered to herself as she demonstrated her tricks in the car park while Sarah cheered her on.

“Woooooooo!” Sarah gripped on and winked at Rachel as they rode past before MK settled on a slow speed next to Rachel.

“Hey. What’s a girl like you doing in a place like this?” Sarah stood up straight on the pegs, checking Rachel out who walked alongside, trying hard not to gag at Sarah’s attempts at flirting.

“Trying to get home and walk away from people who can’t quite get the message,” Rachel responded, quickly dismissing Sarah’s flirting (or was it just joking, she didn’t know) but knowing Sarah will still never give up. Rachel didn’t know whether she was slightly pleased or slightly irked at that fact.

“Ouch, that hurt,” Sarah said dramatically and put her hand on her chest.

Rachel just ignored her and they all continued to walk out of the car park. It wasn’t long before they hit the city.

 

MK had now got off her bike and instead walked alongside it on the pavements, walking next to Sarah who was in the middle. Sarah reckoned they looked like something out of an action film, or a movie poster, showing them walking away from a burning building, like bosses. Sarah pushed her hair back before shoving her hands into her pockets. _Still a boss._

Rachel, on the other hand, dreaded thinking what the passersby thought of them.  _They probably look like a tired married couple walking along a little tyke on a bike._ A long look was taken at Sarah. Imagine being married to _her._

 

As Rachel pondered what life would be like married to Sarah Manning, Sarah geared herself up to cross the busy road ahead.

“Mika? Hold my hand at this crossing.”

“What? No.”

“Beth said, so come on. Actually, Rach, maybe you should too.” Rachel was brought out of her thoughts by Sarah reaching for her hand, her other hand tightly holding a reluctant (and embarrassed) MK’s.

“What?”

Sarah forced her hand in Rachel’s and dragged them quickly across the road, narrowly avoiding the lorry that soon came speeding past. It all happened too quickly to process and before Rachel knew it they were on the other side of the road and Sarah’s hand was still in hers. She looked at their joined hands briefly before Sarah untangled from her.

  
“You feeling okay Rachel?” Sarah joked as Rachel stood deep in thought, trying to remember the warmth of Sarah’s hand against hers, trying hard to ignore the small spark of electricity in her body reminding her of that all too familiar feeling.

“Yes,” Rachel replied with a sigh, wiping her hand on her skirt as Sarah watched on.

Sarah soon shook her head and rolled her eyes before leading on down the road, MK quickly toddling after her after nearly bumping into a guy and mumbling far too many sorries than seemed necessary. Rachel stared after them, still in her haze before catching up to them. Sarah smiled to herself when she heard the sound of heels clicking get closer.

 

“Hey Rach. Why did the chicken cross the road?”

“I do not know and frankly I do not care, Sarah.”

“‘Cause Sarah _bad-arse_ Manning was holdin’ hands with her.” MK giggled slightly at Sarah’s joke but Rachel was not amused.

“Very funny,” Rachel replied, showing very little emotion. “I thought the chicken would’ve crossed the road just to get away from you.”

MK laughed harder and made clucking noises in Sarah’s face. Rachel giggled to herself too, quietly delighted she made someone else laugh. Rachel never made people laugh, that wasn’t her intention. For some reason, MK actually liked her. Rachel could deal with that. _A hacker friend could be quite useful one day._

“Bog off Mika,” Sarah mumbled as MK continued to cluck around. “I’ve got another one, for you though Mika. Why did the sheepy cross the road? And no, it’s not because Krystal Goderitch was on the other side.”

MK rolled her eyes but went along with it. “I don’t know Sarah. Why _did_ the sheepy cross the road?”

“‘Cause _Beth Childs_ was on the other side,” Sarah began to giggle and Rachel was surprised that a small laugh escaped from MK. “Considering you’re so far up her arse,”

“She’s my sister, Sarah.”

“That was a terrible joke.”

“Oh, I’m sorry Rachel, I’ll try not to bother you anymore.”

“If you shut up and carry on walking, that would be nice.”

Sarah obeyed Rachel’s demands for once, and they all walked home together. Well, she obeyed _one_ demand. After another attempt to put an arm around Rachel, Sarah was pushed off yet again. Rachel tried to hide her red face as they walked to Beth’s, looking down at the sidewalk and narrowly avoiding lampposts after Sarah had pulled her to safety.

Rachel wasn’t sure whether to be offended or pleased Sarah would do such a thing, but as she took a look at Sarah, who smiled as she walked, holding onto MK’s bike, Rachel knew she was safe with her.

And she hadn’t felt safe in a long time. _Quite_ a long time.

 

 

* * *

 

 

As the sun began to set, Beth nervously paced on the cold floor of her soundproofed garage, occasionally stopping to look out at the darkening sky.

“Where the hell are they, it’s getting late.”

“Calm down Beth, they’ll be back-“

“The sun is setting Cosima! Look at how dark it is!” Beth cut Cosima off, shouting and pointing at the window which showed the dark sky. Cosima stood awkwardly next to the drum kit, sharing a worried look with Delphine who was sat down on the stool.

“It’s okay Beth, they’ll be back soon,” Alison put her head on Beth’s shoulder as she stood behind her, giving her a hug from behind. This seemed to calm a nervous Beth down, and also raised a few eyebrows in the garage. Tony, who was playing around with his camera, shared a smirk with Helena, who was also sat on a lawn chair, feet up on a cardboard box and peeling an orange. Felix also smiled to himself. Alison was _finally_ being a bit more brave with Beth.

“Yeah, you heard her Beth. She’ll be back soon, as will Sarah,” Felix folded his arms and looked at Alison with a wink.

“Thanks, Ali,”

“It’s okay Beth,” Alison whispered into Beth’s ear and Beth sighed. They stood like that for a while, with even Helena looking up from her orange with surprise.

“Sooo......Delphine, do you want a bash on these drums?” Cosima pointed to the drum kit that Delphine was sat at and Delphine eagerly nodded.

“Oui, if that is okay with Beth of course.....” Delphine nervously looked at Beth, hoping she wouldn’t mind if she had a quick bash on the drums.

“Yeah, sure,” Beth replied with closed eyes, still enjoying the warmth of Alison wrapped around her. “Please don’t break anything.”

“Don’t worry, I won't. Thank you, Beth.” Delphine smiled and began to play a quiet beat, Cosima giving her encouragement along the way.

“Go Delphine!” Cosima was impressed with Delphine’s clear coordination of the drums. “Wow, this is kinda hot.”

“Calm your ovaries Cos, it’s hot enough in here with me comin’ in,” the recognizable familiar voice made everyone look in surprise.

“Sarah!” Helena bolted up and nearly knocked Sarah off her feet from the hug.

“Woah there meathead, you’d think I’d have gone for 10 years or something,” Sarah patted Helena’s back and looked at her with a smile. She missed this meathead, and the other nerds, she thought as she looked towards Beth and Alison, who had just come out of their embrace, blushing awkwardly.

“It’s getting even hotter now,” Rachel walked in not long afterward, her expensive clothes looking quite out of place in the middle of a band practice room scattered with lawn chairs and cardboard boxes.

“Ahh. Rachel.” Helena walked up close to Rachel with an inquisitive look on her face, almost touching Rachel’s nose. “Sarah talks about you a lot.”

“I bloody don’t!”

“She does!” Tony smirked and bounced up from a lawn chair, looking Rachel up and down. “Nice to finally put a face to the name. I’m Tony Sawicki, and I’m _way_ cooler than Sarah.”

Rachel tentatively shook Tony’s hand that he held out, and Tony shook slowly with a shit-eating-grin, making sure to look back at a displeased Sarah.

“I’m looking forward to getting to know you better,” Tony gave Rachel a wink and Felix shook his head in the background before speaking up.

“Ignore him, he’s like that with everyone,” Felix strolled over, arms folded as he glanced towards Tony. “I’m Felix, Sarah’s brother. Well, foster brother.” Felix waved at Sarah before he smiled at Rachel. “She’s a pain in the arse, so well done for surviving detention with her.”

Rachel nodded and offered out a hand to shake. “It has been a struggle.”

Felix shook Rachel’s hand, giving her a grin back. _This Rachel seems to be on the same wavelength._ Felix had to hand it to Sarah - she’s pretty _hot._ Even her boardroom choice of clothes was something different and refreshing to the eyes. _Maybe she’d leave a good impression on Sarah._

_Or at least, maybe give her better dress sense._

 

“I assume you’ve met everyone else then,” Sarah interrupted the handshake and pointed to everyone else. Rachel nodded, looking over to Alison, who waved, Beth, who stood with a confused look but still smiled anyway, then to Cosima and Delphine, who was more interested in the drum kit.

“Most importantly, where’s Mika?!”

“Here, Beth,” MK strolled in, not having time to take off her bike helmet as Beth charged in to give an earthy hug.

“What took you so long? I’ve been worried. Where’s your bike? Did you get home okay-“

“Yes Beth, I’m fine,” MK smiled, the straps on her helmet still dangling after Beth’s speedy greeting. “The bike is in the bike shed outside.”

“What took you guys so long? What’s happened?” Beth finally released her grip on MK and took a look at the three. Sarah held back a grin, Rachel just stared blankly, while MK was more interested in the loose thread of her murky-yellow cardigan.

“We haven’t done anything,” Sarah looked at Beth with what she thought was an innocent _(though to everyone else it looked totally guilty)_  smile while she could feel Alison’s eyes cutting into her.

“Uhh....” MK struggled to find words, staring at the floor. Even Cosima and Delphine had turned their attention away from the drum kit to stare blankly at them, not making the situation any easier. “We....kind of pissed Westmoreland off.”

 

A few gasps were heard in the room, courtesy of Alison and Delphine. Beth slowly shook her head. She _knew_ something like this would happen.

 

“I would not call it ‘pissing off’, Mika,” Rachel interrupted, slowly looking around at everyone’s confused (and some amused) faces. Helena and Tony sat next to each other, smirking. The orange was long forgotten and was scattered in peel on the floor. “I’d call it.......retribution.”

Beth stared straight ahead at Sarah for a few moments before launching into her.

“If you got Mika in serious shit-“

“All that happened was she got her phone taken off her-“

“Her phone?!! What if she was in trouble and needed to call me. You stupid dipshit-“

The impromptu fight was interrupted, not this time by Alison, who stood watching on with a smile on her face but by MK’s buzzing phone alerts.

“Who’s that?” Beth quickly turned from Sarah to look over MK’s shoulder.

“Uhh-“

 

 _‘Heyyy, me again :) sorry if I’m being pushy, I just wanna know if you still wanna go because I’m so excited! Don’t want you to get cold feet about cold tea :P_ xxxxxxxxxxxx _’_

 

“Krystal?” The scowl on Beth’s face seemed to change into an emerging smile. “Mika. You’re a star.”

“Really?” MK began to smile herself as Beth rubbed her shoulder.

“Does that mean you’re not mad anymore?” Sarah asked with a hopeful smile on her face. Beth slowly shook her head.

“I’ll get back to that,” a finger was pointed at Sarah. “But Mika, that’s totally awesome. And you should see her, ASAP.”

“Hold up lemme see,” Tony butted past to look at the messages. “Holy cow. Congrats Meeks!” Cosima also came to have a quick look and a smile, and Helena soon joined in. Alison stood where she was, a pleased look on her face as she looked at Mika and Beth.

“Look Ali. Our baby is growing up fast!” Beth said as she turned around to face Alison with her arm around MK. For once, Alison didn’t roll her eyes like she usually did when a family/mother-hen/marriage reference was brought up. Instead, Alison looked on lovingly at the little family she was part of. Rachel stood there, feeling a bit bewildered,  but something felt right when she noticed how Alison looked at Beth. She didn’t even know either of them that well but could tell something was there between them.

“She sure is,” Alison replied. “Well done Mika.”

"Touche," Cosima nodded and gave a thumbs-up. 

"Anyways, back to detention. What happened?" Beth asked a quiet MK. MK opened up the videos and pictures of the pranks pulled on Westmoreland and soon everyone crowded around to get a glimpse.

"That's fucking genius!" Tony chuckled, and Cosima, Felix, and Delphine joined in on the laughter. Alison and Beth initially were not impressed, but soon saw the funny side, especially when MK exposed Westmoreland's bald head. Sarah stood proudly next to Rachel and even considered placing a hand on her back for a few moments before being caught looking.

"We've made a bad-arse of Mika," Sarah said with a smile.

"As long as she won't be in trouble for this," 

"She won't Beth, don't worry. She's done a good thing."

"Now, other students won't wrongfully be put in detention or punished for things they shouldn't be punished for," Cosima said and Delphine nodded her head. "You're a hero Mika."

"Not just me, but Sarah, and Rachel too," MK replied, smiling at both Sarah and Rachel. Sarah smiled back at MK and shared a long look with Rachel, who shyly smiled back. Tony rubbed his hands together and nudged into Helena, whilst Beth cleared her throat. 

"So........" Beth said, trying to think of what to say. Alison nudged into Beth's shoulder with a smirk as they both eyed Sarah and Rachel making googly eyes at each other.

"It's fucking Friday people!!" Tony jumped, fist-bumping the air. Everyone began to laugh and Rachel and Sarah stopped looking at each other, both of their cheeks turning a bright red as they realized how long they'd been staring at each other. 

"My mother will probably be wondering where I am," Rachel's demeanor suddenly changed and she quickly looked at Delphine. "Delphine, we should be going soon."

"Oh, okay," Delphine replied with a sigh, a bit sad that her time with Cosima and the others had to be cut short. "It was nice seeing all of you."

"Do you have to?" Cosima asked with a sigh, wishing Delphine (and even Rachel) would stay.

"Yes, my phone has no battery and my mother will be wondering where we are," Rachel answered for Delphine, who was now stood by Rachel's side. "It's going to take a while to walk back."

Seeing an opportunity, Tony dashed to their side. 

"I'll drive you ladies back if you want?" Tony asked with a smile on his face, winking towards Sarah. Sarah shook her head, feeling quite pissed off that Tony had beat her to it. Cosima didn't look too pleased either. If only Darwin the pick-up truck wasn't up on the rails at Tony's garage. 

"Maybe we should just walk," Rachel replied, not sure about riding in a stranger's car. 

"Don't your feet hurt from walking on them all day?" Beth pointed to Rachel's uncomfortable-looking heels and winced at the thought of wearing them all day.

"Yes-"

"Then let me drive you home!" Tony was eager to drive them back, for some reason. Probably to rub it in my face, Sarah thought. "Let's go."

Tony walked to the door with Delphine and Rachel following close.

"Bye everyone!" Delphine waved.

"Yes, goodbye everyone. Mika, Sarah," Rachel nodded and the three left, not before Rachel gave Sarah a lingering glance. 

 

When the door shut, Sarah sat on a nearby box and let out a large breath. "What even was today."

 

Everyone stood in the garage partly thought the same thing. MK couldn't believe she stood up to an asshole, for once in her life. Sarah couldn't believe the plan had actually worked and that whatever she had going on with Rachel was working, so it seemed. _Robot Bitch could actually have fun._ _Maybe we're not as different as I thought we were._

 

Even Delphine was surprised at today's turn of events. She was slightly dreading what Rachel's attitude would be like, especially after her first detention, with _Sarah Manning_ of all people. She was pleasantly surprised when she caught Rachel smiling when she looked out of the window. Delphine had to blink twice to make sure it was really a smile instead of the usual scowl she wore. Delphine hadn't been there long to know that this was very rare for Rachel. Susan Duncan was even more surprised, especially at dinner, when no glasses were thrown at the walls and no harsh comments were mumbled. 

 

 

For once, Rachel Duncan had felt happy. And, she hadn't felt happy in _quite a long time._

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted later than usual, but I hope you liked this. Also, hope the grammar isn't too bad, I don't have a beta so I had to spend quite a while looking over this.


	11. Just Like Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MK and Krystal go on their iced tea date, Beth finally uses her Fung's loyalty card, and Felix attempts to give Sarah some advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another action-packed one. I hope this makes up for the delay in updating. 
> 
> A few song suggestions that tie in with this chapter:
> 
> Just Like Heaven - The Cure  
> Simply The Best - Tina Turner  
> Growing Up Beside You - Paolo Nutini  
> 

 

After the shenanigans of the week prior, the gang were pleased that the school week after was relatively quiet.

Westmoreland seemed to keep to his word, not being an ass to Sarah or anybody in the recent lessons, even though Rachel still occasionally provoked him. Surprisingly, Rachel had kept her distance from Sarah that next week, not contacting her at all through text messages. What Sarah did not know was that Rachel was keeping a close eye on her - watching out for her friends down the corridors, staring when she wasn’t looking, and conducting the odd stakeout when she had free periods and spotted Sarah in her lessons.

 

She learned Sarah did design and technology - and that she was not very good at it. Rachel couldn’t help but chuckle to herself when she saw Sarah stomp her feet on the floor in a sulk, angrily looking at a rather deformed looking chair collapsed in a heap on the floor, Tony Sawicki laughing in the background.

 

She also zoomed in on Sarah when she had her music lessons. In these times, she looked to be more relaxed, smiling around Beth and Cosima as they talked and performed. Whilst Rachel did cringe slightly at some of their dated stage moves, she couldn’t help but like what she heard.

 

The gang was practicing a lot more at school now, ever since they learned they had got the role of the band in the school musical, Rock of Ages. MK got the part of drums, Beth was on bass, Cosima was on lead guitar, Sarah was on rhythm and Helena ended up getting a role acting. Likely because of her success as playing the Lion in the Wizard of Oz last year, Helena was cast as the role of Patricia, a neat and conservative woman, the opposite of what Helena is, essentially. Sarah couldn't believe how much the drama committee screwed up but at least they got Helena's role right last time. Felix was ecstatic to be cast as the male lead, Drew, whereas Alison was not very impressed with her role of Lonny.

 

“I don’t understand! Why am I cast as a male!” Alison sulked as she looked at the cast list.

“Hey Alison, look on the bright side. At least you’ve got Sarah Stubbs with you!” Beth smiled as she pointed to Sarah Stubbs, who’s cast as Dennis.

“I’m not a man, Beth. I wanted to be Sherrie, she’s the female lead,”

“I know, but you’re also the narrator! You’ve probably got the most lines!”

“Yes, but I have to pretend I’m in love with _Sarah Stubbs!_ ” Alison huffed and folded her arms. It is true that, in the play, the characters Dennis and Lonny are in love with each other. “I have to sing _Can’t Fight This Feeling_ to her!”

“You’ll ace it Ali, don’t worry,” Beth laughed and placed a hand on Alison’s shoulder. “It’s a long time away. If you want, I could help you run over some lines.”

“That’d be really nice of you, Beth.” Alison smiled warmly. At least if she practiced her lines to Beth, they’d be a _lot_ more heartfelt compared to if she rehearsed with Sarah Stubbs. _Not that she didn’t like Sarah Stubbs just......not in that way._

 

So, for the past week, The Doodles had been practicing in the music rehearsal rooms at school. They perfected Pour Some Sugar On Me and moved onto other songs in the setlist of the play, such as Cum On Feel The Noize (which always made the floor and walls shake, causing Alison to invest in some protective earmuffs to wear whenever they practiced.)

 

It was hard trying to convince Helena not to get up and dance though. She joined in with her shakers regardless, even though she technically wasn’t meant to be practicing as she had a main role.

 

Sarah didn’t help matters by insisting everything being ‘cranked to 11.’ Alison rolled her eyes whilst Tony encouraged it, and Beth always made sure to subtly turn up her bass amp more than what seemed necessary.

Delphine had begun to start watching in on the band rehearsals, really enjoying what she heard. She nodded her head along to the song, really enjoying MK’s work on the drums. Alison initially wondered how Delphine could cope with the noise and even bought her a set of pink industry-quality ear protectors but Delphine gladly refused (she was desensitized to the noise, being a drummer herself.)

Cosima couldn’t believe how much Delphine was supportive of the band and the music. She came to watch each lunchtime, always on time and ready to hear them rock. It was more than could be said for Shay, who never really liked Cosima’s like for the guitar and loud music.

 

Krystal was also very supportive, in her own way. Still quite shy, she hasn’t sat in on the rehearsals just yet. Instead, she lurked around the corridors, stealing glances through the window at MK and smiling to herself whenever MK closed her eyes and stuck out her tongue when she got into her drum fills. 

Although Krystal tried to be subtle, she wasn’t doing herself any favors. Tony had caught her looking through the windows more than once, as did Helena (and pretty much everyone else.)

 

Sarah always made sure to jokingly do her best stage moves - the two fingers. This didn’t cause Krystal to duck and hide; what did was when MK actually noticed her for once.

Krystal couldn’t stop blushing and wasn’t seen again for the rest of rehearsal after that Wednesday lunchtime.

 

MK didn’t know how to react; Mostly, she felt very self-conscious. Everyone else knew that Krystal wasn’t there to laugh, point, or assemble her cheerleader friends to come watch, although MK was still in disbelief that Krystal even noticed her in the first place.

She was in even more doubt as she thought of Krystal's wish to meet up so soon last weekend. MK was busy the previous weekend _(not that busy, but she needed at least a week to mentally psych herself up and learn how to actually talk to a girl)_ so she politely asked for the iced tea ‘date’ for the next Saturday.

Krystal happily obliged. Although she was eager to see MK that weekend, it allowed her to take Brie to the mall to get a nice outfit (and time for a manicure.)

 

The week at school following MK’s first detention was quite weird between the two lovebirds (as Tony called them). The lingering glances in Chemistry and English made the lessons filled with tension, that’s what Sarah definitely thought. For once, she was actually glad to have a design and technology lesson straight after English. It made her feel weird even knowing that MK was being stared at by Krystal, as she was sat right next to her. It’s almost as if she could feel the heat from MK’s flushed cheeks. At least the atmosphere didn't feel as hot in the next lesson. MK looked ready to faint, as did Sarah.The trusty leather jacket had to be ditched in design and technology.

 

Sarah was glad she was so protective of Mika and kept a close eye on her, especially when she was stood staring into space in that D&T lesson after hard work of staring at Krystal and not listening to Mr. Yobbs’ recital of Romeo and Juliet.

 

Yes, _that_ D &T lesson. The lesson where Sarah found out you should not mix a distracted Mika with soldering. In a distracted state, Mika held onto the lead she was melting with her solder too long and ended up burning her hand.  
“Mika! You daft cow what are you doing!” Sarah shouted and puffed on MK’s hand.

 

“Son of a-“

 

They were interrupted by a surprise fire alarm. The class (and the whole school) were marched onto the field and told to stand in lines. It turned out someone had set off the fire alarm and MK was petrified she had done something. She was even more petrified at the possibility of a fire.

 

Of course, someone had deliberately set off the fire alarm right in the middle of heavy rain. It was none other than Rachel Duncan, who silently celebrated when she saw Sarah’s hair look more and more like a birds nest the longer they were out there.

 

The teachers had to round and count everyone like sheep. MK stood in her line for what felt like forever, wrapping her cardigan around herself to try and shield some of the rain whilst looking longingly at Beth, who was nearer the start of the register, so she was at the front.

 

She just wished Beth was here. Today wasn’t a very good day. It was Friday, meaning it was Saturday the next day and that’s the day she’s meeting Krystal for iced tea. All day, MK had been nervous and jittery. She barely had any sleep the night before and it’s unlikely she’ll get much more tonight. Everyone picked up on MK’s mood, they could feel it all day, especially in band practice in the garage.

 

 _‘So come on feel the noise!_  
_Girls rock your boys!’_

 

Sarah sang into the mic, thrashing away at her guitar. MK’s drumming was slightly off-beat and not quick enough to keep up with Sarah, Cosima and Beth’s guitars.  
“Mika? You okay?” Beth shouted, but MK couldn’t hear her.

Helena was the only one not to notice everyone out of time, jumping up and clapping her hands.  
“Stop! Stop!” Sarah shouted into the mic and everyone stopped playing. Helena carried on clapping and jumped up.

“That was amazing. Well done sestras.” She said with a big smile.

“No, it wasn’t,” Sarah shook her head at Helena, who carried on clapping. “Mika, what happened there?”

“Sorry, I won’t do it again.” MK stared at the kick drum, avoiding Sarah’s eyes.

“She hasn’t been feeling it today,” Beth commented and turned off her bass amp. “If something is bothering you, you should say.”

“I think I already know,” Sarah nodded as she stared at an embarrassed MK. “It’s about tomorrow, isn’t it.”

“No,” MK tapped her drumsticks together. There was a long silence in which everyone looked at her. “Okay. Yes. I’m terrified I’m going to screw it up.”

“Why would you screw it up, Mika? She’s gaga for you.” Beth said with a smile. MK looked at Delphine.

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell,” Delphine reassured MK.

“Mika she thinks the sun shines outta your arse. How could you possibly balls it up.”

“What if I spill my drink on her? What if I say the wrong thing? What if I step on her foot or something?”

“Dude, you’re thinking the worst. It’s just nerves, man.” Cosima said and sat in a chair, relaxing. “She digs you too and she’ll probably feel just as nervous.”

“Just go and be courteous. Pull out her chair, offer to pay.” Alison spoke up, looking at Beth who was looking at MK. “I like it when people do that for me.”

Sarah coughed awkwardly and Alison glared at her. Helena smirked and put her hands in her pockets.  
“Make sure you tell her she looks _very_ sexy,” She said before sticking out her tongue suggestively. MK turned away with discontent.

“Yeah, that’ll go down well,” Sarah said and patted Helena’s shoulder. The others couldn't tell whether she was actually being serious or not.

 

MK shook her head, always thinking the worst. “What if something bad happens?”

 

“We’ll be in town tomorrow, all of us,” Beth reassured.

“I could do with going to the thrift store anyway,” Sarah commented and sniffed her old jacket. “Wanna get some new clothes.”

“Me too.” Felix nodded.

“I’ll join you. Pick up a few bargains.” Tony said with a smile.

“Plus, we could rehearse them lines.” Alison nudged Beth.

“Yeah. Good point.” Beth agreed.

“Hey, Delphine! Wanna hit town tomorrow?” Cosima said with a geeky smile.

“Sure! That’d be great.” Delphine returned the nerdy smile.

“There, you see, we’ve all got your back.” Beth comforted MK and patted her back.

“Yeah. Any problems, we’ll sort ‘em out.” Sarah said, pulling up the collars of her leather jacket. Everyone looked towards her. “Not like they’ll be any problems.”

“Your date will run smoothly. Should I go to the convenience store and get you some champagne for afterward?” Tony winked.

“Why not take her to Fungs? I’ve got that loyalty card that needs using.” Beth suggested. MK bit her tongue and Sarah shook her head.

“What the heck Beth, no one, I repeat, no one should use a gift card on a date. No wonder you haven’t got a girlfriend.” Sarah scoffed.

“That’s a bit rich coming from you Sarah. You don’t have any money, how do you take people on dates-“

“I don’t need to get ‘em on a date to get them into my arms-“

“Oh wait, that’s because you’ve never been on a date, is it? Or had anyone remotely interested in you?” Felix retorted with a smirk. Tony rubbed his palms together with a sneer. He loved watching Felix roast Sarah.

“Flowers and chocolate usually go down well.” Alison interrupted, raising a few eyebrows. “But maybe avoid the chocolate, because it is full of sugar, but keep the flowers.” She suggested with a smile.

“Did someone say chocolate?” Helena turned around with a grin. Sarah put her head in her hands.

“I could always go to Grandma Kendall’s garden and pick a few flower petals for you.” Felix winked towards MK, who began to blush. “To scatter on the bed for later.”

“No dude, rose petals. Trust me, they work a charm.” Cosima winked. MK took off her cardigan and threw it on the floor, looking very angry.

“Would you all just shut up!” MK shouted. Everyone stared in shock. MK was never that loud. “This isn’t even a date.”

“Dude, she said so in the text, look,” Beth pointed to MK’s phone.

“Yes, I know Beth. I do have eyes!” MK shouted back, almost flipping the phone away. “It’s probably a figure of speech!”

Everyone watched on, feeling shocked and slightly scared of MK, whose face got redder and redder for a reason that wasn’t embarrassment as it usually was. MK covered her hair over her face before sniffing herself.  
“I’m going for a shower,” MK trailed out of the garage. “I smell terrible.”

The friends watched MK slowly walk out of the garage and into the house, trailing her murky yellow cardigan on the floor with her. Beth opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it again. Tony looked at everyone before leaning up in his chair.  
“Wanna borrow some of my body wash? It smells real goo-“

“Fuck off,” MK replied, shutting the door. Tony leaned further back into his chair, feeling the burn from MK’s demand. Felix gulped, Cosima took off her glasses in disbelief, and Delphine stood awkwardly by Cosima’s side, trying to smile.

 

“Just give her some time. It doesn’t help with everyone bickering at her,” Alison spoke after a long silence. She looked at Delphine with a small smile. “Except you Delphine. At least _you_ have manners.”

 

“Who’s the one who suggested flowers and chocolate? Shut up Alison, you gobby cow.” Sarah shouted. Alison put her hand on her chest with a gasp.

“Beth, she....she....called me a _cow._ ” Alison spluttered, and everyone wondered why she was genuinely shocked Sarah called her a name like she usually did. She soon regained her take no shit attitude and breathed through her nose angrily. “I suggested flowers actually, not chocolate,”

“What kinda poncey would rather have flowers over chocolate?!”

“I think you meant _pansy,_ Sarah. They are a very delightful flower-“

“Fuck knows how Beth puts up with this one. I know what to get you for Christmas Beth, a set of earmuffs-“

“That's incredibly rude!" Alison shouted and stamped her foot on the floor. Tony, Felix, and Helena grouped together, laughing at the argument unraveling. Beth stood wearing a smirk.

"I can just borrow Alison's." She said, tapping Alison's earmuffs that were around her neck.

"Yeah, but she's always got them on," Sarah shouted over Alison's mumbling.

 

"Hey, Delphine. Can I borrow your earmuffs?" Beth asked, approaching a confused-looking Delphine.

 

"Why would you want to block me out-"

"Hey dude, they're Delphine's earmuffs. Get your own." Cosima brought herself into the argument, scowling at a smiling Beth.

"I'd rather save my money Cosima."

"Well, I'd rather not have Delphine's eardrums damaged."

"Hey ladies, let's just relax alright?" Tony said, walking over and trying to separate an annoyed Cosima from a joking Beth. 

"Tony stay out of this. This is mine and Beth's deal," Cosima waved her hand at Tony, who slowly backed away. Sarah went stomping over. 

"Cos, calm down. She's only havin' a laugh." Sarah said, trying to soothe the situation.

"No Sarah. You and Beth are the biggest trollers of us all."

"I agree," Alison said and raised her hand.

"Thank you, Alison, you always seem to have my back."

"Cos stop licking arse. You're probably the biggest wind-up merchant there is."

"Well ever since that detention you've been so far up _Rachel's_ ass." Cosima pointed angrily and Sarah began to get flustered. 

"What's Rach got to do with this? Don't bring her into it!"

"Ooh, _Rach_ now?" Cosima stopped talking to laugh. "What has she done in detention that has made such a lasting impression?"

"Yeah Sarah. You can't stop talking about her ever since that." Alison said, giving her opinion and fuelling Sarah's anger. Helena watched on with a smile, seriously wishing she had some popcorn to eat.

"Oh Alison, haven't you got better things to worry about, like pretending to like _Sarah Stubbs_ for the school play and fawning over Beth,"

"Excuse me?"

"I think you should leave Sarah Stubbs outta this Sarah. She can't help having to be in love with Alison." Tony spoke up, standing next to his best buddy Sarah. 

"Why is being in love with Alison such a bad thing?" Beth fired back and the room suddenly went silent, until Felix helped out an awkward looking Beth.

 

"I agree. Alison is an _absolute_ star. Sarah Stubbs would be _proud_ of acting alongside her." Felix smiled and patted an angry Alison's shoulder. Sarah gasped.

 

"Fee! Why aren't you on my side?" She shouted, not believing her brother would choose Alison Hendrix over her. 

"Alison is my best friend Sarah."

"I'm your _bloody_ sister!"

"Yeah, well. I'm still angry at you for not letting me borrow your beanie."

"That was 2 years ago Fee!"

 

Now Felix and Sarah were arguing, with Alison and Beth occasionally putting their opinions in. Cosima was also backing up Alison and Felix. The voices got so loud, that somebody flipped.

 

"Would you all _SHUT UP!_ Merde." Delphine yelled loudly and everyone stopped shouting. They all slowly turned around to look at a shy-looking Delphine. The usually calm and sweet girl next door let out a deep breath. "Thank you." Everyone continued to worriedly look at Delphine in embarrassment. "Have you all forgotten something?" Delphine looked at everyone who looked at each other in a guilty silence. "Standing here arguing isn't going to make Mika feel any better about tomorrow. So please, would you all just get your heads out of your asses and come together!"

 

The message seemed to go through, as Cosima gave a guilty look to Sarah and Beth before sighing. 

"Sorry guys," She said and rubbed her forehead. "Delphine's right. We shouldn't be arguing over nothing."

"Yeah, you're right." Sarah sighed too and walked up to Cosima. "Let's just move on and do something else."

 

There was another short silence before Beth finally said something.

"Wanna go to Fung's?" Her response was met with an agonizing silence and she could almost hear the sounds of tumbleweeds blowing in the wind. "....Maybe not."

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The next day, MK was stood by Beth's car. Beth was stood in front of her, fastening her coat and making sure she had her scarf and gloves on. Alison watched with pride, looking like a proud mother-hen. Mrs. S asked Alison to keep a close eye on Mika and if there were any problems just say. But Alison always made sure to watch over Mika, as did Beth.

 

“You brushed your teeth, yeah?” Beth zipped up MK's oversized winter coat, covering MK's mouth. MK shifted and briefly showed Beth her teeth.

“Three times. And I flossed and mouthwashed.”

“Good bean. You’ll be fine squishy. Make sure you buy her a drink though!” Beth ruffled MK’s hair, and MK had to flatten it with her hands again.

“Beth you’re messing my hair.” MK groaned and Alison giggled. Beth did have good intentions.

“Oops.”

 

Not too far away, Sarah, Tony, Felix, and Helena were stood near Sarah’s beat down sedan.  
“Take a look at them idiots over there,” Sarah laughed, pointing over at Beth grooming an irritated-looking MK and Alison stood watching on. “You’d think she was on her first day of school or something.”

“Aww, daddy Beth is making sure Mika is well groomed,” Felix smiled.

“Oh my god Felix you can’t just call Beth daddy. That’s so weird.” Tony shouted. Helena giggled to herself, hopping around the group.

“Why? You wish he was callin’ you it?” Sarah whispered in Tony’s ear with a sneer. Tony instantly reddened and pushed her away.

“Shut up Sarah.” When Sarah and Tony were too busy bickering, Helena had charged over the street to run up to Mika.

“Hello my little jello,” she shouted and rammed into the back of her.

“Woah! Uh hi, Helena.” MK said sheepishly. 

“Hello jello. Save me a muffin from coffee shop,”

“I think the last thing she’ll be thinking about is buying you a muffin Helena,” Beth giggled to herself, a smiling Alison stood close next to her. “Why don’t you harass your sister over there?”

“Okay daddy Beth.”

“Daddy Beth?!” Alison whispered angrily.

“Sestra Sarah!!” Helena shouted loudly and waved at Sarah, keeping her tight death grip on an uncomfortable Mika. “Daddy Beth says you buy me muffin!”

“Why don’t you ask your _Mummy Alison?!_ ” Sarah shouted back, hands cupping her mouth. Sarah, Tony, and Felix were in stitches laughing at an angry Alison, who stomped her foot on the pavement.

“Beth I need to go-“

“Wait a sec-“

“Woo! Watch out guys!” Out of nowhere, Cosima came skidding past on a green bike with Delphine stood on top of the stunt pegs, her hands holding onto Cosima, who was as terrible at cycling on a bike as she was at driving a car. She held on for dear life as Cosima almost knocked into the lamppost and nearly swerved into Alison before zooming down the street.

“Watch out!” Beth jumped in front of Alison even though the bike had already passed. They both went tumbling to the pavement.

“Oh my god. This is so gay. How is this real?” Felix said and let out a long breath as he watched Cosima and Delphine laughing, Helena bouncing all around MK and Alison squirming around under Beth.

“This is so messed up. I’m going.” MK walked over to Beth after freeing herself of Helena, who stared at her in surprise.

“Wait! I was meant to walk you across the road!” Beth shouted with no intentions of getting up.

“Beth you’re still on top of me.” Alison groaned. She’d like the situation if they were somewhere quiet, but not in the middle of town where they could get arrested for initiating sexual activity in a public place.

“Beth she’s fine getting across the road you silly tit!” Sarah shouted, still laughing at the mess.

“Hey man. Hop on these stunt pegs!” Cosima tried to cycle up to MK but was blocked by Helena. “Yo Helena, move.”

“No. I want a go.”

 

By the time MK crossed the road, Cosima was whizzing around on the bike with Helena shouting on the back, Delphine was watching Alison angrily brush the dust off her best cashmere sweater trying hard not to laugh, Beth was still on the floor for some unknown reason, and Sarah, Felix, and Tony were still laughing.  
MK darted past the trio and into the doors of the coffee shop. Sarah, as she always did, had an eye on her.  
“Hey! I’ll be around!” Sarah shouted after her.

 

MK chose to ignore her, blushing a bright red as she walked to the counter. She stopped to look at the menu board and worried as she tried to look for her favorite. MK never really went in coffee shops, what with her friends’ love of fast food and Fungs.  
“Iced tea, please,” She almost whispered and had to repeat herself so the cashier would hear. He seemed to hear the second time, nodding and soon returning with the cup.

“Name?”

MK’s eyes widened. _What name do I say? My fake name or my real name?_  
“MK.”

The barista scribbled the letters on the cup seemingly unfazed by the name. After rooting through her pockets for the correct amount of change and worrying whether she was holding up the line, dropping coins on the floor due to clammy hands, MK finally got her drink and took a seat not too far away from the window. _Finally, time to breathe._

She took a sip from her cup before looking out of the window. Luckily Cosima the clown had driven away, as did Beth, Alison and most of the others. _That was quick._

There was, however, one straggler. And, of course, that straggler would be Sarah.

Sarah was stood on the other side of the road, not so subtly staring at the coffee shop. MK thought about waving at her or giving her a taste of her own medicine - the two fingers, but there’s no chance she could see from there.

 

Instead, she just put her hood up and made sure her hair was covering most of her face before finding herself opening FarmVille for some reason. She blamed it on Helena.

 

But she still felt like she was being watched. Her eyes flicked to the window again and she almost screamed when she saw what was in front of her.  
“Whoa!” She whispered, seeing Sarah stood right in front of the window with a wave. Sarah just laughed and pointed at something. MK turned around and saw Krystal at the counter.

_Crap, she’s here!!_

 

Once MK looked back, Sarah was gone, and the sound of heels clicking got closer.  
“Hey stranger,” Krystal strutted over with a wink, sitting down with her cup and a flirty smile on her face. MK had to look twice to see what Krystal was wearing. Yes, she was wearing another of her classic tight-fitted dresses that showed curves in all the right places that always made her drool. MK thought about what she was wearing. Beth had tried to convince her to wear a dress, but when that clearly wasn’t happening, she put on a lumberjack plaid shirt, as Beth once said them kinda shirts looked good. Tony definitely gave the thumbs up, Sarah instead suggested leather and even joked a full leather suit, and Cosima said it was hella dope.

 

Yet still, she felt ridiculously underdressed when she sneaked another glance at Krystal. She always felt this way around her. _Maybe it’s just because she’s very beautiful._ MK nodded to herself. _She’s very beautiful and I still don’t understand why she’s here with me._  
“Hello.”

 

“So, this is where you’ve been hiding?” Krystal joked, poking MK’s hand that was held onto her cup. The grip on the cup tightened.

“I, uh...yes. I’m sorry if you didn’t see me.”

“I’m just glad I didn’t get stood up,” Krystal smiled and MK wondered what kind of idiot would stand up this gorgeous specimen who may as well had been from outer space because she was out of this world.

“Don’t worry. You’re early.”

“I’m....early?”

“Yes,” Krystal nodded before taking a slurp of a _fapa-whatever_ name of coffee MK guessed she was drinking. “And I usually like to be fashionably late, but you’re the only exception.”

“Really?”

“Yes. I was expecting to be the first one here, but it seems you've beaten me to it.” Krystal smiled, flicking her hair. All MK could focus on was the smell of coconuts or some kind of cocoa butter whenever leaned in slightly and flicked her hair.  _Whatever it was, it was really nice._

 

Krystal never was on time, but, because it was Mika, she had to make an effort. Ok, a big effort. She wasn't expecting MK to be here before her though. 

 

“Oh, I’m sorry.” MK slowly blinked, still in a Krystal daze.

“You don’t have to be sorry!” Krystal giggled to herself, placing her hand on-top of MK’s on the table. “It’s really cute.”

MK’s eyes widened, threatening to pop out. _Oh my god, it’s happening. Where’s Beth? I need her on speed dial. Beth! Beth! Help!_

“Uhh....” MK felt so red it was actually embarrassing. Not only that, but every nerve ending in her body must be going crazy. Sparks flew from everywhere, and MK wouldn’t be surprised if she was malfunctioning.

As Krystal stared at her, a new song came over the speakers, the recognizable keyboards playing out. _This must be a dream. Just Like Heaven plays in a tiny coffee shop whilst the girl of my dreams is holding my hand? How?_

“You seem to be lost for words.”

“The song. Just Like Heaven,” MK whispered, looking anywhere but Krystal. Krystal listened to the song, rubbing small circles on MK’s hand like she wasn’t driving her even crazier.

“Oh, I know this.” Krystal smiled. “It’s beautiful.” Krystal nodded her head along to the song. “Just like you.”

 

Okay, forget malfunctioning. MK was going into meltdown.

 

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile, a few blocks away in Fungs, Beth beamed at a displeased-looking Alison.  
“Fung's? Of all places?”

“I said I had that loyalty card that needed using. And why not? It’s quiet in here.” Beth shot a wink. “So, we can get down to business of being madly in love with each other.”

Alison cleared her throat, touching her neck with a blush, hands touching the Christ necklace. Beth realized what she said.  
“Uhh, I mean. Pretending to be....the characters in the play.” Beth didn’t want to say she was pretending to be madly in love with Alison. Because that would be lying, and Beth could never lie to her.

“But...Fung's?”

“Come on Ali, it’s a Saturday morning. All the Michelin star restaurants aren’t even open.....”

“You could’ve chosen somewhere healthier...” Alison pouted as she looked at the menu and saw nothing but pictures of deep-fried, unhealthy and sinful-looking food. 

“Hey. Live a little.” Beth jokingly tapped Alison’s shoulder.

“Sarah may like this greasy spoon, but I don’t,” Alison scoffed, folding her arms and shaking her head. Beth put on her best puppy dog eyes.

“Hey, Ali. Let me use this loyalty card. Pleeeease?” Alison didn’t respond. “For meeee.”

“Fine then,” Alison soon gave in.

“Awesome!” Beth grinned and tapped Alison’s shoulder. “I knew it. You love me.”

Alison just scoffed, turning even redder. Beth laughed at her. When Alison turned her head, it was her own little way of saying yes. Beth wanted to tell her everything - but maybe Fungs on a Saturday morning wasn’t the best time. For now, this will do. Sitting in a diner on a sunny Saturday morning with Alison Hendrix wouldn’t be everyone’s idea of fun, especially not Sarah’s. For Beth.....it was her idea of heaven.

 

The waitress who came by interrupted Beth from her gaze from a shy looking Alison.  
“Hi, Beth. Are you having the usual?” Beth studied the menu with deep thought but it didn't take too long for her to place an order. Alison watched as Beth made her decision.

“I think I’ll get the pancake stack with extra maple syrup and uh, stick a few waffles in there, would you? Thanks.” Beth flashed her canines and gave a wink as she closed the menu. Alison watched Beth with disbelief. How she could eat that much trash and still look amazing was beyond her. How she could act that cool and charming with practically everyone was also beyond her. 

“Ooh, a detour from your American breakfast.”

“I’m trying to watch the calories,” Beth winked at Alison who shook her head with a smile. “Can I have a Pepsi with that?”

“Beth, don’t you think it’s a little too early for fizzy drinks?” Alison asked and Beth thought for a while.

“No.” Beth folded her arms with a grin. Alison’s nose wrinkled in distaste.

“I think I’ll have.....hmm......” Alison was always like this, never deciding what to order, imagining how many calories each dish has. She looked through the menu with disinterest, knowing absolutely nothing here would be healthy. 

“Get her the same as me.” Beth smiled.

“No, I’ll have...”

“The pancake stack-“

“Beth!” Alison wagged her finger at Beth and the waitress laughed.

“Just order the same as I’ve got and a chicken salad,” Beth answered and the waitress nodded.

“Okay. Is this okay?”

“Yes.” Alison sighed, annoyed and slightly flustered but knew she could never stay mad at Beth for long. “And a sparkling water, please,” Beth smirked and Alison rolled her eyes. As soon as the waitress was out of sight, Alison slapped her arm.

“What was that?”

“I wanna ensure you get a good meal.”

“A good meal? I don’t want a heart attack on a Saturday morning stuck in Fung's with you Beth.”

“It’s not all bad. The sparkling water has no calories,”

“Yes, but the tower of pancakes clearly makes up for that.”

“But even if you did have a heart attack,” Beth grinned and grabbed Alison’s hand. “At least I’m here.”  
Alison sighed and shook her head. Beth continued to smile.  
“And we can die together.”

“You’d die if I died?” Alison asked in surprise.

“Mmm-hmm.”

“Like some sort of Romeo and Juliet?”

“Yep,” Beth giggled, thinking of Sarah’s jokes about the play being renamed Beth and Alison. “I’d be lost without you.”

“Right. Whatever.” Alison shook her head, but still smiled as Beth partly held her hand and attempted to arm wrestle.

“It’s true. My life would have no meaning.” Beth said honestly, and Alison still had her doubts.

“Until you see some hot eye candy that Cosima and Sarah keep raving on about in the movies. Like Emma Stone or something.”

“Hey, you’re the one who made me watch La La Land!” Beth laughed, their hands now swaying. “It’s your fault I like Emma Stone.”

“Do you like her more than me?” Alison pouted. She hated being jealous of Beth’s crushes.

“No. Do you like Channing Tatum more than me?”

“Yes.” Alison lied with a giggle.

“Ouch. I’ve been beaten by a guy who looks like a thumb.” Beth gasped and put a hand on her heart.

“Just kidding. No one could top Beth Childs.” Alison reached for her hand again and clasped it, bringing Beth’s arm down to the table and beating her in a quick arm wrestle. “Except me.”

Beth’s eyebrows raised. She looked quite delighted considering Alison had just beaten her.  
“Wow, Ali Hendrix. You can do this husband and wife shit.” Beth winked, letting Alison still rest her arm on the table.

 

“Yeah, I guess I can.” For once, Alison didn’t think of what anyone thought, what her parents would think, what Aynsley Norris would say. All she could focus on was Beth; that’s the way it was meant to be. If she was honest, Alison didn’t really know exactly what love was. She wasn’t sure how love was meant to feel like, she wasn’t even sure if she really was  _in_ love. But this, what she had with Beth right now, sat arm-wrestling in a diner on a Saturday morning - This was the closest thing to love she could think of.

 

Alison always asked other people what love meant. Her mother always said you can’t hurry it, Sarah said there’s no such thing and that love is for losers. The one thing that struck a chord within Alison was Tony’s idea of love _‘just chilling with your best friend who can do no wrong in your eyes, someone you’d put up with for potentially the rest of your life’_

Alison liked that love was indescribable, but Tony’s words seemed pretty close. Love was indescribable, but Beth Childs is also indescribable.

 

And while Beth Childs did act like a _little piece of shit,_ she could never stay mad at her for long.  
And....if Alison was honest, Beth wasn’t hard to be around. Sarah on the other hand.... _no way_ would she want to be spending the rest of her life with her.

_But Beth....._

 

Beth smiled at Alison before looking out the window with a fanged smile. Alison slowly blinked with a pleasant smile.

 

_Yeah. I could live with her._

 

Alison's thoughts were interrupted by the presence of the waitress.

“Here’s your drinks. One Pepsi, and one sparkling water.” The waitress smiled.

“Thanks, Ann.”

“How’s Mika doing? I was going to leave a coloring book.”

“She’s good, she’s on a date of her own,” Beth smirked at Alison. “But leave the coloring book. I’ll give it to her later.”

"Aww, that's amazing. Well, I don't want to interrupt anything. Have fun on your date!" The waitress said with a smile before walking off.

"Will do!" Beth shouted with a big smile. Alison blushed, fiddling with her hands. 

"So, you've taken me to Fung's on a date?"

"Why not? It's better than McDonald's," Beth laughed as she remembered how displeased Shay Davydov was when Cosima took her there on a date. "And, I feel left out. Mika's going on a date, so I wanna go on one of my own." She began to laugh nervously. "That's okay, right?"

"Of course, Beth. You should've just said." Alison gushed, hand covering her cheek. 

"I know, but...I didn't want it to be awkward," Beth avoided eye contact, keeping her hands to herself. "I mean, Fung's isn't the best place. I'm not the best person..."

"Hey, hey." Alison's hand reached for Beth's. "As Tina Turner once sang," Beth began to look at Alison with a shy smile. "You're simply the best." Alison shook their hands with a smile. "Better than all the rest." She sang softly.

"Ali,"

"Better than anyone," Alison continued to coo. 

"You don't have to sing to me in Fung's, you know," Beth shook her head with a smile.

"Anyone I've ever met,"

"Ali-" 

"I'm stuck on your heart!" Alison's singing increased in volume and Beth began to laugh, continuing to shake her head. 

"I hang on every word you say." Beth joined in on the singing, Alison shaking their hands. "Tear us apart. Baby, I would rather be dead." They gazed at each other, singing before they burst out into laughter. Not long after their little duet, the waitress happened to walk over. 

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but how long have you two been together?" The waitress asked, and Beth and Alison looked at each other.

 

"Nearly 7 years." Beth almost immediately replied, smiling as she thought of the moment when she saw Alison on their first day of middle school.

 

"You're childhood sweethearts! That's amazing," Ann the waitress cheered. "Sorry for interrupting. I just heard you guys singing and thought wow." Alison looked down, blushing and trying to hide her smile with her hand.

"Thank you," Alison spoke up, and Beth looked over in surprise. "And it's okay." 

"I'll be back with your food soon!" The waitress looked at the two girls and quickly left, not wanting to ruin the moment. Once she left, one look shared between Beth and Alison and the pair began to giggle.

"7 years?"

"When we first met."

"You...still remember that day?" Alison asked, surprised that Beth seemed to remember it too.

"Yeah." Beth smiled as she wistfully thought of the day they first met.

* * *

 

They had both recently started junior high school, both 11 years old, and both had very bad dress sense. Alison was going through a phase where she dressed all in pink - and to no surprise, this was soon picked up on by the girls in the same classes. Not only that, she was a target because of her active role in the school's drama club, ballet, and singing classes. The moment they met was outside the drama hall, where Alison currently waited for her ballet audition. Of course, the popular, mean girls made sure to wait outside too and naturally began to pick on her.

 

_"Look at little Alison Hendrix here," One of the girls scoffed. "Good luck with failing your audition, sweetie."_

_"Why are you wearing wings on your back? You aren't supposed to fly in ballet,"  Another of the girls taunted her, poking at the wings on her back. Alison kept her head held down in embarrassment._

_"My mother made them."  She whispered, just knowing she wasn't going to pass the test for ballet. After all the pressure her mother had put on her...gone to waste._

_"Your mother?" The girls cackled like witches. They were soon to stop laughing when they saw who approached them._

_"Hey, back off."  Beth stood up to the crowd of bullies. Beth hated bullies, and hated the way there were making Alison feel._

_"Ooh, look! It's Beth Childs, the tomboy!" The girl pointed at Beth's choice of clothes, baggy shirt, skating shoes and a beanie. Like Alison was going through a pink phase, Beth was going through a phase of her own - a skater one. Although neither of their phases really left.... they just toned down in intensity._

_"I wish I had wings like Alison," Beth growled at the girl gang, her face just as angry as her voice. "So I could fly the fuck away from you!" Alison blushed and the gang of girls gasped._

_"Let's go to the teacher! We'll tell on you!" One of the girls shouted and they all soon ran away. Alison let out a sigh of relief._

_"Run along. Dipshits." Beth called after them, looking on with a smile. She sighed before she moved closer to Alison, who stood in surprise. Alison nearly jumped when she saw how close Beth was to her._

_"Thank you, I'm so sorry I-"_

_"It's okay, Ali,"  Beth said the nickname with a smile. Alison didn't really like nicknames, but she liked this one._

_"How'd you know my name?"_

_"I've seen you around, Alison Hendrix." Beth laughed. Everyone knew Alison Hendrix. Beth was in awe of her many talents - Alison has amazing grades and does a shit-ton of extracurricular activities. All Beth did when she got home was lock herself in her room, blare loud music and play video games all night._

_"Do you not care about getting in trouble?"_

_"No, because if I do, I know it was worth it," Beth said sincerely with a warm smile. The girls were interrupted by a voice calling for Alison._

_"Alison Hendrix!"_

_"Fishsticks, that's my audition."_

_"You'll crush it."_

_"Thank you, Beth."_

_Alison went in for her audition and did everything perfectly. Beth stayed to watch the whole thing from the door, not able to look away._

* * *

 

Alison continued to reminisce. "I think about that day a lot."

"Me too." 

* * *

 

Later that day, in Art class, Alison stood up for Beth when a few boys began to pick on her.

 

_"I wanna be a cop," Beth said proudly as she sat with her group of friends._

_"A cop? Dude that's so lame. You wanna bust people for having a good time?" The boy next to her shook his head._

_"No, I want to keep the city safe."_

_"Cops are pigs. Filthy pigs." Another boy piped up._

_"My dad is a cop!"_

_"He's a filthy pig. I feel sorry for your mother." The blonde haired boy sat not too far away said with a laugh. Beth stood up from the table, trying hard not to cry as she thought of her mother. The other boys weren't to know; they didn't need to._

_"Don't you ever mention my mother."_

_"Why not?"_

_"She's gone! She's fucking gone!" Beth slammed her fists on the table and cried._

_"Beth, please, sit down." The teacher tried to calm her down but Beth wanted to leave, to go. Go anywhere other than here._

_Alison watched on in concern but saw an opportunity. She stood up, grabbing the bottles of paint not too far away._

_"Take this!" The red and blue paint was fired at the boys who teased Beth, and they all began to hide in fear._

_"Alison Hendrix!" The teacher shouted and ordered for her to stop. Beth looked at Alison with gratitude. The pair were soon escorted out of the art room and into another room to continue their paintings. The teacher was sympathetic, she knew Beth was going through a hard time. Alison got a warning, and they continued to paint in the other room, away from the noise of idiots who don't understand in the next room._

_"Thank you," Beth sighed with a smile as she painted a very bad picture of a bowl of fruit._

_"It's no problem, Beth," Alison didn't like getting in trouble, but it was worth it for her. "It was worth it." Beth looked at Alison with recognition. "You've got paint on your nose."_

_"What?"_

_Alison giggled and wiped the bright red paint off._

_"Oh."_

And so the girls sat there, their faces almost as red as the paint bottles that surrounded them, and happily continued to paint. 

Little did the 11-year-old Beth Childs know that she'd still be sat alongside Alison in different places and in different situations. Little did she know the girl who stood in the pink ballet dress wearing wings would soon be the only thing she'd think about, the girl she'd slowly fall in love with. The girl who made her sing really cheesy love songs in a hairbrush whilst growing up, the only thing she could think about when she hit puberty. 

 

_And how Alison blossomed over the years._

 

Alison was all Beth needed. She had no idea though, as they sneaked glances with smiles in the art room, that she'd be growing up beside her.

* * *

 

 

As Beth and Alison gazed at each other in Fung's, Sarah was observing a ratty leather jacket in a thrift store not too far away from the coffee shop MK was currently shaking with her iced tea. 

 

"Sarah, when can we move onto the next store? We've been in this one for ages."

"Fee I'm not going too far away."

"Mika will be fine, don't worry about her."

"I just wanna be there for her," Sarah said whilst she tried on the leather jacket. "How do I look?"

"Like arse," Felix commented. Sarah huffed before taking it off. "Crikey I was just joking."

"You see me laughing?" 

"No sestra I do not," Helena said walked up next to Sarah, wearing an old cowboy hat. "Sestra can I buy this hat?"

"Yeah, go on then," Sarah handed Helena money and watched her skip away to the cash register.

"I really am bored in here," Felix sighed and sniffed an old-looking jacket. 

"Go and look at the records then,"

"You said that half an hour ago." 

"You might've missed something. No Bowie? Prince? _Clash?"_

"Yo guys, do I look poppin' in this?" Tony came wandering over from the changing rooms, wearing a pair of motorcycle boots, black leather pants, and a tie-dye t-shirt.

"Tony take them clothes off now," Felix cringed and looked away. 

"I need a hand, I think this zip is broken," Tony winked as he pretended to struggle with the zip.

"Tony please not in a public place," Sarah mumbled, shaking her head at Tony's antics. "An' don't show Cos that t-shirt. She'll be wanting one soon."

"I'm gonna buy these boots though. Hey, Sarah, do I look like you?" Tony turned around, posing and pointing in the mirror. 

"If I look that bad, then I hope not." Sarah groaned, visibly annoyed. Tony and Felix began to snicker. "You look like a terrible custom-created character on The Sims,"

"Yes, yes you do," Felix said with a smirk and Tony gave Felix a cheeky slap on the bum. Tony went back to the changing rooms and Sarah stood by the clothes rails sulking. "What's up with you?"

Sarah avoided Felix and went off to look at t-shirts, pretending to look interested. 

"Hey!" Felix called after her and caught up with Sarah. "Come on, what's got you looking like that." Sarah turned around and stood awkwardly avoiding eye contact. Felix raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

"You know what you said the night before?"

"What?"

"That I've never had anyone remotely interested in me?"

"When did I say that?"

"Las' night when I was getting at Beth for using her Fung's loyalty card."

"Oh, yes. What about it?"

"Did you mean it?" Sarah asked with concern. There was a short silence in which only the crappy chart music played on the radio in the background. 

"Wow, Sarah," Felix folded his arms. "I don't believe you."

"Well did you or not?!"

"No, it was only a joke!" Felix held up both of his hands and Sarah went back to avoiding him again. "Oh come on, Sarah. You and I both know you could have anybody you wanted."

"Then why haven't I?!" Sarah looked frustrated, kicking the bottom of the nearest clothes rail. "Why has everyone I've ever liked never taken an interest in me?!"

 

"Because you usually just settle on angrily staring at them from afar," Felix replied, standing next to Sarah and looking through the clothes. "Your hair could do with a wash too."

 

"I do wash my hair though,"

"And you look quite intimidating, Sarah. I mean, you wear mostly black, you say you 'kick-arse' for a living and you have a resting bitch face."

"Isn't that sexy though?"

 

"Sexy to old creepy guys who ride motorbikes. Teenage girls? Hmm," Felix picked out a floral shirt before shaking his head in disgust and putting it back. "Rachel Duncan is a _whole_ other story."

 

"Oh god. Fee, don't bring up that tart." Sarah instantly reddened and pulled a face of disgust.

"That doesn't help either, being mean to girls you fancy and pretending you don't like them,"

"But I don't fancy Rachel Duncan!" Sarah shouted, realizing how loud she was before she quietened down. 

"Whatever, Sarah," Felix turned away with a smirk to see how Helena was getting on. "I don't think having to watch over Helena all the time helps with girls either," Felix watched as Helena picked her nose whilst waiting for her change. 

"I wouldn't have it any other way though Fee. Me an' Helena are a package deal."

"You might struggle then."

 

Sarah thought hard with a sigh. She really could do with getting a girlfriend, well, not even a girlfriend, just...someone. Unbeknown to everyone else, she was actually very self-conscious. She wasn't scared of being alone, she just needed confirmation that at least one person may like her in some way. Sarah didn't want to listen to Felix's words because she's not wanting to change for anyone. But, she just  _really_ needed someone. 

 

"So, what can I do then? I can't abandon Helena. I refuse."

"Well, a good starting point would be getting a makeup wipe and cleaning up them panda eyes," Felix pointed to the smudged eyeliner around her eyes. Sarah swatted his hand away. "Once we sort that, then we can finally tackle that bird's nest."

"This is a _lion's_ mane,"

"A lion that's been dragged through a muddy, boggy swamp perhaps." Sarah scowled at Felix, who looked at her with amusement. "You know it's true."

"I wash my hair enough."

"Twice a _week._ "

"It's good to not wash it too often. Strips it of its nutrients an' all that."

"Ahh, just like Tony," Felix said with an eye roll. "Moving on...your wardrobe could do with an update."

"I like what I wear," Sarah looked at her classic outfit, her favorite Clash t-shirt, old black jeans, and leather jacket. "It's practical. Got a lotta pockets."

"What about this?" Felix held up a floral blouse. Sarah looked like she wanted to run away. 

"Felix, you're not with Alison Hendrix right now."

"That's a good point," Felix sighed. He knew he wasn't getting anywhere with this. "I mean, maybe a thrift shop isn't the best place to look for clothes..." Sarah raised an eyebrow. "Unless you look like me, of course."

 

Sarah scoffed before barging past Felix to pick up the leather jacket she had inspected before. "No, Felix. You're full of _shite._ I'm not changing my ways for anyone."

 

"I guess a leopard can never change its spots."

"I'm no one's property. So, you can shove that floral up your arse and forget we've ever had that conversation." Sarah dismissed Felix and wandered off to the changing rooms. Felix scoffed and folded his arms. He walked back over to the floral blouse and took a sniff. _It does smell like arse, but it'll clean nicely for Alison once mum has put it in the wash._

 

Sarah stormed off to the changing room with a leather jacket, ripped jeans and an old Nirvana t-shirt she was thinking of buying. She got changed into them and inspected herself in the mirror. _Yep. Felix doesn't have a clue what he's on about. I look amazing._

 

Sarah's confidence was to be short-lived though. She knew it was a weird decision to take off the jeans and then move on to take off her shirt without putting her black jeans on first. It was a decision she shouldn't have made, as the red curtain was pulled back. 

 

"What the?!" Sarah fell backward into the mirror, the Nirvana t-shirt pulled halfway off her head. She hurried to try and hide her modesty, covering her upper half with the shirt and then realizing she wasn't wearing any jeans either. To top it all off, it wasn't Felix holding the floral blouse, or Helena hassling her to go to a sweet shop. She'd much rather have it be one of them than the _thing_ stood in front of her. 

 

"Hello, Sarah." It was none other than Rachel Duncan. And with that, Sarah was screaming internally. Rachel Duncan of _all_ people pulled the curtain on her. If Hell was an actual place, Sarah would be inclined to say that this was what it looked like.

 

"What the fuck are you doing in here?" Sarah asked, still stood looking like a deer caught in the headlights and not in a rush to be putting her clothes on anytime soon. Rachel smirked. She was thankful for that. 

 

"Just came to have a look at the clothes," Rachel spoke in her usual unimpressed tone. 

"Hardly. Like you'd buy anythin' from here."

"Fine." Rachel blinked annoyedly. "I was looking for you. Delphine told me you'd likely be in here."

"The changing room?" Sarah frowned when she saw Rachel's eyes trail down her body.

"No. The store."

"Right. So you just thought you'd come in here and totally interrupt my privacy?"

"Yes," Rachel said and Sarah didn't know whether to laugh or yell at her. "Just remember our contract, Sarah."

"What contract?"

"The one which states I am allowed to approach you in any certain situation at any given time."

"Righ'," Sarah tried hard not to yell. "So where are my fuckin' rights then?!"

"If you read the-"

"I am NO ONE's property," Sarah barged past Rachel, holding onto her clothes. 

"Sarah, you have no clothes o-"

"I do not care, Rachel," Sarah said confrontationally before running away. 

"Hey!" The shop assistant at the cash register pointed at an unclothed Sarah running straight out of the shop. Felix stood in shock, whilst Helena laughed. 

"Run sestra run!"

"Oh goodness. I wish I could unsee that." Felix rubbed his eyes as Rachel walked up to him.

"Hmm," Rachel wondered whether she could agree. 

 

* * *

 

MK and Krystal continued to sit happily in the coffee shop, with Krystal doing a lot of talking about the movie she had recently watched with Brie. 

 

"We watched Legally Blonde last night and it was AMAZING. Like, seriously, I think it's my new favorite film," Krystal said with a smile before slurping from her cup.

"I've never seen that," MK replied, quite surprised that Alison hadn't brought it over to movie nights at S' as it sounded like her type of film. MK wasn't necessarily into chick-flicks; she didn't mind them but is actually interested in watching Legally Blonde now that Krystal had mentioned it. 

"It's great, there are a few of the Legally Blonde movies out. We'll have to watch them together sometime," 

"Oh. Why, of course," MK played with her fingers with a shy smile. 

"What kinda films are you into?"

"Mostly Sci-Fi, nerdy stuff."

"Ooh. I watched The X Files once," Krystal nodded slowly. "I want to watch more things about aliens."

"Yes, X Files is _so_ cool," MK said enthusiastically, about to go into detail on how much she loved Gillian Anderson as Scully and Gillian Anderson in general but stopped herself. _Don't wanna look nerdier than I already am._

"So, let me guess, you're into that _Trek Wars?_ " Krystal asked. MK couldn't hide her grin. She is a big fan of the Star Wars films, as is Beth. Whilst MK supported the empire, often role-playing as a fighter pilot or Han Solo, Beth supported the rebellion and role-played as a stormtrooper and also as the big man himself, Darth Vader. Beth wasn’t embarrassed to admit she had the costumes in her wardrobe although MK was.

"Star Wars? Yes," MK giggled. "I like Star Trek too."

"Ohh, of course. Silly me." Krystal felt very embarrassed but went along with it, laughing with MK. 

"It's okay, the two are similar." MK's acknowledgment made Krystal feel better. "Have you seen any Star Wars? The new one is out very soon."

"Nope, not a single one." MK looked at Krystal in astonishment. 

"That has to change," She replied almost immediately and turned a bright red. 

 

"Oh, really?" Krystal smirked, really liking MK'sdeterminationn. "I'll hold you to that." She was very interested in watching movies with Mika. She didn't know whether she'd manage to understand all the galactic talk and the meaning, but she did promise to keep a close eye on MK whilst watching. If she looked anything like she did when she spoke about computers as she did earlier, Krystal wouldn't be able to keep her eyes away. There's something _very_ attractive about MK's enthusiasm. "Who's your favorite Star Wars character?"

 

"Probably Han Solo," MK leaned up in her seat to talk about her favorite character. "He's a hero. I don't want to spoil too much, but he has this awesome blaster pistol and he's just such a great character." Krystal bit her lip as she watched MK's eyes seem to go brighter when she talked about one of her favorite characters. "Beth's favorite is Darth Vader."

"Ahh. Really?" Krystal listened to each word but found that hard as MK seemed to look even cuter by the second. 

 

"Yes. She likes to pretend she's Darth Vader sometimes," MK giggled as she thought of Beth in her costume. "She has the costume at home."

 

"Oh...so you two do roleplay?" Krystal found herself very interested in roleplay. She did like acting, she'd been called a _'drama queen'_ quite a few times and the idea of roleplay with MK was...tempting. 

 

"Sometimes," MK admitted, feeling quite embarrassed. "I'm usually Han, Beth's usually Vader. I've wanted Alison to play as Princess Leia but I don't think Beth wants her to if she can't be Han."

"Princess Leia," Krystal tried to visualize the character. "That's the one with the iconic hair, right?" She pointed to her hair and made a circular motion. 

"Yes, the Leia buns," MK nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah. I've had a major crush on her since childhood."

 

Krystal looked at MK in surprise, and it was a bit silly but...she felt _slightly_ jealous. "Princess Leia, right?" 

 

"Yes," _Not Alison,_ MK thought and giggled. 

"Ooh." Krystal bit her lip again, leaning forward almost as she sipped from her cup. "What would Han and Leia do in this... _roleplay?_ "

MK seemed to be oblivious to Krystal's obvious flirting and spoke fast with glee as she imagined the likely roleplay. "They'd rescue each other, battle and shoot stormtroopers, defeat Beth as Darth Vader,"

"Would they..... _kiss?_ " Krystal asked with a seductive gaze. MK had to remind herself to breathe. The way the straw brought her attention to Krystal's lips was distracting.

"Uhh," MK laughed nervously. "Maybe. They do in the films."

" _Mmm-hmm._ " Krystal bit down hard on the straw. MK didn't really know how to reply or what exactly to do with herself. Most of her thought Krystal _might_ be flirting with her, although that was quite hard to believe. _What even is flirting anyway?_

"Y-yeah,"

"Well, if you ever need anyone," Krystal finally put down her cup. "To be _Princess Leia,_ " MK gulped and Krystal flicked her hair. "I'm willing."

"Oh," MK nodded slowly. _Does that mean she wants to...?_

 

MK studied Krystal with confusion. She was smiling at her, fingers twirling hair. MK swore she saw that in the article she read the night prior of signs a girl likes you, but she panicked. It was hard to decipher whether Krystal had dilated pupils. _What if she doesn't? Does that mean she doesn't like me?_

 

MK found trying to see if a girl likes you difficult. She found picking up on body language and extended human interaction difficult too. She wished there weren't so many _'signs'_ to look out for to see if someone does like you. A smile is always a good sign, _but what if they're thinking about something else?_ MK had to admit - sometimes she smiled randomly as she thought of the funny things Beth says or the memes Cosima liked to send to everyone on instant messenger. 

 

_So, how do I know if Krystal isn't thinking about something (or someone) else right now?_

 

"What's that?" MK changed the conversation. It was safer than asking Krystal what she was thinking. She didn't think she'd be able to stand the rejection. 

 

"What's what? Oh." Krystal looked at the cup MK was pointing at. "Yeah. They always do that," Krystal seemed unfazed that the barista had spelled her name with a C instead of a K. "They do that pretty much everywhere, even when I say it's with a K." For some reason, this made MK annoyed. It made MK very annoyed that people didn't listen to Krystal's simple request. If she could, MK would give Krystal the moon and stars, or, if she preferred, a _lifetime supply of tight dresses and sparkling jewelry,_ judging from how eagerly Krystal was talking about her trip with Brie to the mall. MK would even go as far to say she'd smash her limited edition Pokemon Nintendo 64 and every game cartridge she owned if it meant Krystal was to be with her. 

 

"It's annoying," MK said with a grimace. 

"I know, but oh well." Krystal looked disappointed but didn't want to focus on it. Not when there are so many other things to talk about, other things to discover.

"Hang on, I'll be right back," MK stood up and swiped Krystal's cup before going to the counter. _Okay MK. Deep breaths. You're only going to ask the guy behind the counter a simple question._

MK thought of how she'd phrase the question in the line, but jumped when she felt a hand tap her shoulder.

 

"Hi," Sarah grinned as she stood next to MK in the line, before looking over at Krystal. "How're things going?" As soon as MK heard Sarah's voice, she knew the 'date' was not going to go smoothly.

"It was going okay until you showed up," MK shoved her hands in her pockets and side-eyed her. She was too embarrassed to look over at Krystal and see her reaction, especially not with the rumors flying around about herself and Sarah.

"Hey, that's no way to greet a friend."

"Why are you here?" 

"I needed to get outta the thrift store," Sarah whispered fast, making sure she wasn't being followed. "I was changin' and Rachel Duncan pulled the curtain on me. She wants me to be her slave,"

"Sarah, that is the dumbest excuse I've ever heard," MK whispered back and tried to suppress her anger. "You need to leave. Now."

"I can't, I kinda stole these clothes by accident,"

"How?!"

"Well, I ran out holding them. I was getting changed, I had no time to think-"

"What the?!"

"I know, it's weird, I know. But I can't risk seeing Rachel again," Sarah sighed. MK still didn't believe her. _How could Sarah run out of the shop with little to no clothes on?_

Because Sarah pushed in, it was her time to order. "Hiya, can I have a white chocolate and raspberry muffin, a choc chip muffin, a cupcake and a cappuccino please?" 

"Okay. What's your name?" Sarah just stared blankly at the barista who asked. Sarah didn't visit quaint coffee shops often.  She much preferred a sugary fizzy drink at fast food restaurants or a pint of beer (if she was lucky) at Bobby's. The barista soon got the message and looked at her awkwardly. "Okay then. Is it to go or stay in?"

MK worriedly looked at Sarah and dreaded what the answer will be.

 

"Stay in," Sarah replied. MK felt the world crashing down around her.

"No Sarah. You _need_ to go."

"I'll have my brew and cakes in peace then I'll go alrigh'?" Sarah let out an exhausted sigh. It wasn't long before she got her order. 

"Can I borrow a marker pen please?" MK asked with hesitance and the barista nodded. Sarah continued to stand next to her. "Why are you still here?"

"Why do you want a marker pen?" Sarah retorted. The barista gave MK the marker pen and she crossed out the C and replaced it with a K. "Oh, I see. Wow."

"Shut up Sarah." MK handed the pen back with a grunt. 

"That's pretty cute actually."

"Just sit as far away from us as possible." The last thing MK wanted was for Sarah to screw up her date. 

"Okay."

 

Did Sarah keep to her word? No. Did Sarah sit in the corner and angrily stare from afar? _Yes._ Of all the seats Sarah could have chosen in the cafe, she settled on one with the best possible angle to watch MK and Krystal.

 

Feeling Sarah's stare on her, MK began to sweat nervously. It didn't help that Krystal was looking at her like that, her eyes and smile suggesting they were something more than just friends meeting up for a chat and that she could feel the same feelings MK felt.

 

"You didn't have to do that for me," Krystal said after a long period of gazing at MK.

"I wanted to. You...deserve better." MK replied, breaking her stare at Sarah to look back towards Krystal. "You deserve people getting your name right." _And so much more,_ MK thought as she felt the warmth in Krystal's eyes. 

"Wow," Krystal couldn't quite believe how warm she was feeling. "That's one of the most...nicest things anyone's ever said to me." 

 

MK's eyebrows raised. She didn't understand why Krystal felt so appreciative of that one thing. She wondered whether Krystal had any exes _(she must have...she's far too beautiful to have been single)_ and what they said to her.

MK watched as Krystal shyly played with her hair. _Not enough. Simply not enough._

 

"You know when you'd go into a gift shop, and they'd have them little mugs and keyrings that had people's names on?" Krystal spoke up after a few moments of thinking. MK nodded for Krystal to continue. "I could never find mine. And, when I was younger, I used to think I was strange for not having my name there."

 

"Me too," MK tried to smile, but she too felt strange. Not just strange regarding that matter, but....just strange. She covered the side of her face, shielding herself behind her hair as she always did. _Always strange._ MK took a cautious look towards Sarah, who could probably hear their entire conversation as she sipped her coffee. "But strange can be good. You're Krystal." MK initially spoke hesitantly.  "You're _you._ There is no one else who is the same. You're made up of personality, beauty, humour....and no one can take that away from you. You're unique, you can't get your name on a crappy keyring because you're just...one of your own." 

 

"I know," Krystal smiled, before giggling nervously. "I've never really felt that way before. But with you..." She struggled to look for words to say. MK sat with her mouth agape, very much in shock at the whole situation. She was surprised Krystal wasn't laughing at her. "I don't need any mugs or keyrings. You listen to me. You make me feel... happy." 

 

In the background, Sarah coughed loudly as she almost choked on the chocolate chip muffin she ordered that was actually meant for Helena. This caused MK, along with Krystal, to look her way with concerned looks. 

 

"What's _she_ doing here?" Krystal asked rather loudly, a bit annoyed that Sarah Manning of all people was sat watching them.

"I don't really know. I think she might be hiding from someone," MK stuttered, not really knowing what to say. "Just ignore her."

 

The two sat in silence, glancing towards Sarah who carried on watching. 

 

"She keeps staring," Krystal pouted as she gave Sarah a stern look before worriedly looking towards MK. "I try to avoid rumors, but I can't help but feel..."

"No," MK replied adamantly. "I'm not with Sarah, I don't like her in that way at all. We are just friends, although, it's debatable whether we're even that now," She glared at Sarah, seething that she was ruining her day with Krystal. "There's no one else but you here."

"You know, I think you could make a living out of making a girl feel special," Krystal admitted with bright red cheeks, playing with her straw. "How many other girls do you say that to?"

"None," MK replied and Krystal knew she was being honest. "Why look for pebbles when you've already found a Krystal?" MK immediately covered her eyes and wished she had more hair to hide her face. "Please forget I said that."

"I won't forget," Krystal winked before laughing. _If MK kept this up, let's just say I'm going to struggle to control my actions._ "It's true though. You make me feel one of a kind." 

"That's what I was hoping for." MK gazed longingly at Krystal. _Let's just hope you don't have seven evil exes I'll need to battle._

 

Krystal gazed longingly back at MK in a comfortable silence. MK smiled, feeling like she was leveling up the longer they looked at each other. _Even if you did, for you I'd take each and every one of them down._

 

* * *

 

 

Walking not too far from the cafe were Alison and Beth. Alison was surprised Beth wasn't rolling out of Fung's after having eating all of her pancakes and nearly demolishing all of hers too. She even needed to request a bib for Beth.

"Who's the baby now?" Alison joked, nudging into Beth as they walked together.

"Stop going on about that. Come on, let's rehearse the lines." Beth nudged her back and they skipped along, reading the lines. 

"Our opener for the Arsenal show dropped out!"

" _Concrete Balls?_ I love those guys." Beth said in between laughter. 

"Apparently so do crabs."

"Oh my _god._ Ali, the lines in this are..."

"Terrible? Embarrassing? Degrading?" 

"Weird but in a cool way. Let me see what else you have to say," Beth looked at Alison's lines. "Oh man. You say quite a lot of swear words."

"Exactly. What is my mother going to think?!"

"Ali you're nearly 18. She's gonna have to accept you're not a kiddie anymore."

"And the outfits! It's the 80's. It's gonna be tight pants, probably leather,"

"Ohhhh _yeah,_ " Beth mumbled, unable to hide her inner thoughts of Alison wearing sexy, tight, black gear.

"What?" 

"Nothing." Beth blushed and turned away slightly. Her eyes widened when she saw who was approaching them. It was only Helena, a cowboy hat perched on her head.

"Ooh, hello Alison and Beth," Helena said with a smirk and tipped her hat. Alison looked at Beth with a frown and Beth shrugged in response. "Have you seen sestra Sarah?"

"Uhh, no." Beth frowned. "I thought you were with her?"

"I was until she ran out of shop," Helena looked around for a moment before touching her hat again. "Like my hat? I bought it from the shop."

"I like your hat, Helena," Alison replied with a smile but wanted to get back to the matter at hand. "What shop were you and Sarah in?"

"The one with Rachel," Helena zipped up her parka with a smile. "Follow me. Let's look together."

Alison and Beth looked at each other before running after Helena on a wild goose chase to find Sarah. 

 

 

At the park nearby, Cosima and Delphine were enjoying a little picnic. After going to get some eskimo pies, Cosima sat on the tartan blanket next to Delphine with a smile. Delphine accepted the eskimo pie with a smile.

"Merci, Cosima," Delphine blushed and took a bite of the ice cream. "I just wish I had packed a picnic."

"Hey, next time we'll have to make some stuff and bring it along," Cosima nudged into Delphine, returning the smile. "Alison might be so nice to make her cakes, or even better, her apple pie."

"Apple pie?" Delphine asked with a grin. "My maman made that for me back home. We have apple trees growing close by." Delphine thought with a contented sigh. "The smell of apple pie baking in the oven always reminds me of home."

"I can convince Alison to make you one," Cosima licked her eskimo pie as the sun beamed over them. "She loves baking."

"Me too," Delphine commented with a nod before stretching her out her legs on the blanket. "I'm not that a bad cook."

"I'm terrible. I just burn everything," Cosima laughed, mostly out of embarrassment and stared at the fountain ahead. "My parents are mostly always at work, so I just order takeout because it's easier. That or I just feast on eskimo pies and doritos." Cosima didn't have the best diet. Convenience foods were quick and simple so that she can spend more time playing World of Warcraft with Scotty or Grand Theft Auto with Beth and Sarah. It also helped when she had a lot of work to get through and little time for revision.

 

"That needs to change, then." Delphine looked at Cosima, who was watching people jog around the park and near the fountain. "Maybe I could show you how to cook." If Delphine was honest, she was worried about Cosima's eating habits. She understood why Alison seemed to go on so much about the importance of fruits and vegetables. Cosima needs a healthy meal, but what concerned Delphine more was the sound of disappointment in Cosima's voice when she mentioned her parents were always working. Delphine didn't want her to be lonely. "I could show you how to cook basic things, and spend a bit of time with you."

 

"You would?" Cosima blinked fast and looked at Delphine in disbelief. "Just a warning, I'm quite annoying. I usually cause a lot of mess and I burn everything."

"I know, you said," Delphine winked and took another bite of her ice cream. "I'd love to help you cook, Cosima. Once you get good enough, maybe you could cook something for me..."

"Like what?" Cosima jumped when she realized how close Delphine was to her. "Like, uh, croissants? Baguettes?" Delphine began to laugh.

"Hmm, I do like French food, but I like other things. I quite like Italian. I like pasta dishes."

"Who doesn't? Pasta is _hella_ -awesome,"

"And, it is, as you would say, 'hella'-easy to make." Delphine jokingly nudged into Cosima, who blushed and looked towards the ground before she found her confidence again.

 

"I _will_ make you pasta soon, Delphine." Cosima looked into Delphine's eyes with a nerdy grin on her face.  She couldn't think of anything better than eating pasta with Delphine. Well, there _was_ sharing eskimo pies, which they were already doing. Cosima sighed and watched Delphine bite into her ice cream. _How can she bite into an ice cream? Isn't it too cold? She shrugged but continued to smile. Who cares, it's damn cute._

 

Her zoning out was to be shortlived, however, as Helena came stomping over and practically charged into the middle of them.

"Hello sestra Cosima and sestra Dolphin, how are you two?"

" _Dolphin?_ " Cosima questioned with a chuckle. Delphine also giggled to herself, although not as loud as Cosima was. 

"I'm very good thank you, Helena. How are you?" Delphine replied, still chuckling to herself and not at all bothered by the new nickname.

"I am very distressed. I cannot find my sestra Sarah." Helena let out a sigh as she plonked in the middle of Cosima and Delphine. Her eyes lingered on the eskimo pie Cosima was holding and she licked her lips.

"Oh. Well, I can't see her around here," Cosima looked around, totally oblivious to how Helena was eyeing up the ice cream in her hand.

"Can I stay with you two?"

Cosima hesitantly looked at Delphine, who soon began to nod and smile.

"Of course you can. It's great to see you Helena." Delphine said.

"Why thank you, Dolphin. Congratulations on your role," Helena returned the smile and put her arms around the two of them.

"What role?" Cosima frowned whilst looking towards Delphine.

"Ah, I forgot to tell you! I've got a role in Rock of Ages!"

"Wow, really?!" Cosima smiled back at Delphine, excited that she has a role in Rock of Ages. She'd be able to see Delphine more often, and it'll be good to watch her in rehearsals. Very good.

"Yes! I have the role of Sherrie." Cosima recognized the name of the character, as she had heard Alison complaining about how she wished she had gotten the role.

"Sherrie?" 

"Mmm-hmm," Helena moaned in delight as she took a bite of Cosima's ice cream when she wasn't looking. "She gets to kissy-kissy." 

"Uh, **what?** "

 

Helena made kissing noises with the ice cream whilst Delphine blushed. Cosima sat in shock, feeling surprised and slightly devastated she'd have to watch Delphine kiss someone who wasn't _her_ in rehearsals for months. To make matters worse, Scott appeared out of nowhere, flying his remote control attack helicopter around the park. 

 

"Hey Cosima, Helena! Hello Delphine," Scott lowered his voice when he said Delphine's name, bringing Cosima out of her sad daydreams of Delphine kissing practically everyone in the school.

"How is everyone here at the same time?"

"I don't know. Hey Delphine, congratulations on the role! I've got one myself."

"That's-"

"What?! Since when were you ever interested in school musicals? Didn't you say it was just a 'nerd-convention'?" Cosima interrupted Delphine, not believing how Scott landed himself a role in the musical or actually had the balls to audition.

"I'd think you'd find it was _you_ that said that, Cosima." Scott rolled his eyes before wiping the dust from his clothes. " _I_ got the role of Stacee Jaxx. Have you read the script yet, Delphine?"

"Not yet, I...haven't had the time," Delphine said and shyly looked at Cosima with a soft smile.

"We're gonna be in _a lot_ of scenes together," Scott said with a smirk and lowered his glasses suggestively. Delphine tried to smile politely but it came off as awkward. Helena continued to munch on ice cream (which was still loosely gripped in Cosima's hand) whilst Cosima sat with her mouth agape, staring down Scott.

"What are you trying to say?" Cosima felt confused as to what Scott really meant. She tried to ignore what her instincts were telling her. 

"In the Broadway version, Sherrie and Stacee...well,"

"They suck face." Helena said nonchalantly, taking another large bite of the ice cream and getting more of it around her mouth.

 

" **WHAT?!** " Cosima waved her hands in the air before quickly jumping up and staring at Scott. _She couldn't believe it; how could Scotty do this to her?_

 

"They kissy kiss kiss." Helena swayed with a smile and began to sing. "Sherrie and Stacee sitting in a tree. **K-I-S-S-I-N-G!** "

"Awesome right?" Scott looked at Helena with a nod and a grin before facing Cosima.

"No. How could you do this Scotty? You of all people!"

 

"Do what Cos?" Scott whispered and side-eyed Delphine before looking back towards Cosima with a wink. He knew that Cosima had a massive crush on Delphine and he also knew that Cosima didn't want to freak the French-exchange student out. They've only just met - if Delphine found out what Cosima felt for her, Cosima feared she'd just run away like everyone else she ever liked. Even her own parents don't have the time for her now.

 

She never liked anyone _this_ much. Losing Delphine would be catastrophic. She just had to play along. Cosima took a look back towards Delphine and gulped.

 

"How could you steal _my_ drone?!" Her hands grasped onto the remote control of Scott's drone and she angrily pulled it from him before twisting at the joysticks.

"Uh, what?"

"You're such an ass, Scott. A _major_ ass," Cosima angrily glared at Scott for quite a while and fought back the urge to whack him in the face. She seemed to have stared too long though as the drone, that Cosima was now piloting, was facing some bother. 

 

The drone whizzed around the park, narrowly avoiding peoples heads. 

"Hey! What's that over there?"

"It's a drone, Beth. Don't act like you've never seen one before." Alison slapped Beth's arm, who was stood smiling and pointing at the flying drone almost crash into a jogger's head.

 

Back to where Cosima was, Scott saw red.

 

"Cosima what are you doing? You're aiming for people!"

"What? Oh shit." Her eyes soon caught sight of the drone, that just narrowly avoided Alison's head. 

"Woah Ali watch out!" Beth's shout could be heard from where Cosima was stood.

"Hello, Daddy Beth!!" Helena jumped up and waved at Beth holding a very distressed Alison as the drone continued to circle the park.

"Cosima pass me the remote control."

"Dude I got this." Cosima's confidence was short-lived, however. The drone headed for the large pond in the center of the park and was about to touch the water. "Oh shit."

 

* * *

 

 

Back at the coffee shop, MK and Krystal continued to pleasantly talk about things. Even though the conversations flowed well, MK still couldn't feel right as Sarah continued to lurk and look moody, as Alison would put it, in the background.

 

"So...what are your hobbies?" She asked as she watched Sarah chew on a muffin that was originally meant for Helena. Sarah nearly ate the whole thing in one and dusted the crumbs off her clothes as she met MK's eyes, her mouth still filled with the delightful chocolate chip muffin that had Helena's name on it.

 

"I like taking care of myself, you know. Every girl has to take care of herself," Krystal replied with a smile before taking a sip of the hot chocolate MK had just bought her. "This drink is so nice but it's probably full of calories. Ugh, why do all the best-tasting things have the most calories?"

"I don't know," MK watched Sarah chew awkwardly before looking back towards Krystal. "They taste nice _because_ they have a lot of calories." Krystal giggled and warmed her hands with the mug. MK smiled before reassuring her. "It's a treat."

"I know, but I just worry about what I should and shouldn't eat." 

 

MK was surprised to say the least. Krystal had nothing to worry about; she was gorgeous, amazing, on the inside and out. But, she did have an idea of where she was coming from, although she initially found it hard to understand why Krystal would ever feel self-conscious, looking like, acting like, _being_ the way she is; like a goddess or something. 

She had nothing to worry about, but MK knew she probably worried about a lot of things. Instead of trying to impose her own views, she tried to look at it from Krystal's perspective.

 

"It's okay. I understand." MK bit her lip as one of her fingers slowly touched Krystal's hand. "But you're allowed to treat yourself every once in a while. Take care of yourself."

 

Krystal blushed and let herself relax even though her heart felt like it could burst at any moment. She let out a deep breath and batted her eyelashes at a nervous-looking but still happy MK. 

"You're taking care of me."

 

"That's... kinda what I was hoping for," MK smiled and briefly swept her hair to cover her face before reaching for Krystal's hand again. Oblivious to Sarah's eyes almost popping out from the other side of the room, Krystal laced her fingers through MK's and smiled when she felt her cold hand not retracting from the touch. 

 

She couldn't believe they were sat together in a coffee shop like this. How everything felt so normal, so comfortable, more comfortable than all the boyfriends she had dated, some for months, others for years. A connection like this was very rare and very special. Nothing could interrupt them, not the music playing in the background, or Sarah Manning totally _not_ staring at them from afar in the corner. Everything else was just background, and Krystal smiled at the thought of MK's cold hands being warmed by her. 

 

MK watched Krystal with the same look in her eyes and feelings in her brain. They had a connection; they were in sync. Whatever it was, it was something. She didn't know how, or why Krystal would ever want to form a connection with her, but there was something there. She was so sure yet so unsure at the same time. She'd never felt this with anyone...other than Niki, but even then... _was that ever real at all?_

 

There was no indication that her walls would come tumbling down on a quiet Saturday morning in a little coffee shop. Part of her was scared and told her to run to the hills to prevent anything bad happening ever again; yet still, another part of her told her to take in every moment, every second. Try not to look away, or close your eyes, as you may never know if you'll ever see them again. 

 

So, she made herself look back at Krystal, try to understand her feelings and respond in the correct way, even if she wasn't really sure of what they meant. She would've told herself she wished she was more like this with Niki, but with Krystal, she didn't want to look back on the past, just look forward; try to forget the dark clouds when the human embodiment of sunshine and ice cream on a hot day was looking at her like there was no one else worth looking at in the cafe (or even the world, if MK was feeling more self-confident than she usually was today.)

 

 

And there was no one else but Krystal in the cafe. 

_(other than Sarah, who would occasionally cough on a piece of muffin.)_

 

"Hey. Is that your phone?"

"Yes," MK replied, never looking away from Krystal as she rested her head on her hand whilst the other still held Krystal's.

"Are you gonna answer that?"

"No."

Krystal raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Do you want to?"

"No. I thought I had it on silent mode."

"That's cute," Krystal purred and slowly trailed her thumb against MK's hand. MK tried to ignore the ringing phone and smiled at their joined hands. After a comfortable silence, it wasn't long before the phone rang again, and again.

"I think you should answer that," Krystal cooed and giggled at MK's annoyed facial expression. 

"Fine," MK fished the phone from her pocket and answered it without looking. 

"Mika! Are you okay?" Beth's breathing was erratic as she almost shouted down the phone. MK raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, Beth. Why?"

"Have you seen Sarah? Something has happened and I can't seem to get hold of her."

"What has happened?" There was a pause and Beth sighed. 

 

"Well...Cosima fell into a pond..."

 

"She fell into a _pond?_ " The door of the cafe opened and the last person MK wanted to see walked in. Why Paul Dierden would want anything in a coffee shop she didn't know, but what she did know was that things were starting to fall apart.

"Yes. It sounds stupid but it's actually quite serious. Where is she?"

"Err...she's with me." MK whispered and worriedly looked towards Sarah, who watched Paul Dierden with anger as he strolled in. 

"Really? Okay."

"Beth. Paul Dierden is here and he's-"

"Oi, _dickhead!_ What you doin' in here?" Sarah immediately stood up and approached Paul, getting ready to square up. 

"Shit. I'm losing connection." MK watched the confrontation and tried to end the call.

"Mika?"

"Bye Beth!"

 

"I'm getting a coffee. But, now that I see you, and... wait, is that Veera?" Paul pointed towards MK, who shyly sat in her seat.

"Ignore him," Krystal whispered but MK broke the contact and moved her hand away. Krystal frowned before sighing, obviously missing the contact.

"Veera Suominen. What on Earth are you doing here with Krystal Goderitch? You do know she's way out of your league, right?" Paul cackled as he walked towards MK's table and Sarah followed him along. Krystal hesitantly looked at MK, who looked at the ground, before staring intently at Paul. 

"Fuck off Paul. I'd say she's outta Krystal's league if I'm honest." Sarah stood up for MK, folding her arms and glaring at Krystal, who regretfully remained silent.

"So, you're two-timing now?" Paul ignored Sarah and stood close by the table, putting his hand on Krystal's shoulder and making her visibly uncomfortable.

"Never even two-timing to begin with," Sarah scoffed and shook her head. Mika doesn't deserve this. At all.

 

"You don't stand a chance, nerd. Krystal is just unobtainable," Paul's fingers played with Krystal's hair, and she leaned out of the touch with a grimace. "That's just the way the cookie crumbles. You're just...not beautiful enough. And, you're not a boy. You're not me. And Krystal likes boys, right? She likes _me._ " He smirked evilly as he stroked Krystal's shoulder. MK looked like she was ready to explode, but wasn't confident enough to say anything. "And Sarah? Well. I think she's sexually-confused."

 

"Fuck you Dierden." Sarah growled, stood by MK's side. 

"You wish you were." 

"That's enough!" Krystal shouted at Paul and pushed his hands off her. "Don't touch me." She grabbed her handbag and stood up, briefly adjusting her dress and putting on her coat, getting ready to leave. "You're an _idiot,_ Paul."

"But you're my girlfriend." Paul smiled at an angry looking Krystal, and MK felt the world closing in around her. _What? Krystal is with him? Was she using me?_

"You're his, his girlfr-" MK couldn't bring herself to say the words as the tears began to fall from her eyes. _How could someone so pure be with someone like that? How could she not tell me?_

"Mika-"

"No, I need to..." She got up and zipped up her coat before just running. Running away, like she always did. She didn't know where to go, but anywhere was better than here.

"Mika, wait!"

"You're gonna fucking pay for this, Dierden." Sarah growled and pointed at Paul before following MK out of the shop. 

"Go on, Veera. Run away, like you always do. Like the weakling you are!" Paul shouted after MK, who happened to hear what he said before the door closed. 

 

MK ran as fast as she could. She'd been running for what seemed like forever. She was a weakling, she had no chance with Krystal...she had nothing, so she thought. No Niki, no real family. All she had was Beth, and she'd probably grow tired of her one day. Her other friends probably hated her already. 

So she acted like the coward she always knew she was, and ran. She'd ran away from Krystal. 

 

MK even felt guilty when she heard the sound of Krystal's voice, worriedly calling after her, almost like Niki did. 

Like Niki _used_ to. 

Before she ruined everything like she always does.

 

And so in the middle of an empty alleyway, MK banged her head against the brick wall. The intrusive thoughts were always hard to deal with. 

 

_Get out, get out, get out._

 

"Mika?!"

 

_'You're not me. And Krystal likes boys, right? She likes me.'_

 

She could hear shouting, which sounded like Krystal if she focused, but knew it was too good to be true. It _had_ to be Sarah. 

 

_'Run away, like you always do. Like the weakling you are!'_

 

After moments of banging her head against the wall, MK leaned against it and slowly lowered to the floor, hands on her head as she cried. All she could hear was Paul's demeaning voice ringing in her ears and the look of disappointment on Krystal's face as she saw her.

 

 

_Get out, get out, get out._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just realised how long this was. Oops.  
> I get carried away very easily.
> 
> The next few chapters are going to be intense (a bit more than this one) and I'm really looking forward to posting them. Anyways, thanks for reading!


End file.
